Baby Steps
by captainsharon
Summary: Life isn't about the big accomplishments, it's the baby steps you take to get there. Whether this abrupt change in the life of Sharon and Andy will interfere of their relationship?
1. Unexpected turn

**_A/N: Hello! This is the first chapter of this long story that lies ahead! Special thanks to CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!_**

Captain Sharon Raydor sat in her office and signed off on what had been a rough murder case. She threw the pen on the desk and leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment. For several days she'd been unable to concentrate on her work – between the problems with Rusty and those with Andy…especially Andy. She hadn't spoken to him outside of work since their date a few months prior, but she could never forget what had happened at his apartment. What she hadn't anticipated was that a simple dinner would lead to a night of passion. And now, she didn't know what to think – she was confused, but was almost certain that what had happened was a mistake. Since then, her relationship with Andy had suffered. She loved him, and he loved her, but they were both too stubborn. She got up slowly from her chair and began to put away the folders. Andy appeared suddenly in the corner of her eye – he stood silently, watching her coldly. She tried not to pay attention, watching as he took his bag, turned off the lights and closed the door. They found themselves face to face, uncertain of what to do, despite the fact that their destinies had already aligned. They couldn't escape their destiny – or their desires.

Sharon and Andy gazed at each other for a long time, until Andy finally broke the silence.

"Sharon, can we talk?" he asked, confused.

"What about, Andy? I thought we'd said everything we needed to two weeks ago. I'm sorry, but I won't open this discussion again," Sharon said. She tried to leave, but her path was blocked by Andy standing in front of her. "Andy-"

"Sharon, please. We haven't spoken in over two weeks, please listen to me. I'm here, close to you, but still so distant. I want to solve whatever this is between us," he pleaded with her sadly.

"Fine, I'll listen," she consented warily.

"Sharon, can we talk on the way home? This isn't the place for this kind of thing," Andy said. She nodded and they left together. Before entering his car, Sharon stopped.

"What's the problem Sharon?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"Andy, let's talk here. You don't need to drop me off at home," Sharon replied uncomfortably.

"Well, if that's what you want. Look, Sharon, what happened two weeks ago-"

"Was a mistake. A huge mistake – it should have never happened," she cut in.

"Why, Sharon? Why does it have to be a mistake? We love each other, why should sleeping together completely change our relationship?" Sharon glared at him coldly.

"I don't know, Andy - I don't know what to think. If I'm completely honest I love you – very, very much," she murmured quietly, tears welling in her eyes. Despite what she said, however, the fact that she'd slept with Andy so soon into their relationship made her consider it very differently. He moved closer to her, and she wanted both to pull away and give in to him. Andy pressed his lips gently to hers – she definitely loved him.

As he pulled away from her, Sharon lifted her gaze to meet his brown eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, wiping her tears.

"Oh, Andy, I-"

He shushed her quietly before murmuring, "You don't need to say any more – the way you look at me tells me everything I need to know, Sharon. You love me, and you can't hide it." He buried his nose into her silky hair as she hugged him tightly.

"Andy, we both need time. What happened was really wonderful, but please give us more time, for the sake of our relationship." she begged. He nodded disappointedly and kissed her forehead.

"I've been waiting forever Sharon," he replied with a smile. She smiled softly in return.

An hour later, Sharon arrived home to Rusty reading a magazine in the living room.

"You came home early," Rusty remarked. Sharon threw down her purse tiredly and sat down beside him.

"We didn't have any big cases, and I decided to give myself a rest," replied Sharon.

"I understand. Was Andy with you?" he asked.

Sharon considered his question for a while before replying, "Yes, Andy was with me. Why?"

"Well, nothing. I'm just asking. Good night, Mom." said Rusty, kissing his mother's cheek before going to his bedroom. Sharon closed her eyes, weary after a long day.

The next morning, Sharon opened her eyes slowly and watched the sunlight creep through the window, making the whole room glow. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already seven. She knew she was late waking up for work, but she didn't have the strength to move from her bed. Having never felt that way before, she didn't understand why. She could hear Rusty having breakfast in the kitchen, yet she couldn't find the energy to pull herself out of bed, feeling that at any moment she could throw up.

"Oh my God! What's happening to me?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she bolted from the bed to the bathroom, where she vomited several times.

Not having seen his mom that morning, Rusty began to worry.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked through the door.

"Yes dear, don't worry. I'm fine!" she replied before washing her face. Leaving the bathroom, she stepped into the living room.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mom? Maybe it'd be better for you to stay home today," replied Rusty concernedly.

Sharon put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine, don't worry about me – you take care of yourself. I have to go in today." Sharon kissed her son before he left, retreating into her bedroom to get dressed to leave. Today was a new day.

There was a brutal murder case that morning, and the whole team was already at the crime scene. Arriving there, Sharon could already feel vomit rising in her throat – the smell was unbearable.

"You okay, Captain?" asked Sykes.

"Yes, I'm fine. The smell is just making me feel sick," replied Sharon, surprising Sykes as she pressed a tissue to her mouth.

"But Captain, you've never reacted this way before."

Andy approached them, eyeing Sharon as she began to cough.

"Sykes, I'll take care of her, you go to Louie," he instructed, ushering Sharon towards fresher air. Despite this, Sharon threw up again, startling Andy.

"Are you okay, Sharon?" asked Andy concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied, frowning before grabbing her stomach.

"I'm worried about you. Why'd you puke?"

"Andy, stop asking questions," snapped Sharon, confusing Andy with her abrupt behaviour.

"Woah, Sharon, calm down. I just ..."

"Look, Andy, I know you're worried about me, but it is not necessary."

Later in the day, Sharon sat thoughtfully in her office. She'd been vomiting constantly, hadn't been feeling well and –most importantly – she'd missed a period. The signs were all there…but she was scared.

"It can't have happened after just one time," she muttered restlessly to herself.

"Captain, can I come in?" asked Sykes. Sharon beckoned her in, lacking the strength to speak.

"I-I'm worried about you. You don't look well and you've been puking all morning," Sykes said uncertainly, sighing as she glanced at Sharon.

"Have a seat, Amy," urged Sharon, indicating the seat beside her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, well, I don't know…but I need to share this with someone," Sharon said. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, ready to talk.

"Look, Amy ... You know about my relationship with Andy -"

"Yeah, I – we – know about it."

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Two months ago, Andy and I…we slept together. And now…I'm terrified that-" Sharon explained tensely.

Shocked, Amy replied, "So, do you think you might be…?"

"Oh! I hadn't even considered that possibility. I don't know what to think, I'm just-" Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Have you seen a doctor, Captain?" she asked, with a smile.

"No, I've not told anyone," Sharon said.

"Do a pregnancy test, Captain. If you are pregnant, it'll be really great news, right?" replied Sykes.

"Are you kidding? A child? Now?!"

Noting her distress, Amy slipped out to the pharmacy immediately, returning with three pregnancy tests some time later.

"Why three?" asked Sharon.

"The tests can be wrong sometimes, it's best to be sure," she replied.

Sharon went into the bathroom to do the tests.

"How are you doing in there, Captain? What's the result?" asked Sykes, excited to learn the answer. Sharon emerged from the bathroom with the tests in her hand, her body tense and trembling and her face frozen in an expression of shock.

"Well…?" prodded Sykes.

Sharon inhaled deeply, "Amy, I- I'm – I'm definitely pregnant." Her voice shook as Sykes reached forwards to hug her.

"Wonderful news, Captain."

"You think so? I'm not so sure," replied Sharon thoughtfully, sinking into a seat.

"Why?"

Sharon closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure how Andy's going to react. He might be angry about it – after all, we only slept together once, and I told him that it was a mistake," muttered Sharon.

"Captain, whatever Flynn's reaction might be, you've got to tell him. He has a right to know. But if you ask me, I'm pretty sure he'll be happy about it." Amy smiled at Sharon comfortingly.

"I'll try," replied Sharon, determined to tell Andy the difficult news. Standing up, she moved towards his desk.

"Andy, can we talk in my office?" she asked.

"Of course, Sharon," he replied.

They entered her office together, shutting the door firmly behind themselves.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. Difficulty

_**A/N: This is the second chapter! Special thanks to CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!**_

Sharon didn't know how to begin – how to tell him her news. Their relationship hadn't been great lately, they'd been fighting constantly, and she didn't think that a baby would be a good idea. She hadn't expected this pregnancy – had no idea whether or not it would be a good idea to give birth to a baby now. What would her children think? Probably that their mother was crazy, having a child at her age. Sitting tensely, she ignored Andy as he watched her carefully. He didn't understand why he was here, but noted that Sharon's hands were trembling. Sharon's silence unnerved him, and he felt the need to break the quiet tension.

"Sharon, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"To be honest, Andy, no," she replied sharply, "everything is not okay."

"What's wrong with you, Sharon? What do you want from me?" Andy questioned her confusedly.

Sharon stood and began to pace nervously, "Look, Andy –I-"

"Captain, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've got the suspects from the murder we caught in the interview room. They're ready for questioning." Sharon glanced up, surprised to see Sanchez standing in her doorway. She'd been ready to tell Andy everything, until fate had intervened in the shape of Detective Sanchez.

"I- Thanks, Julio. I'll be in shortly," replied Sharon.

Andy watched in confusion as she turned to follow Sanchez out the door. He grabbed her hand as she was leaving, looking into her eyes pleadingly.

"Sharon, was what you wanted to say very important?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she replied softly, "No, no. Forget about it, Andy. We can talk later, for now I've got to go." Turning away from Andy, she strode to the interview room, unaware of Andy's concern for her.

What could have been so important?

"Why'd Julio have to interrupt us now? This job, I swear," grumbled Andy to himself under his breath. He sat at her desk and decided to wait for Sharon, grateful when she emerged from the interview room nearly an hour later. Andy felt as though he'd been waiting for hours.

"Andy," she murmured quietly. He lifted his gaze to meet hers, watching as she closed the door behind herself and approached him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I waited, to talk to you."

Sharon did not want to talk about this, not right now. She wasn't ready for this, and thought that it might be a mistake to talk to him about her pregnancy. In truth, she'd considered abortion, but she wasn't sure she could do it.

"Why so quiet?" asked Andy.

"Andy," she almost moans with fatigue, "I don't want to talk right now. We can do this some other time, not now, when I'm not feeling well," her features contort into an expression of sadness, "please, Andy," she pleads.

Taking her hand, Andy pacified her, "You know I love you, Sharon. If this can wait, then I'll respect that. We'll talk about it some other time."

Smiling softly, she murmured, "thank you."

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"There's no need, thanks. I just need some time alone."

Nodding in assent, Andy left her office. Sharon leaned back in her chair, shutting her eyes briefly and resting her hand on her stomach.

"What am I going to do?" Sharon asked herself.

Hours later, Sharon was at home with Rusty, finishing up dinner. Rather, Rusty was having dinner, as Sharon hadn't been able to eat due to constant nausea and vomiting. Rusty worried about his mother, as he'd never seen her like this before.

"Mom?" he began softly.

"Yes, Rusty."

"Is everything – are you okay?" asked Rusty concernedly.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You haven't eaten anything and you've been vomiting since morning. I just – I'm worried about you, mom."

Sharon took his hand reassuringly, "I'm fine, Rusty, don't worry."

"I- I think you're hiding something, mom. Please talk to me."

Sharon wasn't sure how to respond – could she tell him that she was pregnant?

"Rusty, please- I'm fine!"

"Mom," he insisted, "please."

Sharon inhaled deeply, leading Rusty to the couch as she tried to figure out how to begin explaining everything.

"Fine, we'll talk," she hedged. "What do you want to know, Rusty?"

"Why have you been vomiting? Are you sick?" asked Rusty worriedly.

"I- I'm not sick," she reassured him, "I know it might be weird to think about, given my age, but…you know I've been dating Andy recently, and that when you've been out with your friends, Andy and I, we-"

"Hold up; what are you talking about?" interrupted Rusty, "You're with Andy, so… what, did you sleep with him?"

Sharon sighed at how quickly Rusty grasped what she'd been trying to say.

"Yes."

"Uh, right. I mean, it's your life and you two obviously love each other and all, but what's Andy got to do with this?" asked Rusty, nonplussed

"You could say that Andy is related to my current symptoms," replied Sharon.

"What?"

"Look, I know it's strange, but, well…I'm pregnant." Sharon breathed in deeply again, watching Rusty's expression morph to one of shock.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. It was a surprise for me, too. But, the tests don't lie."

"Well – I mean…It's just, really surprising, mom."

"I know it's not the best news for you…or me. I just don't really know - I'm so confused - and to be pregnant again after so many years…"

"Mom, this is good news. Having a baby with someone who has loved you for so long – with someone that you love? It is good news," smiled Rusty.

"Do you really think so?''

"Yeah, I do. Does Andy know?"

"No, I haven't told him anything yet. I tried to, but I couldn't. And I don't think it'll make sense to tell him now, anyway."

"Why?" asked Rusty, surprised.

"Rusty, it's more complicated than just telling him the news – he might not want this baby," she explained, "I'm not sure yet, but I think the best way forward would be for me to have an abortion," at this, her voice broke.

"An abortion? Why, mom? You love your children, and the person inside you is another one of us," reasoned Rusty.

"Of course I love my children Rusty, but this child was a mistake – none of us imagined that it would happen."

"You have to tell Andy, mom. He has a right to know, even if you do decide to have an abortion."

"I don't know – I can't think straight."

"Just, make sure that this is what you want, mom."

Rusty left his mother seated on the couch, discomfort and disappointment churning in his stomach. He couldn't understand Sharon right now – why was she thinking about abortion?

Sharon was bewildered. Stroking her belly absent-mindedly, she shut her eyes to think.

"Well, little one, how am I going to tell your father?" she murmured to herself, speaking to the child developing inside of her. "Rusty's right – I don't want to have you, but I don't want to kill you, either. What am I going to do?"

Her musings were interrupted by the shrill tone of her phone, the screen lit with Andy's name.

"Oh, Andy ..."

She couldn't answer the phone, not right now. Hanging up on him, she hadn't expected that he'd call her again instantly. She sighed at his persistence, and picked up the phone.

"Yes, Andy?"

"Why are you shutting me out, Sharon? I've been trying to reach you for hours!" replied Andy furiously.

"What's the problem, Andy?"

"I just want to know how you are, Sharon. What's going on?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"I'm glad-"

"Andy, I need to sleep, we'll talk later."

"Sure, Sharon. We'll talk tomorrow. I just wanted to know how you were doing," he replied resignedly before being hung up on.

Sharon sat pensively in her office the next day, mulling over her conversation with Rusty. A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts, and she looked up to find Sykes entering her office.

"Have you spoken to Flynn yet, Captain?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," sighed Sharon, "I tried, but I couldn't."

"What are you thinking?" she asked sympathetically.

"Amy, I – I can't think straight. I even considered abortion," replied Sharon helplessly.

"Captain, don't-"

"I know it's a bad idea, Amy. I don't know how I could've considered it."

"You have to tell Flynn, Captain. He has a right to know."

"What do I have a right to know?" asked Andy, having overheard the end of their conversation. Sharon sighed uncertainly, watching Andy's expression flit between confusion and frustration.

"I'm sorry Captain, but if you won't tell him, I will," said Sykes. Then, turning her attention to Andy she asks, "you've wanted to know what's going on with Sharon, right?"

"I have, yes."

"Amy, please," Sharon cut in firmly.

"Captain, I can't lie to him. Are you going to tell him?"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" interrupted Andy, frustrated and beginning to panic at the sight of tears pooling in Sharon's eyes.

"Flynn – Andy – the Captain…Andy, Sharon's pregnant." Turning away from both of them, Sykes returned to her desk, leaving Andy to gaze at Sharon with shock. As she lifted her eyes to meet his, tears slid down her cheeks.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	3. Unexplained situation

_**A/N: This is the third chapter! Special thanks to CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!**_

Andy stood before Sharon, a combination of surprise, anger and confusion flickering across his features.

"What did Amy mean by that, Sharon?" he seethed.

Sharon glared at him coldly before replying, "Shut the door, Andy. There's no need for everyone to hear this."

Slamming the door shut, Andy turned to face Sharon once more, rage blazing in his eyes. "Is it true that you're pregnant?"

Sharon took a breath to calm herself before responding, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? And how long were you going to keep this from me?!"

"Andy, stop."

"I just can't understand why you'd hide this from me – why you wouldn't tell me something so important!" He shouted furiously.

"I know, and I know that you can't understand, but I had my reasons."

"Reasons? Sharon, you hid that you're pregnant from me!"

"I needed to think before saying anything, Andy. And…I was worried about how you might react," replied Sharon quietly before warily taking a seat.

Andy regarded her with confusion before responding, "I could never react badly to knowing that you're pregnant with my child, Sharon. To have a child with you… I wouldn't have reacted badly," said Andy in a low voice.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted this baby, Andy. I was considering abortion, but Amy helped me to see that it wasn't a decision I wanted to take."

Andy took a seat beside her, mulling over her words. "An abortion, Sharon? You would've terminated our child without telling me?"

"Stop this, Andy! Look, the baby is a mistake – I'm not going to terminate it, but you have to understand that it is just a mistake," replied Sharon heatedly.

"Just a mistake? Why is everything related to me a mistake, Sharon? I suppose I should just count myself lucky that you've already discounted abortion as an option?!"

"I wouldn't have had an abortion, Andy, and I still won't. You can trust me on that one. I'm already a mother, and I love my children more than my own life, I would not be able to terminate one of my children, even if they are unborn. But you can't understand how I'm feeling right now – how I've felt since discovering that I'm pregnant! You don't know what the sleepless nights and nausea and anxiety have been like," said Sharon, her eyes beginning to well with tears.

"I'm sorry that I yelled, Sharon," he murmured, reaching for her hand. Sharon moved her hand out of his reach, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm tired, Andy. I'm tired of these fights and I'm tired of not knowing where we are in our relationship. I've tried to understand but I can't. And now, I'm just tired of our relationship and the fights it's causing." Sharon kept her eyes firmly on the ground as she said this, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"Look at me, Sharon. I'm tired too, but I still love you, and I would still do anything for you. I- I want to give this a chance for the sake of our child. You don't understand how happy I am to know that you're pregnant with my – our – child. Why did you think that I'd be upset?" replied Andy softly, gently wiping the tear tracks beneath Sharon's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Andy, I –I didn't expect this pregnancy, and I don't know what to do."

"Calm down, Sharon. Everything's going to be alright. This baby is a gift, Sharon."

"I don't know, Andy. I don't know if I want to keep this baby. I just need time to think about this, and I need you to understand, please," she pleaded with him.

Nodding gently, Andy replied, "Just promise you won't cry anymore."

"I promise," whispered Sharon softly.

She felt lighter now that Andy knew the truth. He wanted the child and ways happy that she was pregnant –that in itself was a relief. However, she was still uncertain. Her relationship with Andy had been going south and was far from stable, adding a child to the equation…she just wasn't sure.

By the time she arrived home that evening, she felt drained. Sharon threw her purse down on the couch before sinking into it herself. She couldn't hear Rusty moving about the apartment as she usually could and worried. Calling him on his cell phone, he assured her that he was just out with friends, helping some in calming her down. Still, she felt inexplicably lonely, and a little bit lost. She needed to talk to someone, and decided that Andrea would probably be the best person.

Andrea arrived at the apartment soon after Sharon had called her, and was surprised to find the other woman in tears.

"What's going on, Sharon?" asked Andrea worriedly.

Hugging her friend tightly, Sharon didn't speak. After she'd become less agitated, Sharon and Andrea moved to the living room, where Sharon proceeded to detail everything that had happened in the last few days, receiving the support of her best friend.

"I can understand how you're feeling, Sharon. It must've been such a shock to find out. But I can't help but be happy for you – you're pregnant with Andy's baby and he's absolutely crazy about you. What's wrong?" asked Andrea, surprised.

Sighing audibly, Sharon replied, "I'm confused, Andrea. I feel like I'm floundering through this – to the extent that abortion seemed like a viable option for me. I, a woman who loves her children more than anything was willing to terminate my child simply because they haven't been born yet."

Andrea placed her hand consolingly on Sharon's shoulder, "Calm down, Sharon. Andy wants the baby, which means that you'll have his support as a parent."

"I have no doubt that Andy will make a good father, I'm just not sure about…myself," replied Sharon hesitantly, "I don't know if I'm in a position to have a child again. And, well, my relationship with Andy's been pretty rocky lately."

"Don't worry, Sharon. Everything will work out – you just need some time to think things through for yourself," replied Andrea reassuringly.

"Thanks for supporting me, Andrea. You're a true friend."

Andrea smiled gently before replying, "I'll always support you, Sharon – you've always done the same for me, and now it's my turn as a friend." Hugging her friend, Andrea rubbed a consoling hand between Sharon's shoulders.

Sharon didn't see Rusty until the next morning while she was preparing for work.

"Morning, mom," he called as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Seeing her anxiety, Rusty kissed his mother's cheek. "Are you okay, mom?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, honey. Don't worry."

"You're the one who looks worried," he replied, "Did you tell Andy yesterday?"

"Yes, I told him. ''

"And…?"

"What?

"What did he say?

"He was glad." Sharon wished the interview would stop; she felt like a suspect! "Rusty, can we talk later? I've got a big case right now and need to be at work. Your breakfast's on the counter."

Nodding silently, Rusty watched her leave.

It took longer than expected to reach the crime scene. On seeing her, Andy wanted to talk to her, but knew that it wasn't the time or place. He contented his protective instinct instead, watching her movements like a hawk. He knew he was being obvious, but since he was sure that Sharon wouldn't be receptive to discussions of her pregnancy, this was the next best alternative.

Sharon noticed his hovering immediately, and teased him about it, not wanting the rest of the team to know about her pregnancy. Suddenly, she tripped on a bit of uneven paving – Andy was on her in seconds, checking that she was fine.

"Be careful, Sharon," he murmured gently.

Glaring at him for his overtness, she replied sternly, "I'm fine, Lieutenant Flynn. No need to worry so much." At this, she left to walk ahead of him with Amy.

Andy knew that he had to sort out his relationship with Sharon, not least because of the effect it would ultimately have on the baby's life. He needed to talk to her at any cost.

Andy knocked on the door of her office.

"Yes?"

"Sharon ... You got a minute?" he asked, leaning in to her office.

"Yes, come in." Entering her office, Andy was suddenly unsure of what to say, keeping her gaze silently instead. "What did you want to discuss, Andy?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Please, Sharon. I want to fix this – we can't just pretend that nothing has happened. I want to fix our relationship, for the baby."

"I understand your concerns. The baby and I are fine, and you have nothing to worry about. If you don't mind, however, I'd rather not discuss my personal life at work," she replied, peering sternly over her glasses. Andy nodded.

"Fine, but we still need to talk. Come with me to dinner tonight?" Sharon thought for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, dinner tonight," she consented.

Andy smiled slightly and left the office, coming face to face with Provenza as he did.

"What are you doing, Louie?"

"Seems to me that there's something you and the Captain are hiding from the rest of us." Andy stared at him.

"I'm not saying there is, but if there were something, you'd find out soon enough."

Andy returned to his desk, intent on avoiding any more prying questions.

After a few hours, Sharon felt a severe migraine coming on. Throwing down her pen, she sat back and massaged her temple with one hand, the other resting on her belly.

"I don't know what my life's going to be like from now on, but you're definitely going to be a part of it," she murmured quietly, addressing her belly.

On seeing the Captain through the blinds, Sykes decided to see if she could help.

"Are you okay, Captain?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a headache."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, there's no need. It'll pass."

"I'm sorry to ask, Captain, but how did everything go yesterday?"

Sharon took a calming breath before replying, "Nothing. Andy was delighted by the news, but our relationship still isn't great. I'm not sure what to think right now."

"Don't worry Captain, everything will work out."

"I hope so. We're going to dinner tonight, to try and sort everything out." Amy nodded slightly in understanding. Behind her stood Andy; waiting for Sharon.

Noting his presence, Amy excused herself to leave them alone. They regarded one another for a long time before Andy broke the silence.

"You ready, Sharon?"

"I'm ready, let's go," replied Sharon, getting up from behind her desk.

Together they left the office and walked to the closest restaurant to talk.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Anxiety

_**A/N: This is the**_ ** _fourth_** _ **chapter! Special thanks to CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!**_

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sharon and Andy were seated in silence, as they remained until Sharon decided to begin the conversation they needed to have.

Clearing her throat, Sharon broke the silence, "Andy, we need to talk properly about our relationship."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with our relationship, Sharon."

"There is, Andy. Recently, we've been at each other's throats and things haven't been great. But we need to work on it, for the baby. I don't want this child being born to parents who can't be civil to one another – I want them to be surrounded by love."

Andy took her hand gently and murmured, "I love you, and you know it. You can't imagine how happy I was when I found out that you're pregnant and that I'm going to be a father again." Andy had made many mistakes in the past, but he believed that now was the time to fix them. "I love you, and I will love you until my dying breath," he whispered. Sharon's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I love you, too. But I think that when we become parents, we're going to have to be more responsible and not allow ourselves the same mistakes that we've made in the past."

Andy nodded in agreement, smiling that he and Sharon seemed to have finally reached mutual sentiments. Gently kissing her cheek, Andy raised his eyes long enough to notice that a waiter is standing nearby, ready to take their order. Taking the menu in hand, Andy glanced at the options available before noticing Sharon's cool demeanour.

"Are you okay, Sharon?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Would you like to order something?"

Sharon sighed putting her hand on her stomach, "I don't think I'll be able to eat anything, what with the constant nausea."

"Of course, I understand. Would you like a drink?"

Sharon thought for a moment, "Maybe a glass of orange juice?"

Andy nodded and relayed the order to the waiter. He had decided to order just a drink so as to support Sharon. Once the drinks arrived, Sharon sipped slowly from her juice as Andy observed her carefully, worrying all the while for her condition.

"I'm not sure how to tell the team, either," mutters Sharon unexpectedly, her expression thoughtful.

"Well, Amy already knows, so that's one less person to worry about. And I think Louie might have his suspicions, since he asked about us this morning."

"Oh, God, now everyone's interested. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I avoided his questions until I could discuss it with you. But for the record, I think we should tell them."

"You're right," she sighed.

"We should get you a doctor's appointment, too; we need to make sure that you're both doing fine."

"I've already got one scheduled for tomorrow," she reassured him.

"Maybe we should invite everyone to dinner to tell them? We should call Emily and Ricky, and Nicole."

"I agree, the kids should know first. Rusty's already aware of the pregnancy, and he's happy about it. I'm not sure about Emily and Ricky, though. When I was pregnant with Ricky, Emily was very jealous, though she was also quite young. I'm hoping she won't be as upset, this time around," replied Sharon thoughtfully. Andy took Sharon's hand in his, comforting her.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Sharon. It's as you said – Emily was a kid back then, she won't react the same way now – she's grown since then," Andy reassured her. Sharon smiled in thanks.

"You're right, I'm worrying over nothing. Emily loves her brother now, and the two have been inseparable since his birth."

"Everything will work out," smiled Andy.

"You're the only one who really knows how to reassure me, Andy," she replied gratefully.

After paying for their drinks, Andy broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them, "Let's go home – it's getting late."

Sharon nodded in assent, but suddenly felt herself getting very dizzy and disoriented. Andy noticed, and held her by the elbow to right her swaying body.

"Are you okay, Sharon?" he asked, worried.

Sharon smiled softly, "Little dizzy, that's all. Don't worry, Andy."

"I'll take you home tonight – there's no way I'm leaving you as you are," he said sternly. Sharon smirked lightly, happy at the thought that Andy would be a good father. Sure, he'd made some mistakes – as had she – but they were ready to move on from them.

"Can I ask you something, Andy?" she murmured softly.

"Sure," he replied gently.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Andy was pleasantly surprised by the question, content that things between them were finally improving.

"Of course I will. I'll be with you whenever you need me, Sharon."

Arriving at Sharon's apartment, she let them both in before throwing her keys onto the table beside the door.

"Please have a seat, Andy. I'll be with you in a second." Leaving him to read a magazine in the sitting room, Sharon went to Rusty's room.

Glancing down at the title, Andy can't help but smile – _Parenting Weekly._

Sharon entered Rusty's room as he was finishing a conversation with a friend on the phone.

"Did I interrupt you?" she asked with a smile.

"Not at all, mom. Come in," he invited.

Sharon closed the door and sat beside her son, "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just talking to an old friend. How have you been today?"

"Fairly well, just some slight dizziness, but that's normal."

"I heard Andy's voice as you were coming in – is he here?"

"Yes, I wanted him with me tonight. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, I'm glad that your relationship seems to be faring better."

"It is, yes. As he's here, I'm going to head to the living room for a while." Sharon kissed her son's forehead, ruffling his hair fondly before leaving his room.

Coming in to the living room, she was greeted by the sight of Andy, his eyes glued to the magazine before him.

"Andy?" she called quietly, startling him.

"Sharon, hey, I didn't see you there," replied Andy, somewhat embarrassed.

Laughing, Sharon sat beside him, "I see you've discovered the joys of _Parenting Weekly._ "

"Well, actually, it's pretty interesting. I didn't think you'd want to read stuff like this, since you've already had kids."

Sharon took the magazine from his hands, looking down at the cover pensively. "I bought the magazine when I realised I was pregnant – I haven't had to actively parent a baby for years. It's been helpful in preparing me, and the pictures of babies encouraged me to keep the baby when I was…"

Andy hugged her tightly, "You didn't go through with it, and that's the important thing," he whispered soothingly. Sharon cuddled deeper into his embrace.

The next morning, Sharon's tension was palpable as she and Andy made their way to the doctor's office. She had Andy's support but was still worried; she'd left home without telling Rusty that she'd be going to the doctor, as he'd been out.

Reaching the doctor's office, Andy noticed Sharon's nervous demeanour.

"Sharon, are you ready?"

"I don't know, Andy. I've got a really bad feeling right now."

"Calm down, Sharon. It'll be fine," he reassured her, taking her hand.

Entering the doctor's office with their hands clasped together, Sharon and Andy sat on the other side of the desk from the doctor.

"Mrs. Raydor? What brings you here?"

"I'd like to confirm my pregnancy – I've done three tests, missed a period and experienced slight dizziness, but I'd rather have a doctor's confirmation." Sharon spoke into her lap as she replied.

"Well, hop onto the examination table, then, and we'll have a quick look."

Andy helped Sharon onto the table, holding her hand throughout the entire process.

"Congratulations, you're twelve weeks pregnant," announced the doctor, having completed the examination.

Andy felt a rush of various emotions and glanced at Sharon, whose eyes were brimming with tears, to share the moment.

"You'll have to wait until the sixteen-week mark to find out the baby's sex," the doctor informed them.

"Oh, no, we don't want to know until the baby's born – we'd like to be surprised." Sharon replied, watching Andy's face split into a grin.

"That's your choice, I guess. But I need you to be extremely careful. This is a high-risk pregnancy, so you need plenty of rest and fluids. I have some slight concerns since your blood pressure is so high, so you'll need to get off work as soon as possible to rest."

Andy listened attentively before replying, "Don't worry, doc, I've got her covered."

On the way home, Sharon seemed lost in thought. Andy didn't speak, as he didn't want to interrupt her thoughts. Besides which, he'd noticed that she seemed to become very tired. Still, there was something sad about her demeanour.

At home, Sharon's mood hadn't improved at all, and Andy had started to worry.

"Are you alright, Sharon?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," she replied, preoccupied.

"You've been in a funk since we left the hospital – what's going on?" he asked concernedly.

Sharon sighed wearily, "You heard the doctor, Andy. At 51 years old, my pregnancy is high-risk. We don't know that everything will go well, and that scares me."

"What do you mean, Sharon?"

"I'm trying to tell you – that if anything happens to me during the pregnancy, I want you to put the baby first, Andy."

"Sharon, that's insane! You can't start thinking like this now!"

"I'm just trying to be realistic, Andy. I'm not as young as I used to be, and I need to make sure that you'll follow my wishes on this. I know you're going to be a good father, and I want you to have the chance." Tears tracked silently down Sharon's cheeks.

Andy didn't want to hear any more of this talk. "Look, Sharon, even if it comes to this – and it won't – you will be my choice. I love you too much to let you go – I couldn't raise a child by myself, without you."

"I know you don't want to think about this, and that it hurts to even consider, but we have to be realistic."

Andy shot up from the couch, leaving the conversation to be alone in the bedroom. He couldn't take any more of this talk. Sharon sighed, knowing that she'd be unable to discuss this without getting emotional. Leaving the sitting room, Sharon entered her bedroom and placed a consoling hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Please, Sharon, I can't talk about this."

Sharon sat beside him, "We'll leave it, then. Maybe you're right."

Andy looked at her reassuringly, "You'll see, Sharon. Everything will work out, and we'll have a healthy baby." Andy hugged her tightly, unable to even imagine life without her.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	5. News

_**A/N: This is the fifth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!**_

The following day, Sharon and Andy invited everyone to the dinner they'd planned the evening before, during which they would announce the big news. Sharon still had some concerns about how they would react, causing her to be lost in tense thought that Andy decided to remedy. Approaching her softly, Andy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Andy, you startled me."

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked quietly.

Shutting her eyes briefly, Sharon sighed, "I'm worried about how the kids and the team will react. I'm scared that they might not take us seriously," she whispered sadly, looking down at her hands on the bed.

Andy smiled before replying, "You have to be positive, Sharon. Nobody will take this lightly, relax." He hugged her close, placing a reassuring hand in the middle of her back. He could understand her anxiety, and wanted to comfort her. Pulling away, he looked into her clear green eyes lovingly before continuing encouragingly, "Now, let's get ready for the big night."

Sharon smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Andy. I believe you, and I'm sure that everything will work out."

Andy kissed her forehead lovingly.

While the team had been surprised by the sudden invitation to dinner, they had the reassurance that Amy at least knew everything but wouldn't say anything until they had. Stomping in with his usual lack of grace, Provenza threw down the folders he was holding and sat nervously at his desk.

"What's the matter with you, Provenza?" asked Julio with slight irritation at his behaviour.

"Nothing. Now, mind your own business."

"Calm down, man. You look more nervous than I feel," jibed Julio.

"Why don't you quit while you're ahead, Julio," growled Provenza, drawing out his name with frustration.

"Guys, what are you doing? What's all the noise about?!" asked Buzz, utterly confused by the situation.

"He started it first," replied Provenza petulantly.

Laughing at his superior's childishness while taking a seat beside him, Julio responded, "I just wanted to know what's eating you."

"Well, fine, if you're so damn curious. I'm pretty sure that the Captain and Flynn are hiding something, and this whole dinner thing is just a way of breaking it to us gently."

"Makes sense," replied Julio thoughtfully, "I heard Flynn mention that he'd invited Nicole, too."

Amy remained silent throughout their conversation, a sure sign of her involvement, as she would normally have been heartily involved in the speculation.

"You know something, Sykes," comments Provenza suspiciously.

Amy regarded him coldly before asking, "And why would you think that?"

"You've been hanging around the Captain a lot more these days," responds Provenza, attempting to press Amy for more information.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Lieutenant. Anyway, I've got to call DDA Hobbs, so, excuse me," she replied hastily, intent on dodging any more questions Provenza might have.

******** ... ********

That evening, Sharon and Andy waited for their children to arrive anxiously. Provenza had already called to tell them to expect him and the team later in the evening. A loud knock broke the silence in the apartment, causing Sharon to start nervously. Rusty went to open the door, but was stopped by his mother.

"I'll get it, Rusty. It's probably Emily and Ricky." The sight of her children behind the open door caused her eyes to tear up with happiness.

"You're here!" Sharon exclaimed, hugging her children as Rusty smiled at them from over her shoulder.

"We missed you, mom," said Emily as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Me too. I can't describe how happy I am to see you here." Sharon hadn't seen her children in months – between her work and theirs, there never seemed to be the time. Moving further into the apartment, they began a long and animated conversation.

"You've invited us to this special dinner, mom, but haven't said _why_ it's so special. Is everything okay?" asked Ricky concernedly.

"There's nothing wrong, honey. When everyone gets here, Andy and I can tell you all the good news," replied Sharon with a slight smile. Emily and Ricky exchanged reproachful glances.

"Andy?" asked Emily with surprise.

"Yes, Andy. We've got some important news, but you'll have to be patient," her mother smiled.

"Do you want something to drink before the others get here?" interrupted Rusty.

"Sure, but let me give you a hand," replied Emily.

"No need, but thanks. Mom, want anything?"

"No thanks, dear," responded Sharon softly as Andy sat himself beside her.

"It's been a while, guys. How've you been?" asked Andy with a smile.

"Pretty good, though mom's just mentioned that you and she have some important news for us," said Emily, attempting to gauge Andy's reaction.

Andy glanced towards Sharon, whose nerves had become noticeable, before replying, "It is pretty important, but we're going to wait until everyone's here." He took Sharon's hand gently, thankful that Rusty arrived with the drinks in time to avoid further questioning.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," smiled Sharon softly.

********...********

And hour later, Nicole and the team arrived and were seated for dinner. Sharon wondered how to break the news.

Clearing her throat, she began, "Could I have everyone's attention, please?"

Her guests all turned their eyes to Sharon, watching as Andy joined her in support.

"We invited you all here tonight to break some pretty important news," she began hesitantly, noting the rapt attention on her guests' faces. "Andy-" she felt him squeeze her hand in support, "As you all know, Andy and I have been seeing each other for several months, and…" She seemed to be at a loss for words, unable to continue.

Stepping in to help her, Andy continued, "A few days ago, we learned that Sharon is pregnant with our child…we're having a baby!" announced Andy, grinning.

For a beat, their family and friends sat in silence.

"I know it seems strange, but I am actually pregnant. Andy and I are having a baby."

"A baby? So, I'm going to be a sister?" asked Emily, surprised.

" _Going to be_ a sister, Emily? You already _are_ a sister!" laughed Ricky.

"I'm going to be a sister – and you a brother – to a _new_ sibling," she replied with ire.

"I'm going to be a sister too…" remarked Nicole, shocked.

"Well, can't say that this was what I was expecting," commented Provenza.

"Why would you not expect this? They love each other enough to be able to care for a child together," interjected Andrea.

"Hey, guys, how about congratulating the happy couple?" asked Julio sarcastically.

"You're right. I'll grab the camera and take some photos," smiled Buzz.

"Why take photos, Buzz?" asked Sharon.

"Don't trouble yourself – there's really no need," added Andy.

"I want to," replied Buzz, "this is wonderful time – you should have something to commemorate it."

As Buzz left for the camera, everyone else took to congratulating the couple.

"I hadn't expected you to be so happy," said Sharon, muffled in the embrace of her children.

"Why wouldn't we be? We're going to have a new sibling," smiled Emily.

"Yeah, this is good news, mom. But, where's our newest little brother?" asked Ricky, searching the room for Rusty. "Where were you?"

"I was with Buzz – he'll be up with the camera in a while."

"Aw, Rusty, you won't be the youngest anymore!" joked Emily.

"That's not important. I'm just excited to have a baby brother or sister."

Sharon was thrilled that her children understood each other so well, and were happy for her.

"Honestly, Andy, I hadn't expected that you and Sharon would have kids together," commented Provenza.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Andy, hugging his friend.

Together with Nicole, they joined Sharon and her kids, happy to be together and expecting another.

"I can't wait to have a younger sibling – I'm so happy for you," said Nicole.

Sharon and Andy's eyes met, glad that the evening had progressed so smoothly.

Amy and Andrea approached the couple, laughing.

"I was the first to learn the news, along with Andrea here," smiled Amy, "I'm glad you're happy again."

"You're right. Oh, and Andy, I fully expect you to take the best care of Sharon now that she's carrying your child," added Andrea sternly.

"Relax, Andrea – I love Sharon and I'm not going anywhere," he replied, looking at Sharon all the while.

"C'mon people – let's get some photos of the special day!" called Buzz, having finally arrived with the Polaroid camera. Smiling, everyone stood pressed together tightly so as to fit into the frame. "Alright, smile! This one's for the album!" Buzz handed the photo to Sharon once it had printed, watching as she grinned.

********...********

The next morning, Andy got ready for work as quietly as possible to avoid waking Sharon. Unfortunately, he couldn't control the phone, which he'd had to scramble to pick up so as not to wake Sharon with its ringing.

"Hey Louie, why so early?" asked Andy, having seen Provenza's name on the caller ID.

"Maybe you've forgotten that you're on duty, Flynn, but we've got a case."

"Crap, I'll be at the crime scene ASAP."

"Tell the Captain to get here too – this call's for both of you," replied Provenza firmly.

"She's pregnant, Provenza – if the crime scene's too bad it might be harmful to her and the baby," Andy gritted out loudly.

Hearing his voice, Sharon woke up, "What's going on, Andy?" she asked sleepily.

Hanging up, Andy sat beside her on the bed. "It was Provenza – we've caught a case and he wants you at the scene, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm going, Andy."

"Sharon, you're pregnant! There could be something at the crime scene that would harm you and the baby."

Sharon took his hand reassuringly, "I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine. I'm going," she repeated firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Wait for me while I get ready." Andy did as she asked, but couldn't help being uncomfortable with the situation. He didn't want to insist, knowing that Sharon was technically his superior, and stubborn to boot.

******** ... ********

Sharon and Andy arrived on scene sometime later than the others.

"What's the case?" asked Sharon, aware of Andy's very close proximity and the look of concern on his face.

"We've got two thirteen year old girls murdered, Captain. Current suspect is the girls' uncle, so we've hauled him in," replied Provenza.

"Are the girls sisters?"

"Yes, and we're still collecting evidence."

"Take me to them."

"Are you sure, Sharon?" asked Andy.

"Calm down and stick with me," she replied sternly, already heading towards the girls' corpses. Though the sight was certainly upsetting, the smell was worse. Sharon's hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to reign in her reaction.

"You alright, Sharon?"

She nodded silently, striding out quickly with Andy on her heel.

"I'm fine, I just needed some air. I couldn't handle the smell."

"I told you not to come. ''

"It's fine, now calm down," hissed Sharon.

"Captain, are you okay?" called Provenza as he approached them.

"I am, Lieutenant, and I'm done with the scene. Let's head back to the office and get started," replied Sharon, thankful for Andy's arm for support on the way back to the car.

********...********

Exhausted after solving the case, Sharon sat in her office ruminating on the differences she'd experienced in this pregnancy compared to her previous pregnancies. It was more difficult, certainly, but she was happy.

Her phone rang suddenly, jolting her out of her reverie. The caller ID indicated a 'Private Number', but she decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?" she responded. No answer. She repeated herself a few times, but the phone remained silent until the dial tone started to sound. Whoever it was had hung up on her.

"Who could it be?" murmured Sharon to herself thoughtfully. Leaning back, she placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes tiredly, thinking about the strange call she'd just received.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	6. Strange phone calls

_**A/N: This is the**_ ** _sixth_** __ _ **chapter! Special thanks to CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!**_

Sharon sat at her desk pensively, confused by the strange call. She knew that she shouldn't be worrying, particularly in her current state, but couldn't help being concerned about the nature of the call. Glancing out into the bullpen, she spotted Andy talking to Provenza. Catching his eye, she motioned for him to join her in her office. Concerned that she might be feeling ill, Andy made his way over to her as quickly as possible,

"Are you okay, Sharon?"

"I'm fine, physically," she sighed.

"What's wrong, then? It seems like something's bothering you."

Sharon regarded him closely, wondering whether she'd made a mistake alerting him so soon. After all, this was only the first time she'd received a call like that. Smiling, she took his hand gently to reassure him.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I just wanted you with me."

Andy smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

A knock interrupted them, and Rusty stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" asked Rusty, pleasantly surprising Andy and his mother.

"What a lovely surprise, Rusty!" exclaimed Sharon as Rusty reached over to hug her and Andy.

"I wanted to surprise you with lunch. I figured you probably haven't eaten yet, so I brought your favourite pizza," he smiled, pulling it out of his backpack.

Smiling widely, Sharon replied, "Thank you, Rusty. I really shouldn't, but it smells delicious…" She'd noticed recently that she'd been eating more than usual, but that was typical of pregnancy. She'd certainly eaten a lot more when she was pregnant with Emily, and again with Ricky. Andy watched her with a smile, and she turned to him questioningly. "Would you like some?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied, then, directing his attention to Rusty he asked, "did you mak sure that there's nothing on the pizza that could be harmful to the baby?"

"Don't worry, Andy. I checked everything out and its fine."

Andy nodded, pacified. Glancing over at Sharon, he noticed that she'd already eaten three slices – he and Rusty exchanged a look of surprise.

"You might want to take it easy, Sharon," cautioned Andy, taking the box of pizza and moving it out of Sharon's reach.

"What's the problem?" she asked coldly.

"You've never had more than two pieces, mom," interjects Rusty slowly.

"Take the box, Rusty," instructed Andy, handing it to him.

Nodding, Rusty took the box from his hands. "I'll see you tonight, mom," he replied over his shoulder as he left.

Sharon was very obviously peeved, and made her displeasure clear to Andy.

Sighing he asked, "are you upset with me?"

"I'm just not sure why you had to take my lunch."

"You were inhaling it, Sharon. I was worried that you might end up with a stomach ache, or start vomiting again." He kissed her cheek in apology.

"Being a little hungrier than usual is normal, Andy," she sighed, "It is a part of being pregnant. When I was pregnant with Emily and Ricky, pizza was basically my every meal. I'm pretty sure it's my go-to pregnancy food," she laughed.

"In that case, Captain, we were also told that you should be consuming plenty of fluids. Would you like an orange juice to follow that pizza?"

Sharon nodded, content for the moment as the call was cast to the back of her mind. While Andy ran out for her orange juice, she sat back to continue working.

On seeing Andy with orange juice on his way to Sharon's office, Provenza began to laugh, stopping his friend in his tracks, "What are you doing, Flynn?"

"Getting the Captain some orange juice," he replies tightly.

"You know she's allowed to be alone, right? She's not quite at the stage that she needs constant supervision, yet."

"You'd understand if you were about to be a father for the first time in several years, Louie," replied Andy frostily, leaving his friend to enter Sharon's office.

Removing her glasses, Sharon reached for the juice as Andy handed it to her. She noticed that he seemed a little tense.

"Is everything okay?" she ventured cautiously.

"Fine, it's just Provenza being his usual self."

"Oh?"

"He's being annoying just to get a kick out of it," grumbled Flynn, causing Sharon to laugh in response.

"It's alright, Andy. You know the two of you are inseparable, really."

Andy smiled knowingly and replied, "You're right, of course." He sat beside Sharon and took her hand in his. "Are you tired?" he asked softly.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Glad, actually, that the news went over so well."

"I told you they'd be happy for us."

Sharon smiled lightly in response, startled when Sykes' knocking on her door interrupted them.

"Sorry Captain, but we've got the suspects in custody and they're ready to be questioned." Sharon nodded in assent, but she could feel Andy's displeasure.

"Can't anyone else handle the questioning? Sharon's pregnant – she shouldn't be in stressful situations."

"Andy, I can handle it," interjected Sharon firmly.

"But, Sharon…"

"I asked Amy to call for me, Andy. This is an important case, and I'm going to handle it. You have nothing to worry about as far as I'm concerned – it's unlikely that I'll be in a situation that will harm the baby, and definitely not with Julio around."

Still displeased, Andy didn't want to insist, knowing how stubborn she could be. "In that case, I'll be there, too."

"Andy-"

"Please, Sharon-"

Sharon nodded in assent and led the way to the interview room, leaving Andy at the recording room. Provenza was waiting for Sharon there, and was surprised to see Andy joining her.

"What are you doing here, Flynn?"

"Protecting Sharon."

Provenza laughed derisively, "Are you kidding me? She's the Captain and has Julio with her. What did you think would happen?"

"I worry for her. You never know what might happen – especially not with the dirtbags we deal with."

"You're obsessed."

"Shut it."

Andy listened attentively the entire time Sharon was in the interrogation room, worried sick. As the questioning reached its end, Sharon's hand flew to her mouth and she darted out of the room, leaving Amy to continue the questioning. Concern flooding his body Andy followed Sharon to the bathroom, waiting for her outside. When she finally emerged, Sharon looked incredibly pale.

"How are you feeling, Sharon?" asked Andy, taking her elbow gently and drawing her to him protectively.

"Fine – I just had to throw up again. Might've been the pizza, I guess," she replied, her hand finding her stomach gingerly.

"Maybe you ate too much pizza?"

"Don't talk to me about pizza right now – I don't even want to think about the word, much less the food," pausing slightly to inhale deeply, Sharon continues, "Let's go home, I'm exhausted."

"Let me tell the others to get on without us. Do you want to go to your office and get ready to leave?" suggested Andy. He moved through the office, informing his colleagues of his and Sharon's early departure.

Sharon was sitting tiredly in her office when her phone began to ring with the same personal number as before.

"Hello? Who is this?! Who are you?!" she questioned angrily, irritated when the person on the other side hung up on her again.

' _Who would want to play games with me?'_ she asked herself.

Andy appeared in her office while she thought about it, asking "You ready to go?"

"Yes, let's get out of here." She tried to hide how spooked she'd been from Andy, but wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep it up.

******** ... ********

By the time they'd reached home, Sharon still hadn't managed to calm down as much as she'd hoped. Her head on Andy's lap, she smiled when she felt his hand rest on her stomach.

"You okay there?" he asked, stroking her belly.

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling as she placed her hand over his.

"You seem tense. Are you sure you're alright?"

She realised that she couldn't hide it from him anymore, "We need to talk, Andy."

"I'm listening."

"I've been receiving calls from a private number all day today. Every time I pick up, the person on the other side hangs up without saying a word. I'd been hoping that it was a mistake, or a practical joke, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why are you only telling me this now?" asked Andy worriedly.

"I didn't want to worry you any more than you have been lately. But as I started receiving more of these calls-"

"We'll figure it out, Sharon. Don't worry, we'll find the guy," promised Andy firmly as Sharon clasped his hand tightly.

"I believe you, Andy. But I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight, I'm drained. Let's just get some sleep," suggested Sharon. Nodding, Andy leant towards her and kissed her forehead. Standing, he lead them both towards their bedroom.

******** ... ********

The next morning, Sharon was woken by the sound of her phone buzzing. Hearing Andy in the bathroom, she opened the message sleepily herself, instantly woken by the contents of the message:

"You stole the only precious thing in my life, and now I'm going to return the favour. I will have what belongs to me."

Sharon's eyes widened with panic. She shot out of bed, upset and anxious. The calls made sense now – they'd been made by the same person who'd sent her this message; Sharon Beck. Tears trickled down her cheeks before she fainted, her body slamming into the floor as she fell.

Andy heard the sound of her fall from the other room, and immediately rushed to Sharon's aid, her prone form on the floor scaring him.

"Sharon? Sharon, can you hear me?" yelled Andy, lightly tapping her cheeks and checking her breathing.

Drawn by the commotion, Rusty entered the room, panicking when he saw his mother on the floor.

"What happened, Andy?!" asked Rusty, concern evident in his features.

"Call 911, Rusty! I don't know what's wrong with her." Taking Sharon into his arms, Andy couldn't recall ever feeling so helpless.

********...********

Andy couldn't help the anxiety that consumed him as he waited for some sign of Sharon's condition at the hospital.

Rusty had taken care of calling his siblings, who would be there as soon as possible.

"It's been at least an hour already," spat Andy anxiously.

"Calm down, Andy," replied Rusty, whose own nerves were being rattled by Andy's constant fidgeting.

Andy spotted one of the attending doctors leaving Sharon's room and was on him instantly, "How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"We've done some blood tests and found that Mrs. Raydor fainted as a result of high blood pressure. It's extremely important that she avoids stressful situations at all costs, particularly during the first trimester."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll make sure that she's well taken care of."

"Good. She can handle visitors now, if you'd like to go in."

"I'll wait here for Emily and Ricky – you go ahead," said Rusty. Andy nodded gratefully and entered the examination room.

Tears welled in Sharon's eyes as he sat beside her.

"Sharon …" he swallowed thickly, "What happened?"

"I – I received a message, and-"

"Alright, calm down, darling," he hushed, "What was the message?"

"She said that I stole the most precious thing in her life, and that she was going to do anything to get it back."

"Who sent it?" he asked urgently.

"Sharon Beck – she's the only one who has a reason to send me something like that."

"Sharon Beck?" repeated Andy, surprised.

"She wants Rusty back, even though he is now legally my son. She has no right to take him from me," sobbed Sharon.

"It's alright, Sharon, please calm down. Nobody is going to take Rusty away from you. He's yours, in every sense of the word. But you have to be calm now, for the baby."

"He's my son, Andy. I'm terrified of what Sharon might do to get him back."

"Everything will work out, Sharon, I promise," he reassured her, making slight hushing noises occasionally. Concern for Sharon and their baby gnawed at the pit of his stomach. He'd do anything to protect them.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	7. Consolation

_**A/N: This is the seventh**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!**_

Andy hadn't been able to reassure Sharon by the time her children had arrived at the hospital. They found Rusty seated in the waiting room, and approached him anxiously.

"Rusty, where's mom? What happened?" asked Emily worriedly.

"It's alright, Emily, mom's fine."

"Was it serious?" asked Ricky.

"The doctor said it was stress. Her work's pretty tough and now that she's pregnant it has more of an effect on her."

Emily and Ricky calmed down at the explanation, but were still anxious to see their mother for themselves.

"Can we see her?" asked Emily.

"In a bit. Andy's still in there with her, we should give them some time."

"You're right. Does Nicole know?" asked Ricky.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot to call her!" exclaimed Rusty, slipping his phone from his pocket to call Nicole immediately.

Meanwhile, Sharon was still in a state of panic, sobbing in Andy's arms.

"Alright Sharon, I need you to calm down, okay? I can bring the kids in here if you'd like me to, but you have to be calm," murmured Andy gently, attempting to soothe her.

"I'm sorry Andy, I've been having some trouble controlling my emotions lately," she replied wetly. Andy reached to cup her cheek, smoothing away the tears that lingered.

"I know, darling, but you have to try for your sake and the baby's."

Sharon took his hand for reassurance, "I promise, I'm going to try to keep everything in check. I don't want Rusty to find out that I was stressed because of Sharon – he'd feel guilty, and that's the last thing I want."

Andy nodded in understanding, "I won't say a word, I promise."

A sharp knock interrupted their conversation, causing both to look up.

"Mom?" Emily regarded her mom closely as she and her brothers entered the room.

"You came?"

"Wasn't a chance we wouldn't. Can we come in?"

"Of course you can," smiled Sharon.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Ricky.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"We were so worried about you, mom," said Emily as she took her mother's hand.

"You don't have to worry, honey. I just got a bit dizzy, which caused me to faint, but I'm fine now." Sharon spoke confidently, successfully hiding her anxiety from everyone except Andy, who stood beside Rusty.

"I got so scared when I saw you on the floor," mumbled Rusty, reaching forwards to hug his mother tightly.

"Honestly, I'm fine," replied Sharon, smiling wetly as her eyes welled with tears.

"Sharon?" Nicole entered the room worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine, Nicole. I'm glad you came."

"When Rusty told me that were in hospital I got so worried. I'm glad that you're fine now," she replied, relieved. Turning to Andy, she asked, "how are you doing, dad?"

"Now that everything's alright, I'm fine."

"I'm glad. The baby's fine, too?"

"We're both alright, don't worry," said Sharon.

"We're going to let you rest, but call us if you need anything, mom," interjected Emily, leaning over to kiss to her mother on the forehead.

"Don't worry guys – get back to your lives," chuckled Sharon.

"We're only going because we know that you're in safe hands. Please be more careful, mom," added Ricky as he and Emily left.

A short while later, Ricky and Nicole decided to grab a cup of coffee, leaving Sharon to sit thoughtfully with Andy beside her.

Regarding her closely, he asked, "Are you okay, Sharon?"

Inhaling deeply she replied, "I'm fine, I just really hate hospitals. How long did the doctor say they're keeping me for?"

"The doctor said that they'll have to keep you overnight."

"Ugh, fine," frowned Sharon.

"Are you still thinking about Rusty?"

"How can I not, Andy? Sharon Beck left Rusty on the streets and _now_ she's trying to get him back? Over my dead body."

"Relax, Sharon, we'll sort this out. I've told the team what happened, and they wanted to come but I told them not to crowd you right now."

Sharon nodded before smiling sadly, "Could you do me a favour, Andy?"

"Anything, darling."

"Could you call Andrea for me, please? I need her right now."

Andy smiled, "Of course. I should have thought – she is your best friend, after all."

Stepping out to place the call, Andy decided to wait for Andrea in the waiting room.

********...********

"Andy – how is she?" Andrea walked briskly towards Andy.

"Physically she's fine. Emotionally, she's not in a great place right now."

"What's going on?"

"She received a message this morning from Sharon Beck," replied Andy heavily, "she threatened to take Rusty back by any means necessary."

"What?! After everything…?" Shock registered on Andrea's features at the thought of Rusty being taken from Sharon.

"She wants him back. The message caused Sharon's blood pressure to rise, which resulted in her fainting. She hasn't stopped crying since morning, and I'm not really sure what more I can do – you're the only person she's asked for all day," said Andy softly.

Placing her hand reassuringly on his shoulder, Andrea nodded, "I can take it from here, don't worry."

Sharon looked up from her hands in time to see Andrea slipping in to her room.

"Andrea ," she breathed.

"How are you doing?" she asked, sitting beside Sharon.

"Better, I just needed to talk to you. It's about Sharon Beck-"

"Andy mentioned something earlier. What's going on?"

"I'm so worried about Rusty, Andrea. The woman is trouble, and I'm scared that she might hurt me, or worse, hurt Rusty."

"She can't do anything to you, Sharon. Don't worry."

"I just can't get that message out of my head. I wanted to make sure…she can't take him, can she?" asked Sharon worriedly.

"Legally, no, you're his parent and she has no rights where he is concerned. I also don't think that he's going to leave you any time soon, so you have nothing to worry about. Forget the message, Sharon, and concentrate on keeping that baby safe," replied Andrea, hugging her friend comfortingly.

"Thanks, Andrea."

"Any time," she smiled, "but it's as I said – you need to relax; if not for yourself, then for the baby."

Biting her lip, Sharon replied, "I know, I just can't seem to stop worrying. I don't want to hurt the baby, but I can't help but worry about Rusty," mumbled Sharon.

******** ... ********

Andy was sat pensively in the waiting room when Nicole and Rusty eventually returned.

"Why are you out here, dad?" asked Nicole.

"Sharon's talking to Andrea right now, so I gave them some space."

"Would you like some coffee while you wait?" offered Rusty.

Smiling, Andy accepted the proffered cup, "Thanks Rusty."

Moments later, Andrea exited Sharon's room.

"How did it go?" asked Andy.

"She's better now – calmer."

"Thanks, Andrea. Are you headed out?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm due in court."

"Do you need a lift?"

"I'm fine – I drove here. Take care of Sharon, and I'll see you later."

Nodding, Andy thanked her again before letting her leave.

"Dad? I need to go too, and Rusty said he wouldn't mind me dropping him home, if that's okay with you," said Nicole.

"I'll stay with Sharon – thanks for taking Rusty, Nicole."

"If anything comes up, Andy, please call me," added Rusty.

Andy nodded and waved them off before joining Sharon in her room again. He could tell that she'd finally managed to fall asleep, and was thankful that she had. Sitting beside her, he took her hand in his, surprised when she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, but I could feel you there."

Andy kissed her lips gently before asking, "How'd it go with Andrea?"

"Good. She helped me relax," smiled Sharon.

"I'm glad," replied Andy, "Do you want some water? You haven't had anything to drink for a while."

"Sure," said Sharon softly, "Thanks."

Handing the glass to her, Andy continued, "I think you should stay off work until you've recovered fully, Sharon."

"Andy-"

"No, Sharon. We can do the work without you until you're well enough."

Sharon nodded in assent, still displeased but unable to argue.

"Good. Then, if you don't mind, I might take a nap here, too. I'm exhausted," smiled Andy tiredly, leaning down to embrace her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

********...********

Driving home, Rusty decided to confide his suspicions in Nicole.

"I think they're hiding something from us," explained Rusty worriedly.

"I think so, too. They've both been a bit more on-edge, and the whole thing with Andrea and Sharon…I don't know."

"I hope it's nothing serious," replied Rusty worriedly.

"I don't know how bad it is, but whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough," reasoned Nicole.

"I hope you're right."

She and Rusty discussed what it might be, but were confident that they'd find out sooner or later.

******** ... ********

Leaning down to press a kiss to Sharon's forehead, Andy was thankful that Sharon had finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. He was grateful that Andrea had been able to help her relax.

The next morning, Sharon was greeted with the sight of her whole team in her room.

"Captain," smiled Amy.

"I don't believe it! What are you all doing here?" greeted Sharon.

"How are you feeling?" asked Amy.

"I'm fine," replied Sharon, smiling.

"We're glad that you're doing better," added Buzz.

"You're quiet, Provenza," observed Andy jokingly.

"Shut up, Flynn," replied Provenza snarkily before turning to Sharon, "Captain, we hope that you'll be back at work soon."

"Don't worry, Lieutenant, I will be."

"We're glad you're feeling better, Captain," interjected Julio.

"Thanks, Julio."

"C'mon guys, we should leave the captain to rest," instructed Amy, ushering the others to the doorway.

"I'm okay with your being here," protested Sharon.

"No, Captain, Amy's right, you need the rest. We'll see you soon," promised Provenza.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"I'll see you out," offered Andy, ushering the team out of Sharon's room.

After they'd left, Andy returned and took a seat beside Sharon, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I've got some good news for you," he grinned.

"What is it?" smiled Sharon.

"I spoke to the doctor, and he's letting me take you home early."

Sharon was thrilled – she'd always hated hospitals.

"That's great, Andy!" she replied contentedly, hugging Andy.

Sharon's happiness was infectious; Andy couldn't help his own smile at the sight of her joy at being able to leave the hospital.

********...********

A day later, Sharon was settled back at home with Andy. The transition had been tough, but Andy took good care of her. She spent her time at home trying as much as possible to avoid thinking about Sharon Beck.

Andy, however, felt it necessary to broach the topic once more.

"Sharon?" he hedged, "I hate to ask-"

"You want to know if I'm still worried about Sharon Beck being able to take Rusty," stated Sharon, "I'm not worried anymore, don't worry."

"It's not that," replied Andy, "I think we should tell Rusty about the message. It seems like he suspects already, it might be good to-"

Sharon placed her tea on the table carefully, "Does he already know?"

"I don't think so – I think he's just concerned."

"Then he doesn't have to know the truth. I don't want him blaming himself for what happened to me," replied Sharon resolutely, her fingers fidgeting with the teacup.

"What truth?" asked Rusty, who had overheard the latter half of their conversation.

Turning to one another, Sharon and Andy were uncertain how they would even _begin_ to explain.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	8. The truth

_**A/N: This is the**_ _**eighth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!**_

Sharon and Andy froze, staring at Rusty as he waited for an explanation. They didn't know what to say – how to even begin explaining. Sharon was petrified that if she told him about his mother, he'd blame himself. The resounding silence infuriated Rusty to the point of speaking first.

"What's going on, Mom? Andy? Please tell me." Sharon sighed as Andy took her hand as a sign of support. Glancing sadly at her son, Sharon tried to speak but couldn't.

"We can't hide it anymore, Sharon. It's going to hurt you both, but we have to tell him."

Sharon nodded in agreement before standing and moving closer to Rusty.

"Rusty, we need to talk. Sit with me," she offered, fearful of her son's reaction but understanding of the fact that he needed to know. Andy stood beside them for support. "I don't really know where to start," she confessed, sighing.

"Just start from the beginning, you can trust me enough to tell me, mom," he replied, taking his mother's hand.

. "It's not you I don't trust," she murmured, clearing her throat to talk, "A few days ago I started to receive strange phone calls. At first I assumed it was a mistake or a prank, but yesterday morning-" She felt her throat closing at the thought.

"Sharon?" prompted Andy concernedly.

"I'm fine," she breathed, inhaling deeply to dispel her tension. "When I fainted yesterday, it was because the calls had escalated to a text message that threatened to remove you from my custody. The shock caused by blood pressure to rise. She called you 'the most precious thing in her life'. I realised then that it was most likely Sharon," she finished softly, sighing.

Rusty's face fell. "So, my mother is the reason you fainted?" Stunned, Rusty stood from the sofa and went to his room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Rusty!" she called after him, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"It's going to be alright, Sharon," murmured Andy soothingly.

"I need to talk to him – I knew he wouldn't take it well," replied Sharon, leaving Andy to make her way to Rusty's room.

Sitting beside her son, she placed a hand on his knee, "Rusty, look at me," she instructed softly.

His guilt was plain in his features, and Sharon's heart hurt for him.

"I can't believe you hid this from me, mom."

"I didn't want you to blame yourself, like you're doing now," she replied gently.

"But I do blame myself, mom. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even _know_ my mother, much less have to deal with her. You never gave up on me, even when I didn't want your help, and all I've managed to do is give you more trouble," replied Rusty miserably.

"It's not your fault, Rusty. You can't think that any of this is your fault, honey."

"She's treating you this way because of me – I'm the reason you've had so much stress lately – and you could lose the baby because of me; because of my mother." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he spoke, prompting Sharon to reach for his face to wipe away his tears.

"You're my son now, Rusty. And you always will be."

"Wouldn't it be easier to let me go back to her?"

Sharon's eyes widened, "How could you think that? Do you know how many sleepless nights I've had at the thought of losing you?" she hugged her son tightly.

"I don't want to lose you either, mom."

"You'll never lose me, Rusty. You're my son for the rest of your life."

"I'm so sorry, mom. If anything had happened to you or the baby-"

"But nothing did happen," she interjected firmly, "the baby and I are fine, and you have nothing to worry about," she finished kindly, smiling softly at him.

"I love you, Mom," said Rusty softly.

"I love you too, honey."

They hugged again, holding each other tightly.

By the time Sharon had returned to the living room, Andy was reading a magazine he'd found lying around.

"Is everything alright with Rusty?" he asked on seeing Sharon.

Taking a deep breath, Sharon sat beside him before replying, "Better, but still tough. He blames himself for everything – it took a while to calm him down."

Hugging Sharon, Andy pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Don't worry, Sharon. It'll all work out in the end, he just needs some time."

Sharon snuggled deeper into Andy's embrace, "I hope so," she muttered.

Andy wanted so desperately to make everything right for her. He couldn't think of anything he could do, other than-

"You hungry, Sharon?"

"I am quite hungry," she admitted, "why?"

"I'm going to prepare a special lunch for you," he claimed proudly. Sharon laughed heartily in response. "What?!"

"You're going to cook?" she asked sceptically.

"Why not? My grandmother taught me to cook, God rest her."

"Alright Andy, let's see what you've got," teased Sharon.

"You'll see, Captain," he joked, gently kissing her lips.

"If you need any help, Lieutenant, just let me know," she giggled.

Smiling, Andy left for the kitchen as Sharon pulled out a magazine and began to read. She desperately wanted to get away from her problems, at least for a little while

An hour or so later, Rusty made his way to the door of the apartment without a word to his mother.

"Rusty, where are you going?" asked Sharon, stopping him at the door.

"I'm meeting some friends," replied Rusty.

"That sounds nice," she smiled, "don't be late back, okay?"

Rusty doubled back to kiss his mother before leaving the apartment.

"Hey, Sharon, are you ready for an amazing lunch?" called Andy as he moved towards the living room from the kitchen.

"Oh, yes," replied Sharon, anticipating something less than amazing. On seeing him, she couldn't help but stare before bursting into laughter.

"What? What did I do this time?"

"You're covered in flour, Andy," she chortled, laughing harder when Andy looked down at himself and noticed his appearance.

"You're right…can you see the lengths I go to for you?" he teased, grinning when Sharon's face broke into a smile.

********...********

Sharon and Andy sat down to the meal he had prepared. Taking a bite of the "amazing lunch", Sharon looked up to find Andy watching her expectantly.

"Well, how is it?" he asked. Sharon smiled.

"It's great, Andy. I didn't know you were so skilled."

"I have several other skills that you're not aware of," he replied slyly.

"And what would those be?" she asked.

Leaning over, Andy kissed her gently, smiling when they broke apart.

"Is that it?" she teased.

"That's just one of them, honey."

******** ... ********

Sharon and Andy spent the evening looking at the parenting magazines Sharon had amassed.

"Just look at how adorable they are," she said softly, pointing at the babies in the magazine. "I still can't believe that I ever considered abortion," she shook her head sadly.

"We don't have to think about that anymore, Sharon," replied Andy gently, directing her attention instead to the other page of the magazine, "look at these little clothes! They're so tiny!"

"I hope that everything works out."

Andy placed the magazine on the table, sensing the shift in conversation.

"What are you thinking, Sharon?"

"They've repeatedly told us that the first three months are important, but-"

"Sharon?" prompted Andy.

"Nobody's told us anything about the months afterwards. I'm scared…"

"I don't understand, Sharon."

"I just mean – with the likelihood of complications, I want to be prepared."

"We've talked about this, Sharon!" replied Andy, frustrated.

"I know we have, but I can't stop thinking about it, Andy. You have to accept that the baby and I are at risk, and this pregnancy has the potential to be very difficult."

"You have to think positively, Sharon. I'm sure it will all be fine."

"I'm being realistic, Andy. I know you don't want to think about it, but we have to prepare for every eventuality. Don't you think I want to be there for this baby as much as you do?"

"No!" Andy stopped her. "Please don't talk like that, Sharon," he whispered, hugging her tightly. "Look at me, Sharon. Everything will be alright – you can't keep worrying like this or you really will harm yourself and the baby. Let's just stop this talk, now."

Moving away from him, Sharon nodded slightly. "I can stop talking, but it won't stop me worrying, Andy. For our sake, I'm going to try to control my thoughts, but it's just not that easy."

Andy kissed her forehead lightly, "I know it'll be hard, Sharon, but I'll be with you every step of the way." He embraced her again, knowing all the while that he wouldn't be able to sleep with the thoughts she'd roused floating in his mind. Still, Sharon and the baby were his priority, so he worked to calm Sharon down.

********...********

The next morning, opened her eyes blearily, noting that Andy was getting ready to go to work without her.

"Why didn't you wake me, Andy?" she asked softly, her voice rasping.

He sat beside her and pressed his lips to her forehead gently, "you need to rest, Sharon."

"So you're going to work without me?"

"We discussed this yesterday, Sharon. You need to recover fully before you can come back to work."

After a moment of discomfort, she asked, "Have you seen Rusty this morning?"

"He's having breakfast right now."

"How did he seem? I'm worried about him."

"He didn't mention yesterday at all, and he seems fine. Don't worry, darling."

Sharon needed convincing, and she said as much: "Well, I want to see for myself."

Getting out of bed, Sharon made her way to the living room, where she saw Rusty.

"Morning, Rusty," she smiled.

"Good morning, mom," he replied, smiling.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," he shrugged, and Sharon smiled.

"I've got to go, honey," interrupted Andy as he made his way to the front door.

"I'm coming with you, Andy."

"But, Sharon -"

"I am rested and able to work," insisted Sharon.

Andy knew Sharon was stubborn, but this was a new type of resistance.

********...********

An hour later, Sharon sat in her office examining the file for a murder case. She'd been unable to do so with the team, as she'd felt crowded. Sighing, she flipped a page as a knock sounded at her door.

"Can I come in?" Andrea stood in the doorway smiling.

Nodding with an easy smirk, Sharon gestured to her office, "Of course."

"Andy told me you'd come in this morning – I didn't think you'd be at work so soon."

"You know me, Andrea; work is how I manage myself. I wouldn't know what to do at home if I'd done as Andy insisted."

"I know, but are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. A few lingering concerns, but otherwise fine."

"What's bothering you?"

"I don't really know where to start, Andrea. Everything worries me these days-"

"Tell me," pressed Andrea delicately.

"I don't know – mostly I worry about the baby."

"The baby? Why?" she asked.

"I've already been told that mine is a high risk pregnancy. I've been trying to talk to Andy about it - to prepare ourselves, just in case. But he doesn't want to hear it! So many things can go wrong, and not just in the first three months, but nobody's even talking about what might happen after the first trimester. I told Andy that if anything did happen, he should choose the baby, but-"

Andrea took her friend's hand comfortingly, listening to her carefully.

"I understand, Sharon. But it doesn't do you any good to dwell on these things right now. For now, you have to assume the best. I'm sure Andy's just trying to do the same. You can't think about this pregnancy as a possible death sentence when so many people still need and love you, Sharon." Andrea smiled lightly when Sharon nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Andrea. I hope everything will work out."

A knock on the door signalled Andy's arrival in Sharon's office.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, Andy, I think we're done," replied Andrea.

Nodding, Andy turned to Sharon and asked, "do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure," she agreed.

As she, Andrea and Andy were leaving her office, they were stopped by Provenza.

"I'm sorry, Captain, lunch is going to have to wait. We need you in the interview room, now."

"What's going on, Lieutenant?"

"Julio's lost his temper again and Amy can't stop him. We need you to talk him down as his boss."

"Oh, God -" breathed Sharon, ire rising inside of her.

"Provenza, Sharon is pregnant – how is she going to calm Julio down?" asked Andrea rationally

"I'll tell you later, Hobbs. For now we have to get a hold of Julio."

"Let me do it," interjected Andy.

"No, no, Andy. Wait for me here, I'll be back shortly," replied Sharon as she headed for the interview room with Provenza.

Andy took the opportunity to talk to Andrea about her conversation with Sharon.

"So, what was that about with Sharon, if you don't mind my asking?"

Andrea smiled lightly, "You've no need to worry. We were just talking about her concerns about the pregnancy. I tried to convince her that it wouldn't help any to think the way she has been."

"Thanks, Andrea. She listens to you."

Looking up, they saw Sharon coming towards them and ended their conversation.

"So, have you managed to tame him?" asked Andrea teasingly.

"Finally, yes. Sometimes Julio loses his temper during interrogations and takes a bit of work to calm him down."

"Sometimes? I think you mean always," remarked Andy. Sharon laughed lightly.

"I'm going to head off – have a good lunch, you two," interjected Andrea, leaving Sharon and Andy together.

"Why do you always have to go? They know you're pregnant," commented Andy, irritated.

"Calm down, Andy. Everything's fine – except for the fact that I'm extremely hungry. So, let's go to lunch."

Taking her hand, Andy led Sharon to a restaurant nearby.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	9. Unexpected conversation

_**A/N: This is the ninth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!**_

As Sharon and Andy sat together at the restaurant, he couldn't help watching how she played with her food.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" asked Sharon, oblivious.

"It's just – you said you were hungry, but you've hardly touched your plate. Is there something wrong?"

Rolling her eyes gently, Sharon replied, "I don't know, I think I might be coming down with something."

"Do you think it's serious?" asked Andy, panicking.

Sharon laughed softly, "Relax, Andy. I'm messing with you."

Andy sighed with relief. "Stop kidding around, Sharon. Do you have any idea how much I worry?"

"But you shouldn't! The baby and I are fine, so you've no need to worry. I'm sorry for provoking you to prove a point." Sharon smiled, content when Andy smiled gently in response.

"What was the issue with Julio earlier?" he questioned, attempting to change the subject.

"Same as usual, really…"

"Maybe he could use another round of anger management?"

"By this point, I'm not sure it would be beneficial. But, enough about Julio, please," requested Sharon. Andy nodded in assent.

"Sounds good – let's talk about something fun, then."

Surprised, Sharon asked, "And what would that be?"

"What are we going to name the baby?" countered Andy, smiling.

"We won't know the baby's sex until its birth – how do you propose to choose the name from now?"

"We don't have to know the sex to start thinking about possibilities," he replied, "We can choose the names we like for boys and girls in preparation."

"If that's what you'd like, Lieutenant. But I'm not rushing to choose just yet – we've still got plenty of time for that," cautioned Sharon.

"You're the Captain, boss, you can make the final decision," grinned Andy.

"We can talk about this at home, then. Let's finish up and get back."

********...********

Following a satisfying lunch, Sharon and Andy returned to work. Sitting at her desk, Sharon reviewed the case file for their current murder, preparing to interview the suspect with Lieutenant Tao. Andy hovered protectively over her, waiting for any opportunity to help Sharon.

Gathering the most important pieces from the file, Sharon conditioned herself to go in and deal with the suspect in one of the most grisly cases she'd ever dealt with. Standing to leave her office, Andy stops her delicately.

"Sharon?"

"Yes, Andy?" she replied, a touch of impatience colouring her tone.

"Are you sure that you have to be the one to question the suspect? You might get stressed, and that would-"

"Stop it, Andy! Stop imagining everything that might go wrong and trying to impede my work," interrupted Sharon angrily. She felt his presence beginning to stifle her, and couldn't help her outburst.

Leaving the office, Andy encountered Provenza, who regarded him questioningly.

"I thought you were following Sharon around, today."

"No," he replied heavily, "She's decided to interrogate the suspect with Mike."

Provenza sensed his friend's dour mood and decided to press him for information.

"What's going on with you, Flynn?"

"Nothing – just the usual stuff with Sharon," sighed Andy.

"Such as…?"

"I asked her if she was sure if she wanted to do the interrogation - y'know, I don't want her to get upset and harm the baby – and she freaked on me."

Provenza nodded before replying, "It's your own fault, Flynn."

"Why's it my fault?!"

"You keep pushing her like she doesn't know what she's doing! She's always been an independent woman, and now you're coming in and trying to do _everything_ for her, but she doesn't need it. I know you worry, but she's strong enough and a good enough cop that an interrogation won't do her any harm. Stop fussing over her so much," replied Provenza, not unkindly.

"Maybe you're right. I'll try to talk to her after the interrogation. '"

"Good luck," replied Provenza as he made his way towards Sykes.

********...********

Andy waited anxiously outside the interrogation room for Sharon and Lieutenant Tao to emerge.

"We've got to find his partner at any cost," stressed Sharon firmly.

"Of course, Captain. I'll follow up with Amy and see if she has any leads," replied Tao earnestly.

"Let me know the second you find something," instructed Sharon before moving towards her office. Turning away from Tao, she caught sight of Andy, who had been waiting for her.

"How long have you been waiting here?" she asked warily.

"It's not important. Look, Sharon, we need to talk."

"Fine – my office, now."

The pair of them made their way to Sharon's office, lowering the blinds on entering. Sharon sat impatiently behind her desk.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, Sharon."

"For what?"

"I know that I hover too much and that you feel pressured, but I'm just worried and don't know how else to reassure myself that you're okay." Sharon smiled slightly.

"I know, Andy, but you have to understand that I have always been self-sufficient, and I'm not about to start being dependent now." She took his hand comfortingly, "I don't need anything more than your love and support right now."

Andy smiled softly before leaning in to kiss her gently. "You know I'll always be here, whatever happens," he whispered.

"I love you," murmured Sharon.

"I love you, too," replied Andy. Catching sight of the time on his watch, he glances at Sharon, "It's pretty late, let's call it a day?" he suggested.

"In a while – I still have to check in with Mike and Amy to see what they might've found to help the case." Sharon stood from behind the desk and left Andy in the office alone. Sighing, he decided to wait for her in the car while she finished up, and made his way down to the garage.

******** ... ********

"Did you have to wait long?" asked Sharon.

"No, but I'd have waited forever if I'd had to," he replied, looking lovingly at her. Sharon returned his sentiment.

"Well then, Andy, I suggest we get home soon, as we're already late."

Andy smiled and started the engine.

An hour later, Sharon and Andy were comfortably settled at home and having dinner with Rusty. The atmosphere was relaxed, with thoughts of Sharon Beck distant and almost forgotten.

"How was your day, Rusty?" asked Sharon with a smile.

"Good as usual, mom."

"I'm glad."

"I'm sorry to ask, Rusty, but you seem preoccupied. Is something wrong?" asked Andy.

Pausing briefly, Rusty hesitated before replying, "Everything's fine, Andy."

Sharon and Andy exchanged covert glances, noting that _something_ was wrong

"Are you sure, honey?" pressed Sharon worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. If that's all, I'm going to head to my room."

"What's going on, Sharon?" asked Andy, bewildered.

"I don't know," replied Sharon worriedly, "but I get the feeling that he's hiding something big from me."

Andy tried to reassure her, "I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry, Sharon."

Unconvinced, Sharon returned to her meal, accidentally knocking her glass off the table in the process.

"Oh!"

"Careful, Sharon. Let me get it," offered Andy.

"I'm sorry, Andy, you shouldn't have to-"

"It's fine," Andy replied, waving off her attempts to help. Stopping, he noticed that her finger had begun to bleed.

"You've cut yourself," he muttered, grabbing a napkin from the table and wrapping it around her finger.

"It's just a little cut, nothing to worry about."

"C'mon, let me clean you up," replied Andy, nudging Sharon's hand with his own.

"Thanks," she mumbled, still unsure of how she'd managed to knock her glass that hard.

Once she (and the mess she'd created) had been cleaned up, Sharon and Andy settled themselves into their bed for the night. Still, unease regarding Rusty plagued her thoughts. Noting her preoccupation, Andy leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"How is my wounded Captain?" he asked teasingly, causing Sharon to laugh.

"I'm fine," she replied, snuggling into his side.

"Is everything alright, Sharon?"

"Yeah," she murmured; her mind elsewhere.

"Sure?"

"Yes," she repeated firmly, unwilling to worry Andy.

********...********

The next day, Sharon sat in her office with Andrea.

"Are you okay, Sharon?" asked Andrea, noting Sharon's mood.

" _I'm_ fine," replied Sharon for now."

"So what's the matter?"

"I think that-" Sharon had begun to explain when Amy interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Captain, but your-uh – Jack is here."

"Jack? What's he doing here?" questioned Sharon furiously.

"He said that he needs to talk to you," shrugged Amy.

"Don't tell me that you're actually considering-" began Andrea,

"I don't want to talk to him, but I will," interjected Sharon firmly.

"Do you know what he wants?" asked Andrea

"Nope," she replied, then, directing her attention to Amy she instructed her to bring him to her office.

"Should I stay?" asked Andrea.

"No, I'll take care of him alone."

"Are you sure?" she insisted, "I wouldn't want you to get stressed and harm the baby-"

"We won't be talking for long enough," she replied frostily, "I'll be fine. In fact, you might as well wait outside, because it'll be over pretty soon."

Andrea wanted to protect her friend, but also knew that resisting her would be pointless.

"Sharon!" greeted Jack from the doorway.

Moving to shut the door behind him, she regarded him with contempt. "Well, Jack, what do you need?" she asked bluntly.

"Relax, Sharon, I just want to talk."

"I assume that it's something about the children, since you and I have nothing else in common," she replied coldly, "and to clarify, by children, I mean only those who are biologically related to you."

"Well, you could say I'm here about the children," replied Jack slyly.

Sharon narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Outside, Andrea and Amy watched the conversation unfold.

"If Andy finds out, this could become a big deal," muttered Andrea nervously.

"A big deal? Flynn would have a coronary if he found out that the Captain insisted on dealing with Jack alone," replied Amy.

"It's not like we could do anything – Sharon's too stubborn, and refuses to allow us to handle the bastard."

Inside the office, Jack spoke smugly, "I'd like Emily and Ricky with me in the next couple of months."

"Why are you telling me this? They're both adults, tell them yourself!" she spat, irritated with the mere sight of his unctuous expression.

Andrea and Amy observed Flynn's approach before either Sharon or Jack had noticed his arrival.

"He's going to blow a gasket," commented Amy quietly.

She had a point.

"What are you both doing, standing around here?" asked Andy, directing his question towards Andrea.

"Waiting for Sharon to finish up her conversation," she replied evenly.

"Yeah? Who's she talking to?"

"Jack Raydor," replied Amy frankly, ignoring Andy's expression of shock.

"He's in there alone with Sharon? You left that animal with her?!"

"Cool it, Andy," advised Andrea firmly.

"Why did you let her talk to him alone? She's pregnant, and God knows that man causes enough stress under _normal_ circumstances-"

Sharon's door opened abruptly, allowing Jack to vacate the office amidst several furious glares.

Moving towards Sharon, Andy asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Come into my office?"

At the invitation, Andrea and Amy moved away from the office, relieved that the threat had passed.

"Why would you allow yourself to be alone with _him_?!" seethed Andy.

"Calm down. I'm fine – everything is _fine._ "

"You can't trust him, Sharon! And for Andrea and Amy to just leave you…!"

"I told them to," she replied firmly, "He is my ex-husband, and I should be able to deal with him by myself."

Andy sighed, "I'm sorry, I just don't trust him."

"I know, and you have every reason not to. But he just wanted to discuss Emily and Ricky. I've warned him to stay away from now on," replied Sharon reassuringly.

A knock interrupted Andy's response, and Rusty stood hesitantly in the doorway.

"Rusty, what are you doing here?"

"Mom – Andy – do you have a minute?"

"Always," replied Andy instantly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sharon worriedly.

"There's something we need to talk about…something important," replied Rusty, chewing his lip.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	10. Motherly instinct

_**A/N: This is the tenth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! I hope you like it!**_

The tension in the room was palpable. As the minutes ticked by, Rusty remained silent, causing Andy to break the quiet.

"Should I leave?" he offered.

"No, stay, Andy – mom might need you," replied Rusty hesitantly.

Andy nodded slightly, noting that Sharon's apprehension seemed to have grown stronger.

"Is what you're about to tell me that bad?" asked Sharon concernedly, fidgeting with some papers on her desk.

"Not really…" Rusty wasn't sure where to begin.

Sharon inhaled deeply, uncertain of where the conversation was headed.

"Sharon?" Andy took her hand.

"I'm fine," she assured him, her attention fully on Rusty.

"Go ahead, Rusty," prodded Andy, eager to stop Sharon's worrying.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know where to start," confessed Rusty, sighing.

"Please, Rusty, what is it?" asked Sharon.

"Before I say anything, I need you to promise me that you'll be calm," hedged Rusty. Sharon looked as though she might protest, but was quelled by Rusty's subsequent pleading, "please, mom. You need to be calm for me."

"I promise," she replied.

"Okay- uh, well, I spoke to my mother today."

"You spoke to Sharon? Why, Rusty?"

"Calm down, mom. I wanted to talk to her – to tell her not to bother you with calls or messages anymore."

"You didn't have to do that, Rusty. In fact, you shouldn't have had to – the calls and texts were _my_ problem, and one that didn't last especially long." Sharon's hands found her face as she tried to calm herself.

"It was just a conversation, Sharon. Relax," interjected Andy, attempting to reassure her.

"He shouldn't have even done that!" replied Sharon tersely.

"You promised you'd be calm," murmured Rusty in reminder, directing his comment towards Sharon.

"I am calm, just – What else did you talk about?"

"Nothing much. She seemed better, and said that she wouldn't bother you again. I warned her against it, largely because you're pregnant, and she agreed that you shouldn't be worried in your condition and promised not to continue," replied Rusty optimistically.

"I'm just worried about you, we both know what Sharon can be like," she replied, squeezing Rusty's shoulder.

"I know, but I promise that I'm not going to speak to her again without discussing it with you first."

Hugging Rusty tightly, Sharon smiled reassuringly. "Well, now that the drama's over – how about lunch?" she asked.

"Not a bad idea," commented Andy.

"I'm sorry, mom, I've got plans with friends," replied Rusty apologetically.

"You go have fun, then. We'll do lunch some other time," smiled Andy.

"Stay safe, Rusty!" interjected Sharon as Rusty left the office. Leaning against her desk, Sharon sighed imperceptibly.

"What do you say we go for lunch?" asked Andy, moving closer to Sharon.

"I'm not really in the mood, Andy. I'm sorry," she replied quietly.

"You're still worried about Rusty," stated Andy, understanding touching his tone.

"I am. You and I both know what Sharon is capable of, even if she promised Rusty that she'd stop. I'm worried about him."

"Everything's fine for now, Sharon," he reassured her.

"But it's not, because now Rusty has spoken to Sharon and possibly given her motivation to take further action. She's too unpredictable!"

"I understand, Sharon. But right now you have to be optimistic and try not to worry. You can't keep stressing yourself out like this," replied Andy sternly. Sharon nodded, knowing that she needed to keep calm, but she couldn't control her emotions as well as she usually could. "I also understand if you don't feel like going to a restaurant today, but you do need to eat, so where would you like to do that?"

"Fine, let's go. I need the air. But, I want you to understand that I have noticed your increasing tendency to argue with me, and I don't appreciate it." Her tone was disgruntled, if not outright combative, and Andy sighed in response.

********...********

Sharon sat in her office that afternoon, hardly able to concentrate on the work before her. Frustrated, she threw her pen onto the desk.

"Mind if I intrude?" asked Andrea with a smile.

"Hardly an intrusion," smirked Sharon, "please, come in."

Sitting beside Sharon, Andrea asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Physically, fine. Rusty, on the other hand…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He spoke to Sharon this morning."

"Why?"

"He wanted to tell her to stop bothering me. Though, to be honest, it bothers me more that he's actually spoken to her."

"He just wants to protect you, Sharon," reassured Andrea, "he really loves you."

"I know, Andrea. But that doesn't stop me from worrying about him – especially where his mother is concerned."

"Don't think about it unless you have to, Sharon. Right now, the issue has been resolved – don't allow yourself to become so stressed."

"You sound like Andy," Sharon remarked coolly, "but I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation."

"I understand perfectly, but you have to understand that this much undue stress will have an effect on the baby. You're entering your second trimester, now."

Nodding, Sharon replied, "I'll try."

"You're not going to _try;_ you're going to do it. Promise me?"

Smiling, Sharon nodded, "I promise."

"Good," replied Andrea, smiling encouragingly.

******** ... ********

Thankfully, Sharon's evening had been far more relaxed; Nicole had joined Andy and herself for dinner.

"So, you're three months pregnant, right Sharon?" asked Nicole.

"Yes."

"I can't tell you how excited I am to be a sister after so many years. It just feels so different," she smiled.

Sharon grinned in response, "You feel different? Imagine being a middle-aged woman who is pregnant for the first time in over twenty years."

"It's a good feeling, though, isn't it?"

"It is," Sharon admitted, "though I was nervous at first, I'm excited, too."

"Where's Dad?"

"He's in the other room – he should be coming back soon," replied Sharon, seeing Andy approaching them as she spoke. "You're late," she commented as he joined them in the living room.

"Sorry," he murmured, "What are we talking about?"

"The baby," smiled Nicole, "I was just about to ask if you've chosen a name yet."

"Sharon's decided to wait a while before choosing," replied Andy, a slight tinge of frustration entering his tone.

"I'd prefer not to rush, given that we've decided not to know the sex until birth."

"Now you're just leaving us in suspense, Sharon! I can't wait to find out if I'm going to have a baby brother or sister."

Laughing, Sharon replied, "I understand, but we decided that we'd rather be surprised."

"I guess," she muttered, "Speaking of siblings, I haven't seen Rusty around. Where is he?"

"He's with friends," Sharon said.

A sharp ringing interrupted their conversation, and Nicole checked her phone apologetically. Once she'd finished her conversation, she returned to her father and Sharon.

"I'm so sorry, but I've got to go," she mumbled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Nicole. Work calls – you have to go, we understand," replied Sharon.

"Sharon's right," added Andy, "but I'd also like to ask that you visit more often," he finished, smiling.

"I will," replied Nicole, gathering her belongings, "And Sharon, stay safe and away from stress!" Waving over her shoulder, Nicole left Sharon and Andy alone.

Sharon could appreciate Nicole's company – especially when she expressed the traits she shared with her father.

"Sharon?"

"Oh, Andy, you startled me!" groused Sharon as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, darling. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Andy – just a little start won't do me any harm. Remember what we talked about? You don't have to constantly check up on me."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind."

Sharon nodded appreciatively before turning back to the kitchen.

An hour later, Rusty came home.

"Rusty!" greeted Sharon, approaching him.

"Sorry I'm late, mom. '"

"It's fine, Rusty. How'd everything go?

"Everything was fine," he smiled tiredly, "But I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Alright. Good night, Rusty."

"Good night."

Rusty kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room.

A short while later Andy entered the living room bearing a piece of cake, which he handed to Sharon.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at it in confusion.

"It's cake – I made it for you."

"I can see that. It's just a bit late for cake…" she replied, still tempted by the cake, despite disliking eating so late in the evening. "But it looks so good," she murmured, taking a piece. Andy smiled softly at her reaction.

********...********

Sat in the bedroom together, Sharon rubbed her stomach gingerly.

"I shouldn't have eaten the cake," she moaned.

"Why?"

"I don't generally eat much in the evening, Andy. I think I overdid it tonight."

Andy smiled and kissed her forehead, "Maybe you didn't feel like it, but the baby might've," he grinned, tickling her belly softly.

"Please stop," she laughed, half groaning.

"I just wanted to see you smile again," commented Andy quietly.

Sharon's eyes widened and she gazed at him lovingly before replying softly, "I think I'm just tired. Let's go to bed."

******** ... ********

It was the middle of the night when Sharon's phone broke the still silence with a shrill ring. Opening her eyes blearily, Sharon picked up her phone and answered quietly, not wanting to wake Andy.

"Hello?" she whispered sleepily.

"Captain, sorry for the intrusion."

Clearing her throat, Sharon asked, "Did we catch a murder?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Do you want to be kept informed of the scene?"

Hearing Sharon speaking, Andy woke and snatched the phone from her hand.

"Hey, Provenza, why the hell are you calling at this hour?!"

"We've got a case, Flynn, and the Captain is still my superior – and yours!"

"Yeah, but why are you calling her? She's pregnant and needs rest!" retorted Andy angrily.

"Because she is still the head of our department and has to be apprised of all of our cases," spat Provenza.

Fuelled by ire, Sharon succeeded in lifting her phone from Andy's hand.

"Please keep me informed about the case, Lieutenant. I expect updates as you progress."

"Yes ma'am. I'll email you any updates on our progress."

Thanking him, Sharon hangs up and puts her phone down.

Looking at Andy furiously, she spat, "What was that?!"

"Why are you doing this, Sharon? Why are you letting them disrupt the sleep you need?"

"Because I am still the head of Major Crimes and it's my job, Andy!"

"I know, but-"

"Enough. We'll talk about this tomorrow, right now I'm too tired to deal with you," she replied stonily, turning her back on Andy to sleep.

******** ... ********

Later that morning, Sharon and Andy went over the crime scene with Provenza.

"You had to call your _pregnant_ superior for this in the middle of the night?" hissed Andy to Provenza.

"Shut it, Flynn. I called Sharon because I knew she'd be pissed if I didn't. Pretty sure you'd rather she wasn't pissed off, right?"

Andy rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the scene, "Whose dog is this?" he asked, picking the dog up.

"Belongs to the victim," replied Provenza.

"Seems like a friendly little guy," commented Andy, spying Sharon's return.

"The smell is awful, again. What are you two doing out here?" asked Sharon.

"Well, Flynn wanted to play with the dog instead of working," muttered Provenza darkly.

Sharon chuckled before regarding Andy with some amusement.

"What's so funny?" he asked self-consciously.

"I'm just thinking that if you're this good with a dog, you must be pretty good with babies," she smiled.

"I guess, though a baby's pretty different." Andy smiled in return.

"In what sense?"

"Unlike this dog, the baby will be partly mine, and it will be our child."

Sharon smiled, touched. She knew that he'd be a really good father, and had learned from his past mistakes. They regarded each other closely – happily – and made their way back to work together, unaware of the unexpected unpleasantness awaiting them.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	11. Baby names

_**A/N: This is the eleventh**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Sharon and Andy had returned to the office in a good mood, which was unfortunately cut short at the sight of Jack. Wondering what he might be up to, Sharon glanced at him coldly as she approached him.

"Jack," she greeted coolly, noting Andy's firm grip on her arm in an attempt to convey his support. "I was under the impression that we'd agreed that you would no longer bother me."

Smiling slyly, Jack replied, "I remember all too well-"

"Then I'm sure this will be of no surprise; leave now or be escorted out," gritted out Sharon, visibly shaking with fury.

"Calm down, Sharon. This can't be good for you or the baby," muttered Andy, audibly enough that Jack heard him.

"You're pregnant? How surprising," he commented, as though not terribly surprised at all, "Do Emily and Ricky know?"

"They are aware and happy for us," spat Sharon.

"Have you considered the implications to your own health?" asked Jack.

"My health and child are no concern of yours. Mind your own business, Jack," she retorted furiously.

Grinning smugly, Jack directed his response to Andy, thinly veiled mocking evident in his tone – "Maybe you should calm her down, Andy?"

"Read my lips, Jack: stay the hell away from Sharon," growled Andy before softening his tone and addressing Sharon, "Let's get to your office." He needed her to calm down, if not for her sake, then the baby's. Nodding shakily, she turned suddenly to face Jack once more.

"Oh, and Jack?" she seethed, "Go to hell."

********...********

A quarter of an hour later, Sharon hadn't succeeded much in calming down, fidgeting instead with the paperwork on her desk. Andy was concerned about the anxiety that had taken over once her rage had subsided.

"Sharon," he began soothingly, "calm down. You need to stop fidgeting."

Sharon shut the file with a furious _snap._ "I can't just _calm down,_ Andy. Jack crossed a line out there, and I'm just so-" rage rendered her unable to articulate precisely how she felt.

Taking her hand, Andy murmured, "I understand, Sharon. I'm pissed, too, but you can't let that pig get to you. Letting him affect you in this way just means that he wins."

Sharon sighed before replying, "I know I promised that I'd be calmer, but I can't exactly keep that promise when new issues and irritations keep cropping up."

"I know, Sharon, but you can't let yourself get this worked up. You've already fainted once, I don't want to think about what might happen if you continue to get this stressed-"

Sharon dropped his hand and began to pace tensely. "You can say it, Andy. We both know what might happen – I could lose the baby."

"Please don't talk about it so brazenly, Sharon," he pleaded, "Nothing will happen to the baby if you just remain calm."

"As much as it pains me to admit this, Jack was right: the pregnancy poses several risks to my health and the baby's."

Andy looked her in the eye, stopping her from pacing. "Yes, the pregnancy is a risky one, but you can't think about it like that, in terms of what might go wrong," he replied hoarsely. "We just need to forget that Jack ever reared his ugly head here," he smiled gently, smoothing away the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry – maybe I'm being overly sensitive," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

"It's all going to work out," he reassured her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

A sudden knock forced Sharon and Andy apart reluctantly.

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain," began Amy, embarrassed, "but the victim's mother is here."

"What's the problem?" asked Sharon wearily.

"She's refusing to believe that her daughter is dead," replied Amy, sadness and sympathy creeping into her tone.

"Here we go," muttered Andy.

"We'll be with you shortly," stated Sharon. Nodding with understanding, Amy turned and left.

"You sure about doing this, Sharon? Notifications are always stressful," intoned Andy, displeased.

"I'm sure, Andy. You're going to help me with the notification."

Andy nodded in assent, and they made their way towards the victim's mother, who had been seated in an interview room with Sykes and Provenza.

"Ah, Captain, this is Mrs. Madison, Caroline's mother," stated Amy, indicating the woman sat beside her.

"Mrs. Madison, I'm Captain Raydor," greeted Sharon kindly.

"Where is my daughter? What happened to my Caroline?!" asked the woman, nearing hysteria.

Andy stepped in protectively, taking Sharon's arm.

"Please calm down, Mrs. Madison. We investigated your daughter's murder and apprehended her killer," interjected Andy, sympathetic towards the mother but prioritising Sharon's safety.

"It's not true," sobbed Mrs. Madison, "she can't be dead."

"I am truly sorry for your loss," Sharon sympathised.

"No, I can't accept that-"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Madison," repeated Sharon consolingly.

"Amy, can you take over?" whispered Andy urgently, "I'm going to get Sharon out."

Amy nodded and proceeded to console Mrs. Madison.

"What are you doing, Andy?" hissed Sharon.

Pulling her away, Andy replied, "this situation is too stressful, Sharon. You shouldn't be doing this in your condition."

"It's nothing I can't handle, Andy. The woman just lost her daughter; she has every right to be so upset."

Taking her hand, Andy led her away from the interview room silently.

"Who's going to handle Mrs. Madison?"

"Provenza and Sykes can take care of her," replied Andy quietly. Sharon nodded, allowing Andy to lead her to her office.

********...********

The day seemed to drag on forever. Removing her glasses, Sharon rubbed her eyes gently and leaned away from her desk. All of the problems she'd dealt with had just become…overwhelming. Fear had been threatening to drown her all day, but she needed to make good on her promise to Andy and Andrea to remain calm. Deciding that she needed some reassurance, Sharon decided to call Andrea to arrange a meeting.

About an hour later, she sat tensely in a café, awaiting Andrea's arrival.

"Sharon," greeted Andrea quietly, sitting beside her.

"Thanks for meeting me," replied Sharon gratefully, exhaustion evident in her features.I

"What's wrong?" asked Andrea worriedly.

Sharon breathed in deeply before responding. "You'll never guess who came to see me this morning."

"Jack?" guessed Andrea, correctly.

"Got it in one," Sharon confirmed grimly.

"What was that idiot doing trying to see you again?" asked Andrea, seething.

"Hell if I know," groaned Sharon, "I told him to stay away from me!" she growled with frustration.

"I know you did," replied Andrea consolingly, "How did Andy react?"

"He's been pissed all day. He had to calm me down first, though," admitted Sharon ashamedly. At Andrea's expression, she ploughed on, "I know I promised to keep calm, but with the latest round of problems, it's been easier said than done."

Andrea took her hand comfortingly, "I'm sure it has been, Sharon. You just have to work at it – and you're lucky to have Andy supporting you through it all."

Sharon smiled, "I know I am. Andy has been amazing."

Andrea grinned in response, "So what is there to worry about?"

Her smile fading, Sharon replied, "I just – I have the strongest feeling that I'm going to lose this baby."

Hushing her, Andrea said, "You can't think so fatalistically, Sharon. Once that baby is born healthy, you'll see that you needn't have worried."

Andrea's support helped Sharon to think, and gave her the courage to face her irrational fear.

********...********

Thankfully, the evening was a much more relaxed affair. Sharon and Andy had had dinner together while Rusty was away with friends for a few days. His absence made Sharon uneasy – a fact that didn't escape Andy's notice.

Sidling closer to her on the couch, Andy broke the comfortable silence between them, "Are you okay, Sharon?"

Smiling softly, she replied, "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"You can tell me to, but I can tell that you're still worrying about Rusty."

"I know he's with friends, but I can't help worry about him," admitted Sharon with a sigh.

"He's eighteen, Sharon. I'm pretty sure he can handle being alone with friends – don't worry."

"To a mother, the age of their child is irrelevant," chuckled Sharon as Andy kissed her forehead.

"I understand that – I still worry about Nicole, sometimes."

Sharon smiled up at him, "It's just part of being a parent, I guess."

"That it is," Andy agreed, placing his hand on her belly. "Speaking of Nicole – I share her curiosity. Are you sure that we have to wait until the baby is born to find out the sex?"

"Yep," replied Sharon with a smirk, "I want to be surprised, which means we _both_ have to wait."

"I understand, I just wish we could start figuring out a name," said Andy honestly. The fact that their child didn't even have a _possible_ name made him somewhat uncomfortable.

"If it means that much to you, we can start picking out names that we like for boys _and_ girls so that by the time the baby's born, we'll have a name ready," replied Sharon softly.

Andy kissed her chastely, "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded easily, "how about we choose the names this evening, then?" she suggested with a smile.

"It's going to be hard to pick just one name per gender," warned Andy.

"I know, but you're the one who's insisting on picking names now," retorted Sharon, laying her head in his lap. Smiling, he put his hand back on her belly, his smile widening when she covered his hand with her own

"Okay, for a boy: how about Claudio?" suggested Andy.

Sharon frowned, "No."

"Austin?"

"Definitely not."

"Damon?"

"Seriously, Andy?"

"Do you have any preference?" asked Andy hopelessly.

Sharon laughed, "I've always like the name Daniel."

"I like it," replied Andy, "see? Why are you being difficult?" he teased. "How about for a girl?"

"I like the name Kate," smiled Sharon, "Kate Flynn has a nice ring to it."

"It does," grinned Andy, "It's a beautiful name."

"I have an appointment tomorrow. You're coming with me, right?" asked Sharon abruptly.

"Of course I am. "

"Hey, Andy?"

"Yeah?" he replied contentedly.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I meant – do you want a boy or a girl?"

Laughing, Andy replied, "It doesn't make a difference, Sharon. I just want them to be healthy."

Sharon grinned, "I knew you'd say that. I really do want to know what you want," she persisted.

Sighing, Andy replied, "If I'm honest, I've imagined what having another daughter might be like…"Sharon smiled, and he continued, "but that doesn't mean that I'll be disappointed if we have a son. It doesn't make a difference."

"Why a daughter?" she asked curiously.

"Because I'd like a child with your green eyes and bright smile. I want to look at her and see you every time," replied Andy honestly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I've also pictured having another daughter," admitted Sharon, "only in my mind, she has brown eyes."

"Brown?"

"Like yours," confessed Sharon, "so that I can see you in her eyes. I want the warmth of your eyes to be hers, too."

"You can't even imagine how happy I am with you, right now, in this moment," he stated softly, and completely out of the blue.

"Me too, Andy," replied Sharon, stifling a contented yawn.

"Are you tired, Sharon?"

"A little," she replied sheepishly.

"Let's get to bed, then."

Sharon was too tired to resist, and nodded in agreement.

********...********

The next morning, Sharon suddenly noticed that her baby bump had become far more visible. She stood in front of the mirror, scrutinising it from every angle as Andy busied himself for their departure in the other room. A sudden burst of anger flared up in her, and she pounded her fist into her bedside table, irritated by her appearance. Hearing the sudden noise, Andy rushed to Sharon's side.

"Is everything all right, Sharon?" he asked tentatively, worried for her.

"Does it look like everything is all right?" she fumed.

"What's wrong?"

"I've begun to show properly."

Andy sighed, "What's wrong with that? You're pregnant!"

"I'm going to be huge soon," she replied sourly.

"Is that why you got angry?"

"How many people will find it funny that a woman my age is very obviously pregnant, do you think?" she seethed.

"Why would people find it funny?"

"Well, I'm a little old to be pregnant, aren't I?"

"No, you're not. There are women who have been pregnant much older than you," replied Andy, attempting to reassure her.

"So? I haven't been pregnant sine Ricky – and that was when I was young enough to bounce back after the birth. My body's going to change, and you won't – you'll-"

"You are the only woman in this world for me, Sharon. Yes, your body's going to change, and I'll love you all the more for it because you're carrying my child."

Sharon's irrational anger subsided, and she smiled in thanks. "Sometimes my emotions get the better of me," she admitted sheepishly, "it's part of the pregnancy, unfortunately."

"I know," he assured her, "and, in case you were wondering: I'm looking forward to the time when you're showing even more," he smiled softly.

"Thanks," chuckled Sharon a little wetly, "but we should get going."

"Yes, we should. The doctor won't wait forever, and we need to make sure that the baby's developing healthily."

'You're right – let's head out," instructed Sharon.

Andy took her hand in his, and they walked to the hospital together.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	12. Unexpectedness

_**A/N: This is the** **twelfth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Sharon's appointment had gone off without a hitch, leaving her and Andy seated opposite the doctor as he finished his notes on her examination. Growing impatient, Sharon broke the silence between them.

"You didn't say anything during the examination, doctor. Can I assume, then, that the baby's fine?"

Smiling reassuringly, the doctor replied, "You've nothing to worry about, Mrs. Raydor. Your baby is in excellent health, and developing well." Sharon and Andy breathed a sigh of relief at this. The doctor continued, "However, your blood pressure is quite high, and I can see from your file that you were recently admitted to hospital because of it. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"Well, actually," interjected Andy, "She's had a hard time keeping calm recently."

"I understand that you lead a high-stress job, but you need to make sure that you are not allowing yourself to become stressed. This is a high-risk pregnancy, so every precaution must be taken," he cautioned, turning his attention to Sharon.

"It's becoming more difficult to regulate my emotions recently – I understand that I have to try, but it's not always as easy as it used to be."

"I know, but you'll have to be patient with yourself. Remember: what you feel, the baby does too. If you remain calm, then the baby will be fine."

"I'll work on it," promised Sharon, "I want this baby to be born healthy."

"Excellent. Well, then, other than suggesting a few vitamins and that you get as much rest as possible, there's not much more for me to do here," he smiled.

"How long will I need to be on leave for?" asked Sharon uncomfortably, "my team needs me."

"Do what the doctor suggests, Sharon," murmured Andy chidingly as he took her hand in his.

"You don't necessarily have to leave work – though I'd recommend it once you're around six months pregnant. Even just working less would help to reduce your stress levels."

"Oh, well, I think I can manage that," replied Sharon, relieved.

"Great. In that case, just remember: no stress," smiled the doctor, handing Sharon a list of recommended vitamins. Casually, he added, "Oh, Mr. Flynn? Could I have a word?"

"Of course, uh, Sharon…?"

"It's fine," she smiled, "I'll wait outside."

Leaving Andy and the doctor alone, Sharon stood outside the office.

"Is everything alright, doctor?" asked Andy immediately.

"You mentioned earlier that Sharon has been upset recently. I understand that it might be a sensitive subject, but you need to help her maintain her calm in stressful situations. It's not as much of a concern now, but if she continues as she is, she might be forced towards a premature delivery, and we don't want that."

"I understand, doctor. I'll keep an eye out," assured Andy.

"Good. In that case, I'll see you for the next check-up."

Andy nodded and joined Sharon outside.

"What was that about?" asked Sharon curiously.

"Nothing, really, just wanted to check in."

"There's nothing wrong with me though, right?"

"Nothing at all, darling. Don't worry," he replied, kissing her forehead gently before they made their way to work.

********...********

An hour later, Sharon sat alone in her office, working through the paperwork that had piled up over the last few days.

Outside, Provenza and Andy decided to catch up.

"What's going on, Flynn?" asked Provenza with some concern for the worry evident on Flynn's features.

"I'm not really sure, Provenza. There's a lot happening and I'm worried about Sharon -"

"What's wrong with her?"

"We had a doctor's appointment today, and the baby's okay, but-"

"But? What's wrong with Sharon, then?"

"The doctor mentioned that severe stress might prematurely induce labour, and Sharon's been under a lot of stress recently."

"She's a tough woman, Andy. She can handle it. But you're right, you should be watching out for her. Have you spoken to her about it?"

"I don't want to worry her with the possibility. She's agreed to work half-days, since she's still refusing to go on leave, but you need to keep the night-time calls to an absolute minimum," instructed Andy firmly.

Provenza nodded understandingly, "I know, Flynn. But at the same time, I can't refuse a direct order from the Captain, and she's pretty damn stubborn about her work. My hands are tied," he replied apologetically.

"I understand, Provenza. Just, try to filter the calls you make, please. I still have to figure out how to pry the work away from her."

"Good luck with that," snorted Provenza softly, "we all know how hard-headed she can be." Provenza laughed lightly and returned to his desk.

In the meantime, Andy warily decided that he should talk to Sharon about reducing her workload. As he entered her office, he noticed that Amy had joined her.

"Andy," she greeted, surprised, "was there something you needed?"

"Yes," he replied hesitantly, "we need to talk."

Noting his apprehension, Amy excused herself and took the folders she needed from Sharon before leaving the office.

"What's going on, Andy?"

Sighing, Andy sat beside Sharon, "I think we need to discuss work."

"What about work?" she responds tautly.

"I know what the doctor recommended, Sharon. I just think-

"What? That I should drop everything?"

"No, but I do think that you should be working shorter hours. We're capable of handling ourselves without you until the baby's born. Not that it won't be difficult, but you need rest."

"I understand where you're coming from, Andy, but I can't just _give up._ My work is just as important to me."

"I know," he replied uneasily, "But you have to think about our baby."

Sharon sighed, "Okay."

"You're going to work less stressful hours?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am," she replied softly. Andy smiled widely and kissed her softly. "Now that that's sorted, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Could you call Rusty for me? I don't want him to think I'm worrying, but I want to know how he's doing."

"Of course."

Andy pulled out his phone and called Rusty, who answered on the first ring.

"Andy – I wasn't expecting you to call. Is mom okay?" he asks concernedly.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," replied Rusty somewhat suspiciously.

"Any idea when we might expect you home?" asks Andy innocently.

"I'll be home by the weekend," he responded casually, "so, about two days."

"Sounds good, kid."

"Hey, Andy? Is Sharon with you right now?"

"Yeah, she's right here."

"Can I talk to her? '"

"Of course." Andy handed the phone to Sharon. "He wants to talk to you." Sharon smiled.

"Hi Rusty!" greeted Sharon, pleased to hear her son's voice.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, don't worry. How are things?"

"Fine, we're having a good time together."

"I'm glad. When will you be home?"

"In about two days, probably. I told Andy as much, too."

"Alright, I'll let you go," she chuckled, "Be careful."

"You too, mom." They hung up simultaneously.

Sharon leaned back and smiled contentedly.

"Happy now?" teased Andy with a smile.

"Absolutely."

"I want to see you smile all the time." Sharon smiled gently, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"You're doing a pretty good job."

Silence fell between them for a beat before Andy asked, "Hey, what time is it?" feigning nonchalance.

"Almost afternoon."

"So it's time for a rest, then," he remarked decisively.

"I'll rest, but only when I'm certain that I'm not currently needed."

Andy took her hand gently, squeezing it reassuringly, "They're always going to need you, honey, but you need to learn to take your own time to rest."

Sharon nodded lightly, "Fine, but that's not going to stop me from checking in with Amy and Tao."

Andy sighed in frustration, hoping to himself that Sharon was already calm and would remain that way for the rest of the day.

********...********

That evening, Sharon and Andy had dinner together, though Sharon couldn't help looking at Rusty's vacant chair every now and then.

"What's on your mind, Sharon?" asked Andy.

"Nothing, just thinking about Rusty."

"But you spoke to him today – he's fine!" smiled Andy.

"I know, but I miss him."

"I understand," he chuckled, "he is your son, and a great kid."

Sharon grinned in response, "I can't believe how far we've come. In the beginning things were tough, but the moment he called me 'mom', I knew we'd turned a corner. He's my son, and I'm so proud of him."

Andy took her hand gently, content to see her so happy. "You're a great mother, Sharon. And your helping him has opened him up and allowed me to love him as a son, too."

"The only problem I see now is his biological mother," growled Sharon uncomfortably.

"You need to stop thinking about her, Sharon."

"I can't. I've tried, and I'm still trying, but I can't shake the feeling that she's not quite done trying to get Rusty back," replied Sharon, a hint of desperation entering her voice.

"It's okay, Sharon, calm down. She can't take him from you – he's legally an adult, and he has chosen to live with you," assured Andy.

"You're right," smiled Sharon, her mind put at ease, somewhat.

********...********

As Sharon and Andy lay in bed together, she envied Andy for being able to sleep so easily. She wanted to forget about Sharon Beck, but she knew the danger the woman posed to her son.

Andy felt Sharon shifting restlessly beside him before he'd even fully woken up. Peeling open his eyes, he found Sharon's eyes open and gazing at him.

"Is everything alright, Sharon?" he asked worriedly.

Sharon sighed, "I'm fine, just not tired, I guess."

Andy slipped an arm around her before murmuring, "Try to get some sleep, darling. You need all the rest you can get." Sharon smiled and rubbed her belly as Andy pressed his lips to her forehead. "I wonder if the little one can hear our conversations…" his voice trailed off quietly.

"Well, the baby can certainly hear me – so it's likely that it can hear you, too," she chuckled.

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully, content to think that his child might already know his voice, and that Sharon is calm and happy beside him.

********...********

The next day, Sharon and Andy were hard at work at their own desks. Amy had joined Sharon to go over some of the case work when Sharon spotted Andrea entering the murder room. Leaving Amy, Sharon approached her friend to greet her.

"Andrea, hi," Sharon smiled slightly.

"Oh, Sharon, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," replied Sharon, puzzled by Andrea's sympathetic expression.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I know that Jack was a jerk, but he was still the father of your children."

Sharon was stunned, having been caught off guard completely. "I don't understand, Andrea. What happened to Jack?" she asked fearfully.

"I'm so sorry, Sharon, I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?" insisted Sharon.

"Okay, before I go any further, I need you to promise me that you're going to stay calm."

"Fine, I promise," replied Sharon impatiently, pressing Andrea for information.

"Provenza called me and told me that Jack's body had been found some time ago," Andrea broke the news gently, supporting her friend.

"Jack's…dead?" Andrea nodded slightly, a sympathetic expression crossing her features. "Oh, God-" Sharon felt as though the floor had fallen out from under her feet.

Andy noticed Sharon's tension and rushed to her side, "What's going on here? Sharon, honey, calm down."

"I told Sharon that Jack had been found dead – I thought she knew, I'm so sorry-"

"Jack's dead?" asked Andy, surprised.

"How am I going to tell Emily and Ricky?" moaned Sharon with distress.

"Calm down, Sharon," soothed Andy.

"No, I need to talk to Provenza, now." Sharon pulled away from Andy and rushed to the interview room.

"Sharon, wait!" called Andy, hopelessly, following Sharon to the interview room.

Andrea was shocked by the revelation. She hadn't expected that Sharon wouldn't know.

"Lieutenant Provenza, we need to talk," stated Sharon furiously as she entered the room.

"What's going on, Captain?"

"Is it true that…is Jack really?" she breathed deeply before being able to continue, "was Jack found dead?"

"Yes. His body was found last night," sighed Provenza.

"And you didn't think to tell me because…?"

"Because you're pregnant and we didn't want to worry you any more than you already have been."

Sharon inhaled deeply, trying to rationalise how she felt. True, she'd deeply disliked her ex-husband, but it didn't change the fact that he'd fathered her two eldest children.

"Sharon? I need you to calm down for me, please," Andy took her hand worriedly.

"I just…how am I going to tell the kids?"

"I'll be right there with you, Sharon, don't you worry. We'll tell them together." Andy hugged her tightly.

Sharon was at a loss – how could she even begin to break the news to Emily and Ricky?

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	13. Denouement

_**A/N: This is the**_ _ **thirteenth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Sharon tried to comprehend how Jack could actually be dead.

"I don't understand, Provenza. He was here just yesterday and now you're telling me he's dead?" asked Sharon, numbed by her shock.

"I know it's sudden, Captain. We're still investigating at the moment."

"I'd like you to keep me informed, then," instructed Sharon before rushing out of the interview room. She needed the privacy of her office right now. Calling Emily and Ricky, she refused to tell them over the phone, calling instead as a reassurance to herself that they, at least, were well.

Spotting her in her office, Andy went in to comfort Sharon.

"There you are, Sharon." She remained silent, so Andy continued, "I called Nicole to let her know about your loss."

"We need to find a way to tell Emily and Ricky," sighed Sharon, finally, "though I still can't really believe it myself."

"I know it's a difficult situation, Sharon, but I'm sure they'll be able to handle it."

Sharon nodded in agreement, "I called them, they should be able to make it here by tonight."

"That's good. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No – just, thank you for your support," she smiled wetly.

"I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Andy," she paused to collect her thoughts before continuing, "I've asked Provenza to update me – could you check in with him and see if there's anything new?"

"Of course, Sharon. I'll be back soon," he promised.

Nodding her thanks, Sharon sank back into her chair, pulling her glasses off with shaking hands. She could feel the day's tension like a knot in her neck, pulsating every time she thought of her children and how they'd react to the loss of their father.

Back in the interview room, Andy made good on his promise to Sharon.

"Hey, Provenza, what have you found out about Jack's case so far?"

"To be honest, not much," replied Provenza, "though we've got a pretty strong lead right now."

"A lead?" pressed Andy, desperate to have something to report back to Sharon.

******** ... ********

Sharon's tension had escalated to nervous pacing by the time Andy had re-entered the murder room. She needed to know the particulars of Jack's death and was grimly satisfied by the prospect of being able to chase up the information she required from Andy.

"What've you got for me, Andy?" she asked authoritatively.

"Provenza and Sykes mentioned a lead for the night of the murder."

"So we're certain that he was murdered?"

"They've confirmed that now, yes," sighed Andy, looking at Sharon sympathetically.

"Any leads as to who might have killed him?" Sharon tries to school her features into a neutral expression.

"It's…complicated. Would you mind having this conversation in your office?"

"Why?"

"It's a sensitive issue. Please?"

Nodding her assent, Sharon led the way to her office.

"Alright, speak," she instructed tersely.

"Jack's murderer appears to have been someone he knew…intimately."

"Andy, please stop talking in riddles and get to the point."

"I'm sorry, Sharon, I just don't know where to start."

"Who's the woman you mentioned?" she questioned, frustrated.

"I need to ask you a few questions first, if that's okay."

"Fine," she huffed, "what do you need to know?"

"Before you, had Jack been married to another woman?"

Sharon considered the question, "Possibly."

"I know it was a long time ago, Sharon, but are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"There was another woman before me, though I don't know that they were married. I think her name was…Allison?"

"I guess it all makes more sense now," mumbled Andy.

"What makes more sense?" asked Sharon sharply.

Concerned about how Sharon might react, Andy hedged his response, "It – uh – it looks like Jack was married before he'd married you. Evidence suggests that it was his first ex-wife who, y'know…" he trails off somewhat apologetically, scrutinising Sharon's expression closely, looking for signs of distress.

"Why would Allison kill him after more than twenty-five years of divorce?" questions Sharon disbelievingly.

"We're not sure yet, but we're looking at her as our best lead for now."

To say Sharon was confused would have been an understatement. This whole day had made no sense.

******** ... ********

That evening, Sharon was sat in her living room, attempting to relax after her hellish day. Sitting beside her, Andy took her hand comfortingly.

"I know you're worried about this evening, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle this. And I'll be right here with you, in case you need me."

Sighing heavily, Sharon replied, "I just don't know how the kids are going to react. Jack wasn't always there for them, but they still loved him."

"Maybe that'll make it easier to handle the news?" suggested Andy quietly.

Inclining her head to relieve the tension in her neck, Sharon nodded minutely.

A sudden knock jolted Sharon from her thoughts, and before she'd had the time to stand, Andy had already made his way to the door.

"I'll get it," called Andy.

Opening the door, he found Emily and Ricky standing anxiously before him.

"C'mon in," he greeted affectionately, his tone muted.

"How are you, Andy?" asked Emily politely, her nerves not having overridden the manners her mother had taught her.

"I'm fine, as is your mom," smiled Andy kindly as Sharon approached them.

Both left Andy instantly to hug their mother, concern apparent in their features.

"How are you doing, mom?" pressed Emily, noting the slight anxiety in her mother's eyes.

"I'm fine, honey," replied Sharon quietly.

"You scared us, mom. Is everything okay with you and the baby?" questioned Ricky concernedly.

"The baby and I are just fine," replied Sharon, her throat clenching slightly, "I needed to talk to you about something else."

Emily and Ricky exchanged a look of surprise before following their mother and Andy into the sitting room.

At a loss, Sharon allowed silence to fall between them.

"Something to drink?" asked Andy, hoping to nudge Sharon into conversation.

"I think you'd better stay," suggested Emily evenly, noting her mother's distress at the thought of Andy's leaving, even if only briefly.

"Emily, Ricky - we've had some bad news today, and-" Sharon stopped, needing to clear her throat once more.

"What's going on?" questioned Emily, taking her mother's hand in hers.

Breathing in to calm herself, Sharon continued, "I learned this morning that your father was found dead sometime yesterday evening."

"Dad's dead?" Ricky was dumbfounded.

Nodding in confirmation, Sharon remained silent.

"How'd he die?" asked Emily, not entirely certain the she wanted to know the answer.

"He was murdered," sighed Sharon, "the case is still open."

Emily reached across and hugged her mother consolingly. "Don't worry, mom. It's…a shock, but not, well-"

"It's okay to mourn him, Emily. He wasn't a great guy, but he was still your father," insisted Sharon, not wanting her kids to feel that they had to suppress their emotions around her.

"Don't get me wrong, mom. It's sad that he's dead, but he wasn't really _there_ for us."

"I'm with Emily on this one," added Ricky, "did I want him to die? No. Am I heartbroken? Not really."

"I'm glad that you're taking this so well," admitted Sharon, "still, it's best not to speak ill of the dead."

"How about we change the subject?" suggested Emily, hoping to distract her mother.

"Sure," agreed Sharon.

"You had a doctor's appointment recently, right? How's the baby?"

"Growing well," smiled Sharon.

"I'm super curious about whether I'm having a brother or a sister," interrupted Ricky.

"You and me both," muttered Andy under his breath. Then, directing his attention to Ricky, he interjected, "Your mom would prefer it be a surprise."

"But how are you going to choose a name?" asked Emily.

"How do you know we haven't already chosen one?" teased Sharon lightly.

"How can you choose a name without knowing the sex?" interjected Ricky disbelievingly.

"We've chosen a name for a girl and one for a boy so that we'll be prepared no matter what."

"Which names have you chosen?" asked Emily curiously.

"We liked the name Daniel for a boy, and Kate for a girl," smiled Sharon.

"They sound lovely, mom," said Emily, her expression softening.

"Have you told Nicole and Rusty that you've chosen those names?" asked Ricky.

"We were planning on telling Rusty this weekend, and we haven't mentioned it to Nicole yet."

"Might be nice to share it with them," smiled Ricky, "I'm sure they'll be pleased to know the potential names for their younger sibling."

Conversation flowed easily for a while, until Emily and Ricky realised that they needed to head back home. Sharon was surprised by the entirely different direction the evening had taken from what she'd expected.

"Sorry mom, but we've got to leave now if we're going to make it," apologised Emily.

"We'd be happy to have you here for longer," replied Sharon.

"I know, and we're really sorry, but we need to get back. I've got work," added Ricky.

"I understand," Sharon smiled sadly, "just promise that when you get tired of working away from me, you'll come back here. I miss you."

"Sure, mom," chuckled Emily, "take care of yourself – and the baby."

The pair of them hugged their mother before departing, leaving Andy and Sharon alone again.

"That went well," commented Andy as he took a seat beside her.

Sharon smiled with relief, "Yes, it did. Now we just have to focus on finding Allison to confirm our theory."

"Don't worry, Sharon. You've got the entire department out there looking for her."

Not a second after he'd finished speaking; Andy's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Flynn, it's Provenza. We've got Allison in interview one, if you and the Captain are up for coming in tonight."

"I'll check with Sharon – I'm not sure, you know, in her condition-"

"If they have Allison, I'm going in," interrupted Sharon coldly.

"In that case, we're on our way," Andy informed Provenza before hanging up.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. I'll be fine – you'll be with me."

********...********

Weary after a long period of questioning, Sharon and Andy emerged from the interview room.

"I can't believe that she did it," mumbled Sharon numbly, "and for such a _stupid_ reason."

"Sykes mentioned that she'd been committed – maybe she had a psychotic break?"

"Possibly. But, enough for now – I don't want to think about Jack," she frowned tiredly.

"Then let's head home," suggested Andy, "you look beat, and so am I."

********...********

The weekend had finally arrived, and with it some sunshine. Opening her eyes, Sharon smiled in anticipation – Rusty would be home that day.

"Andy?" she called softly.

He entered the room and sat beside her on the bed, kissing her forehead softly, "yes, darling?"

"Have you seen Rusty yet?"

"Not yet, though I'm sure he'll be home soon," he reassured her.

The front door slammed as Andy finished his sentence, causing Sharon to dash out of bed to greet him.

"Careful, Sharon!" cautioned Andy, shaking his head good-naturedly.

"Mom, Andy, I'm home!" called Rusty.

"Rusty!" greeted Sharon, grinning.

"I missed you, mom."

"Me too, honey. How was it with your friends?"

"It was good," he smiled, "how are you and the baby?"

"We're good, too."

"Everything alright, Andy?" greeted Rusty.

"Great, kid. You ready for breakfast?" he asked, smiling.

"Definitely, I'm starving," laughed Rusty, eager to spend time with his mom.

Sharon kissed him lightly on the cheek before pushing him jokingly towards the kitchen. She wanted to talk to her son.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	14. Cold

_**A/N: This is the** **fourteenth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Happy couldn't even begin to describe how Sharon felt now that Rusty was home.

"I've got so much to tell you, mom! I had a great time with my friends, but I missed you, too."

"I missed you too, honey. But I'm glad you're having fun."

Grinning, Rusty turned to Andy and asked, "How was she, while I was away?"

Laughing in response, Andy shot a teasing look at Sharon before replying, "Like a bomb."

Chuckling quietly, Sharon watched their interaction lovingly. "Rusty, anything to drink?" she asked, pointing towards his empty glass.

"Thanks, mom, I'm fine."

"I'm glad that it's finally the weekend," commented Andy.

"Me too," agreed Sharon, "I think I need a vacation."

"Mom?" ventured Rusty, noting Sharon's darker expression "was everything alright while I was gone?" Andy and Sharon exchanged a loaded glance, and Sharon felt that she should tell Rusty about Jack.

"Well, actually, yes. In the last couple of days, we had some news-"

"Bad news?" pressed Rusty gently.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that," confessed Sharon warily.

"What is it?"

"Jack was found dead," replied Sharon, the words stumbling out of her mouth, "murdered, to be precise," she clarified gently.

"Why?" asked Rusty, still surprised by the news.

"I think we've had enough of this conversation," interrupted Andy delicately, not wanting to stress Sharon by making her think about her ex-husband.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," apologised Rusty, recognising how he might have come off as insensitive, "actually, I might catch up on some of the sleep I missed, if you don't mind," he smiled lightly, kissing his mother on the cheek before heading for his bedroom.

Taking her hand, Andy asked, "Would you like to go for a walk, as it's the weekend?"

"Much as I'd love to, I'm bushed. Maybe tomorrow?" she suggested apologetically.

Smiling Andy replied, "That's fine, darling. It's normal for you to feel tired at this stage of the pregnancy."

"Thanks for being so understanding," smiled Sharon, "I'm glad that I have you, Andy."

Sitting beside her, Andy grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I'm just doing what any guy should," he chuckled.

"I know, but I still appreciate it," she smiled gently; "when I'm with you everything just feels _right._ " She cuddled into his side contentedly.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"No more than I love you," she teased, grinning as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You'll always be with me, right?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, Sharon. What's brought this on?" he questioned concernedly.

"Nothing, I – I guess I just wanted to check."

"I'll never leave your side, Sharon. For as long as you'll have me, I'll be there. I love you."

Sharon smiled softly, changing the subject slightly, "Are you going to be with me for the baby's birth?"

"Absolutely," reassured Andy, "there's no way that I'm missing the moment I become a father again."

"Good," mumbled Sharon, "I'm not sure I'd be able to take giving birth alone."

"Not that you have to worry about it, but I think you could – you're strong enough to do it." He placed his hand comfortingly on her belly.

"I can't wait until the baby's born," admitted Sharon, smiling softly.

"You and me both," grinned Andy. "There is something else I'd like to talk about, though," he hedged.

"What is it?"

"Getting married," replied Andy, shrugging self-consciously.

Surprised, it took Sharon a moment to respond. "As wonderful as it would be, I think we should wait, Andy. With the pregnancy and its risks, maybe we should wait until after I've given birth."

Nodding understandingly, Andy pressed his lips to Sharon's before replying, "So long as we're together, I can wait forever."

Sharon smiled softly, letting the moment hang between them. Then, wanting to break the silence between them, she teasingly asked, "Now, will you help with the dishes, Lieutenant?"

"If that's an order, Captain, I'll do anything." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, content that their weekend looked to be stress-free, at least.

********...********

An hour later, Sharon was lounging in the sitting room reading a magazine while Rusty napped in his room and Andy stepped out on an errand. Disrupting the peaceful quiet in the apartment, a knock sounded at the door. Opening the door, Sharon was surprised to find Andrea standing before her.

"What a lovely surprise! Come in," smiled Sharon, pulling her friend in for a tight hug.

"I wanted to talk to you," Andrea murmured, "I felt bad about how you found out about Jack – how I told you about it."

Sharon led Andrea to the sitting room, situating herself and her friend on the couch comfortably.

"Don't," replied Sharon earnestly, "you didn't know that I hadn't been informed, and you were expressing your concern."

"But still, I should've thought about how it might affect you and the baby-"

"I'm fine, as is the baby. Besides, I don't want to think about Jack – mostly because it frequently leads to a headache," she chuckles dryly, hoping to set her friend at ease.

"I understand," Andrea smiled mirthlessly," how did the kids react?"

"They handled it well – I was surprised at first, but they explained that they found it difficult to mourn him the way most kids would because they hadn't really known him as their father." Sharon sighed softly and placed her hand on her belly.

"I'm glad it worked out," remarked Andrea sincerely. "Where are Andy and Rusty?" she asked curiously.

"Rusty's napping in his room – apparently his friends don't sleep much," she laughed, "and Andy had an errand to run."

"You look so much happier now that Rusty's home," noted Andrea, smiling.

"You're right. I guess it's because I don't feel like I have to worry about him when he's with me. The only concern right now is Sharon Beck-"

"And she's not a pressing one," insisted Andrea, "so how about you tell me something good. Something about the baby?" pressed Andrea.

"Oh, well, we've chosen names for the baby – to be prepared for either sex," smiled Sharon.

"What have you chosen?" asked Andrea eagerly.

"We liked Daniel for a boy, and Kate for a girl," grinned Sharon.

"Oh, they sound perfect," replied Andrea, her expression softening.

"Also worth mentioning," Sharon smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Andy's thinking about marriage."

"I'm so happy for you! Did you say yes?"

"He hasn't proposed yet – I told him to hold off until after the birth."

"That makes sense, I guess," grumbled Andrea, "but you look like something else is worrying you."

"Well," she hedged, "I'm still concerned about how risky this pregnancy is-"

"Have you had any indication from the doctors that something's wrong?" asked Andrea with concern.

"No," sighed Sharon apprehensively, "I just can't shake the feeling that something might happen. I'm doing my best not to worry Andy, but I'm scared," she admitted.

"Why?" asked Andrea softly.

"This pregnancy has the potential to be threatening to my life and the baby's. If anything happens, I want Andy to choose the baby, but he's not even willing to consider the eventuality-"

"I understand how you feel, Sharon, but you can't let yourself be consumed by fatalistic thoughts like that. It's not healthy – for you or the baby," interjected Andrea softly, hoping to assuage her friend's concerns.

"Maybe I'm worrying for nothing," admitted Sharon, "but I really want this for me and Andy. I want to raise this child together."

"And you will," reassured Andrea, "follow the doctor's orders and do your best and it'll all turn out fine," smiled Andrea, receiving one from Sharon in return

********...********

That evening, Sharon and Andy prepared dinner together in companionable silence.

"Finally, all done," remarked Sharon, satisfied by the result of their combined effort.

"Good thing I came home when I did," smirked Andy.

"Thanks for that, by the way. I don't know that I'd have been able to finish everything in time by myself."

They exchanged a small smile before Andy suggested that Sharon call Rusty from his room. Entering her son's room, Sharon sat beside his blanketed form on the bed, pulling the covers away from his face gently.

"Rusty?" she called softly, "it's time for dinner."

"I don't feel so good," he mumbled hoarsely.

Worried, Sharon pressed her palm to his forehead – he was burning up. "What are you feeling?"

"Shivery, and everything hurts," he moaned.

"Sharon?" Andy called quietly, noting that Rusty had remained in bed all day. Entering his room, Andy asked, "what's the matter?"

"He has a fever," replied Sharon concernedly.

Sitting on Rusty's other side, Andy addressed Sharon gently, "go – I'll get whatever Rusty needs from the medicine cabinet. He'll be fine," he smiled softly, letting Sharon know that there was no need to worry. "How are you feeling, kid?" he asked, addressing his question to Rusty.

"Everything hurts," groaned Rusty, shivering.

Sharon stood worriedly in the doorway, watching Andy interact with Rusty. She was glad that he had a father figure in his life, but was too worried about Rusty's condition to dwell on it.

"Alright, it looks like you've caught the nasty cold that's been going around," said Andy, mostly to reassure Sharon than to inform Rusty.

Understanding his meaning, Sharon grabbed the appropriate tablets from the medicine cabinet and handed them to Andy.

An hour later, his temperature began to drop to normal, and he seemed more alert. In that time, Sharon and Andy hadn't left Rusty's side.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sharon kindly.

"Better," smiled Rusty reassuringly.

"He's a strong kid, Sharon. I'm sure a little cold can't take him down," laughed Andy.

"Oh, hey," interrupted Rusty, "was Andrea here earlier? I thought I heard her voice."

"She came by while you were sleeping," smiled Sharon, "she seemed thrilled that we've got potential names for the baby."

"You've already chosen names?" asked Rusty, surprised.

"We didn't really get the opportunity to tell you," said Andy apologetically.

"That's fine," reassured Rusty, "what've you chosen?" he asked curiously.

"Lie back – you're too sick to be sitting up," interrupted Sharon, pressing her son back into his bed.

"Tell me the names, first," laughed Rusty.

"Fine," chuckled Sharon, succeeding in getting him to lie down, "we chose Daniel for a boy, and Kate for a girl."

"I can't wait until I'm a big brother – those names are really nice."

"Your mom's got good taste, kid," smiled Andy.

"Though, you should be careful what you wish for," laughed Sharon, "once we have a newborn up at all hours, you probably won't be so fond of them."

"It doesn't matter – I'm old enough to help out when that happens," replied Rusty earnestly.

"You're going to be a great brother, Rusty," remarked Sharon, smiling.

"But for now, I think you need to rest some more," interjected Andy calmly.

"I agree," added Sharon softly, "I'll come back in a little while to check on you, okay?" leaning down, she kissed her son's cheek gently.

As they left his room, Sharon aired her concern for Rusty's condition.

"It's normal for you to worry, Sharon. You're his mom – it's part of your job," laughed Andy, "I just wish I'd been able to do this for Nicole," he sighed.

"I know it hurts, Andy, but just think: you'll have the opportunity to be there for someone else soon."

"I guess, I just can't help thinking that I'm not a great dad," admitted Andy quietly.

"You've been there when she needed you, and you'll be a good dad again to this little one," she replied, gesturing to her belly, "I'm sure Nicole doesn't fault you for your mistakes – she clearly loves you dearly."

Nodding pensively, Andy replied, "I hope so. I made a lot of mistakes back then that I'm definitely not going to repeat. I'm glad that we have this chance, together."

Sharon smiled, "Me too, Andy. Soon enough we'll be parents to a new child, and you and I can work on not repeating the mistakes we made before." Sharon kissed him softly before leading him to their room. She was exhausted, and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Andy, however, returned to Rusty's room to check up on him.

"You awake, kid?" asked Andy softly.

"No – I slept all day. It's harder now. Come in," he invited.

Sitting next to Rusty, Andy glanced at him concernedly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," replied Rusty honestly, "the medicine's working. How's mom?"

"Sleeping – she's tired."

"Makes sense – she is pregnant, after all."

Silence fell between them, until Andy decided to broach a subject he'd been considering for quite a while.

"Hey, Rusty?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I love you like a son, right?"

"I do, Andy," he replied softly, earnestly.

"Then, could I ask something of you?" asked Andy nervously.

"Sure."

"If you'd like to, could you call me…dad?"

Confused, Rusty glanced at Andy, "I- uh…"

"It understand if it doesn't feel right to you," assured Andy, slightly sadly.

"No, it's – I want to, I just need time to get used to it," reassured Rusty.

"Take all the time you need," smiled Andy, glad that he and Rusty had reached a point in their relationship where the younger man considered him to be like a father. Hugging him tightly, Andy bade Rusty goodnight before leaving his room.

He knew he'd need time, but Andy couldn't say he wasn't eager to hear Rusty call him 'dad' soon.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	15. Forgiveness

_**A/N: This is the** **fifteenth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

The next morning, Sharon was woken by bright sunlight hitting her face. Opening her eyes slowly and blinking gently to adjust them to the sudden bright light, she frowned. Casting her eyes to the clock beside her, it took her a moment to notice Andy standing near her, breakfast in hand.

"Good morning, darling," smiled Andy, leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

"What's this, Andy?" murmured Sharon sleepily.

"A special little breakfast, just for you," he grinned.

Smiling gently, Sharon replied, "That's so sweet of you, but you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to," he teased.

Glancing blearily around her room, Sharon noticed that the blinds were open, allowing the sun to practically blind her.

"Andy, could you shut the blinds, please? The sun's too bright," she grimaced.

Smiling indulgently, Andy reached for the blinds and pulled them shut, "Better?"

"Much," replied Sharon, thanking him, "How's Rusty doing?"

"He's much better this morning – he's eating breakfast in his room right now."

Sharon sighed with relief, "I'm glad. I meant to check on him yesterday, but I ended up sleeping like a log," she muttered ashamedly.

"Don't worry, Sharon. I checked in on him last night. It's understandable that you'd need your sleep," he murmured gently, taking her hand in his.

"It's great that you're both getting along so well," smiled Sharon.

"I love him, Sharon. He's a great kid, and he's like a son to me."

"I know," assured Sharon, "I'm just happy that he has a father figure like you."

"I asked him to call me dad," admitted Andy hesitantly. "Last night," he clarified, at Sharon's questioning look.

"What did he say?" pressed Sharon tentatively.

"He asked for some time to get used to the idea. Understandable, I guess," he shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Don't worry, Andy. He'll come around pretty soon, I think," Sharon reassured him, smiling gently.

"I hope so," murmured Andy quietly, "but I can't help thinking about the mistakes I made as a father with Nicole. I missed so many important things – birthdays, school plays, first steps…I just, somehow I think that the fact that Rusty's hesitating must be a reflection of the fact that I'm not _really_ a dad."

"I understand how you might feel that way, Andy, but you have no reason to," soothed Sharon, "Your relationship with Nicole is strong, and she has obviously forgiven you for your mistakes. You need to learn to forgive yourself, too," she murmured, pressing her lips to his chest as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Thanks, Sharon," he cleared his throat gruffly, "you know how to make me feel better like no one else."

"As you do for me," she returned, kissing him gently. "Now," she smirked, "are we going to have breakfast? I get the feeling that this little one doesn't feel like waiting," she grinned.

Andy chuckled, smiling brightly as he watched Sharon tuck in to the breakfast he'd prepared.

********...********

Following a satisfying breakfast and conversation with Andy, Sharon checked up on Rusty.

Knocking lightly on his door, Sharon called his name lightly before poking her head in to his room.

"Mom, come in," he greeted, patting the bed to invite her to sit beside him. Complying, she sat and kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concernedly.

"Better," he assured her, "and my fever's completely gone."

Smiling contentedly, Sharon replied, "I'm glad. What are you up to, then?"

"Preparing for exams," he sighed, "there's just so much work," he groaned.

"Ah, but I'm sure that you'll pass with flying colours if you keep at it. When are your exams?"

"I've got a couple of days," shrugged Rusty, "but I want to be prepared."

"I'm so proud of you, Rusty," grinned Sharon, the difference in his attitude to his education causing pride to swell in her chest. He'd come so far.

Rusty couldn't help the rush of gratitude that rose in his chest – he knew with absolute certainty that he wouldn't even be considering college if it weren't for Sharon, and for that he's thankful.

"I should leave you to finish up, then," smiled Sharon, pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving his room.

Entering the living room, she spotted Andy on the couch and joined him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Andy?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking," he replied glumly.

"What about?" she asked, with a sinking feeling that he was still dwelling on his mistakes as a father.

"Nicole," he sighed.

"Please don't dwell on it, Andy. You'll be a good father to our child – I know it," she insisted earnestly. "What's gotten into you, lately?" she asked cautiously.

"I just – with you and the baby, I want more than ever to be a better father. But every time I think about this baby, I remember all the mistakes that I'd made with Nicole, and the nagging emptiness that remained when I no longer had her in my life."

"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?" she pressed sensitively.

"Well, I wonder how. How she managed to forgive me for all I'd done – or neglected to do."

Sharon took his hand comfortingly, murmuring, "She forgave you because you're her father, and she could recognise that even parents can make mistakes, and that you were desperately trying to fix the mistakes you'd made. She wanted a better relationship with you in future, because it is a relationship worth having."

"I – thanks, Sharon," he sighed.

"You need to forgive yourself, Andy," pressed Sharon delicately, hugging him tightly – reassuringly. "Nicole's forgiven you; now it's time for you to do the same. Everyone makes mistakes, Andy. The important part now is to learn from your past to be a better father for this little one," she smiled, pressing his hand to her belly.

"Thank you," he murmured hoarsely, emotion clawing up his throat. "I'm not going to let myself make the same mistakes with this baby."

"I have full confidence in you," assured Sharon, smiling gently.

Clearing his throat, Andy muttered apologetically, "I think I need some air."

"Take the time you need." Sharon nodded understandingly. Andy smiled slightly and kissed her cheek.

*********...********

Inhaling deeply, Sharon realised that she needed to speak to Nicole in order to assuage Andy's lingering concerns. Having called Nicole while Andy had stepped out, Sharon waited for her arrival.

"Is everything alright, Sharon?" asked Nicole breathlessly, having rushed to see Sharon.

"We're fine," she reassured her, "I just needed to talk to you about your dad."

"Is something wrong with him?" she asked anxiously.

"No, no, it's nothing bad, per se."

"Then what is it?"

Sighing, Sharon replied, "Andy's been quite broody lately – he seems to be unable to put his past mistakes behind him. I think he needs reassurance from you that, though he wasn't always present, your relationship now is what truly matters. He seems to think that whatever failings he had as a father to you will be transferred to our baby."

"I'm not really sure how I can help," replied Nicole uneasily, "It's definitely true that my dad was…distant, to say the least, while I was growing up. But that doesn't mean that I love him any less, or that I blame him. I know now that he was suffering, and that makes me appreciate the little presence he did have all the more."

Sharon smiled softly, "I know this, and you know this, but I think your dad needs some convincing."

"What can I do?"

"He's out right now, but when he gets back, would you mind talking to him? Maybe you could help him realise that he's the only one clinging to his past."

Nicole nodded in assent, hoping that she could help her father move on.

********...********

About an hour later, Andy still hadn't returned, and Nicole had begun an excited conversation with Rusty with regard to the baby.

Sharon had expected Andy to be back earlier, and had become concerned by his absence. Until she heard the door suddenly click open, admitting Andy into the apartment.

"You doing okay?" she murmured quietly to Andy.

"I'm fine," he replied softly, his eyes downcast until he spotted his daughter in the sitting room. "Nicole? What are you doing here?" he asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I felt like dropping in on my dad," she grinned easily, hugging him close.

"It's always great to see you," he murmured, "though I can't say I'm not surprised."

"Well, I didn't exactly decide to come by of my own accord," admitted Nicole, "Sharon asked that I come and see you."

Glancing at Sharon, Andy took his daughter's hand, "So I suppose, then, that you also think that I'm worrying for no reason?" he asked gruffly.

"No, dad. I think that your concerns are valid, though not necessarily realistic. Yes, you made mistakes, but it hasn't changed the fact that I love you and that I couldn't have asked for a better father, in spite of everything that happened. I'm proud to have you as my dad, no matter what," grinned Nicole, shrugging shyly as she pressed herself into her father's embrace once more.

Clearing his throat gruffly, Andy murmured, "Thank you, Nicole. I – I know that you forgave me a long time ago, I guess I just needed to hear it again. And I wanted to apologise – truly apologise – for what I put you through." He pressed his lips to her temple, stroking her hair softly.

"Thank you, dad. I'm glad that you're my father." They remained in silence for some time, before Nicole broke the quiet apologetically, "I hate to do this now, but I've got work in the morning, and I have to leave if I'm to make it back in time. I'll see you in a few days, though," she added brightly.

"Don't worry about it, Nicole. Thank you for coming out here, and for being such a good daughter to your old dad," he grinned, hugging her shoulders tightly.

"I'll see you later," she smiled, then, turning to Sharon she called, "and you be careful! That's my sibling you're carrying."

"I will," laughed Sharon, "have a safe ride home."

"Thanks. Oh, and Rusty? We can argue about your assumptions about the baby some other time," she grinned cheekily.

"You just don't want to admit that you're wrong," teased Rusty.

Sharon and Andy exchanged a glance before Sharon interrupted with "What assumptions?"

"Rusty's convinced that he's going to have a little sister – I say we're going to have a brother," laughed Nicole.

"Seriously guys?" chuckled Andy, "what's it matter so long as the baby's healthy?"

"Of course healthy is a priority – but it's fun to debate," smirked Nicole.

"Could you choose something else to debate about?" asked Sharon, frowning slightly.

"I guess," replied Rusty, "I promise we won't debate the baby's sex again."

Smiling Sharon thanked them for their compliance, uncomfortable at the thought that they might not welcome a sibling because their sex hadn't been as expected.

As Nicole left, Sharon sank wearily into the couch.

"Cup of tea?" asked Andy, smiling gently.

"No thanks. Can I have you, instead?" she asked, teasing him lightly.

Acquiescing to her request, Andy sat beside Sharon and smiled as she cuddled into his side. "Thanks for everything you did today, Sharon."

"Do you feel better?" asked Sharon.

"Definitely."

Smiling, Sharon replied, "Then I'm happy."

Silence passes between them for a beat before Andy murmured pensively, "I honestly thought for a while that I had been just as bad as Jack."

"You're two, very different people, Andy. Jack never did learn from his mistakes – he kept repeating them until even the kids decided that they'd rather not interact with him. You learned and changed; something that is much harder to achieve," she replied, a hint of admiration in her tone.

"Thanks, Sharon," he sighed.

"And now, we're going to change the subject; the less I think about Jack, the better," grumbled Sharon quietly. Andy kissed her forehead softly.

"Sorry – should've guessed," he muttered. Then, out of the blue, he remarked, "I'm glad that we have each other."

Sharon was content; Andy's mood had improved, and it seemed as though he finally had the confidence to handle the new baby without being shadowed by his own past. The thought was comforting.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	16. Problems

_**A/N: This is the**_ _ **sixteenth chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

The weekend had unfortunately come to a close, and Monday morning found Sharon getting ready for work. Still exhausted, Sharon was dreading a day at work, despite loving her job. She assumed that it was a symptom of her pregnancy, and that the constant fatigue would subside once she'd given birth.

Smiling lightly as she made her way to her bedroom door, she heard Andy and Rusty conversing lightly and decided to join them.

"Morning, mom," greeted Rusty brightly.

Turning, Andy took Sharon by the hand as she replied, "Good morning, Rusty," her voice betraying her tiredness.

"How are you feeling?" murmured Andy quietly.

"Fine, just a little tired," she replied.

"Do you want to take the day off?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Andy," she sighed, "don't worry so much."

"Okay," he replied dourly. He didn't want to push, knowing that she'd just push back harder as his boss. Shifting his attention back to Sharon, he caught the tail-end of her conversation with Rusty.

"I understand, Mom, I just don't agree," replied Rusty unhappily.

"What's going on?" asked Andy, confused.

"Nothing, Andy. I just reminded Rusty of some safety precautions he ought to be taking."

"Don't push him, Sharon. He's old enough to handle it if he needs to."

"Thank you, Andy," interjected Rusty appreciatively.

"Anytime, kid."

"You've turned on me, haven't you?" asked Sharon, only half-teasing.

"No, I just think you shouldn't worry so much about him – he's got a good head on his shoulders."

"Much as I'd like to debate this, Andy and I are late, Rusty. We'll see you later – take care of yourself!" she called as she frantically pressed a kiss to Rusty's cheek before pulling Andy out of the apartment.

********...********

By the time Sharon and Andy had arrived at work, they were greeted by a new case.

"Information on the victim," announced Provenza, handing a folder to Sharon.

"Thanks. Any suspects so far?"

"The victim's father looks food for it," interjected Amy.

"But?"

"He's not confessing to anything," she admitted reluctantly.

"Or he hasn't done anything," intoned Andy.

"Where is he now?" asked Sharon.

"Interview one," grunted Provenza, "Julio and Mike have him."

"Alright, it's my turn, then," said Sharon firmly, handing off the folder to Provenza.

"Uh, Sharon?" Andy piped up worriedly.

"Yes?" she replied with a touch of impatience.

"Would you like me in there with you?" he asked pointedly.

"No, thank you, Lieutenant. I can handle it."

"Just a moment, Captain," interrupted Amy, "we're also looking at the brother."

"And where is he?" asked Sharon.

"Looks like he's on the run."

"Alright, can you focus on searching for him, then? There has to be a reason he's hiding, and I want to know why by the end of today."

Sensing that their briefing had drawn to a close, Provenza and Andy followed Sharon to the interview room.

Andy couldn't conceal his concern for Sharon; he was proud that, even exhausted, she'd been able to continue commanding her team, but he worried that she was stretching herself too thin.

******** ... ********

An hour later, Sharon sat in her office, attempting to concentrate on her work. Despite her efforts, she seemed unable to focus. Huffing with frustration, she slipped her glasses from her face and rubbed her eyes. She started when a knock jolted her from her thoughts, smiling when she saw Andy standing in her doorway.

"You got a minute?" he asked.

"Always, for you," she smiled, gesturing for him to come in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but it's completely normal at this stage of the pregnancy. Don't worry," she chided softly.

Taking her hand, he replied, "I'll take your word for it."

The moment was interrupted by Buzz.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Captain, but I think you need to see this," he stated, handing a disc to Sharon.

Nodding, Sharon thanked Buzz, allowing him to take his leave. Andy frowned, annoyed that his moment of privacy with Sharon had been interrupted.

Sharon, on the other hand, had immediately begun watching the recordings Buzz had given her, only pausing the video when she noticed Andy watching her pensively.

"What's the matter?" she asked, unnerved.

"I'm just thinking about work."

"What about work?" she pressed.

"It's just – don't you ever get tired of the interruptions?" he frowned.

Sharon laughed outright, "Did you expect privacy at work, Andy? It's hardly surprising," she teased, returning to the video on her computer. Andy moved closer to Sharon.

"I get it, I just wish they'd knock," he grumbled.

Shutting her laptop, Sharon turned to face him, "It's not really a big deal – we're on a case, which means that my door is always open to the team."

Andy nodded lightly, "I know," he replied, effectively chastised. Brightening slightly, he asked, "Want to grab some lunch? You have to be hungry by now," he wheedled.

Smiling at his antics, Sharon assented to his suggestion; she was hungry, after all.

******** ... ********

At home, Rusty continued to study for his exams. Ignoring the world around him, his concentration was broken by the jarring sound of his phone's ringtone. Glancing at the number on caller ID, he realised that it was not one he'd seen before. Curious, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

"Rusty?!" a familiar female voice called for him, sounding as though she'd been crying. Instinctively, Rusty knew that it was his biological mother.

"Mom?" he asked.

"It's me, baby," she replied, sniffling.

"Why'd you call?" he blurted out, surprised.

"I wanted to hear your voice," she whispered, crying.

"What's wrong, mom? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy to hear your voice; you can't imagine how much I miss you." Rusty was at a loss. How did he respond to that? "Are you okay?" she asked, noting his silence.

"I'm fine – nothing unusual, here."

"I'm glad," she sniffed.

A thought came to him suddenly, and he decided to address it head on –

"If you're calling to hassle Sharon, forget it. Mom is already under a lot of pressure - between work and the pregnancy - so you have to keep your promise to me, understand?" he instructed sharply.

"That's not why I called!" she protested, "I just wanted to hear your voice," she mumbled, dissolving into tears.

Sighing, Rusty muttered," Thanks, I guess. Do you mind if we do this another time, then? I've got exams coming up."

"That's okay. Good luck, baby."

"Thanks," he replied hesitantly, hanging up.

Something told him that Sharon would want to know about this, but he wasn't sure how to _tell_ her.

********...********

It was well after noon, and Sharon was waiting for Andy to come to her office.

"Sharon," Andy smiled, entering her office. Standing, she smirked lightly and kissed him.

"I've been expecting you," she chuckled.

"Sorry – got held up with Provenza."

"It's alright," she smiled.

"You still feeling tired?"

"No, thankfully not."

Andy smiled and took her hand. In that instant, Sharon felt something in her belly. Grinning, she rubbed her belly lightly, pressing Andy's hand to her skin.

"What are you doing?" asked Andy, confused.

"Just wait," she smiled. After a moment, she asked, "did you feel it?"

Andy's expression melted as he nodded, "Yeah," he murmured.

"I'd forgotten how amazing it is to experience," she admitted, her eyes misting over.

Awestruck, Andy continued to rub her belly absent-mindedly, "It's…amazing." Feeling another kick, Andy laughed and spoke to her belly, "We know you're there, kid."

Sharon beamed – the first indication that her child was lively and growing meant the world to her.

******** ... ********

When Sharon and Andy arrived home, they found Rusty consumed by his studies. Though proud of his dedication, Sharon noticed that something was off.

Putting her hand on his shoulder she leaned down to speak to him, "Give yourself a break, Rusty. It's important to pace yourself," she reminded him gently.

"No time like the present, then," replied Rusty, throwing down his pen and stretching out.

Noting his expression, Sharon prodded him, "Is there anything else that's been bothering you?"

"Well-"

Taking his hand reassuringly, Sharon murmured, "Don't worry about how you say it – just let it out," she smiled. Andy joined them on the couch for support.

"I need you to promise me that you won't freak out," cautioned Rusty.

"That bad?" she mused softly, expertly hiding her concern.

"No, well, I don't know," he murmured anxiously.

"Alright, I promise not to 'freak out'. What is it?" a hint of worry entered her tone, though she did her best to hide it.

Hesitating, Rusty dawdled in his response, "Uh…my mom – I mean, my other mom – she called me today."

Sharon's eyes widened anxiously. "Sharon called you?" Sensing her discomfort, Andy took her hand and squeezed it gently, reminding her that she needed to try to stay calm. "Why?" she asked, shakily.

"It's not like you think," defended Rusty quickly, hoping to also reassure his mom, "she called to see how I am. She cried – said that she missed me." Picking at a non-existent ball of lint on his trousers, he added sheepishly, "I hoped that she was being honest, this time."

Sharon's expression softened, "I understand Rusty. You miss her, too – and that's completely normal," assured Sharon, "but you know that we can't trust her completely." She hoped that the warning was not too sharp, but she needed him to understand her position.

"I know, mom," he replied dully, "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

Sharon smiled comfortingly at him, kissing his cheek softly, "I'm glad you did, Rusty."

Abruptly, Rusty made for his room, feeling the need for privacy.

Worry gnawed Sharon's gut as she sat alone with Andy, her hand in his.

"He doesn't mean anything by his behaviour, Sharon," consoled Andy quietly, predicting the path her thoughts had taken.

"It's not him I'm worried about," sighed Sharon, "something tells me that Sharon has a plan in motion, and I'm not sure how I can protect Rusty if I can't predict what she might do."

"Do you want me to call the team?" he offered, hoping to comfort her.

"No, no. I'm sorry – I can't help getting worked up when Sharon's mentioned." She snuggled into his side to comfort herself.

"I know you're worried, Sharon. But you have to see that it's not doing you or the baby any good," pointed out Andy calmly. "Besides which, she is his biological mother – maybe she's finally realised what a good kid she has and wants a better relationship with him," he suggested optimistically.

"I hope so, for his sake," murmured Sharon uncomfortably.

"C'mon, Sharon, you need to rest," insisted Andy, "maybe it'll look better in the morning," he added wryly.

He hoped that Sharon would be able to stop worrying long enough to get some much-needed sleep.

******** ... ********

Despite her best efforts, Sharon couldn't sleep. Thoughts about Sharon Beck kept swirling in her mind, making it impossible for her to find even a moment's rest. Feeling her restless shifting beside him, Andy woke slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sharon?" he mumbled.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S fine," he slurred sleepily, "You still thinkin' 'bout Rusty?" he yawned.

Nodding, Sharon whispered, "I don't like that she called him – it worries me."

Shifting closer, Andy pressed a kiss to her forehead comfortingly. "I know, honey. But you need to try and get some sleep, right now. C'mon," he pulled her into his arms, circling them around her tightly, "we can talk about our options with Rusty tomorrow."

Feeling safe in his embrace, Sharon hunkered down, whispering a muted, "thanks," to Andy before allowing her eyes to drift shut.

*********...********

Sharon sat pensively in her office the next day, lost in her thoughts about Sharon Beck. She was interrupted by Andrea's sudden and unexpected appearance in her office.

"Hi, Sharon," greeted Andrea, slipping into a seat opposite Sharon's desk.

"What a lovely surprise," returned Sharon warmly, "What are you doing here?"

"I bumped into Andy a little while ago and decided to check in," shrugged Andrea, "everything okay?" Sharon remained silent, contemplating how to formulate her response. Noting her distress, Andrea broke the silence that had fallen, "What's going on, Sharon?"

"Sharon Beck called Rusty yesterday," huffed Sharon.

"Why?"

"Rusty said that she'd just wanted to tell him how much she'd missed him," shrugged Sharon wearily.

"But you think she's playing some kind of game?" pressed Andrea.

"Well, yeah. So, of course, I spent the night tossing and turning because – I just can't figure her out," complained Sharon worriedly.

Andrea took her hand consolingly, "I know it's stressing you out, Sharon, but maybe that's why you should let the team deal with it," she suggested, "you can't be worrying like this."

"No, no. That's not going to happen," insisted Sharon. Then, softening slightly, she added, "but thank you, for caring enough to suggest it."

"I only want what's best for you," smiled Andrea.

"Thanks," she repeated. Brightening, she playfully asked, "Guess what happened yesterday?"

"What?" asked Andrea, thankful for the shift in mood.

"I was alone with Andy in my office, and the baby kicked for the first time," she replied proudly.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you," she returned earnestly, "and I can only guess how happy you are," she laughed.

Smiling, Sharon's expression became slightly more serious before she responded, "Thanks for always being here for me, Andrea."

"Any time," she replied sincerely.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	17. Calmness

_**A/N: This is the seventeenth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Andrea's discussion with Sharon had had an overt and positive effect on her mood. Tugging on her glasses gently, Sharon removed them and rubbed her eyes slowly, leaning back into her chair as she did. Lowering a hand to her belly, she smiled as she recalled the first time she'd felt the baby kick.

Sharon was broken from her reverie by a knock at her door. Glancing up, she saw Andy standing in her doorway and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted softly, warmly.

"I just wanted to see you," he smiled gently. Taking her hand, he asked, "Did you enjoy talking to Andrea?"

"I always do," she chuckled, "having a best friend in my corner has really helped – especially these last few weeks."

Andy smiled softly and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad that you have a friend like her."

"Happy you think so," replied Sharon, deciding that this might be the best time to bring up something she'd been considering for a while. "I wanted to discuss the baby's godparents," she hedged slowly.

"I hadn't really considered it yet," he said honestly, "did you have someone in mind?"

"Well, I'd been thinking about asking Andrea to be the baby's godmother. I think she'd be very well suited, but I want your opinion, too," replied Sharon earnestly.

"Andrea's a great choice, Sharon," smiled Andy, "have you asked her yet?"

"I hadn't had the chance," intoned Sharon quietly, "but I thought that if anyone could do the job, it'd be her."

"I'm certain that she'll be thrilled, Sharon," Andy grinned, "she loves you to bits, so it stands to reason that she'd feel the same way about your baby."

Her smile widening, Sharon thanked Andy for his reassurances, acquiescing when he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

A short while later, Sharon glanced at the clock and commented, "I think I'd like to go home early, today. I'm _still_ tired," she sighed.

Andy was dumbfounded. "Are _you_ telling _me_ that we have to go home?" he laughed.

"You say that as though I'm a slave-driver, Andy," she teased, "I'm capable of taking care of myself." Standing, she grabbed her jacket from the chair.

"Should I come with you?" asked Andy, sobering.

"No, no. I need you here – I trust you to take care of the place," she smiled.

Pulling her towards him, Andy whispered, "I love you," in her ear.

Grinning faintly, she murmured, "I love you, too."

Andy released her hand and she made her way to the elevators, ready to go home.

"On your way out, Captain?" Lieutenant Provenza stood beside his desk, watching Sharon's movements.

"I am," she replied, "is there anything you need me for?" she inquired.

"No, I – uh," he cleared his throat, "rest well, Captain."

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Turning away from Provenza, she spotted Andy and said, "I'll see you at home."

Andy nodded, waving slightly as she left.

"How'd you manage that?" asked Provenza curiously.

"Huh?"

"How'd you get the Captain to leave early?"

Andy chuckled, "I didn't have to – she just decided to."

"Miraculous," Provenza laughed, "Think it's the result of a mood swing?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Andy.

In the meantime, Sharon had begun her careful drive home, and was singing mindlessly to something on the radio. Her voice faltered, however, when she felt a response to her singing in her belly.

"Hey you," she laughed aloud, "you like my voice, then?" She continued singing, feeling the fluttering continuing in her belly.

She broke out into a grin, thrilled to have felt a connection with her baby already.

******** ... ********

By the time Sharon had arrived home, she could feel her fatigue wearing her down. Throwing down her keys, she found Rusty watching a movie in the living room.

"You're home early," observed Rusty from the couch, smiling as Sharon sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I needed a break," she replied, shrugging.

"Glad you decided to take it, then," he chuckled. "Where's Andy?"

"I told him that he should remain at work. You hungry?" she asked, casually steering conversation away from the fact that she'd driven home alone.

"No, I'm good," he replied.

"Good is not good enough," chuckled Sharon, "I'll make us something to eat."

Leaving Rusty to his movie, Sharon began preparing lunch, humming quietly and delighting in the response she received from her baby.

******** ... ********

A few hours later, Andy stumbled home, wearily taking a seat on the couch near Rusty, who had begun watching _another_ movie.

"How're you doing, kid?" he asked genially.

"Pretty good." Rusty returned his attention to the film without preamble.

"Where's your mom?" Looking around, he couldn't see Sharon moving in the kitchen, nor could he hear any sign of her.

"She's in bed – said she was too tired and too full to do anything," replied Rusty, a slight smile curving his lips.

"Too full?"

"She came home famished and proceeded to demolish an entire plate of food," laughed Rusty.

"I'll check in on her," murmured Andy, worried that she might have given herself indigestion. Moving towards their bedroom, Andy knocked on the door so as not to startle her. As it turned out, she'd been reading when Andy had knocked.

"You doing okay?" asked Andy.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Rusty mentioned something about being 'too full' to move," teased Andy playfully.

"Yes, well, I am pregnant, you know."

"I understand – I just wanted to check that you don't need anything else, like an antacid, perhaps," he laughed. Andy noted Sharon's frown and quickly kissed her forehead, indicating that he'd just been teasing her. "How'd you get home, Sharon?" he asked quietly.

"I drove," replied Sharon, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"In your condition?" asked Andy tensely.

"I'm pregnant, Andy, not incapacitated. Please stop worrying so much," she sighed.

"You're almost _four_ months pregnant, Sharon! You should have told me to drive you," he insisted.

"Stop, Andy. I'm fine, the baby's fine, and I'm perfectly capable of driving myself for now. When that changes you'll be the first to know," she snapped, frustrated by his hovering.

"I'm just worried about you," he murmured apologetically.

"I know," she replied softly, "but you don't have to."

Tense silence passed between them before Andy changed the subject, "Has the baby kicked much, today?"

"Practically all day," smiled Sharon, "but particularly when I hum."

"So the baby already loves your voice," grinned Andy.

"Looks like it," Sharon chuckled, "That said, I don't think I'll be enjoying the kicks as much when they keep me up at night, if this baby's anything like Emily and Ricky."

"Hopefully the little one will keep to a nocturnal sleep schedule," laughed Andy.

"For now, while I've got some peace, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'm just so tired today."

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Andy, helping to settle Sharon on the bed.

"Could you check on Rusty for me?" asked Sharon quietly, "I want to make sure he's really feeling better."

"'Course," smiled Andy tenderly, "but that's not a favour – that's something any parent would do for their child." Turning on his heel, Andy headed out to do as he'd promised.

Laying a soft hand on her belly, Sharon murmured gently to her baby, "You've no idea what a good dad you've got."

********...********

Andy entered Rusty's room quietly.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Not at all," replied Rusty, gesturing for Andy to join him as he shut his laptop.

Andy sat beside Rusty before asking, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. How's mom?"

"She's fine – stuffed, but fine. She wanted to check in but was too tired," smiled Andy softly.

"Glad she's well enough to sleep, at least," replied Rusty.

"Oh yeah, when are your exams, kid?"

"In a couple of days, but I'm prepared," he replied confidently.

"Great."

"I forgot to mention this earlier, but I talked to Nicole today – she's planning on visiting tomorrow."

"Yeah? That's fantastic news, Rusty." Andy smiled before hugging Rusty lightly. "I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night, kid."

"G'night, Andy."

Still smiling, Andy returned to his room. He was glad to see that Sharon had already fallen asleep – God knew she needed the rest.

********...********

The next morning, Sharon and Andy had a quiet breakfast together while Rusty slept on.

"When are you going to talk to Andrea about being a godparent?" asked Andy, sipping his coffee.

"Probably today," she replied evenly.

"Let me know how it goes," smiled Andy, "though I'm sure she'll be honoured."

"Hope so," smiled Sharon.

******** ... ********

Later that day, Sharon waited in her office for Andrea.

"Sorry I'm so late," apologised Andrea breathlessly, having rushed to Sharon's office.

"It's no big deal," smiled Sharon, indicating for Andrea to take a seat.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Inhaling deeply, Sharon's hands shook as she phrased her request, "Andy and I were talking about selecting godparents for the baby," her voice betrayed her as she struggled to retain control of her rampant emotions.

"That's wonderful! Anyone I know?" asked Andrea, unaware of what Sharon had been attempting to ask her, but determined to support her choices.

"Well…We'd like you to be the godmother," smiled Sharon.

"Me?" asked Andrea, surprise colouring her tone.

"Of course you! You've been supportive and kind – exceeded every expectation for a friend. You'd be the perfect godmother for my child."

Andrea was stunned. Slowly, she replied, "I – I'm speechless. Thank you, for such a tremendous honour. I'd be happy to be the baby's godmother."

Sharon beamed, "So, that's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!" laughed Andrea, hugging Sharon tightly.

"Thanks," murmured Sharon sincerely.

********...********

"Andrea agreed, then?" asked Andy happily, confirming the details with Sharon.

"She did," grinned Sharon.

"That's great! She'll be a wonderful godmother."

"I think so," murmured Sharon contentedly.

Their conversation was interrupted by Rusty's call informing them that Nicole had arrived.

Hugging Nicole close, Sharon grinned, "I'm glad that you're back so soon."

"Me too," replied Nicole, following the others to the couch, "but I'm afraid I have a bone to pick with you."

"What's that?" asked Sharon sceptically.

"How am I supposed to buy baby clothes without knowing the baby's sex?"

"We're going to buy everything the baby needs after it's born," laughed Sharon, "until then, maybe something unisex?"

"But I'd like to buy something specific to the baby!" protested Nicole.

"Same here," interjected Rusty.

"Look guys, we've told you before – we're not going to know the baby's sex until its birth. No use complaining," teased Andy.

"How are you going to get the nursery done up for the baby if you don't know its sex?" pressed Nicole, frowning.

"You, Emily, Ricky and Rusty will be in charge of that," smiled Sharon.

"How, when we don't know the baby's sex?" Asked Nicole, only momentarily surprised by Sharon's candour.

"You'll find out and get the nursery set up while I'm still in the hospital with the baby."

"That's…not a bad idea, actually," admitted Andy.

"I guess that works for me," smiled Nicole.

"Ditto," added Rusty.

"Always full of surprises," laughed Andy.

"In the meantime, I can't wait for the precious little thing," grinned Nicole.

Sharon smiled, gently rubbing her belly as she replied, "us, too."

"Mom felt the baby kicking yesterday," interjected Rusty, addressing Nicole.

"Yeah? That's so cool! Can I feel?"

Sharon smirked, "right now the baby's pretty quiet, thankfully."

"Good for you, I guess, though it's a shame for me," laughed Nicole.

Standing abruptly from the couch, Sharon stammered, "I'm just going to get myself some water."

"Let me," insisted Andy, "you look beat."

"No, no. I'm fine, I'll get it." Sharon walked incredibly slowly, feeling her vision swim before her eyes.

Noting her movements, Nicole stood to help her, "You alright, Sharon?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she murmured.

"I told you to let me do it," repeated Andy.

"She's fine, dad," insisted Nicole, still helping Sharon.

"I'm just a little dizzy, guys. I'm fine, and the dizziness is perfectly normal. Nothing to worry about," sighed Sharon, frustrated.

Taking her hand, Andy asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?"

Sharon smiled, placating, "I'm fine, no need to worry."

"Are you tired?" he asked concernedly.

"Extremely," she admitted, "so I think, if it's alright with everyone, I'm going to head to bed. Sorry," she added, looking apologetic.

"You shouldn't apologise, Sharon. You need the rest," shrugged Nicole, glad to see her dad tenderly helping Sharon to the bedroom.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	18. Concern

_**A/N: This is the eighteenth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Andy carefully helped Sharon into bed, settling her against the pillows.

"Thanks," she smiled softly.

"No need to thank me, Sharon," replied Andy, kissing her gently.

"Go on, then. Nicole's still in the living room," she insisted, relaxing into the pillows.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely – I'm probably going to sleep the instant you leave. Go back out there," she smiled faintly.

Sighing, Andy nodded, "If you need me, call for me, okay?" he pressed.

"I will, don't worry."

Andy pressed his lips to her forehead chastely before leaving to return to Nicole and Rusty, who had begun talking again as they waited for his return.

"So, what are we talking about?" asked Andy, noting the tension in the air.

"We were tossing around some ideas about the nursery," replied Nicole.

"We'll need to call Ricky and Emily before we make any decisions," insisted Rusty.

Andy chuckled to himself at how seriously they were taking the conversation.

"What's so funny, dad?" asked Nicole with a touch of impatience.

"The baby's not due for a while yet – why is it so urgent to have the game plan figured out right now?"

"We're just so excited we want everything to be perfect," she replied tautly.

"Yeah, I mean this baby going to be the only younger sibling I ever have, I want everything to be perfect for them," added Rusty.

Warmth filled Andy at the thought of how wanted the baby already was in their family. As Rusty got up to grab something from his room to show Nicole, Andy took the opportunity to talk to his daughter.

"I'm glad you and Rusty seem to be getting on so well," smiled Andy. His expression shifted slightly to one of discomfort before he continued, "though Sharon had a bit of a scare earlier this week about him, but she's calmed down now."

"What happened?" asked Nicole concernedly.

"Rusty's biological mother decided to call him a couple of days ago, and it rattled Sharon a little."

"Why?"

"She told him that she misses him – that she wants to be back in his life. Of course, Rusty did the smart thing and told Sharon, but that only served to worry her," Andy frowned, keeping an ear out for Rusty's movements.

"It's pretty understandable – Rusty's mother poses a threat to Sharon, and she's scared of losing him," replied Nicole pensively.

"It's pretty hard to imagine that such a good kid came from that mother," admitted Andy.

"But you don't have to worry about her so long as Sharon's doing okay, right?"

"Right," replied Andy confidently. Hearing Rusty's returning footsteps, they immediately ceased their conversation.

"This is the article," interrupted Rusty, holding the magazine out to Nicole.

"Do you mind if I borrow this, Rusty?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Thanks." Turning her attention to her father, she added, "And dad? Take care of Sharon – she needs your support right now."

"I know, honey. I'm doing all I can right now, but she's pretty stubborn and gets frustrated when I get too concerned."

"Moderation is key," mumbled Rusty, loudly enough that Nicole caught his comment and laughed.

Directing her attention back to Rusty, Nicole asked, "Are you going to take care of telling Ricky and Emily?"

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Great. I know it's a long way off, yet, but it's always good to be prepared." Rusty nodded in agreement, missing Andy's amused smile. "I've got to head out, but you should take care of Sharon – the pair of you," she smiled.

"We will," they chorused, laughing.

"Right, in that case, I'm going to try and make it out here more often – I can't wait to be a sister again!"

"You're going to do great," grinned Andy, hugging his daughter close.

Just before stepping out, Nicole turned to Rusty to ask: "You're not going to forget what we discussed, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep it in mind," promised Rusty.

"What's all this?" asked Andy, confused.

"It's a surprise," grinned Nicole mischievously, "you'll know when the baby's born."

Grinning in response, Andy replied, "I should've known you'd try to pull something."

Nicole chuckled lightly and left for the evening. After she'd gone, Rusty decided to return to his room, but was stopped by Andy.

"Hey, Rusty?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me make dinner tonight?"

Rusty smiled, "Sure thing, Andy."

Andy beamed and told Rusty to wait in the kitchen while he went to check on Sharon. Looking in, he could tell that she was fast asleep, but he couldn't resist sitting beside her to make sure. Kissing her softly on the forehead, he watched her sleep for a while, admiring how she looked in sleep.

Sharon felt his weight shift the bed and turned to face Andy. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Andy?" she squinted in the dark.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no. I was just napping," she fibbed.

"Glad to see you managed to relax," smiled Andy. "Have you had anything to drink yet? You're supposed to keep yourself hydrated," he reminded her.

"I could go for a glass of orange juice, if you're offering," grinned Sharon.

"As you wish," laughed Andy.

"I'll be waiting," she teased.

Smiling in response, Andy hurried to the kitchen to fill a glass of juice for Sharon. Dashing back as carefully as possible, Andy handed the glass to Sharon, who smiled in thanks before sipping on it slowly.

"While you were in the kitchen, Emily called," she informed him.

"Oh? That's nice of her."

"Apparently she and Ricky are upset that we don't want to know the baby's sex."

"They are?" asked Andy, somewhat sympathetically.

"I just don't understand why the sex is so important," groused Sharon, "surely the baby's health should be the most important thing."

"I'm sure it's just excitement over whether they're going to have a brother or a sister," reasoned Andy.

"I get it, I just don't understand why we have to rehash these conversations so often."

"You know kids," laughed Andy, "tell you what, finish up your juice, and when you're ready, come and join us in the kitchen for dinner."

"Us?" asked Sharon, puzzled.

"Rusty and I are preparing something special for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," he teased, "just wait here and we'll call you in when we're done."

Handing her a magazine, Andy left Sharon feeling utterly confused as she slipped on her glasses to read.

********...********

About an hour and a half later, Andy and Rusty had finally finished preparing dinner.

"What do you think?" asked Andy, grinning as he surveyed their work.

"Pretty good," smiled Rusty, "let's hope mom agrees."

"I'm sure she will – you and I are a great team." Rusty grinned in response before Andy directed him to take the glasses to the dining table before retrieving Sharon from her room.

"Still reading?" he asked.

"I think I could sleep, to be honest," she smiled sheepishly.

"Dinner's ready," he smiled, "so don't sleep on me just yet."

Taking her by the hand, Andy gently guided Sharon to the kitchen. On seeing the spread laid out on the table, Sharon beamed.

"Have a seat, mom," invited Rusty, leading her to one of the vacant chairs.

"This looks wonderful!" commented Sharon eagerly.

"Rusty and I worked together on this – we hope you'll like it," grinned Andy.

Taking a bite, Sharon couldn't help her visceral reaction – it was delicious. Rusty and Andy exchanged pleased looks, glad to have satisfied her.

"I told Rusty we were a force to be reckoned with," smirked Andy.

"You definitely are," smiled Sharon.

********...********

Following their amazing dinner, Rusty decided to retire to his room with a movie. Meanwhile, Andy took over washing the dishes, unwilling to allow Sharon to lift a single finger.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" asked Sharon.

"I'm sure," he chuckled.

Sharon frowned to herself and rubbed her stomach, muttering under her breath something about the baby having a 'stubborn father', causing Andy to grin.

Having finished up, Andy took a seat beside Sharon on the couch, playfully asking, "What was that earlier?"

"You're stubborn," repeated Sharon brazenly, "and you won't allow me to do anything just because I'm pregnant."

"Well, you need your rest," replied Andy seriously.

"I relaxed all afternoon!" protested Sharon.

"Doesn't matter," he smirked, prodding her belly slightly.

"Don't!" she groaned, only half-teasing.

"Fine," he relented.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," she muttered, "I'm not really in the mood to be good company tonight."

"Do you need my help?" asked Andy.

"Seriously?!" frustration rang in her tone, alerting Andy to stop behaving so overprotectively.

"Just kidding," he defended, knowing that, had she accepted, he'd have been standing in a heartbeat.

********...********

That night was thankfully a quiet one. As Andy slept on peacefully, Sharon was suddenly jolted awake by a sharp pain in her belly. She cried out unintentionally, waking Andy.

"Sharon, are you alright?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine, just a sharp kick. I wasn't expecting it, and it hurt."

"Oh," replied Andy softly, "I'm sorry that there's not something I can do."

Sharon smiled softly, "Thanks, Andy. We'll see why the baby's kicking so much in a few days anyway, when we go for the ultrasound."

"I can't wait to see how the little one's growing," admitted Andy.

"I'd hoped they wouldn't be so active while I sleep," grumbled Sharon wryly.

"Was it the same with Emily and Ricky?" asked Andy curiously.

"Not really – Emily and Ricky were quieter at night. It seems our child is nocturnal," chuckled Sharon, gently rubbing her belly.

Andy smiled and placed his hand beside hers, "C'mon kid, let your mom sleep. She's tired and needs the rest so that you can keep growing," he growled quietly, nudging her belly.

Another kick pulsated below her hand, "Looks like you're not helping," she laughed quietly.

"Maybe we could try something different?" suggested Andy. Laying his face close to her belly, he hummed softly and waited for a response from Sharon.

Smiling softly, she said, "I think it worked."

"Good," he grinned, "then we can both sleep well, tonight."

Andy slept contentedly that night: he was ecstatic that his baby had responded to his voice.

********...********

The next morning, Sharon was awakened by the sound of her alarm. Flipping the alarm off quickly, she opened her eyes gently. It was already seven in the morning, but she had no desire to leave her bed. Noting the fact that Andy was already ready to go, Sharon internalised a groan.

"Good morning, darling." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," she replied weakly.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Andy quietly.

"I'm fine, just really tired. I'm not sure that I'll be able to work at this rate."

"Take it easy, Sharon. We can handle a day without you while you get your strength back," he replied reassuringly. Sharon seemed as though she wanted to protest, but was cut off by Andy, who continued, "If you're this tired, Sharon, you should take the time to rest – if only so that your work won't suffer." He kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving Sharon to settle in to her bed again.

Bumping into Rusty in the kitchen, Andy sat beside him at the table. "Rusty, you mom's not feeling great today and she's staying home. Take care of her for me?" he asked gently.

"Of course I will," agreed Rusty.

Andy smiled, "Call me if anything comes up."

"Don't worry, I will," he assented.

"Thanks, kid," replied Andy, patting him affectionately on the back.

********...********

Several hours later, Sharon had managed to get out of bed long enough to hunker down in the living room with Rusty.

"You feeling any better?" asked Rusty cautiously.

"I am," she smiled, "Has Andy called?"

"Not yet," he replied, "hey, I'm going to grab my laptop. I'll be back soon."

Nodding, Sharon frowned lightly, speaking to her belly softly, "Your dad will call soon, right?"

Sometime later, her phone buzzed, the screen lighting with Andy's name.

"How's my darling?" he asked as she picked up.

"Just fine," she replied delicately, "I'd expected your call."

"I'm sorry, Sharon, we got held up on a case-"

"It's fine, Andy. How's it going?"

"Alright, busy, but okay. Is my little one kicking today?"

"They've been pretty quiet, seems like your voice was a game changer," she grinned.

"I'm glad," he replied sincerely. Sighing, he mumbled, "I miss you."

"Me too," she admitted, "come home soon."

"I will," he promised, "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Hanging up, Sharon lifts her gaze to see Rusty standing over her with his laptop in hand.

"Happy now?" asked Rusty, his eyes glinting.

"Definitely."

"Then I'm glad," he smiled, settling beside her with his laptop to study.

********...********

By the time Andy had arrived home, Sharon was already asleep on the couch. Sitting beside her quietly, he kissed her gently, waiting until she'd opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Why are you sleeping here?"

"I guess I just dozed off," she mumbled.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Better," she smiled.

"And the baby?" he pressed.

"Also fine," chuckled Sharon, "don't worry."

"I'm not!" he defended, "do you want to go to your room?" he suggested with a smile.

"Yes, please," replied Sharon, allowing Andy to help her to her room.

When Andy was around, there was no denying that Sharon felt like the happiest woman alive.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	19. Shopping

_**A/N: This is the nineteenth**_ _ **chapter! Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Sitting in the bedroom together, Sharon felt perfectly content – albeit tired. Reaching over, Andy hugged her lightly, kissing her forehead gently as he did.

"I'm sorry I had to miss work today," murmured Sharon.

"You've nothing to apologise for, Sharon. It's perfectly natural for you to need time off at this stage of the pregnancy," Andy reminded her gently.

"I know, but I hate missing work," she paused, sighing before she continued, "Which is why I have decided to work until the end of my pregnancy."

"Are you kidding, Sharon? You can't take such a risk! No, you need to stay home and forget work – at least until the baby's born," he replied firmly.

Sharon frowned darkly, "You need to stop sensationalising the possibilities of this pregnancy. I will continue working."

"I just worry about you," he murmured, chastised, "I don't want you to stress yourself out – which can happen pretty easily in our line of work."

"I'm well aware, Andy. Obviously I'll have to refrain from visiting crime scenes, but that's not going to stop me from working from the office. I will not accept any objections in this," she warned sternly

"You're the boss," he sighed. "Just promise me you'll take frequent breaks?"

"I promise," she smiled, cuddling into his side now that the tension between them had dissipated.

"You ready for dinner?" he asked quietly, "it's getting late."

"Sure," agreed Sharon amiably, "would you mind giving me a hand, though? I'm pretty tired."

"Of course," smiled Andy. Taking her gently by the hand, he led her to the kitchen and helped her ease into a chair at the table. While she sat, Andy finished up with dinner, serving it to Sharon.

"Where's Rusty?" he asked casually, noting his absence rather suddenly.

"He went to dinner with friends," replied Sharon.

Andy accepted her response and sat to dinner with her, both content in the quiet that fell between them.

"I take it that the kicks are not as painful as they were?" asked Andy, grinning.

"Thankfully, no. It's early days still, though, so the kicks are bound to be less frequent." Andy nodded understandingly, though Sharon sighed before continuing, "I'm just a bit worried about the upcoming appointment."

"Why?" pressed Andy concernedly.

"I can't shake the thought that something might go wrong."

"It'll be fine, Sharon," he said consolingly, "And just think: we'll get to see a bigger little person in the ultrasound this time!"

His remark caused Sharon to smile, "I'm excited about that, too," she admitted quietly, "not least because I've got moral support, this time."

"What do you mean?"

Inhaling deeply, Sharon replied, "When I was pregnant with Emily and Ricky, Jack wasn't really _around._ It's so different with you – I'm so glad that I have you in my life," she confessed.

Andy smiled and leaned across the table to press a kiss to her downturned lips. "I'm always going to be here for you, Sharon. I love you and our child, and that's never going to change," he insisted sincerely.

"I love you, too," replied Sharon easily.

A lull fell between them until Andy resumed conversation. "When do you think Rusty's going to be home?"

"I'm not sure – he mentioned something about staying over at his friend's."

"That's good; it's nice that he has such an active social life."

"It is," smiled Sharon.

********...*********

They'd been deeply asleep when Andy's phone blared in the silence of the night. Reaching for it quickly so as not to wake Sharon; Andy answered immediately on seeing Provenza's name on the screen. Sighing in frustration, he took the call to the living room so as not to disturb Sharon.

"Provenza," he growled, "what's so important that you've called me _in the middle of the night_."

"We have a crime scene," replied Provenza stonily, "Can you come down?"

"I can't leave Sharon, especially not when you've disrupted her sleep again," snapped Andy.

"Might I remind you that you're both cops?" hissed Provenza. Calming, he continued, "Look, it looks like this one's going to be a bad one."

"I'm not sure that I can leave her alone," sighed Andy, frustrated, "Rusty's out, and I can't just dump her here for a crime scene."

"I understand, but it's not exactly like she'll miss you," he pointed out, "she's probably still fast asleep. So, you can get your butt down here and help us – especially if you don't want me calling the Captain in on this one," he spat.

Tiredly, Andy agreed and hung up. Returning to the bedroom to get dressed, Andy pressed a kiss to Sharon's hair as she slept before leaving for the crime scene.

********* ... *********

A couple of hours later, Sharon woke to a cold bed. Her eyes sliding blearily open, she checked the clock and noticed that it was early for Andy to be absent.

Asking herself where Andy might be, she decided to call him. Unfortunately, she received no response, so she resorted to texting him instead.

 _'_ _Where are you?'_ she tapped out.

 _'_ _Called out last night – be home soon.'_ Andy's message was brief but timely. Sharon sighed in relief and slid out of bed to get ready for the day.

As she was preparing breakfast, she heard the front door to the apartment slam, followed by the sound of Rusty's voice: "Mom, I'm home!"

"Hey, Rusty," she called, alerting him to the fact that she's in the kitchen, "how are you?" she asked on seeing him.

"I'm good," he replied easily, "you?"

"All fine here," she smiled.

"Where's Andy?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied, "breakfast?"

Rusty nodded eagerly and sat at the table to have breakfast with his mother.

******** ... ********

Andy returned home about an hour later. Hearing Sharon and Rusty's voices in the kitchen, he went there to greet them.

"Hey, Andy," greeted Rusty.

"How are you, kid?" he asked smiling.

"I'm good, you?"

Andy didn't have the time to respond, as Sharon interrupted with a question of her own: "Where have you been?"

Sighing tiredly, Andy replied, "I got called out for a case at around five this morning."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Didn't see the need," he shrugged wearily, "are we going to work today?"

"We are," replied Sharon, "let me just grab my bag and we can head out."

As Sharon left, Andy turned to Rusty, "You've got exams coming up, right?"

"I've got my second one coming up in a few days."

"Good luck, kid."

"Thanks, Andy," he smiled.

Returning to the kitchen to kiss her son's cheek goodbye, Sharon interjected, "Take care of yourself, Rusty."

********...********

Sharon sat peacefully in her office, smiling when she saw Andy pushing her door open.

"Sharon, there's someone here who wants to see you," he smiled warmly.

Surprise in her features, Sharon greeted her visitor enthusiastically, "Nicole?! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to pay you a visit," smiled Nicole, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," replied Sharon, "please, have a seat," she added, gesturing towards her office.

"Join us, dad?" invited Nicole.

"I'd love to, but I have to talk to Provenza," replied Andy.

As he was leaving, he bumped into Andrea.

"Hey, Andy. Is Sharon in her office?"

"She is," smiled Andy, "Nicole's there, too, if you'd like to join them."

"Thanks," she smiled, turning to knock on Sharon's door. "Mind if I join you?" she asked opening the door slightly.

"Andrea! Of course, c'mon in," invited Sharon.

"Hi, Nicole. It's been a while," greeted Andrea.

"It has," she agreed, "how have you been?"

"Can't complain," smiled Andrea, "I just decided to drop in on Sharon."

"Me too," grinned Nicole.

"It's so nice that we can all be together like this," commented Sharon happily.

"You never got back to me, Sharon," frowned Nicole, "I'd like to buy some clothes for the baby."

"Same here," added Andrea, "though I don't know the baby's sex."

"You guys don't have to get anything! Besides, it's a bit early, yet," laughed Sharon.

"As to the baby's sex – we could always buy unisex," replied Nicole, ignoring Sharon's insistence that they not buy clothes. Then, turning to Sharon, she added, "I'm the big sister – there's no way I'm not going all out on this," she smirked.

"Nicole's right, Sharon. We'll buy unisex, but there's no way that I'm not buying this baby something cute," chuckled Andrea.

"Fine, you've worn me down!" laughed Sharon, "do you want to go shopping together?"

"How about now?" suggested Nicole.

Sharon agreed, and the three of them left her office. On the way out, Andy stopped them.

"Where are you three headed?" he asked curiously.

"Baby shopping," replied Nicole, smiling.

"Have fun, ladies," smirked Andy, "just don't let Sharon get too tired."

"Don't worry about it," insisted Sharon.

"Later, Andy," added Andrea, steering Sharon towards the elevators.

********...********

"Look at this! It's so cute!" crooned Nicole.

"Have a look at this dress – wouldn't it be lovely for a baby girl?" asked Andrea, holding up a tiny dress.

Sharon smiled and replied, "Andy would like to have a daughter. Though he wouldn't be unhappy with a son – we're just not that bothered by the sex so long as it's healthy."

"That's a good mentality," commented Nicole.

"When's the next ultrasound?" asked Andrea.

"A few days from now," replied Sharon with a smile, her hand resting on her belly.

"Hey, Sharon, could you change your mind and find out the sex?" teased Nicole, "you're making buying clothes really hard."

"I know you're curious, Nicole, but Andy and I decided to be surprised," replied Sharon patiently.

"I guess," muttered Nicole.

A few hours of shopping later, the women decided that they were done for the day.

"We got some lovely things, didn't we?" remarked Nicole.

"We did- and the fact that they're unisex is great, too," added Andrea.

"Thanks for coming along," smiled Sharon.

"Do you want me to take the bags?" asked Nicole, "they look heavy."

"No, I'm fine," replied Sharon.

"Don't forget to call us after the appointment, Sharon," Andrea reminded her as they reached her apartment building.

"I won't," smiled Sharon, "I'll see the two of you later."

Sharon stepped into her apartment and threw her keys down, lowering herself tiredly into the couch, bags and all.

Hearing her come in, Rusty greeted Sharon, "Hey, mom." Catching sight of her fatigued appearance, he added, "You look tired."

"Thanks," she replied wryly. "I went shopping with Andrea and Nicole for the baby."

"Sounds nice," commented Rusty, "can I see what you bought?"

"Sure," smiled Sharon, laughing at the sight of Rusty's excitement.

"They're so cute," laughed Rusty, "I'm sure Andy'll like them too."

"Is he home yet?" asked Sharon.

"Nope, but he'll probably be home soon," assured Rusty.

"Then I'll go get dinner ready while you have a look at the other stuff we bought."

**********...**********

That evening, Andy found it hard to tear his eyes away from the baby clothes.

"They're so adorable, Sharon."

"Glad you like them – Andrea and Nicole thought so, too."

"It's almost like having the clothes makes the idea of having this baby so much more _real._ "

"I know," replied Sharon softly. "While we were shopping, Andrea pointed out this really lovely dress for a girl. It'd be nice to have a girl," she remarked pensively.

"It would," agreed Andy, "but it would be just as nice to have a son," he smiled.

"That's what I think, too," grinned Sharon, "though Nicole protested again that we refuse to find out the baby's sex."

"Ah, but that's just Nicole. She's impatient and always has been," laughed Andy.

"I'm just so glad that the kids are excited about having a new sibling," she murmured, her hands drifting over the new clothes.

"Me too," he smiled, gently kissing Sharon.

"Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," groaned Sharon.

"Then let's get to bed," he laughed, helping Sharon to gather the new clothes and store them in their bedroom.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	20. Ultrasound

_**A/N: This is the twentieth** **chapter!**_ ** _Sorry for the delay._** _ **Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

The next morning, Sharon felt much better – particularly when she caught sight of Andy standing before her on opening her eyes. Andy leaned over and kissed her forehead, causing Sharon to smile softly.

"Good morning, darling," he smiled.

"Good morning, Andy."

"How are you feeling? Still tired?"

"Thankfully, no. I'm feeling well enough to go to work today."

"Good," he smiled, relieved, "let's get you some breakfast, then." Andy helped Sharon out of bed and waited until she had dressed herself before going to the kitchen to have breakfast. As they entered, Rusty was finishing up with his own meal.

"Morning, Rusty," greeted Sharon, kissing his cheek. Andy echoed her greeting.

"Good morning, mom, Andy. You both are looking happy this morning – any reason?"

"Well," answered Andy, "your mom's feeling much better this morning, that's as good a reason as any to be happy."

"Makes sense," replied Rusty, "I'm glad you're better," he added, addressing his mom.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, busying herself with breakfast.

"No, I'm all done, thanks."

Accepting his reply, Sharon returned to her own breakfast.

Dropping down beside Rusty, Andy looked over at his work. "Ease up, Rusty. You've been studying for a while – are you taking enough breaks?"

"I just want to be sure of what I know," reassured Rusty, "but I take enough movie breaks, don't worry."

Nodding, Andy turned to Sharon, "You sure you're feeling fine?"

"Why would I lie?" asked Sharon, frowning as she took a sip of her juice. Andy's phone rang in the background, diffusing the tension that had suddenly risen.

Answering with barely concealed frustration, Andy barked, "What've you got, Provenza?"

"I need to speak to the Captain, Flynn. She asked to be kept up to date on the case."

"Could you call back later? She's busy right now," he replied stonily.

"Is that Provenza?" asked Sharon, irritated that Andy had begun filtering her calls again.

Sighing resignedly, Andy handed the phone to Sharon, "Yeah, he said that he has something for you." It would be of no use to argue with her, anyway.

"Have you apprehended the suspect?" asked Sharon without preamble.

"Amy's with him now. Can we expect you shortly?"

"You can, Lieutenant," she replied, hanging up immediately afterwards.

"Well?" prompted Andy.

"I'll be going in to interview a suspect," she informed him crisply.

"Why do you always have to do it?" he asked concernedly.

"Because it's my job," she retorted firmly, "and because today I'm well enough to do it." Tugging her jacket away from the chair she turned to Rusty and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you later," she murmured quietly.

"Later, mom," replied Rusty, already preoccupied by his studies.

********...********

An hour into her interview, accompanied by Amy and Provenza, Sharon sat back and surveyed the suspect closely. On the other side of the monitor, Andy did the same to her, grousing all the while about her stubbornness to Julio and Mike.

Julio chuckled quietly at his grumbling before commenting, "It's not like you didn't know she was stubborn before you got involved. Besides, everyone knows you can't keep the Captain from her work."

"Julio's got a point," agreed Tao, "if the Captain wants to work, she will."

Andy rolled his eyes, knowing that they were telling the truth and all the more frustrated for it. A few minutes later, Sharon exited the interview room, followed by Provenza.

"All done?" asked Andy pointedly.

"Well, the real killer's been apprehended, so yes."

"Thanks for the help, Captain. We appreciate your continued presence," commented Provenza, a slight smile curving his lips.

"I'll always be here, Lieutenant, regardless of circumstances."

Turning to Andy, Sharon noticed a look of annoyance flash across his features.

"A word, Andy?" she instructed, directing him to her office. On entering, Sharon sat behind her desk calmly, observing Andy's behaviour before snapping, "What's your problem?"

"I don't know what you mean," he replied indifferently.

"If you're annoyed by something, say so," she said stonily.

He took her hand reassuringly and replied, "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"I appreciate that," she smiled, "By the way, Rusty called earlier and said that his exam had been unexpectedly moved to today," she informed him.

"That's unusual," remarked Andy.

"It is, but I'm sure he'll manage." Sharon smirked – her son was incredibly intelligent and capable.

"I'm sure he will," smiled Andy.

********...********

Thankfully, Rusty's exam had gone successfully. As he walked home contentedly, he felt that someone was following him. Turning to glance behind him uncomfortably, he continued to walk home cautiously. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw his biological mother.

"Mom?" surprise flashed across Rusty's features. How had his mother known where to find him?

"Rusty!" His mother pulled him in close, tears shining in her eyes.

"How did you find me, mom?" he asked.

"I just saw you – and oh! I'm so happy to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied slowly, perplexed.

"Did you just have an exam?"

"Yeah."

"And? How'd it go?"

"I think I did pretty well."

"I'm so glad," she trilled enthusiastically.

Rusty regarded her with confusion before responding slowly, "I've got to go – mom will worry if I'm home late."

Sharon wiped her eyes and frowned slightly, "You call her mom?"

"I do," smiled Rusty, "she might not be my biological mother, but she's my mom."

"Oh," she muttered quietly.

"Look, I really have to go."

"Sure," she replied slowly, "I just needed to see you – I miss you, honey. Take care of yourself," she murmured, kissing her son's forehead.

******** ... ********

That evening, Rusty didn't want to tell Sharon about his encounter with his mother. He was afraid of worrying her, so he decided instead to talk to Andy about it. While Sharon showered, Rusty decided to broach the subject with Andy.

"You okay, Rusty?"

"I guess…" he replied quietly, "it's just – I didn't want to worry mom about this, but-"

"What's the matter?" asked Andy concernedly.

"I bumped into my mother on the way home today."

"How'd she know where to find you?"

"I don't know," admitted Rusty, "She just came up to me outside my exam – said she wanted to know how I've been. I just – I don't want to worry Sharon. Please don't tell her," he finished, chewing his lip.

"'Course, kid. We can keep this between us."

"Thanks, Andy," Rusty smiled softly.

About twenty minutes later, Sharon joined Rusty and Andy in the living room.

"What are we up to?" asked Sharon with a smile.

"Just talking about Rusty's exams," replied Andy easily.

"How'd it go?" she pressed eagerly, turning to Rusty.

"I think it went well," smiled Rusty.

"I'm sure it did," grinned Sharon.

Checking his watch, Rusty murmured, "I'm pretty tired – I might turn in." Hugging his mom goodnight, he left Andy and Sharon in the sitting room.

"Good shower?" asked Andy absently.

"Absolutely – the water was perfect and relaxing," smiled Sharon.

"I'm glad," he replied, placing his hand on her belly. "How is the little one today?"

"Nice and calm," smiled Sharon.

"So, no kicking?"

"None. Hopefully that'll last the night."

Andy hugged Sharon comfortingly.

********...********

Two days later, Sharon stood in her room, surveying her appearance as she prepared for her doctor's appointment.

"I'm getting huge," she moaned, frowning.

"You're not huge – you're pregnant," he smiled reassuringly.

"I know – and I'm glad that I bought these maternity clothes; everything else is too small," she groaned. Andy smiled indulgently as a silence fell between them. "I'm scared that something might be wrong with the baby," she admitted quietly.

"There's no use worrying about it without having spoken to the doctor first," replied Andy, attempting to reassure her.

As they arrived at the hospital's entrance, Sharon stopped in her tracks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied absent-mindedly, "I'm just nervous."

"I'm here for you," he smiled softly. Guiding Sharon to the maternity wing, they reached the reception desk without incident.

"What can I do for you?" she greeted politely.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Nelson – Ms. Raydor," clarified Andy.

"She's in her office; please take a seat and I'll let her know that you've arrived."

Nodding, the pair of them took a seat in the waiting room, their hands clasped together tightly.

Sharon made a tight noise of irritation, drawing Andy's questioning attention.

"Have they never seen a woman pregnant at my age?" she asked, frustrated.

Andy chuckled softly, "Nobody's looking at you but me, Sharon – and I promise that it's not because you're pregnant."

Smiling softly, Sharon replied, "Thanks, Andy."

Coming up to them, the receptionist informed them that Dr. Nelson was ready to see them.

Entering the room slowly, Sharon and Andy took a seat in Dr. Nelson's office.

"Nice to see you, Ms. Raydor," smiled the doctor. Andy held her hand tightly, "we'll be doing the ultrasound today."

"Good," Sharon smiled tightly.

"Let's see how the little one's getting on, then," replied the doctor, helping Sharon to lie on the examination table. "Relax," smiled the doctor. Peering at the monitor, the doctor murmured, "At this point you're about sixteen weeks along – have you had any problems lately?"

"No," replied Sharon.

"Sharon," intoned Andy warningly. Then, turning to the doctor he said, "She's had a few issues at work lately."

"Anything too troubling?" pressed the doctor, directing his attention to Sharon.

"I do worry sometimes," she admitted, "but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well, you don't have to worry about this little one – your baby is healthy, as are you." Smoothing the gel on her belly, the doctor asked, "are you sure you don't want to know the sex?"

"We're sure," replied Sharon certainly. The doctor continued to examine the baby closely, "I hope everything's okay," she murmured worriedly.

"And here's the baby," smiled the doctor, turning the monitor to allow Sharon and Andy to see it. "Everything seems normal."

"Look at our baby, Andy," Sharon smiled wetly.

Andy remained silent, unable to vocalise the importance of this moment to him.

"Is the baby's heartbeat normal?" asked Sharon, directing her attention to the doctor.

"It is," confirmed the doctor, smiling.

Once the ultrasound had been completed, Andy helped Sharon off of the examination table.

"If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to call," intoned Dr. Nelson politely, handing the couple their ultrasound pictures. "And please, remember to be careful." Sharon and Andy smiled and left the office.

"That was…really good," smiled Sharon.

"It was," agreed Andy.

"We'll have to call Nicole and Andrea later on to let them know how the appointment went."

Andy nodded silently, taking Sharon's hand as he led them away from the hospital.

********...********

A couple of hours later, Sharon, Nicole and Andrea were relaxing together at Sharon's.

"I'm so glad that everything's going well with the baby," smiled Nicole, looking at the ultrasound pictures.

"Me too," sighed Sharon.

"You can't imagine how happy I am for you – that the baby's growing healthily," chimed in Andrea.

"And I can only imagine that my dad's thrilled," intoned Nicole.

"He is," smiled Sharon.

"You still haven't found out the sex, right?" pressed Nicole, slightly frustrated.

"No, but you'll find it out soon enough," replied Sharon warily.

"Well, the most important part is that the baby is healthy," added Andrea. Sharon smiled in agreement, patting her belly softly.

"The baby's health is everything – so we're both incredibly happy that it's growing well," grinned Sharon. She couldn't possibly verbalise just how ecstatic she felt at the prospect of holding her baby in her arms.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	21. Unexpected visit

_**A/N: This is the twenty-first**_ _**chapter!**_ _ **Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Sharon, Andrea and Nicole had been enjoying their conversation together when Andy finally arrived home. Smiling as she heard him enter the apartment, Sharon glanced towards Andy as he came towards the living room.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon," she commented as he sat beside her.

Smiling lightly, he replied, "I know, but work was slow, so I thought I might surprise you. Besides, I missed you." Turning to the other women, he asked, "How have you been?"

"We've had a good day," grinned Nicole, "though it seems that you've had a better one."

"How so?"

"She meant that you're obviously pleased by how well the appointment went this morning," interjected Andrea.

"You've got a point," replied Andy, nodding, "I can't begin to describe how happy I am that Sharon and the baby are well."

"And I'll bet that you'll be happier once the baby's here," smiled Andrea.

Grinning easily, he replied, "Words can't describe how excited I am to be a father again."

Nicole smiled softly, "Hold your horses, dad – there's a while yet until the baby's born, and you need to be prepared for every eventuality."

"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised.

"What are you going to do when the baby wakes you up at every hour? Are you ready for all the sleepless nights brought on by a child?" she teased.

"Actually, Nicole makes an interesting argument - are you ready for such a big change?" pressed Andrea curiously.

Glancing at Andy, Sharon echoed their remark; "Are you ready?"

Looking at her unwaveringly, Andy replied, "Are you?"

"I asked first," she teased lightly.

"It's not a test, dad – just an honest curiosity," added Nicole, anticipating her father's response.

Maintaining Sharon's gaze, Andy replied, "Honestly, the sleepless nights won't bother me. I just want to make sure that the baby's healthy and that I am being the best father I can be. I'm glad that I have this chance with Sharon, and I'm not going to blow it."

Sharon's eyes watered, "You're going to be a great father, Andy," she murmured hoarsely.

Nicole and Andrea exchanged a glance, feeling as though they had intruded on an intensely intimate moment.

Breaking the moment, Nicole interjected, "When I asked you if you were ready I already knew that the answer would be yes - I just wanted to hear you say it." She cleared her throat before continuing, "I'm proud to be your daughter, and can honestly say that you're a good dad."

"I can already see how beautiful this family's going to be with the addition of the little one," smiled Andrea.

******** ... ********

When Nicole and Andrea had left, Sharon settled down on the couch to read and was quickly joined by Andy.

Noting his preoccupation, Sharon asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied honestly, kissing her forehead gently, "Are you hungry?"

Glancing at the clock, Sharon responded, "I am, but we should wait for Rusty."

"Sounds good."

Several hours passed and Rusty still hadn't come home, causing Sharon to worry. Andy noticed her anxiety and set a soothing hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Everything alright?" he asked quietly.

Sharon inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself, "I'm not sure, Andy. I'm worried about Rusty – he should be home by now."

Taking her hand reassuringly, Andy replied in a soothing tone – "He's not a little boy, Sharon, I'm sure he just lost track of time with his friends."

"He should've at least called by now," insisted Sharon worriedly.

"He should," Andy agreed quietly, "but for now, it would be best not to jump to any conclusions. C'mon, let's have dinner – can't have the baby getting hungry," he smiled reassuringly.

"I guess I should eat, but I'm so worried I don't think I could keep it down," admitted Sharon.

Sighing, Andy handed her the phone, "Call him and check on where he is," he suggested, hoping that it would help to calm her nerves.

Nodding gratefully, she took the proffered phone and attempted to call him several times, each time resulting in no answer. "His phone must be off," she murmured, worrying her lip between her teeth.

Andy squeezed her shoulder gently, "It's likely that his battery died – try not to worry for now, Sharon. Let's have dinner, and you can ream him when he comes home," he suggested playfully, a hint of pleading entering his tone, despite his attempts at levity.

Sharon agreed hesitantly, knowing that she had to eat but also feeling too anxious to really want to eat anything. Though he didn't show it, Andy was also incredibly worried about Rusty's absence – something niggled in his subconscious, and he had the foreboding feeling that it had to do with Sharon Beck. As Sharon went through the motions of having dinner, Andy did his best to hide his feelings so as not to worry her unnecessarily.

Towards the end of their meal, the apartment door snapped shut, causing Sharon to dart to the living room.

"Rusty, where have you been?" she demanded, her anxiety only somewhat abated.

"I'm sorry I'm late, mom. I was with friends," smiled Rusty apologetically.

"Do you know how worried I was?" she pressed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry that I worried you."

"I called you so many times!" she continued, ranting now that her anxiety had bubbled over.

"My battery died," he mumbled, "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"C'mon, Sharon, the kid's fine. Late, but fine," Andy sighed, hoping to calm Sharon.

"Fine, he's okay – but I was worried sick!" insisted Sharon.

"I know – and I'm so sorry, mom. But please, can we discuss this tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

"Fine," huffed Sharon, "tomorrow, then. Good night," she bit out.

Hesitantly, Rusty pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek before going to his bedroom.

Taking Sharon's hand, Andy murmured, "I know you were worried, Sharon, but you need to calm down – he's fine!"

Sighing, Sharon replied, "He might be fine physically, but there's something he's hiding from me, and I don't like it."

Worry churned in Andy's gut as he was reminded of Rusty's meeting with Sharon Beck. He couldn't tell her about it now - not while she was already so emotional. "I'm sure he's just tired, honey. I can talk to him if you want me to," he offered, hoping that she wouldn't insist on talking to him herself.

Sharon smiled softly, "Thanks, Andy."

He kissed her gently, "Always."

********* ... *********

About an hour later, Sharon was already fast asleep, but Andy couldn't seem to drift off. As he watched her sleep, he decided that he should talk to Rusty.

Finding him awake, Andy knocked on his door before asking, "Mind if we talk?" Rusty nodded in assent, and Andy took a seat beside him. "Your mom was really worried about you," he began.

"I know, but I can't help it. I can't tell her the truth – it'll kill her. At the same time, I've never hidden anything from her, and I hate that I'm doing it now."

"I understand, Rusty. But I'm glad that you are hiding this from her," he admitted guiltily, "she can't handle anything else right now."

"I know – that's why I asked to keep this between us."

"Have you seen her again?" Andy asked suddenly, his tone making it very clear who _she_ was.

"I haven't," replied Rusty stiffly, "And I'd prefer to keep it that way, if it won't worry mom. I feel awful."

Andy clapped his hand on Rusty's shoulder consolingly, "I know, Rusty, but it'll work out eventually."

"I hope so," muttered Rusty miserably.

*********...*********

The next day Sharon sat pensively in her office. Noting her absent expression, Andy approached her office concernedly.

"Hey," he called softly, drawing her attention, "lunch?" he asked, hoping that he sounded casual. She made a non-committal noise in response, to which Andy replied, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really," she sighed, "I guess I'm just tired."

"Then we should definitely go for lunch," he smirked playfully, "You'll feel better afterwards," he added, more seriously.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly.

As they sat at the restaurant together, Andy noticed that Sharon had barely touched her food but to play with it.

Taking her hand gently across the table, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am," she smiled tightly, "Don't worry."

"Then why aren't you eating?" he pressed.

"I am – just slowly. I think I just need to rest."

Andy nodded, "In that case, I'll drop you off at home and get back to work."

"That sounds good," she admitted.

******** ... ********

A couple of hours later, Sharon sat in the living room, watching a film as her hand traced nonsense patterns on her belly.

"Hey mom, I'm just going to step out – my results are back from my exams and I can pick them up from college." Rusty stood before her, worry clear in his expression.

"Don't look so concerned," she smiled, "I'm sure that you've done well."

"Hope so," muttered Rusty, kissing his mom on the cheek before leaving. Sharon smirked lightly – she believed in Rusty, even if he didn't believe in himself.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. Knowing that both Rusty and Andy had keys of their own, she wondered who it might be. Moving to open the door, she was surprised to find Sharon Beck standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Sharon asked stonily.

"I know it's unexpected," she replied hesitantly, "But I need to talk to you."

Rolling her eyes lightly, Sharon asked, "Why's that?"

"I wanted to apologise for all the trouble that I've caused – with the calls and messages-"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this, so let's just drop it, okay?" She invited her inside, despite her initial misgivings. "I know you want to talk about Rusty," she added.

"I do," replied Sharon Beck hesitantly, "But you have to understand – as a mother, too-"

"Understand what?" interrupted Sharon coldly.

Tears began to leak from Sharon Beck's eyes as she replied, "I can't stand being without my son. Rusty's my child, and I can't live without him. You can't keep him from me." Her voice shook accusingly.

"You can't just demand your son back, Sharon," she replied icily, "did you ever think for one second that you could just command him back to you simply because you gave _birth_ to him?"

"I-"

"I understand," assured Sharon, "But you can't just pretend that everything you did – leaving Rusty on the street and using his sexuality against him – meant nothing. He was so hurt, so damaged, when he came to me. He didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"I know – and I know that I'm to blame. You can't imagine how sorry I am."

"Being sorry's not going to change anything, Sharon. Rusty decided to cut you out of his life, and I have to support him. Now, if that was it, I don't think we have anything else to talk about," intoned Sharon stonily.

"Please, just take care of him," she begged, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"That, I can promise you," replied Sharon firmly, leading Sharon Beck out of her apartment and shutting the door behind her.

Sinking down against the door frame, she wondered whether she should tell Rusty and Andy that she had had this conversation with Sharon Beck – after all, they'd probably be worried, furious, or both.

********...********

That evening, Andy and Rusty were talking in the living room when Sharon sat beside them, still preoccupied by her conversation with Sharon Beck.

Regarding her closely, Andy asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Andy," she sighed, "I just needed to tell you both something."

"What?"

"Sharon Beck paid me an unexpected visit today."

Andy's eyes widened concernedly, yet he remained silent.

"My mom was here?" intoned Rusty. Sharon nodded soberly. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"She just wanted to talk," shrugged Sharon, casting a reassuring glance at Andy.

"And you're not hiding anything from us?" pressed Andy.

"Why would I hide anything? She just wanted to talk," replied Sharon simply.

"She did say that she wanted me back," mused Rusty anxiously. His thoughts turned to the possibility that his mom had started using again. Sharon took his hand reassuringly.

"She seemed lucid – calm, even."

"And she didn't hurt you in any way?" insisted Rusty.

"She didn't," confirmed Sharon, "she just wanted to talk."

Andy sighed audibly, "I'm glad that she didn't do anything – if something had happened to you or the baby-" the thought didn't bear finishing.

"It was fine," interrupted Sharon sharply. Andy wanted to believe her, but something told him that the situation had stressed her out more than she'd let on. "She seems to have changed," she added, her expression softening. "She's made her mistakes, and it's up to Rusty to decide whether or not he wants her back in his life, but she seems to have learnt from her past."

"Maybe it seemed that way, but I don't believe that she can change," asserted Andy.

"I'm sorry she came to see you like that," added Rusty, "I don't know why she came here."

"Maybe your mother has really changed, Rusty. It seemed like she wanted to fix her mistakes, starting with what she'd done to you," smiled Sharon.

"I just can't see that happening," replied Rusty dully.

Andy nodded in agreement, "after everything she's put the kid through, I don't think we can trust her. Don't you remember the calls and messages she left you?"

"Of course I remember," she replied sharply, "but she apologised, and it seems like she genuinely wants to change."

"She apologised? What is the world coming to?" he asked, startled.

"Let up, Andy," she warned, "She's a mom too – sometimes parents can make mistakes, as you well know."

"I do know – but I also know that she abandoned Rusty," protested Andy.

"I can speak for myself," asserted Rusty, still caught in his own thoughts.

"I'm not trying to start a fight," insisted Andy, "I'm just worried about Sharon."

"I know," Rusty gritted out, "My mom never really cared about anyone else – but Sharon, she loves me the same way she loves her kids. I never knew where I was with my mom, but with Sharon-" his voice became raspy, and he struggled to finish his sentence.

The rawness of Rusty's emotions tugged on Sharon's heartstrings, and she approached him reassuringly, "you are my son. I love you as my son – I may not have given birth to you, but you are as much my child as Emily and Ricky." She hugged him tightly, squeezing him consolingly.

"I know," he mumbled, his voice muffled in Sharon's hair, "I'm just so sorry that it's my mom causing all this stress."

Pulling away slightly, Sharon met Rusty's eye firmly, "None of this is your fault, Rusty. Promise me that you won't keep blaming yourself, okay?"

Rusty nodded minutely, but just enough to satisfy Sharon.

Watching their interaction, Andy was pleased that Sharon had taken the incident so calmly.

*********...*********

That night, Andy was once again unable to sleep. Sharon's calm attitude in her discussion about Sharon Beck had him curious. Turning to face her, he noticed that Sharon wasn't asleep either.

"Can't sleep either?" he muttered.

"Nope," she sighed.

Andy moved closer to her, "Are you still thinking about what Rusty said?"

"I guess – I think I'm just sad that Rusty still doesn't really think of himself as a part of this family. I love him for who he is, not just as a stand in for a second son that I never had."

Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Andy took his time responding, "He knows, Sharon. He's just confused – with everything that happened with his mother, it's understandable."

"He shouldn't have to feel that way," sighed Sharon.

"Actually, I'll be honest, I'm more confused by how well you've reacted to this whole situation," confessed Andy.

Sharon smiled softly before replying. "I'm still worried – I guess I just figured out how to control myself, knowing that it negatively impacts the baby whenever I get upset. It's tough as hell, but I'm trying."

Kissing her gently, Andy murmured, "I'm glad that you're trying."

"Doesn't mean that I'll ever be completely calm," she warned, "but I'm trying."

"That's all I can ask," smiled Andy.

"I don't know about you, but it's much easier when you're around," she grinned.

"I'm the same," he assured her, holding her to him tightly.

He loved these quiet moments between the two of them, fleeting though they were.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	22. Danger

_**A/N: This is the twenty-second**_ _**chapter!**_ _ **Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

The next morning, Sharon opened her eyes slowly against the sunshine. Hearing Rusty and Andy's voices resonating from the kitchen, she smiled. Rolling out of bed languidly, she changed her clothes and headed towards the kitchen to join them.

"Do you need a hand, Sharon?" asked Andy upon seeing her.

"I'm fine, thanks," she smiled, pressing a kiss to Rusty's temple as she sat beside him.

"How are you?" inquired Rusty quietly.

"I'm good," she replied sincerely.

"I thought you might want a bit of a lie in," commented Andy, watching her closely.

"I'm well enough to work this morning, so I'll have to be awake early enough," she replied, frowning slightly at his implication.

"Fine," huffed Andy.

"Moving on," pressed Sharon, "How did you do in your exams, Rusty?" She smiled encouragingly, waiting for his response.

"Oh yeah – you got your results yesterday, didn't you?" interjected Andy. He too wanted to know how Rusty had done.

"Let me just – I'll be right back," muttered Rusty, going to his room.

"Why'd he go to his room?" asked Sharon, confused.

"Not sure – let's wait and see," chuckled Andy, noting Sharon's palpable tension.

Returning with his results in hand, Rusty sat beside his mother.

"What's this?" asked Sharon.

"My results," he smiled, "I wanted you to be able to see them." Handing them over expectantly to his mother, he waited to see her reactions.

Sharon took her time looking over the results, each grade causing her smile to widen further. "Rusty, these are amazing!" she beamed, taking his hand excitedly.

"Can I have a look?" asked Andy, glancing down at the papers when Sharon handed them to him.

Whistling softly through his teeth, Andy murmured, "You've done great, kid."

"Thanks, Andy," smiled Rusty. Then, with a tinge of pride he announced, "I got the highest grades this semester."

Sharon hugged him tightly, pride in her son surging in her chest. "I knew you'd do well – but this is exceptional!"

"Looks like your studying paid off, kid," grinned Andy, "I'm proud of you."

Rusty grinned proudly; he was ecstatic that he'd managed to please his mother and Andy with his results.

********...********

A couple of hours later, Sharon sat in her office looking over a new case file. Dropping her pen warily, she leaned back into her chair and gazed out into the murder room. She smiled softly as she watched Andy and Provenza laughing together. When Andy finally caught her gaze, she motioned for him to join her in her office.

"Where are you off to?" asked Provenza irritably.

"Boss is callin'," chuckled Andy.

"Well, if it's the boss, I can't say anything," laughed Provenza, returning to his work.

Andy strolled in to Sharon's office and sat beside her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just fine," she smiled, "I was just wondering what had you and Provenza rolling in the aisles."

"Just Provenza being his usual grumpy self – sometimes his teasing is actually funny," grinned Andy.

"Why is it that I get the feeling that you and Provenza are hiding something?" she pressed sceptically.

"I wouldn't hide anything from you," he replied sincerely.

"Yes, but I don't trust that laugh," she teased.

Andy took her hand gently before growling playfully, "are you treating me like a suspect?"

Sharon laughed lightly, "I don't mean to, but if that's what you're into…" she smiled mischievously, her hand finding her belly softly.

"How is my little one?" he asked contentedly.

"Kicking away again, today," she smiled.

"Hope they're not being too much of a bother," he grinned.

"It isn't," she replied sincerely, "I love feeling those little kicks – especially when I hum."

"I've said it before; the baby already loves your voice."

Sharon smiled softly, "Loves your voice, too."

Nodding quietly, Andy changed the subject, "You up for lunch?"

"Sounds good."

Sharon pulled on her jacket before they made their way to the restaurant. As they walked there, Sharon felt as though she was being followed, but chalked it up to her own fatigue.

"Are you okay, Sharon? You look pale," commented Andy worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," replied Sharon as Andy helped her into the car. Noting Sharon's preoccupation, Andy pulled over to talk to her.

"Why'd you stop here?" questioned Sharon.

"We need to talk," he replied quietly, "It seems like something's on your mind, and I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, "I just don't want you to feel that you have to hide anything from me."

"I'm not hiding anything – we should just make our way to the restaurant, okay?"

Andy nodded, confused by Sharon's sudden urgency to get lunch.

********...********

At home, Rusty sat on the couch watching a film when his phone rang. Glancing down at the screen, he saw that the number was blocked, but could guess who it might be. He decided to leave it to go to voicemail, not wanting to respond. Finally, the call tone irritated him enough to prompt him to answer.

"Hello?" he huffed.

"Rusty? It's me." The familiar sound of his mother's voice greeted him.

"How did you get this number, mom?" he sighed.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much," she replied evasively.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I just wanted to know how you did in your exams, baby."

"I did fine; I got the highest grades in my year."

"I'm so proud of you, Rusty!"

********...********

Sat in the restaurant, Andy had begun to worry. Sharon was still sitting silently, and hadn't responded when he'd taken her hand.

"Sharon, please let me in. What's going on?"

"It might sound strange, but I have the feeling that someone's watching me."

Andy laughed silently. "Who'd be following you, Sharon?"

"I don't know, Andy. It might be because I'm exhausted, but I do think that someone is following me."

"Okay, let's think about this: who do you think might be following you? If this person poses a significant threat, would it be helpful for me to arrange a protective detail?"

"Absolutely not," she replied coldly, "I will not be coddled. I don't know who might be following me, but I can handle myself just fine." As she finished speaking, she felt a kick in her belly. "Hey you," she murmured, stroking her belly softly.

Andy smiled, thankful for the distraction provided by the baby.

********...********

Gritting his teeth, Rusty continued his conversation with his biological mother.

"You came to talk to my mom yesterday," he stated accusingly.

"I needed to," she replied hostilely.

"I asked you not to come, and you came anyway. Sharon's not in a fit state to deal with you right now and she shouldn't have to!"

"I know, but we didn't do much. Just exchanged words as mothers."

"Just – don't come again, mom."

"Fine, just take care of yourself."

"You too," he sighed, relieved to hang up the phone but more confused than ever. Yes, she was his biological mother, but his respect and love for Sharon had grown to overshadow the attachment he'd felt for the mother who had abandoned him. Sharon had made him whole again, and he wasn't sure that anything his mom said or did would trump that.

********...********

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy returned home to find Rusty watching a film. Andy sat beside him tiredly, kicking off his shoes in the process.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"Good film? You seem…engrossed."

"It is – the plot's great," he replied. Looking up, he asked, "Where's mom?"

"Went to bed – she's already tired."

Rusty hummed in acknowledgement, returning his attention to his film.

"You hungry?" asked Andy.

"I could eat," he replied evenly, "do you need a hand?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Great, 'cos I've got something to talk to you about." Entering the kitchen, Rusty began hesitantly, "My mom called today…"

"Why?" Andy frowned.

"Wanted to ask about my exams."

"How did she know that you'd gotten your results?" asked Andy worriedly.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Do you think she's been following you?" pressed Andy.

Rusty regarded him closely before replying, "It's possible." He sighed quietly.

Andy was suddenly reminded of Sharon's words – while he doubted that Sharon Beck would follow Sharon, he was positive that she might stalk her son.

********* ... ********

Sequestered in her room, Sharon spoke to Andrea on the phone.

"I'm worried, Andrea. I can't shake the feeling that someone's following me, but every time I turn around there's nobody there."

"Maybe you're just tired and suspicious after a day of work," suggested Andrea, "you probably just need to relax and lie down," she continued encouragingly.

"Andy said that," sighed Sharon, "I hope you're right."

"It's okay, Sharon," soothed Andrea, "I'll come in tomorrow and we can talk it over together. For now, it would be best if you could try to relax."

"Thanks, Andrea," she sighed quietly.

"What are friends for?" she chuckled, "Good night, Sharon."

"G'night," she murmured in response, her eyes sliding shut.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Andy beamed proudly at the food he and Rusty had prepared. "Good job, Rusty. I'm going to go call your mom."

Moving to the bedroom, Andy sat beside Sharon and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling softly. "Dinner's ready," he murmured.

"Thanks, Andy, but I'm not really hungry," she moaned softly.

"You need to keep your strength up, Sharon," he replied encouragingly, "are you sure you don't want dinner?"

"I'm sure," she muttered, "I just need to rest."

"Okay," he murmured, kissing her gently on the cheek before returning to Rusty's side.

"Where's mom?" he asked immediately.

"She's feeling a bit too tired to eat. We should just go ahead; we can save her some if she feels like it later."

Rusty nodded in agreement, content to tuck in.

*********...*********

After dinner, Rusty decided to relax in his room, leaving Andy to join Sharon in their bedroom. By the way she was breathing Andy could tell that she wasn't sleeping.

"Are you okay, Sharon? Why are you still awake?"

"The little one has decided that it is not my time to sleep," she frowned moodily. Andy smiled in amusement and sat beside her.

"C'mon little one, let your momma sleep," chuckled Andy, smoothing his hand over Sharon's belly. She laughed tiredly, enjoying the softness in his facial expression.

"You know that probably won't work," laughed Sharon.

"I know, but I'd like you to get some sleep," he muttered.

"It's fine," Sharon giggled, "I'll just wait until our nocturnal baby decides to sleep."

"I'd give anything to see you smile this much," sighed Andy earnestly, watching Sharon's face move and enjoying every moment of it.

******** ... ********

The next morning, Nicole joined them for breakfast.

"Where's Sharon?" she asked, her attention directed to her father.

"Still sleeping."

"She's never slept this much," commented Nicole, surprised.

"Last night the baby had a field day with her insides – I'm hoping that she's catching up on the sleep she missed last night."

"That's understandable," she replied pensively, "Being a mom's hard." Turning to Rusty she asked, "how are you doing?"

"I'm good – how've you been?"

"Pretty good," she smiled in response.

Sharon's footsteps resounded angrily on the tiles approaching the kitchen.

"What is this?" she interrogated furiously, "Why did nobody wake me?"

"You needed your rest," replied Andy instantly, "I knew that you hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so I decided to let you be."

"Please take a seat, Sharon," pleaded Nicole.

Acquiescing with frustration, Sharon growled, "I'm going to be late to work."

"What's the big deal? You shouldn't even be thinking about work in your condition!" replied Andy heatedly.

Sighing to calm herself, Sharon apologised, "Sometimes the hormones get the better of me. I'm sorry."

"We know, Sharon. It's completely normal – just wish you'd give us some warning," teased Nicole.

"You resembled Julio just then," teased Andy, grinning.

Sharon laughed and turned to Nicole, "Andrea's coming to work today, if you'd like to join us. We can go for coffee together."

Smiling, Nicole replied, "That sounds great."

"Oh, yeah, I'm spending the evening with my friends today, so don't wait for me for dinner," interjected Rusty.

"Alright, honey," sighed Sharon.

********...********

Later that day, Sharon, Nicole and Andrea were talking in Sharon's office.

"I don't think anyone's following you," murmured Nicole pensively, "I don't know anyone who'd dare."

"It's just a feeling, Nicole. Like someone's constantly watching me," replied Sharon, goose bumps rising on her arms.

"Maybe it's just fatigue? Or being overworked?" interjected Andrea, "I'll tell you what: I think you need a break. And a coffee break with me and Nicole will do you some good." She smiled, taking Sharon's hand.

"Sounds good," sighed Sharon, nodding slowly in agreement.

As they left the office, Sharon couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed.

"Are you okay, Sharon?" asked Andrea perceptively.

"You look really pale," observed Nicole worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry," soothed Sharon, "let's just head inside."

As they walked beside her, Nicole and Andrea regarded Sharon closely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Andrea anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're behaving really strangely," remarked Nicole, "is it that feeling, again?"

Sharon inhaled deeply, admitting quietly, "I do still feel that way."

"Calm down, Sharon. Let's take a good look around, but I'm sure you're not being followed," reassured Andrea. Glancing hurriedly behind her, Sharon caught sight of someone watching her in the distance – she recognised the figure instantly. Sharon Beck.

"What are you looking at, Sharon?" pressed Andrea concernedly.

"Rusty's mom – she's here." Sharon indicated her position subtly.

"Sharon Beck?" repeated Nicole with surprise as the woman in question approached them.

"Can we talk?" asked Sharon Beck quietly.

"Sure," replied Sharon uncertainly.

"Don't, Sharon," cautioned Andrea, her hand gripping Sharon's arm.

"She's right," whispered Nicole, "we don't know what she wants!"

"It'll be fine," Sharon reassured them, waving away their concerns.

"I can't just leave you alone with her," insisted Andrea sharply.

"I just want to talk!" protested Sharon Beck.

"Calm down, you two," asserted Sharon, "I'll be back soon enough."

Andrea frowned as Sharon walked away with Rusty's mom, frustrated and anxious.

"Sharon's too damn stubborn," she cursed.

"She is," agreed Nicole, "let's just hope nothing happens."

*********...********

"What do you want, Sharon?" asked the Captain wearily.

"I just wanted to know about Rusty," pleaded Sharon.

"Rusty is fine, as he was when we last spoke," she replied sharply.

"Good," murmured Sharon. Then, she continued, "I also came because I wanted to tell you something," her tone became icy.

"What?"

"I can tell that you think you're a good mother – after all, you've even got my son calling you 'Mom'."

"But?" pressed Sharon warily.

"But you've made a lot of mistakes."

"Mistakes?" she repeated sceptically.

"Well, to begin with; you stole my son."

She sighed before replying, "we discussed this, Sharon. He made his own decision-"

"But you pushed him away from me! You stole my son from me, and that was the biggest and last mistake you'll make!" growled Sharon.

"Take it easy," she murmured, "everyone's staring."

"I don't care," she gritted out angrily, "I will get my son back at any cost," she threatened.

"Rusty is my son," asserted Sharon firmly, "as he chose to be."

"You're a liar!" she spat, "I'm coming back for my son; but you won't be alive to see it."

Sharon's eyes widened – Rusty's mom had pulled a knife against her, and she couldn't defend herself.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	23. Threat

_**A/N: This is the twenty-third**_ _ **chapter!**_ _ **Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Sharon was frozen in place by fear. Quietly, she tried to talk the other woman down, "Drop the weapon, Sharon. You don't know what you're doing, but if you stop this and talk to me, we can figure things out," she attempted to affect a reassuring tone, but could hear the tremor of fear that rang through it.

"There's nothing to talk about," she spat, "you stole him from me."

"There's plenty to discuss," countered Sharon as calmly as possible, "but none of that is possible if you don't drop the knife."

"You're wrong – plenty's possible if you are removed from my way," she snarled, "I could get my son back, all with this knife."

Fear clenched at Sharon's heart, and she felt her stomach drop as she realised that this situation was not only dangerous for her. "Please, Sharon," she murmured, attempting a different technique, "Put it down. It's not just me you'd be hurting if you went through with this."

"And that's the icing on the cake, really," chortled Sharon.

"Why?" she whispered, dread crashing through her body.

"You stole my child from me – it's only fitting that the same is done to you."

Sharon's eyes welled with tears – she hated that she'd left her service weapon at the office today of all days, leaving her defenceless against Sharon Beck.

"We can talk about this," she protested.

"What is there to talk about? You took my son – can't possibly imagine what it feels like to have your child ripped from you, with no chance of ever getting him back."

"I _do_ understand," replied Sharon empathetically.

"How could you possibly understand?" she shrieked. Then, calming, she continued, "but you will understand. Today, you'll understand," her voice became menacing as she stalked towards Sharon.

Instinctively, Sharon tried to shield her belly, the thought of her unborn child being harmed too much for her to bear.

********* ... ********

Back in the café, Nicole and Andrea had become antsy waiting for Sharon's return.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," muttered Andrea darkly. Despite not knowing the severity of the situation, Andrea trusted her gut enough to inform Provenza of a possible situation. Better safe than sorry, she reasoned, as she texted the Lieutenant their current location.

"You and me both," agreed Nicole, "We should check out what's going on – that woman makes me nervous."

Nodding in agreement, Andrea led the way to where they had last seen Sharon. Spotting her some distance away, they watch as she retreats cautiously from Sharon Beck.

"Back off, Sharon! I'm not playing around with you, anymore," Sharon growled audibly, the seething fury in her tone almost tangible.

"You started this by taking away my son!" yelled Sharon Beck, "but make no mistake, I'll finish it," she dropped to a menacing drawl.

Watching the events pan out before them, Andrea and Nicole rushed to Sharon's aid.

"Oh my God, Sharon! Watch out!" called Nicole, shielding her from the advancing form of Sharon Beck.

"You okay?" pressed Andrea, searching her friend's body for injuries.

"I'm fine – she's got a knife, though," hissed Sharon, indicating the weapon in Sharon Beck's hand.

"Shit," cursed Andrea softly, "Sharon, get out of here. You can't be in this situation in your present condition."

"Are you all just going to stand there, or what?" mocked Sharon Beck, surveying their interaction closely.

"What the hell do you want?" Andrea's voice flared with fury.

"Rusty," she replied simply.

"Try again," snarled Andrea, "that young man is Sharon's son – and you lost your rights to him the minute you decided to abandon him."

A crowd had begun to gather, but Andrea paid them no mind, her attention focussed fully on the woman before her.

"Just go away," interjected Nicole angrily.

"No chance," replied Sharon, laughing mirthlessly, "she stole my child, and now it's her turn to experience the same pain."

"What makes you think you'll get anywhere near Sharon?" pressed Nicole, her eyes flashing dangerously. Suddenly, she darted out and made to grab the knife from Sharon's hand. Acting reflexively, Sharon thrust the knife away from her body defensively, catching Nicole in the chest. Realising what she'd done, she dropped the knife's hilt the moment she felt the blade breaching Nicole's skin.

Shock and fear for Nicole propelled Sharon to catch her as she fell, blood already seeping out of her wound and soaking into her clothes.

Just then, Provenza and the team arrived. Seeing their presence, Andrea commanded, "Arrest her!" while indicating a shocked Sharon Beck standing a short distance away from them. Surveying the scene, Provenza made a quick decision and dispatched the team to complete the order. "Where's Andy?" she asked more quietly.

"I couldn't get a hold of him," replied Provenza wearily.

"When you do, tell him to get to the hospital. Nicole's lost a lot of blood…"

"I'll call him again now," he replied, blanching.

Sharon's cries of guilt and anguish tore at his heartstrings, and he desperately hoped that Andy would finally pick up. Thankfully, he did.

"What's going on, Provenza?" Andy sounded worried.

"You need to get to the hospital, ASAP," replied Provenza grimly.

"Sharon?" his voice was breathless.

"No, Nicole." Provenza's tone was as professional as possible.

"I'll be there soon," promised Andy, already moving towards the door.

*********...********

Sharon and Andrea sat together in the waiting room, their hands clasped together for comfort.

"I just feel so guilty – Nicole wouldn't even have been there if it weren't for me."

"Calm down, Sharon. You have nothing to feel guilty about; the only guilty party here is Sharon Beck," replied Andrea firmly and reassuringly.

Andy's arrival spared Sharon from further voicing her thoughts.

"What happened, Sharon?" he asked hollowly, sitting beside her.

She hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder, "Please forgive me."

"Andrea," he pleaded, "what happened?"

Sighing, Andrea replied, "Sharon Beck threatened Sharon's life – while Nicole and I were attempting to protect Sharon and diffuse the situation, Nicole tried to disarm Sharon and took a knife to the chest in the process." Andrea relayed the news as sympathetically as possible.

Shushing Sharon absent-mindedly, he murmured quietly, "none of this was your fault."

"If I hadn't asked her to join us-" she choked.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't ask Sharon Beck to attack you, nor did you ask her to attack my daughter." Glancing down at her, Andy did a double take as he realised that she was painted in blood.

"Is that?" he nodded quietly towards her bloodied clothes.

"Yes," she whispered softly, "I held Nicole while we waited for the ambulance."

Silence fell between them, broken by Andrea, who asked, "has anyone called Rusty?"

"No, not yet," replied Andy hoarsely, "I couldn't find the words," he admitted wearily.

Worry for his daughter gnawed in the pit of his stomach. Equally, anxiety about how he might discuss this with Rusty caused his heart to race. He couldn't tell his son that his mother had been the cause when he already blamed himself so much. Looking to distract himself, he murmured, "Nicole?"

"In surgery," replied Andrea.

"And Provenza?"

"With the team, going over the scene."

The shrill tone of Sharon's phone cut into their conversation, and Andy glanced down at the screen, his heart stopping when he saw Rusty's name there. Deftly, he rejected the call and returned his attention to Andrea.

"And Sharon Beck?"

"It's likely that she's been arrested by now," replied Andrea. The response wasn't good enough for Andy, who wished that she'd been forced to suffer more than just arrest. "Why didn't you take the call?" asked Andrea, noting the lingering stiffness in Andy's posture.

"It was Rusty." He grimaced, "I wasn't sure how to tell him," he explained.

"He's probably worried sick," interjected Sharon quietly.

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him the truth," confessed Andy tiredly.

"Don't let him panic, Andy," advised Andrea, "just, break it to him gently."

Nodding, Andy tapped Rusty's name on the phone and called him back.

"Rusty," he began, stopping when he realised that he didn't know what to say.

"Andy? Where's mom?" his voice rang out with clear worry.

"Your mom's fine," he replied softly, "but Nicole's not doing too well."

"Nicole? What happened? Where are you?!"

"At the hospital," replied Andy heavily, "could you come over here?"

"I'll be there in twenty," he promised as he hung up.

*********...********

Sharon, Andy and Andrea had been sat in silent vigil in the waiting room when Provenza arrived.

"I'm so sorry, Andy," he began sincerely, "How is she?"

"Still in surgery," replied Andy hoarsely.

Provenza put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before sitting beside him.

"If she's as stubborn as her father, she'll pull through," Provenza smiled comfortingly. Turning to Sharon, he asked, "how are you, Captain?"

"I've been better," she replied sadly.

At that moment, Rusty rushed into the waiting room, spotting his mother instantly and moving to her side to hug her tightly. Provenza took his leave to return to the office as Rusty sat beside his mother.

"Are you okay, mom?"

"I'm fine," she murmured quietly.

"What happened to Nicole?" he asked, his attention turned to Andy.

Andy glanced towards Andrea for support before answering. "When Andrea, Sharon and Nicole went for coffee together today…your mom, she-" he sucked in a breath, unable to continue.

"My mom?" he asked blankly, before realising that Andy had been referring to his mother.

"Your mother asked to talk to Sharon alone, and we left them together at Sharon's insistence. When Nicole and I went to check on Sharon, we noticed that your mother had a knife and had tried to kill Sharon," Andrea delivered the news bluntly, her hand squeezing Rusty's shoulder sympathetically.

"What happened?" he asked numbly.

"Nicole tried to take the knife from her and was severely injured in the process."

"I just…I can't believe that she tried to kill someone," he muttered darkly, his blood pounding in his ears as the shock set in.

"Rusty, look at me," Sharon forced him to meet her eyes, "this is not your fault."

"You're all bloody," he noted grimly.

"It's because I held Nicole," she reassured him.

"You should go home and change," suggested Andy.

"Not until I'm sure Nicole's fine," she replied resolutely.

"Okay."

A few moments later, the doctor emerged from surgery.

"How's my daughter?" pressed Andy instantly.

"The surgery was successful. She did lose a lot of blood, but with a transfusion she should be fine," he reassured them.

A sigh of relief sounded between them collectively.

"When can we see her?" asked Sharon.

"Once she's clear of the anaesthetic the nurse will let you in."

"Thank you," replied Andy earnestly as the doctor turned to leave.

Sharon sank into Andy's side, relief flooding her body.

"It's all going to be alright," smiled Andy disbelievingly.

"I'm so glad," murmured Sharon. Then, unable to stop herself, she apologised to Andy again.

"Why are you apologising?" asked Rusty, "It was my mother who did this; I'm to blame."

"Neither of you is in any way responsible for this," interrupted Andy firmly, "the only person responsible is Sharon Beck."

The tension was broken by the shrill ring of Andy's phone. On seeing Provenza's name, he answered.

"Yeah?"

"How is she?"

"The doctor said that she'll be out of the woods soon."

"I'm glad. We were all worried – so I'll let the team know the good news."

"Thanks for your concern, Provenza."

As Andy hung up, Andrea asked, "Was that Provenza?"

"Yeah," he smiled. Then, turning to Sharon he said, "Let's go home, Sharon. You need to change your clothes."

"Fine, but I want to be back as soon as possible," countered Sharon.

"Don't worry, we'll hold down the fort for you," smiled Andrea.

**********...********

Having changed her clothes and cleaned herself of the blood, Sharon gazed pensively at her reflection, surprised when Andy smiled lightly at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Better, now that I know that Nicole's going to be okay."

"You can't blame yourself, you know," he murmured softly, "Sharon Beck's been arrested and it wasn't your fault to begin with."

"I guess I know that, I just can't help thinking-"

"We didn't know what she was capable of. But now, the most important part is making sure that Nicole recovers well," finished Andy firmly, his gaze soft. "Ready to get back to the hospital?"

Smiling softly, Sharon nodded in the affirmative.

Andrea and Rusty sat as Sharon and Andy had left them.

"Something wrong?" asked Sharon, noting Rusty's expression.

"No, just…thinking."

"I know what you're thinking," sighed Andrea, "But you're not to blame for this."

"Logically I know that, but I feel guilty because Nicole and Andy had to suffer because of _my_ mother."

"Nicole is going to be fine now, and so is Andy. Allowing yourself to feel guilty for your mother's actions does nothing for the situation," encouraged Andrea, smiling softly.

As Andy and Sharon rounded the corner to meet them, their conversation ceased.

"How's Nicole?" asked Sharon immediately.

"She's doing okay," replied Andrea, just as the nurse left Nicole's room.

Andy approached her anxiously and asked, "Any changes in her condition?"

"She's doing just fine. You can go in and see her, if you'd like," she smiled in response.

"Thanks," he grinned.

Opening the door to admit himself and Sharon into the room, Andy was relieved to see Nicole smile at the sight of her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"A little sore," she teased, "but just fine," she replied wearily.

"I'm so sorry, Nicole," Sharon spoke to her feet as she apologised.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"You tried to protect me, and-"

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I know it was a stupid and risky decision, but I didn't think about it, I just did it because I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you or your baby."

Andy smiled softly, pride in his daughter swelling in his breast. "I'm so glad you're okay," he murmured, emotion choking his throat.

"Me too," she smiled wryly. "Where's Andrea?"

"Outside with Rusty."

"Rusty's here, too?" she smiled, "Can I see them?"

Andy nodded and went to fetch them from the waiting room. As they entered the room, Rusty couldn't help the guilt that surged in his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Andrea asked softly.

"Fine," she replied. Then, turning to Rusty she beckoned for him to come closer.

"I'm glad you're okay," he smiled tightly.

"Don't think that I'm going to stop teasing you just because I'm bed ridden," she joked lightly.

Rusty laughed before replying, "I'll be glad to take the teasing if it means you'll get out of hospital sooner."

"Jokes aside, for now, so that you can concentrate on getting well again," interrupted Sharon.

"No teasing, then," replied Rusty.

"For now," laughed Nicole.

Andy was thrilled that she was feeling well enough to joke with Rusty.

"I think I'll leave you to rest," interjected Andrea quietly.

"As will we – Sharon needs to rest, too," added Andy.

"I'm fine," Sharon protested.

"You've had a helluva day, Sharon. You can't tell me that you don't need to rest now," he replied disapprovingly.

Sharon nodded, aware that he was right. Kissing his daughter on the forehead, Andy bade his goodbye before leaving the room with Sharon and Rusty in tow.

"You okay?" Andy asked suddenly, noting Sharon's discomfort.

"Fine, fine, just a little sore."

"You sure?"prodded Andrea.

"I'm sure," she replied quietly.

"Why don't you see a doctor, while we're here?" suggested Andy worriedly.

"There's no need, I just want to go home." She smiled tiredly, reassuring him.

"Do you want a hand?" asked Rusty.

"I'm alright. But you could hold my purse, if you wanted to."

"If you need anything at all, call me," insisted Andrea, "and you take care of her," she instructed, turning her attention to Andy.

"'Course I will," smiled Andy, taking Sharon by the arm and helping her to the car.

*********...*********

Several hours later, Sharon sat on her bed preparing to sleep as Andy watched her motions.

"Are you sure you're okay? It could be something serious."

Sharon smiled softly and took his hand. "Stop worrying. I'm fine."

"I just worry about you and the baby."

"But we're both fine, and I have Nicole to thank."

"And Nicole is fine, too. Sharon Beck's been arrested, and everything is _good._ "

"I think so, too," she smiled, "I just don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"Nothing will," smiled Andy, his hand finding her belly, "not while I'm with you." He hugged her tightly, protectively. He wouldn't allow her to be put in danger again.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	24. New Day

_**A/N: This is the twenty-fourth**_ _ **chapter!**_ _ **Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

That night, Sharon found it difficult to sleep. She didn't want to wake Andy, but couldn't help groaning as the pain in her belly intensified. Rubbing her belly gingerly, she took shallow and uneven breaths, hoping that her breathing would eventually normalise. Feeling her shifting beside him, Andy cracked his eyes open to check on Sharon.

"Everything okay?" he slurred, his speech still thick with sleep.

Sharon inhaled deeply before replying, "I'm fine, just some discomfort."

Becoming instantly alert, Andy noted worriedly, "it's not the first time that this has happened."

"It's probably nothing – just go back to sleep. The pain will eventually pass," she reassured him, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"Are you sure?"

"So sure that the pain has already lessened," she replied, stoking her belly softly. Andy shifted closer to her in bed.

"And you're not just telling me that so as not to worry me?"

"I promise," she replied tiredly.

"Fine," he mumbled, "then promise me that tomorrow morning, you'll go see a doctor about this."

Reluctantly, Sharon agreed. "Now go to sleep," she murmured fondly.

Moving so that his arms encircled her completely, Andy shut his eyes contentedly. Sharon smiled softly, comfortable in his embrace and sleepy enough to finally fall asleep.

Unfortunately, it seemed that she was not destined to sleep that night. Not an hour later, her phone broke the silence of the night. Opening her eyes to slits, Sharon reached out for her phone.

Beside her, Andy groaned, "What now?!"

"It's Provenza," she mumbled, glancing tiredly at the screen. Andy gritted his teeth, knowing that to voice his opinion would be futile. "Lieutenant Provenza," she began, "what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to bother you Captain, but we've had a development in the case I mentioned yesterday; the one involving the seventeen year old girl."

"Yes, Lieutenant?" she prompted.

"So far we haven't managed to bring in any suspects, but Sykes found some evidence to suggest that the girl's father might be involved in the murder. We're still trying to find him at this time."

"If you could email me the evidence, and any information related to it, that would be helpful. Additionally, keep me apprised of any details as you discover them," she instructed.

"Yes, Captain," he replied before hanging up.

She glanced down towards Andy, who had been staring at her for the duration of her conversation.

"What was so important?" he sighed quietly.

"They discovered more information for the murder case we'd been working on."

"Information important enough to disrupt your sleep?" he asked, bristling.

"It's part of the job," she shrugged.

"But you can't just keep assuming the responsibilities of this job without considering your pregnancy," he growled, "you were too uncomfortable to sleep less than an hour ago," he pointed out wearily.

"We agreed that I'd see Dr. Nelson tomorrow," reminded Sharon.

"Fine," he huffed, digging his head deeper into his pillow.

Laying back down gently, Sharon was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Andy, on the other hand, continued to stew, and resolved to speak to Provenza the next day.

********...********

The next morning, Sharon peeled her eyes open slowly, smiling when she noticed Andy standing near the bed. Realising that she'd woken up, Andy bent over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before sitting beside her.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Breakfast is on the table."

"Already?"

"Well, I couldn't resist using my culinary skills…"

"And I'm thankful for it," she laughed. "Are you up for visiting Nicole before we see Dr. Nelson today?"

"Definitely," smiled Andy, "I'd love to check in on her. I know Andrea's visited her, so I might give her a call now."

"Sounds like a good idea."

At the hospital, Andrea was sitting beside Nicole when her phone began to ring. Checking the screen of her phone, she noted that Andy was calling her.

"It's your dad," she informed Nicole.

"I'm sure he's just worrying about the small stuff," chuckled Nicole, settling back into her pillows.

"Hey, Andy," greeted Andrea, answering the phone.

"Hi. Nicole up yet?"

"She is, we were just talking, actually," replied Andrea, smiling at Andy's audible sigh of relief.

"How's she doing?"

"Would you like to see for yourself?" she laughed, handing the phone to Nicole.

"Hi, dad."

"Nicole," he grinned, despite the fact that she couldn't actually _see_ him, "how are you?"

"I'm doing well," she smiled, happy that he'd called, "how's Sharon?"

"She's okay; she had some issues yesterday, but we're going to get a check-up today."

"Hope it's not too serious," she commented.

"Me too. But, before that, we're going to come and see you," he informed her contentedly.

"I can't wait," she grinned.

Andy hung up just as Sharon re-entered their bedroom from the bathroom.

"Did you get a hold of Nicole?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, "she's waiting impatiently for our arrival."

Sharon smiled in return and continued to get dressed before going to the kitchen. As they walked in, Rusty was just finishing up his breakfast.

"Good morning," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"How are you doing, kid?" asked Andy.

"I'm good, thanks," he replied. Then, noticing something unusual about his mother's behaviour, he turned worriedly to her and asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," she smiled tautly.

Unconvinced, but aware that he couldn't be late to meet his friends, Rusty glanced hurriedly at the clock.

"I've got to get going," he began apologetically, "I told my friends I'd meet them soon."

"Sounds nice," remarked Sharon. "Will you visit Nicole today?" she asked.

"'Course I will," he smiled, kissing his mother on the cheek before leaving.

After he'd left, Andy seemed melancholic. Addressing him questioningly, Sharon asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I guess," he hedged, "I just wish that Rusty would feel comfortable enough to call me dad."

Sharon smiled softly, "I know, Andy. But he needs his time; he's only ever had maternal figures in his life, and the last man he knew of as his father turned out to be a jerk," she explained somewhat apologetically.

"I understand," replied Andy, nodding gently, "I just really want him to be ready soon." His lips quirked into a half-smile.

"It'll happen soon enough," she replied reassuringly. Then, changing the subject, she asked, "Have you called Nicole's mother? She has a right to know what happened."

"I won't – not unless she asks me to. But that's unlikely, since she and her mother have never had a good relationship. I'd been her only support, but…"

"Let's not dwell on the past, Andy. I'm sorry for bringing it up, though." She was startled by a small kick, and smiled as she smoothed her hand over her belly. "I know you're alright in there," she murmured.

Andy looked at her questioningly.

"The baby kicked," she explained, "I think the little one is letting me know that everything's fine," she grinned, leading Andy's hand to her belly.

"I'm sure it is," he replied quietly.

His anticipation for his child's birth grew with each day; he couldn't wait to hold their baby for the first time.

********...********

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy sat in Nicole's hospital room.

"I'm so glad you're doing better," smiled Sharon.

"Of course she is," grinned Andy, "she's as strong as her father, and just as stubborn."

Nicole laughed indulgently before addressing Sharon, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Nicole," Sharon replied pacifyingly.

"Dad mentioned that you'd had some issues yesterday?" she questioned.

"I did, but I'm going to check in with Dr. Nelson later to make sure that everything's still fine," she reassured Nicole.

"I'll take you," insisted Andy firmly.

"I'll be fine by myself," she protested.

"No objections," he pressed.

"Fine, fine," she acquiesced, shaking her head.

Nicole laughed at their antics before adding, "You should be careful, Sharon. That's my sibling you're carrying," she teased.

"I'm well aware," she replied dryly. "Where's Andrea?" she asked, suddenly noticing her absence.

"She needed a caffeine fix," smiled Nicole.

Chuckling quietly, Sharon glanced down at her watch. Realising the time, she looked apologetically to Nicole, "I've got to get to my appointment. Do you want me to call Andrea back?"

"No, I'll be fine," she replied easily.

"Well, that's good. Rusty should be along today, too."

"I look forward to it."

As Sharon and Andy departed, Andrea entered the room.

"Where were they off to?" she asked.

"They had a doctor's appointment. Apparently Sharon had some mild pain last night."

Humming softly, Andrea replied, "I hope everything's okay."

"Me too," replied Nicole.

"She was under a lot of stress – especially because of the situation with Sharon Beck," commented Andrea pensively.

******** ... ********

Sharon's examination had concluded, and she and Andy were sat before Dr. Nelson, nervously awaiting her opinion.

"Is everything okay?" asked Sharon.

Dr Nelson smiled reassuringly, "Everything is fine."

Andy sighed with relief. Then, he asked, "So why was she in pain?"

"They were a result of stress, I'm afraid. I believe we've had this conversation before, Ms. Raydor."

"We'll make sure that she avoids her stressors," promised Andy, "though this time, she couldn't really avoid the stress."

"That's understandable, but bear in mind that any undue stress Sharon experiences will impact that baby," cautioned Dr. Nelson.

As Sharon and Andy exited the office, Sharon suggested that they head to work – "Provenza sent over some new information," she explained, "I should be there."

"The doctor just warned you about stress, Sharon," protested Andy.

"I can take care of myself," she retorted calmly, "besides, I'm calm enough to work, and arguing is a waste of time."

Andy nodded stiffly and agreed, despite his own reservations.

******** ... ********

Several hours later, Sharon sat in her office, concentrating on her work.

Outside, Andy decided to broach the subject of late night calls with Provenza again.

"Just, could you avoid calling her in the middle of the night, please?!"

"Flynn, I can't help it if we have a case," snarled Provenza, "she's the captain, and I'm under orders. You know better than I that there's no arguing with her."

Andy sighed gruffly, "Yeah, I know." Rubbing his forehead wearily, he added, "I'm sorry I got tetchy." Provenza waved away his apology and allowed him to leave to check in on Sharon.

Entering her office, he asked, "Everything alright?"

"Just fine," she smiled.

"Tired?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Then how about lunch? Wouldn't want you to starve," he grinned.

Sharon laughed quietly, "Lunch, then."

Andy nodded and helped her into her jacket before leading her out of the office.

********...********

Back at the hospital, Rusty sat with Nicole and Andrea, content in one another's company.

"Hey, did Sharon or dad mention anything about their doctor's appointment to you?" asked Nicole.

"They just said that everything was stress-related," replied Rusty.

"Figures," interjected Andrea, snorting softly.

"Sharon can be so stubborn sometimes," remarked Nicole.

"She is," agreed Rusty, "But Andy seems to be changing that," smiled Rusty.

********...********

Sharon and Andy were comfortably seated at the restaurant.

"I spoke to Provenza about his calling at all hours," growled Andy.

Sharon laughed, "It's not his fault – he's just following my orders," she chided him lightly.

"I know, but I can't exactly ask you to stop working, can I?"

"You're trying to say that I'm too stubborn. And I'll admit that I am, but my job comes first, always."

"I understand, I just think that the baby should be more important."

"Of course the baby is more important! How could you even suggest that?! My kids are always the most important thing to me. But my job is important in a different way – and the two can't be compared," she replied firmly.

"Look, let's not argue. I'll get the bill and we can head back."

Sharon nodded tightly. She didn't like what Andy had insinuated about her priorities, and the thought of it made her distinctly uncomfortable.

Noting her slightly pale appearance, Andy suggested that she head home for the day, and to his surprise, she agreed.

********...********

That evening, Rusty was in the sitting room watching a movie while Sharon and Andy prepared dinner together, despite Andy's protestations that she should be resting.

"Do you feel better than before?" he pressed concernedly.

"Stop worrying so much," chuckled Sharon, "I can hardly imagine what you'll be like once the baby's born."

Changing the subject slightly, Andy hesitated before asking, "You do want to get married, once the baby's born, right?"

"I do," she smiled softly.

"Well, then, I'd like to go on honeymoon, too."

"Do we really need it? We'll have a baby," she protested.

"But I want to spend more time with you, alone," he replied quietly.

"I think one night was enough," she grinned, motioning towards her belly. Andy kissed her gently, realising that the moment was lost.

"Dinner's done," he stated.

"Great," she smiled, "Rusty! Dinner's ready!" she called.

"I'm not really hungry," he called back.

Going into the sitting room, Sharon asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, alright, I guess. We'll leave you some, just in case." She kissed him on the cheek before returning to Andy's side.

"Where's Rusty?"

"He says he's not hungry," she shrugged.

"Well then, I guess this is a meal for two," he replied, pulling out her chair for her.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	25. Happy moments

_**A/N: This is the twenty-fifth**_ _ **chapter!**_ _ **Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

After dinner, Rusty headed to his bedroom while Sharon and Andy washed the dishes, despite his protestation that she should be resting.

Now, as they stood quietly together, Sharon muttered, "I can guess what you're thinking."

"That you're incredibly stubborn?" he replied, not without a touch of fondness.

"I'm well aware," she responded, laughing.

"Yet you refuse to stop doing things around the house that I can handle," he grumbled.

"Why should I, when I feel fine?" she replied stiffly.

"Because you might be overworking yourself," he insisted.

"Andy, I need you to stop worrying about the small stuff," she murmured kindly, "I'm fine," she repeated. "You worry too much."

"And you're too stubborn," he retorted firmly.

"I'm pretty sure you're more stubborn than I am," she groused.

"Me?!" Andy dropped his dishes to look at Sharon properly.

"Yeah, you," she teased, grinning. Then, changing the subject she said, "Emily and Ricky mentioned to me that they'd like to visit LA before the baby's born. They're so excited about their new sibling."

"That makes sense," smiled Andy, "I mean, just look at how Rusty and Nicole have been behaving."

"I'm just so happy that everyone is so excited."

Andy smiled as he watched her closely. "I'm looking forward to the changes the baby will bring to our lives."

Quiet settled between them, until Sharon brought up something she'd been thinking about for a while: "Andy, I'd like Nicole to stay with us while she recovers."

Andy's gaze softened and he nodded before replying, "That's a great idea, but I'm not sure she'll accept."

"I'll bring her around to the idea tomorrow," she smiled mischievously.

"I'll leave it up to you, then," he grinned, kissing her gently.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take leave to spend some time with Nicole, but I want you to update me if there are any problems at work."

"I don't want to bother you," he frowned.

"You know all too well that I'm working until the end of this pregnancy; I need to know that I can trust you to call me if anything comes up," she replied firmly.

"Are you sure?" he said in a small voice.

"Absolutely positive," she reconfirmed, "look, the doctor said I'm fine, and I feel fine – you are the only one worrying for nothing!" Frustrated, she stormed away from Andy and into the bedroom. She knew that he was just concerned for her, but his concern was beginning to grate.

Andy entered the room quietly and took her hand in his, "I'm sorry, Sharon. I know that I overdo it sometimes."

Sharon regarded him coldly, but softened at the sight of his apologetic expression, "You do worry too much, and that's something you need to work on. We're fine, and you have no reason to be so concerned."

"I'll try to worry less," he smiled, hugging her tightly.

"That's all I ask," she smirked. "Now c'mon, let's get to bed before our night is interrupted again," she teased.

*********...*********

The next morning, Andy got ready for work as Sharon slept on. Sitting gently beside her prone form, he kissed her forehead before heading into the kitchen for some breakfast. Strangely, Rusty wasn't there yet, so Andy decided to check his room.

"Rusty?" he called quietly as he knocked on the door.

He heard a muffled "Come in!" and let himself in to Rusty's room.

"Didn't see you at table this morning," he commented.

"I've only just woken up," he mumbled sleepily, "I'll eat later."

"Sounds like a plan," he laughed.

"Where's mom?"

"Still asleep," smiled Andy, "She's going to visit Nicole later on."

"I might join her, then."

"She also mentioned that she'd like Nicole to stay with us until she recovers," commented Andy softly.

"Makes sense; Nicole will need help until she's fully recovered."

"But I'm not sure that Nicole will accept the offer – she can be very stubborn, and if she thinks she can take care of herself…"

"Why shouldn't she accept? She needs the help – I'm sure even she can see that," reasoned Rusty.

"Sharon's going to try and persuade her today," mused Andy.

"Well, if anyone can convince her, it's mom," laughed Rusty.

"I'm sure she will," grinned Andy. Then, changing the subject, he asked: "Breakfast together?"

Rusty nodded in agreement, and the two headed for the kitchen together.

********...********

A few minutes later, Andy and Rusty were having breakfast when Sharon joined them, still looking fatigued.

Andy scrutinised her appearance closely before cautiously asking, "Are you okay, Sharon?"

"'M fine, I just feel like I could've slept a little longer."

"Then why don't you? You could take the morning off."

"I'll be fine, and I'll be at work until this afternoon." Then, turning to Rusty, she commented, "You, however, look like you have several days of sleep to catch up on."

"I'm fine," he yawned, "I just stayed up late with a movie."

"Breakfast?" interjected Andy, not wanting the discussion to become one of Rusty's sleeping pattern.

"I'm not really hungry right now," she replied softly.

"Something to drink, then?" he pressed.

"Maybe some orange juice?"

"Sure," he smiled.

********* ... *********

Later that day, Sharon was immersed in the open case file on her desk. The victim had been three years old at the time of death. Andy and Julio had been trying to calm the mother, who had been inconsolable. The case had hit quite close to home for Sharon, who could only imagine what it might be like to lose a child – and had been forced to imagine the eventuality when Sharon Beck had attacked her. The case had reminded her of why she was grateful for Nicole.

Looking away from the file at the sound of approaching footsteps, Sharon saw Andy nearing her office.

"Sharon…"

"I know, this case is a bad one," she nodded pensively. "Did you manage to calm the mother?"

"Not quite. She's definitely subdued, but I think it's sinking in now that her daughter's gone."

"She must be devastated," she murmured, "losing a child carries incomparable suffering." Her mind returned to Sharon Beck, and though she didn't voice her thoughts, she didn't have to; Andy was somehow able to tell.

"What's on your mind?" he asked quietly.

"Sharon Beck," she replied honestly, "she might have made a mourning mother out of me, had Nicole not intervened."

"You can't allow her to dominate your thoughts like this, Sharon. She's been arrested and can't hurt you again; now is the time to move on," consoled Andy, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm so thankful for Nicole right now," murmured Sharon.

"As am I," he replied earnestly, "but I need you to remove Sharon Beck from your thoughts."

Nodding slightly, Sharon glanced down at her watch. "I should head out, I promised Nicole I'd be there for the afternoon." Smiling apologetically at Andy, she withdrew from his embrace and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"I'll be along later," he promised, smiling.

"Promise me you'll update me if anything happens," she instructed.

"I promise," he sighed.

Grinning, Sharon made for the door, leaving Andy to stare uncomfortably out at the murder room. He spotted Julio looking unusually grim and decided to ask Provenza what might be bothering him.

"Provenza," he hissed quietly, motioning for the older man to join him.

"Yeah, Flynn?" replied his friend heavily.

"What's up with Sanchez?"

"The case reminded him of his wife," he responded darkly. Nodding in sympathetic understanding, Andy went over to Julio and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked, by way of starting conversation. Julio nodded slowly, his face betraying no emotion. "What's going on? You seem distracted."

Julio sighed quietly, "I can't seem to forget."

"Your wife?" pressed Andy sympathetically. A tear rolled from the corner of Julio's eye and he shuddered heavily, trying to suppress further tears. Swiping at his face roughly, he attempted to remove any trace of his sadness from his features. "It must be so hard," continued Andy understandingly.

"It is," he replied candidly, "I can't forget – she is always on my mind, and right alongside thoughts of her is the feeling that life's a bitch."

"That it is," agreed Andy, thinking that nobody deserved the tragedy Julio had suffered. "But you have to try and move past the pain, Julio. Not so much forgetting, but using it to further yourself."

"Thanks, Andy," he cleared his throat with some difficulty, "It's just too hard sometimes."

"You're allowed to have those days, Julio," he reassured him, "sometimes it is too much. But if it does become that way, you just let me know and I'll try to help you as best I can."

********* ... **********

At the hospital, Sharon sat back in her chair as she continued her conversation with Nicole.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here, but where's dad?" asked Nicole.

"He had a crime scene, but I'm expecting him to call soon."

"And Andrea? I haven't seen her in a while."

"I'm not sure; I'm guessing she probably has a big case she's working on." Pausing for a while, Sharon sighed before broaching the subject she'd discussed with Andy earlier. "Nicole, I'd like to propose something to you."

"Shoot," replied Nicole easily.

"Would you like to stay with us – myself and your father, that is – while you recover? I'd like to take care of you."

Nicole took her hand gently and beamed, "I really appreciate the offer, Sharon, but there's no need."

"Please stay with us, Nicole. If for no other reason than to allow me to repay you for saving me and my baby," she smiled.

"You don't owe me anything," she responded automatically, "I did it because of what you mean to me."

"You're like my second daughter, Nicole, I want to be on hand to help you. Stay with us, at least until you feel better."

Nodding in acquiescence, Nicole laughed, "Fine! Fine! I can't resist anymore, anyway."

Comfortable silence fell between them, broken only by Andrea's entrance into the room.

"Where've you been, Andrea?" asked Sharon lightly.

"There was a problem at work," she explained apologetically, pulling her friend in for a hug.

"How are you? It feels like it's been so long since I've last seen you."

"I'm okay, you?"

"Fine – we had a new crime scene that Andy's attending to, but other than that," Sharon shrugged contentedly.

The jarring ring of Sharon's phone interrupted their conversation, and Sharon smiled as she spotted Andy's name on the screen.

"Andy," she greeted warmly.

"Sharon, how's Nicole doing?"

"Nicole's fine – and before you ask, so am I," replied Sharon smugly, "anything at work I should know about?"

"Nothing really," responded Andy.

"Nicole asked for you, by the way. So you'd better hurry up and get here," she teased him affectionately.

"I'll try to come by as soon as possible. I miss her," he admitted softly.

"Then we'll be waiting," she promised, hanging up the phone after they'd exchanged goodbyes.

"What did he say?" asked Nicole.

"That he'd be by as soon as possible," smiled Sharon.

"And Rusty?" she pressed.

"I'm not sure; he said that he'd be here by now," replied Sharon, slightly worriedly.

"Why don't you call him?" suggested Andrea calmly.

"I think I will," replied Sharon, dialling Rusty's number but receiving a notification for an unsuccessful call each time. "C'mon, Rusty!" she huffed, trying again.

"What's the matter?" asked Andrea.

"He's not picking up."

"He probably just forgot it on silent or something," reassured Nicole. As she'd finished speaking, Rusty entered the room, causing Sharon to sigh audibly with relief.

"Where've you been, Rusty?" she asked anxiously.

"I was on the way to the hospital when I got your call. I didn't pick up because I was driving."

Andrea grinned teasingly, "See Sharon, he's fine _and_ he's a responsible driver."

"How've you been, Rusty?" asked Nicole.

"Good, you?"

"Me too," she smiled.

Rusty glanced towards his mom, "Did you ask her to stay?"

"I did, and she is. She'll be with us for a few weeks," beamed Sharon.

"Plenty of time to continue teasing each other," grinned Rusty, causing Nicole to laugh.

"Sounds fun," she replied sincerely.

"*********...**********

A couple of hours later, Andy joined them at the hospital. While Nicole slept, Sharon and Andy went to the waiting room to talk. Sharon could feel that something was wrong with Andy.

"What's going on, Andy? You look preoccupied."

"Just a really busy day," he replied, fudging the details slightly.

"Yeah? What happened?"

"After you left I spoke to Julio – the case hit him hard, and his wife was on his mind all day. I just hope that he'll be able to let go of the pain soon."

Sharon squeezed his hand lightly, "Did talking help?"

"To some extent," he replied, rubbing his forehead, "I told him that he can always come to me if he needs to."

"Then you did all you could," she said sincerely.

"Just, talking to him reminded me that I could've lost you, and I don't know what I'd do without you," he mumbled hoarsely.

"I'm here right now, Andy, and I will be for as long as you'll have me," she reassured him.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," she grinned, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

***********...**********

The next morning, Andy decided to take leave to visit Nicole in hospital while Sharon went to work. As she drove, she hummed to herself, chuckling quietly every now and then as she felt the baby responding to her voice. "I know you're excited to meet everyone, but you've got a while left, so be patient," she laughed, addressing her unborn child.

Striding into her office a little while later, she decided to talk to Julio herself.

Reaching his desk, she asked: "Do you have a minute, Julio?"

"Yes, ma'am. What do you need?" asked Julio, standing to follow her to her office.

"It's not about me, so much as you. How are you holding up on this case?"

"Just fine, ma'am," he replied, somewhat stiffly.

"Don't misunderstand me, Julio. I'm asking out of concern for you, not the case."

Sanchez relaxed visibly before responding, "It's tough, sometimes. She's just so present to me."

"I understand," she nodded slowly. "I just want you to know that we're all here for you, if you ever need to talk to someone about what you're going through."

"Thanks for your support, Captain," he smiled.

"Anytime, Julio."

*********...*********

That evening, Nicole joined Sharon and Andy at home, and the three of them were enjoying a peaceful night in.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," said Andy before leaning over to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"Me too, and I'm thrilled not to be in hospital anymore," replied Nicole, smiling.

"Dinner's ready!" called Sharon, placing the food on the table and calling her family to eat. Then joining the others in the living room, she asked, "Nicole, do you need a hand?"

"I think I'll be fine," she replied. Despite this, Sharon gave Nicole her hand, just in case she needed support on the way to the kitchen.

As dinner progressed, Rusty and Nicole interacted the same way as they always did, watched by equally content Sharon and Andy, who were pleased that Nicole's condition had improved enough that she could keep up with Rusty's humour.

As conversation slowed and dinner ended, Nicole piped up curiously, "are you sure you don't want to know the baby's sex?" addressing Sharon.

"Very sure," she laughed, noting the mutinous expression on Nicole's face.

"I just really want to know! And I still think that it's more difficult to buy something personal for the baby when it's a generic unisex item. You're so stubborn," she chuckled. Andy laughed outright.

"Pot calling the kettle black, there," he chortled. "We've already told you; we're content to wait until the baby's born."

"Sure, I'm plenty stubborn, but it's only because I care," she protested. Nudging Rusty, she asked, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I've given up – you might be stubborn, but mom's more so."

Sharon laughed lightly, mirth twinkling in her eyes. "C'mon, guys, we've had this argument so many times! Let it go," she chuckled.

"Fine," pouted Nicole, "I'll concede. But I'm still too excited and curious to wait for such a long time!"

Sharon and Andy laughed quietly. The fact that her child's siblings were already so excited caused a feeling of warmth to rise within her; she knew instinctively that her baby would be loved by its siblings.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	26. Unexpected call

_**A/N: This is the twenty-sixth**_ _ **chapter!**_ _ **Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

The night passed peacefully; Nicole had felt comfortable in her room and was content to be with her father and Sharon. As everyone in the house slept on unaware, Nicole was woken by the jarring ring of her phone, disrupting the peaceful night. Rubbing her eyes slowly, she picked up her phone and glanced at the screen, surprised to see her mother's name. Hesitantly, she answered.

"Mom?" her tone was cool.

"Sweetheart, it's so great to hear your voice."

Nicole sighed warily, "What's going on, mom? Why call at such a late hour?"

"I just suddenly got the sense that something was wrong."

"I don't understand," replied Nicole sincerely.

"I felt something strange that told me that you're not well. I needed to check, to make sure that my feeling was incorrect. You are fine, aren't you?"

"I am," Nicole fibbed lightly, "you don't have to worry, and can let me sleep," she added sharply.

"Please listen to me, Nicole," her mother pleaded with her.

"Your 'feeling' should have told you that I'd be asleep and wouldn't want to be called," she bit out, "Please don't call like this again."

"I understand your frustration; I should've realised how late it is. I just…I want another chance with you – I know I wasn't always there for you, but I want to see you and make sure that you're okay. You're still my daughter," she pleaded.

Tired of arguing and desperate to get back to sleep, Nicole assented to meet – "but only for a short time!" she warned.

"So long as I get to see you," replied her mother.

"Then let me call you when I've figured it all out," instructed Nicole, hanging up the phone without as much as a goodbye. Flopping back into her pillow, Nicole knew that her father would not be happy that her mother had called. Still, she needed to talk about this with someone, and thought that Rusty might be the best person owing to his own maternal issues. She resolved to speak to him now, while the call was still fresh.

Meanwhile, Sharon had begun to feel discomfort and was unable to sleep. Sensing her restlessness, Andy woke and mumbled, "Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor? She instructed us to if you were still in pain."

"She also said that the pain was caused by stress and that it might continue for a few more days," she assured him, "go back to sleep."

"You're so stubborn," he groused.

Sighing with frustration, Sharon snapped back, "You are behaving like a child, Andy."

"Maybe I am, but I'm worried that what you've chalked up to stress might be something more serious," he frowned.

Sharon shut her eyes and murmured, "I am fine, and I'm going back to sleep."

Andy continued to worry silently beside her, too anxious to sleep.

********...********

Nicole crept into Rusty's room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Rusty," she whispered. Stirring softly, Rusty opened his eyes blearily.

"Nicole? What's going on?"

"I just really need to talk to someone, right now," she replied, nudging him gently so that he would move over and give her some room.

Noting her distress, Rusty nodded and listened attentively. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"My mom called me – just a few minutes ago." Her voice was hushed, weary.

"You never really talk about your mom. I'm guessing the two of you aren't close?"

"She was never really there for me. Not to mention, though my dad's a recovering alcoholic, my mom never really tried to get better, despite having the same addiction."

"I knew that Andy went to AA, but I'd never thought that your mom…"

"It was the driving force behind their separation – he knew when to quit, and she didn't. Still hasn't, actually."

"Then why'd she call?"

"She said that she was worried about me, but I know in my gut that I can't trust her," then, sighing, she added, "she wants to see me."

"And will you?" pressed Rusty.

"I don't know," she groaned. "I wanted to talk to you because I thought you'd understand – what would you do, in my situation?"

"I've been in your situation," he pointed out quietly, "but you have a dad who loves and supports you like nobody else; I think you should talk to him before you make any big decisions."

"My dad would be furious if he found out that my mom called. Not to mention, he has Sharon to take care of now."

"That doesn't mean anything, Nicole. He'll still be there for you, and you should still talk to him about this," pushed Rusty, "but, if it's too uncomfortable, why not talk to mom?" he suggested.

"I guess that might be worth trying," conceded Nicole, "thanks for the ear." She smiled softly in his direction.

"Any time," he answered sincerely.

*********...*********

The next morning, Sharon woke feeling well enough to make breakfast. As Andy got ready in the bathroom, Nicole and Rusty joined Sharon in the kitchen sleepily.

"Breakfast's ready," she smiled, gesturing to the vacant chairs at the table.

"You should've asked for my help," insisted Nicole, "You shouldn't have to do this all by yourself!"

"I wanted to," she grinned, "Now, come on, it's time for breakfast."

While Sharon was out of earshot, Rusty muttered to Nicole, "Are you going to talk to her about it?"

Nicole nodded imperceptibly before replying softly, "Yeah, think so."

"What are we talking about?" asked Sharon, noting their hushed conversation.

"Not much, just the same old, same old," smiled Rusty easily.

Andy joined them, immediately directing his attention to Sharon – "how are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

Frowning, Sharon replied, "just fine, though you don't look like you slept a wink."

Andy shifted guiltily before attempting to stifle a yawn. Nicole snickered behind her hand. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing that you'd find funny," teased Nicole affectionately.

Sharon handed a glass of juice to Nicole, smiling warmly as she set it down in front of her before sitting beside her.

"Thanks, Sharon," said Nicole appreciatively. Then, turning to her father, she asked, "Why are you so worried, Dad? Sharon's fine – just look at her."

"Yeah, but she wasn't fine a few days ago, and I just want to make sure that she's actually getting better," frowned Andy.

Nicole wondered, in light of this revelation, whether she should actually talk to Sharon about her mother.

"It was stress related!" insisted Sharon sharply, "stop worrying."

Andy kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting to prolong the argument. Still, he noticed that his revealing the information had had an effect on his daughter's behaviour.

"Everything okay?" he hedged cautiously, his eyes fixed on Nicole.

"Just fine," she fibbed easily.

"Good, I'm glad," he replied sincerely. "Sharon? Ready for work?"

"I'll be along later in the day," replied Sharon, "but you go ahead," she insisted.

"Alright," shrugged Andy before leaving the kitchen to finish getting ready for work. Meanwhile, Rusty left for his room, leaving Sharon and Nicole in the kitchen alone.

Sharon had sensed Nicole's discomfort, and decided that it might be best to talk to her directly about it.

"Is everything okay, Nicole? You seem worried."

Nicole debated telling Sharon, but realised that she needed and wanted her support. "I – uh, I haven't told dad yet, but I got an unexpected call last night…from my mom."

Taking her hand, Sharon squeezed it reassuringly, "Your dad would want to know."

"He'd get so upset, especially since my mom said she wants to see me, too."

"Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt?" suggested Sharon cautiously.

"I don't know," sighed Nicole hopelessly. "How do you think he'll react?"

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly, "but I know that he'd want to know."

"Could you be there when I do?"

"Of course I will, if that's what you want." Sharon paused before asking hesitantly, "Your dad never mentioned why he and your mother separated…why did they?"

"Dad's a recovering alcoholic – mom's just an alcoholic. She refused to quit, he refused to continue drinking. It split them up, but I'm thankful for it, because now you're in his life and I've never seen him happier."

Smiling gratefully, Sharon glanced down at her watch before replying apologetically, "I've got to get to work."

"Don't worry," Nicole brushed off her concern.

"I'll see you tonight, then," smiled Sharon, kissing her temple lightly.

"Tonight," grinned Nicole, feeling more at ease now that she'd spoken to Sharon.

********* ... *********

Sometime later, Sharon sat in her office, thankful that they'd finally concluded the case she'd been working on. Andrea's surprise visit had been a pleasant distraction from her fatigue.

"So, what's going on with you?" asked Andrea.

"I wish I could say 'not much', but…" Sharon laughed uneasily.

"What's the matter?"

"Nicole was worried this morning because her mother called her unexpectedly in the middle of the night. She thinks that Andy will react badly to the news."

"Why would he react badly? Was the divorce that bitter?"

"Andy's never really spoken to me about this in detail, but Nicole filled in a few of the blanks for me today. Apparently, her mother's an alcoholic, and Andy couldn't get her to quit when he decided to. Eventually, it became hard for him to be around her, when he himself is still a recovering alcoholic."

Andrea mulled over the information, not entirely surprised by it, though somewhat saddened. "Is Nicole going to tell Andy?" she asked softly.

"She's going to have to; her mother wants to see her," sighing, she added, "Andy's not going to take this well."

"How do you manage to get mixed up in so many problems," teased Andrea, "between Sharon Beck and Andy's ex-wife…" she trailed off, laughing lightly. Sharon chuckled, realising how dramatic it all seemed.

"I wouldn't call her a problem yet."

"I just don't like how suddenly she's decided to come back into Nicole's life. Why now?"

"Why not?" Sharon countered lightly, "Maybe she just wants to see her daughter again."

"Maybe," repeated Andrea doubtfully, "You mentioned that her relationship with her mother isn't the best."

"It could change, if her mother's willing," insisted Sharon optimistically.

They dropped the subject suddenly when they realised that Andy was walking towards them.

"How are we doing, ladies?" he asked lightly.

"Just fine," smiled Andrea.

"Ready for lunch?" asked Andy, turning to Sharon.

"I'd say so, considering how hungry I am," she chuckled.

"Unfortunately, this is where I leave you," teased Andrea, "work calls."

After saying their goodbyes, Sharon turned back to Andy, her arm wrapped around her waist.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Great," she replied, smiling affectionately, "though the baby and I are _very_ hungry."

"Then let's get going," he laughed, leading her away from the office by the hand.

*********...*********

Following her conversation with Sharon, Andrea decided to speak to Nicole to offer her support.

"Something to drink?" offered Nicole.

Declining politely, Andrea broached the subject, "I wanted to talk to you about what you told Sharon."

"It's not really that easy…"

"I understand," she replied sympathetically, "but it might do you good to talk about it."

"My mom's an addict – or at least, she was, the last time I saw her. My dad had the strength to stop drinking and remove me from that environment, at the cost of his marriage."

"And now she wants to see you?"

"Yeah," Nicole nodded slowly, "And I can't figure out why."

"Talk to your dad about it, Nicole," pressed Andrea encouragingly.

"I will, and I'll have Sharon's help, too."

*********...********

At lunch, Sharon and Andy allowed themselves to relax. Despite this, Sharon's conversation with Nicole kept circling around her mind. Andy could feel that she was distracted.

"Everything alright?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I'm fine," she replied absently.

"Are you in pain again?" he pressed worriedly.

"No, no. Nothing like that," she smiled, "Stop worrying," she teased.

"You just seem preoccupied. What's going on?"

"It's not really something I should be talking to you about," she admitted, "you'll find out at home," she promised.

"Okay," he replied, slightly confused.

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Sharon's phone. Noting Rusty's name, she answered it immediately.

"Rusty?"

"Hey mom, just wanted to let you know that I'll be out with friends tonight – don't wait up."

"Don't you think you're staying out a bit too late, young man?"

"It'll just be a couple of hours," he wheedled.

"Fine, but don't stay out too late," she warned, hanging up the phone.

Andy regarded her questioningly. "Rusty's having dinner with friends," she explained.

"It's good that he's so sociable," he commented.

"I guess, I just think that he shouldn't be spending so much time away from home, especially on school nights."

"I'm sure he's got it all figured out," assured Andy.

Sharon nodded, still somewhat uncomfortable with the evening's arrangements.

*********...*********

That evening, Nicole sat in the den impatiently, not having been able to stomach dinner. Andy settled in beside her, hugging her comfortingly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked quietly.

Sighing and fidgeting, Nicole glanced at Sharon for support, who smiled at her encouragingly.

"I have something I need to tell you, I'm just not sure how to put it…"

"I'm here for you," he replied, uncertain as to why she might be so nervous.

"I got a call from mom last night."

"Your mother?" Sharon placed a calming hand on Andy's arm, warning him not to overreact. He shook her hand away.

"She just wants to see me," continued Nicole in a small voice, "She hasn't seen me since before I did my year abroad."

"I know," he replied coolly.

"And it's not so much that I _want_ to see her, but I don't want to worry her more than she already is."

Andy nodded, "You're an adult, Nicole. I'm sure that you've got it all figured out. You don't need my permission." He hugged her tightly.

*********...*********

While Nicole tucked herself away for the night, Sharon and Andy were discussing the evening's events in their bedroom.

"You've got to keep calm, Andy. Nicole knows what she's doing," reassured Sharon.

"I know, I just get nervous when her mom calls. She doesn't remember some of the really bad stuff from when she was younger, and I just want to protect her."

"I understand, but you have to let go of the past; you managed to change, maybe she did too."

Andy hugged her tightly and murmured, "Thank you for being here for me."

"Always, Andy. I'll always be here for you."

*********...*********

The next day, Nicole arranged to meet with her mom. Andy resolved to stay with her, and Sharon decided to support them both by remaining with them. Andy had tried to dissuade her, but Sharon needed to be there to make sure that Andy didn't lose his cool. Finally, his ex-wife arrived. He hadn't seen her in years, and just being in the same place was proving difficult.

"Jennifer," he greeted coldly.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, I just really wanted to see my daughter again."

"Of course you would," replied Sharon understandingly, "She's a great person."

"Thank you," murmured Jennifer, eyeing Andy, "and sorry, Andy, for…well-"

"It's in the past," he brushed away her apology coolly, "You want to see her, so we'll give you some privacy."

Andy left with Sharon in tow, leaving Nicole and Jennifer to sit beside one another awkwardly.

"So, what did you want to see me about, mom?" asked Nicole brusquely.

"I just wanted to see how you are," she replied softly.

"Well, I'm fine," she assured.

Jennifer smiled sadly at her tone, "I'm glad. And you live with your dad and that woman, now?"

"She's dad's girlfriend."

"I'd guessed – anyone can tell that she's pregnant."

"She is, and I've never seen any two people happier about starting a family together," replied Nicole, somewhat bitterly. "She loves her children so much, I'm sure that the baby will be no different." The comparison she'd been drawing was clear.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Nicole," her mother apologised earnestly, "I know it's probably hard for you, but I really want your forgiveness, if you could find it in you to forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. It happened, and it's over. My request now is that I don't see you again – you've made sure I'm fine, and I don't need you in my life."

Jennifer's eyes welled with tears, but she said nothing in response. After a few moments, she cleared her throat and murmured, "I understand, and I'm glad that you're happy and healthy." Her hands shaking, she continued tremulously, "And, if it's what you really want…I won't contact you again."

Standing with an air of finality, her mother left, and Nicole sat pensively on the couch. She couldn't handle the consequences of their conversation at that moment – she needed time to process.

********* ... *********

That evening, Sharon and Andy returned home to find Nicole on the couch, where her mother had left her. Sinking down beside her, Andy pulled her into his arms tightly.

"Must've been pretty tough," he murmured, smoothing down her hair.

"It was," she agreed quietly, "but it's over now. She's not coming back, and I'm okay with it, because I have you."

"I made mistakes too, Nicole," Andy commented quietly.

"You did, but you also tried your best to fix them. You're here now, she wasn't."

Silence settled between them, broken by Andy asking, "Anyone hungry?"

"I am," Nicole piped up. Then, glancing around, she asked, "Where's Rusty?"

"He said that he wanted to spend a few days with friends," replied Sharon.

"In that case, let's make it dinner for three," smiled Andy, leading the way into the kitchen.

*********...*********

The next day, Sharon and Andrea had a rare moment of quiet to talk.

"I'm glad that everything went well with Nicole's mother."

"Me too," agreed Sharon, "Not least for Andy's sake."

"You must be feeling better too, now," remarked Andrea astutely.

"I am," she grinned, her hand finding her belly.

Andrea's phone rang, cutting their conversation short.

"I've got to go," she mouthed to Sharon as she hung up, "Something urgent came up," she added.

Sharon laughed and waved her friend away, knowing too well that when work calls it can't be ignored.

A few minutes later, Andy knocked quietly on Sharon's door, receiving a smile in response.

"What's with the knocking? Get in here," she laughed, waiting for him to come to her as he shut the door behind himself.

"How are you doing today?" he asked.

"Just fine, and I'll bet you're feeling better too," she smiled knowingly.

"I am," he chuckled, "Now that everything's been solved with Jennifer, I feel like I can breathe easily." A beat of content quiet fell between them before Andy piped up again, "How's my little one today?"

"Very lively. I get the feeling that they're looking forward to meeting everyone," she grinned.

"I can't wait either," he smiled, pressing his lips against hers gently.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	27. Worries

_**A/N: This is the twenty-seventh**_ _ **chapter!**_ _ **Special thanks to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

Summer had dawned, and the morning was sunny and warm as Sharon examined her reflection in the mirror, scrutinising the bump that had already been five months in the making. Frustrated, she tossed her clothes aside and felt tears welling in her eyes. Andy entered their bedroom and was surprised to find Sharon sitting hunched over on the bed.

"What's the matter, honey?" he murmured softly, sitting comfortingly beside her.

"I'm massive!" she groaned, her shoulders shaking.

Andy attempted to stifle his amusement before replying, "You're pregnant, not massive. There's a distinct difference."

"My clothes just seem to be getting smaller by the day, and I can't fit into anything without looking like a whale," she sniffed.

Andy squeezed her shoulder gently, "You're five months along, Sharon. The baby's growing, and I'm glad to see it."

Sharon's expression softened, "I know I'm being silly," she huffed, "but things just seem to upset me more easily these days."

Andy chuckled and hugged her soothingly, "Just think: it'll all be worth it for that first time holding our baby."

Silence fell between them as Sharon mulled over Andy's words.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, Andy, but we have to," she began hesitantly.

"What?" he asked, warily.

"It's hard, and I get it, but we have to plan for every possible eventuality, including one that doesn't involve me," she cleared her throat, pushing down the emotions that had begun to rise like bile in her throat, "I know that you'll be a good father-"

"You can't keep thinking like this, Sharon!" he cut across her words, "Why are you bringing this up again?!"

"Because we need to talk about it," she pressed, "I'm not so young anymore, and I need to know that you'd be capable of taking care of our baby if anything were to happen to me," she finished adamantly.

"I just…I can't do this right now," he admitted hoarsely, "I can't think that way. I can't think about losing you."

Sharon nodded, discontent with the decision, but respecting that Andy might need more time. "Fine, we'll shelf this conversation for now. But it does need to happen sometime, Andy," she warned.

Standing for something to do, Sharon began putting her clothes away to distract herself.

Nicole unknowingly interrupted the terse silence between them, smiling widely as she announced that breakfast had been made.

"Why'd you do it alone? I could have helped you!" insisted Sharon.

"I know you could have; I just wanted to make a special breakfast for you," she grinned.

Andy smiled affectionately, commenting, "She looks just like her father now, doesn't she." His eyes twinkled with good humour.

"Certainly does," agreed Sharon, smirking lightly.

They followed Nicole to the kitchen for breakfast, Rusty's absence made all the more noticeable. On the table, Sharon's favourite morning tea was already laid out in front of her plate.

"Smells fantastic," commented Sharon, beaming at Nicole.

"Thanks," she replied, "now tell me what you think after you've tried it," she laughed.

"Well, considering how hungry I am, there's no chance that I'm saying no to your amazing pancakes," she grinned, snagging one of the pancakes with her fork and dropping it into her plate. "I didn't know that you could cook so well," she complimented.

"Just something I've enjoyed doing for a while," she replied humbly, "I've always loved it."

"The both of you are actually really good at cooking," commented Sharon, directing her attention towards Andy.

"Just the way our family is," he responded easily.

Five pancakes later, Sharon decided to stop eating; she still wanted more, but felt way too full to eat a single bite more. Patting her belly softly, Sharon grinned when she felt a small kick against her palm. Silently, she lead Nicole's hand to her belly, her expression softening when Nicole beamed excitedly back at her.

"I felt a kick!" she laughed disbelievingly.

"The little one recognised their sister," smirked Sharon.

"Really?" she whispered, awed.

"Look at that; the baby can't wait to meet you," chuckled Andy.

"The baby's getting pretty active now, some days it feels like it never stops moving!" she laughed.

Content silence fell between them before Nicole asked, "When will Rusty be back? It's so quiet here without him."

"He should be back tonight," smiled Sharon, "I miss him too much."

"You can look forward to his return, then," smiled Andy lightly.

******** ... ********

Hours later, Sharon sat quietly in her office, pensively mulling over some of the thoughts that had been bothering her. Meanwhile, Andy called Andrea, sensing that Sharon might need to talk to her.

"What's going on, Andy?" asked Andrea.

Pulling Andrea by the elbow to a quieter spot, Andy began, "I think Sharon needs you right now."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sharon's just stuck on the idea that something might happen to her – that she won't be able to see our baby. I just don't know how to help her through it."

"I'll see if there's anything I can do," assured Andrea.

"Thanks," he offered up a small smile.

Andrea strode confidently into Sharon's office.

"Andrea! What are you doing here?" asked Sharon, smiling delightedly.

"Just wanted to check in with my friend," she smiled, hugging her tightly. Sitting beside her, Andrea said, "and, I wanted to talk to you…"

"About what?" she asked guardedly.

"Andy asked me to drop by-"

Sharon sighed in frustration, "Andy's making a mountain out of a molehill," she snorted softly.

"He's just worried – and so am I – that the way you're thinking is unhealthy, particularly at this stage of your pregnancy." She worried her lip between her teeth.

"What's unhealthy – and potentially dangerous – is not considering what might happen if this pregnancy has unforeseen circumstances that we haven't planned for," she bit out tiredly.

"But you don't have to think about that – you haven't had any indication that this pregnancy is progressing badly, so there's no reason to think that way," Andrea attempted to soothe her concerns.

"I know that I don't need to think about this now, but I do need to think about it for the future. That's not to say I'm stressed or worried – I know the baby will have a great father – but I need to know that we have proper contingency plans in place."

"Look, I'm positive that you're going to be fine – just look at how well the pregnancy has progressed this far! It doesn't do you much good to think about what _might_ happen."

"I guess," she huffed, still not fully understanding why nobody else saw the urgency of this particular conversation.

"Please promise me that you're not going to dwell on this?"

"I'll do my best," she promised, "And you have to promise me that, as the godmother to my child, you will take care of my baby if anything happens to me."

"I promise," she replied resolutely, knowing that insisting otherwise would be futile.

While Sharon and Andrea were talking, Andy decided to discuss his concerns with Provenza.

"I just…I don't understand why she can't let go of these irrational concerns…" muttered Andy worriedly.

Provenza clapped a hand to his shoulder reassuringly, "I understand that you're worried, but have you actually tried listening to her concerns, instead of waving them off?"

"I guess not – I just don't want her to keep thinking about all this stuff."

"Then talk to her," he insisted, "let her explain what's worrying her."

"I'll try," he replied, "Thanks for your support, Provenza."

"Anytime, Flynn."

Andy caught Andrea as she was leaving the murder room.

"How'd it go?" he asked quietly.

"She's worried," she admitted, "And I think you need to talk to her."

"Why?"

Hesitantly, Andrea replied, "She asked me to promise her that I'd be there for the baby if anything were to happen to her."

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately," he shook his head tiredly.

"Nor do I, but I do think that there might be something more that's bothering Sharon. You need to talk to her," she insisted.

"Provenza said so too," he confessed.

"Then I think it'd be a smart move," she smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks, Andrea."

She smiled slightly and waved away his thanks, making her way for the exit instead. As she was leaving, Andy decided to talk to Sharon.

"So, why'd you call Andrea?" she asked immediately on seeing him.

"I thought you needed someone to talk to, since I don't feel that you're being completely truthful with me," he sighed.

"You think I'm lying to you?" she hissed, glaring at him as he averted his eyes.

"No, I – I'm not sure what I think. All I know is this; you brought up discussing 'contingency plans' after _weeks_ of not mentioning it, and I'm wondering whether it's because there's something that you're not telling me about," he finished, frustrated.

Abruptly, Sharon asked, "Do you remember a friend of mine, named Abigail?"

"Vaguely, yes. What's she got to do with anything?"

"I've been thinking about her a lot more, lately," she muttered cryptically. At Andy's confused expression, she elaborated: "Abigail died in childbirth – she never got to see her baby." Her eyes glimmered with tears, though she didn't shed them. Andy nodded in understanding, comprehension dawning on him suddenly. "She was my best friend, growing up. I guess that her…unforeseen circumstances have been on my mind a lot, lately."

Andy moved closer to her and pressed his lips comfortingly against her forehead as he took her body in his arms. "I understand."

"I'm scared that the same thing will happen to me," she confessed.

Soothingly, Andy rubbed Sharon's back, "You can't think like that, Sharon. It's fatalistic at best, and at worst a possible cause for miscarriage if you keep stressing yourself out so much. I know that you're sad – that you're hurting – but you can't apply what happened to your friend to yourself. Your circumstances are different," he spoke in low, soothing tones, attempting to encourage Sharon to calm down.

"I'm terrified that I won't be able to hold our baby." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Andy could feel the pain behind it.

"Sharon, please, don't do this to yourself. You can't allow your grief for your friend to colour your feelings about this pregnancy – it's only going to hurt you more."

She nodded minutely against his shoulder, drying her tears tiredly. "I know that," she admitted, "and I'm trying so hard not to think about what happened to her."

"Then you're already headed in the right direction," replied Andy encouragingly.

******** ... *********

While Sharon and Andy were at work, Rusty returned home to find Nicole waiting to tease him.

"I'm glad that you're home," laughed Nicole, "I had nobody to annoy without you around," she teased playfully.

Grinning easily at her, Rusty spared her the retort that he'd had ready, remembering instead that she'd had to deal with her mother in his absence. "What happened with your mom?" he asked abruptly.

"Well, I met with her for a little while, all with Sharon's support in keeping my dad calm. She promised not to come near me again, so our meeting was helpful, at the very least."

"I'm glad that everything worked out for you," he replied honestly.

"Me too," she smiled, the ease of her manner assuaging Rusty's concerns.

A short while later, Rusty and Nicole heard the door to the apartment creak open.

Sharon stepped into the living room, followed by Andy, and hugged Rusty the minute she saw him.

"I'm so happy you decided to come home early," she grinned.

"How'd it go with your friends, kid?" asked Andy, smiling.

"Pretty good," Rusty shrugged noncommittally.

"He's just fine," laughed Nicole, noting Sharon's surveying of Rusty.

Both Sharon and Andy were content that Rusty had returned, pleased that they could enjoy more time together as a family.

*********...********

The evening was noneventful. Sharon was able to enjoy her family's company, and Andy was able to enjoy Sharon's company without his usual niggling concerns. Andrea's phone call was unexpected, but not unwanted, as Andy recognised that she had called purely out of concern for her friend.

"How is she?" she asked worriedly.

"She seems better," replied Andy evenly, "I'll fill you in tomorrow."

"Then I'm glad," replied Andrea instantly, "just give me the details tomorrow."

"Will do. Come over – I'm sure Sharon would love it."

As they said their goodbyes, he hung up and was met with a questioning glance from Sharon.

"Andrea," he explained, gesturing to his phone, "she wanted to let us know that she's going to visit tomorrow."

"Fantastic," smiled Sharon.

Behind them, Nicole and Rusty were bickering as usual, much to their mutual amusement.

"It's getting a little late, guys," warned Andy, interrupting their conversation.

"This isn't over, yet," laughed Nicole.

"It never is," smirked Andy.

"You're right, there," grinned Rusty. Then, turning to Nicole, he said, "We can continue this tomorrow."

"Can't wait," she replied mischievously.

The two went to their respective rooms, leaving Sharon and Andy together in the living room.

"I'm glad the two of them get along so well," smiled Sharon.

Andy reached around her, folding her body into his arms, "me too," he murmured contentedly. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled, "even the kicks aren't as bad today."

"That's good," he replied mildly, "are you ready to head to bed? I don't know about you, but I could just drop."

"I am," she smirked, "but I wouldn't mind a hand getting there."

Smiling gently, Andy let her out from his embrace and took her hand in his before leading her to their bedroom. He was momentarily stopped by Sharon, who leaned heavily against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, exhaling heavily, "I'm just really tired."

Andy nodded understandingly and led her more slowly, content that there was nothing physically or emotionally troubling to be concerned about.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	28. Last Time

_**A/N: This is the twenty-eighth**_ _ **chapter!**_ _ **Special thanks FOR THE LAST TIME to my amazing beta CMemlovr for beta reading! Thanks for your help so far Bettina! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

While Sharon slept on peacefully the next morning, Andy continued to get ready for work. Smiling gently, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, prompting her to open her eyes lazily.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Morning," she yawned, stretching.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, just a little tired. I think I'm going to give work a miss today."

Nodding understandingly, Andy replied, "I'm glad that you're taking the rest you need. I can stay home with you, too," he offered.

Sharon was thankful for Andy's support – she only had to think about what her life with Jack had been like to appreciate Andy all the more.

"What are you looking at?" laughed Andy.

"I'm just thinking about lost time," she sighed quietly.

"Lost time?" he prompted.

"You and I met fairly late in life – I just wish that we'd met and been together sooner. You and Jack are so very different; something that I'm eternally grateful for. I'm just glad to have you in my life," she smiled.

Andy grinned, reaching to hug her tightly to his body.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Sharon. Whatever happens next, we'll deal with it together."

Sharon laughed wetly, not having realised that she'd begun to tear up. Swiping away the tears from beneath her eyes, she asked, "Nicole and Rusty?"

"Having breakfast," he answered, "as you should do," he smiled.

"Of course I will," she giggled, "just as soon as I can get out of this bed."

"Has the little one been behaving?"

"Quite well," she chuckled.

Across the hallway, Nicole and Rusty were enjoying breakfast together in the kitchen.

Despite the quiet between them, Rusty noticed that Nicole was somewhat tense.

"What's up with you?" he asked, "you seem anxious."

"I'm not anxious, just pensive," she replied, "I really, _badly_ want to know the baby's sex – I want to go shopping for some new clothes, and it's so hard to buy stuff that's not colour coded these days," she complained.

"Seriously, that's what's on your mind?" he asked incredulously, "Mom and Andy obviously don't want to know, and to be honest, I'm getting tired of this topic."

"It's not just a _topic_ ," she insisted, "this is about showering our new sibling in personal gifts!"

"And much as I want to do that, too, we have to respect their wishes," argued Rusty tiredly.

"But if we tag-team it and try to convince her together…"

"We can wait four more months, Nicole," he sighed.

Their conversation was cut short by Andy's entrance into the kitchen. He strode into the kitchen whilst speaking heatedly on the phone.

"Look, Provenza, Sharon's not coming in today! She's unwell," he growled.

"I get it, but don't you think she should make that decision herself?" pressed Provenza with frustration. "Besides which, we need her here this afternoon," he gritted out.

"She needs her rest, and I won't let work interfere with her health!" insisted Andy.

Sharon came into the kitchen quietly, fully clothed and ready to have breakfast. Noting Andy's open frustration, and having heard the latter end of the exchange, Sharon swiped the phone from his hand and asked Provenza to repeat the situation to her.

"I will be in this afternoon, Lieutenant," she assured him.

"Thanks, Captain," he replied gratefully, "we didn't want to bother you, but…"

"I understand, Lieutenant – it's my job. I'll see you later." She hung up and braced herself for some kind of comment from Andy. Honestly, his overprotectiveness was becoming too much.

"You said you were too tired to work," he hissed.

"And now I'm well enough," she replied with a tone of finality.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," he replied wearily.

"Just as well – you'd lose," she teased.

"Look at the pair of you, arguing like a pair of grandparents," laughed Nicole, poking fun at her dad.

"Hey! Ease up on the age thing – Sharon's young, and so am I," he growled playfully.

"But if you think about it," began Sharon teasingly, "we could be grandparents soon, if our current kids get a move on."

Andy grinned widely, recognising the jibe she'd thrown in Nicole's direction.

"What are you up to, today?" he asked casually, still smiling from Nicole's reaction to Sharon's comment.

"I'll probably grab a coffee with Andrea."

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied approvingly, "you'll enjoy that."

"Are you going to join us for breakfast, or what?" prodded Rusty suddenly, noting that his mother had yet to eat.

"I'm coming," she laughed, sitting beside Rusty.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today?" pressed Andy, hoping to dissuade her.

"Yes, I'm sure," sighed Sharon. She'd been hoping that he'd let the topic go when Nicole had started teasing them.

"Then I suppose it's no use arguing."

"Lighten up, dad!" interjected Nicole, "she's fine, and you don't need to worry so much."

Sharon grinned, glad that she had support in Nicole.

********...********

After Andy had left for work, Nicole decided to attempt to persuade Sharon to find out the baby's sex. She knew it would probably be futile, but she had to try.

"So, Sharon…" she began.

"Yes?" she replied pleasantly.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" she asked, attempting nonchalance.

"In a few days, why?"

"Just checking how much time I have to change your mind," laughed Nicole.

"If this is about the baby's sex, I don't want to hear it," replied Sharon wearily.

"C'mon, Sharon. Try to see it from my point of view; I can't spoil my new sibling as much as I'd like to because there's a severe shortage of strictly gender neutral clothing around."

"Look, I do understand. And I understand that you all are just excited to find out, but half the fun is being surprised," she insisted, patting her shoulder fondly.

"Sure, surprises are fun, but buying clothes is so much more so," she persisted.

Sharon laughed lightly, determined not to let the matter annoy her. "There's only four months left to find out, Nicole. You can wait that long," she replied calmly.

"Four months too long," huffed Nicole.

"Well, to make the time seem shorter," she grinned slyly, "how about joining Andrea and I for coffee today?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," she replied apologetically. "I'm meeting another friend today."

"Sounds lovely," insisted Sharon, "we'll plan for it some other time, then."

**********...*********

Several hours later, Sharon and Andrea were engrossed in shopping for baby clothes. Despite Sharon's protestations, Andrea continued to buy clothes for the baby.

"This is adorable," crooned Andrea, lifting a tiny pair of trousers to show them to Sharon.

"It is," agreed Sharon, smiling.

"Let's get it," she encouraged, laughing.

"You've bought enough for today," insisted Sharon, "I'm fairly certain my baby's going to be the best dressed, with the amount you've bought," she laughed.

"Just this pair of trousers, please?" she insisted. Sharon relented, and a few minutes later they left the shop to grab a coffee.

"Still feeling tired?" asked Andrea, sipping her coffee.

"Not really," Sharon smiled, relaxed. "Spending time with a good friend can have that effect on me."

"Then I'm glad to be of service," she chuckled.

Silence fell between them and Sharon checked her watch. "I've got a few more hours to spare before I've got to go to work."

"Why're you going to work?" asked Andrea concernedly, "didn't you say that you were tired this morning?"

"Stop fussing," she teased, "I'm fine and capable of work."

"Then I'll support you," replied Andrea simply.

"I appreciate that," smiled Sharon, "thanks for your company, today."

"Any time," she replied sincerely, "especially if we're buying baby clothes."

"Speaking of buying clothes…Nicole asked about the baby's sex _again_ today. She says it's because she wants to buy clothes for her new sibling."

"I can understand that – and even I can admit that I'm becoming impatient. I can't wait to meet your new little one!"

"It's only a few more months, now," smiled Sharon.

"And I'm counting them down," laughed Andrea.

********...*********

Later in the day, the team was called out to a crime scene, and was awaiting the Captain's arrival, having informed her as the call came in.

"Where is she, Flynn?" asked Provenza with irritation.

"She was with Andrea, last I heard. She should be here soon," replied Andy calmly.

Less than ten minutes later, Sharon was on scene and ready to go.

"How bad is it?" she murmured to Andy.

"Not terrible," he replied subtly. "How are you?"

"Just fine."

"Here's what Buzz has managed to pull up about the victim so far," interjected Provenza, handing a file to Sharon.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Walk me through the scene, please?"

Working their way through, they made their way to the victim's body. Sharon crouched beside her, tutting softly. "She was so young," she murmured, her fingers itching to trace the scars littering her body. "Next of kin?" she prompted, her eyes never leaving the corpse.

"We found the ex-husband, but haven't been able to locate her current husband and child," replied Sykes instantly.

"Where could they be?" she asked softly.

"We're still trying to figure that out," replied Provenza.

Andy helped Sharon to her feet. As she dusted off her knees she asked, "how old is the child?"

"As far as we can tell, she's only a few months old."

"Poor thing," sighed Andy.

"We have to find this baby, people," instructed Sharon, "I don't care if we rip up the house in the process, but we have to make sure that the baby is not here before we start broadening our search."

As the others spread out to complete her instructions, Andy sidled closer to Sharon.

"Are you sure you're doing okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, "We just have to find this baby."

After an hour of searching, Sykes and Sanchez returned to Sharon outside the house, triumphantly holding a screaming baby.

"Where was she?" she asked, taking the baby and rocking her soothingly in her arms.

"She'd been stashed in the nursery – it took us a while to figure out where she was," admitted Sykes.

"She's beautiful," murmured Andy, allowing the baby to play with his finger.

"She is," agreed Sharon, "but we still have to locate her father."

*********...*********

A few hours later, the team was no closer to finding the little girl's father. As Andy continued taking care of the baby in Sharon's office, Sharon set down the supplies she'd bought.

"I got some milk for her," said Sharon, stroking the baby's face lightly, "I just hate that we haven't managed to get her to stop crying."

"It reminds me of when Nicole would cry – I just can't stand to see her uncomfortable."

Andy encouraged the baby to take the pacifier into her mouth, relieved when she latched on.

"You're going to be a great dad," murmured Sharon as she smiled gently at the baby.

******** ... ********

Thankfully, the case was wrapped up fairly quickly, as the victim's ex-husband confessed.

"I'm glad we managed to find the baby's father, in the end. And, that he didn't kill his wife," sighed Sharon.

"Me too," replied Andy, "there's nothing like reuniting a parent with their child."

Comfortable silence fell between them, and Sharon was reminded of her shopping trip with Andrea earlier in the day.

"Speaking of parenting," grinned Sharon, "Andrea and I bought enough clothes to keep our child in a new outfit every day, if we were so inclined."

"Can't wait to see them," replied Andy sincerely.

********...********

The evening progressed peacefully. Andy, Nicole and Rusty admired the new baby clothes, discussing the items of clothing that they liked the most.

"Andrea's got good taste," Andy whistled quietly through his teeth.

"You can say that again," agreed Nicole, "look at this!" She grinned, holding up a cute onesie.

"And you'll see that they're all gender neutral," teased Rusty.

"Speaking of gender neutrality," interjected Sharon, "Andrea and I discussed your little attempt at convincing me to find out the baby's sex, Nicole."

"And?" laughed Nicole, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"And, despite saying that she supported me, she reminded me that she'd be extremely happy if I were to have a girl," laughed Sharon disapprovingly.

"I'd be very happy with a girl too," grinned Nicole.

"A little sister sounds nice," admitted Rusty.

"We had talked about what it might be like to have a daughter," confessed Andy, happy that the others shared in his opinion.

"The best part is that, at the very same moment, the baby kicked, wanting to remind us of their presence," chuckled Sharon.

"Sounds like the baby had something important to say," Nicole smiled slyly.

"Think it's a little early for talking, yet," chortled Andy.

"You know what I mean!" protested Nicole, "The baby's telling us that she's a girl!"

"Maybe, but we can't just decide for the baby before they're even born," insisted Andy soberly.

"Speaking of baby girls – you should've seen Andy with the baby this morning," interjected Sharon, smiling dreamily.

"What baby?" asked Nicole and Rusty simultaneously.

"There was a baby at the crime scene today and it needed care until we could locate her father. Andy was just a complete natural," she beamed.

"I'll bet he was," teased Nicole affectionately.

"Not natural so much as practiced," replied Andy humbly, "I just love kids so much."

"And proof of it is that you're a great dad," grinned Nicole, sidling closer to her father to hug him tightly.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	29. Sickness

_**A/N: This is the twenty-ninth**_ _ **chapter!**_ _ **Special thanks to my beta Melinda for beta reading! Thanks for your help Melinda! **_**_Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

The evening was quiet. While Rusty and Nicole went to their rooms, Andy was washing the dishes in the kitchen because he didn't want Sharon getting tired in her condition. Incidentally, Sharon sat on the couch with her laptop. Andy decided to check on her and curiously sat beside her. He gently kissed her forehead and nestled in her silky hair. "What are you doing?" he asked with a smile looking at the laptop.

Sharon smiled slightly, "Nothing special. Just reading Provenza's email. He sent me some important information for our case."

Andy rolled his eyes and sighed, frowning. "Sharon, I can't believe that you read these things in your condition at this time of night. It's too late."

Sharon took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "Andy, you remember I told you that I'll work until the end of my pregnancy. Stop worrying so much. The baby and I are fine.''

"I know dear, but I just worry. You know very well that I don't want you to get tired so much." Sharon smiled slightly and rubbed her belly. She put Andy's hand on her belly too. He looked at her confused and didn't understand. "Sharon, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just wait." After a few minutes, Andy felt a slight shiver under his hand. Sharon looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Sharon... It's... It is really kicking," Andy, said excited.

Sharon kissed him gently. "See? Even the baby tells you that everything's fine. Furthermore, the next ultrasound is in a few days."

Andy smiled slightly, "Yes, I can tell you how excited I am for the next ultrasound. But...-"

"But what?" Sharon repeated.

"Sharon, Nicole and Rusty... maybe they're right."

She narrowed her eyes as she questioned him. "For what?"

"Look, Sharon, I know you will be angry, but really why do we have to wait until the birth to learn the sex?" He asked her.

"Oh, Andy, I think we discussed this enough. I don't want to talk about it. Moreover, there were only four months until the baby's birth. What's the problem?" she asked, frowning.

He tried to explain without upsetting her anymore. "Sharon, I just want to tell you that it makes it very difficult. We buy all the baby clothes in unisex, but as Nicole and Rusty say, I would like to buy something specific."

Sharon sighed wearily and closed her eyes for a moment. "Oh, Andy, please. Let's just not talk about it. You and the kids can wait until the birth to buy something specific."

"Yes, but the nursery ...-"

"Andy, the nursery will be ready while I'm at the hospital with the baby. In addition, the nursery will prepare by Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty. We talked about it and I think there is no problem." Andy nodded dissatisfied. He also was anxious to know whether his child will be a boy or a girl. "Look, Andy, I feel pretty tired and didn't want to talk anymore. I'm sorry." Sharon could no longer tolerate all these concerns and questions. She went into her bedroom.

When Nicole went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She saw her father sitting on the couch thoughtfully. She smiled gently put a hand on his shoulder and sat beside him. "So, what's up, Dad?"

Andy sighed, "nothing Nicole."

"Come on, I know that there is something and you have to share it. Please." Nicole looked at him imploringly.

He told his daughter what had happened. "All right. A moment ago I talked with Sharon. In a few days we will have an ultrasound and I just offered her that despite everything we could learn the baby's sex."

"Dad, you also agreed with Sharon about not wanting to know. What happened suddenly?" Nicole asked, surprised.

"Look, Nicole, just when we saw the new baby clothes that Andrea bought, I really thought about something specific. Then when you and Rusty said that you would be very happy with a baby sister, I really had the desire to know."

Nicole grinned slightly, "I understand, but you should know that Sharon is stubborn and she'll not want to know the sex until the end of her pregnancy."

Andy nodded slightly, "I'm aware of that."

"Good. Now I think you should be with her right now. I'll get a glass of water. You go to her," warned Nicole going into the kitchen.

Andy smiled slightly. He walked slowly to the bedroom. "Sharon?" he asked quietly entering. Sharon put the book she was reading on the nightstand, took off her glasses and sighed. Andy sat down beside her and hugged her. "Sorry, Sharon. You know that sometimes I'm a little capricious."

"A little?" she teased him looking into his brown eyes.

"Hey, by the way when Emily and Ricky will be in Los Angeles?" He asked.

Sharon smiled thinking of her older children being with her. "Oh, they'll be here shortly before the birth. We haven't clarified it yet but it will be before the birth."

Andy nodded slightly. "Great, I'm glad."

"Oh, you can't imagine how excited they are about their new sibling."

"Hmm, I guess." he grinned and stroked her belly.

Sharon yawned with a slight smile. "I think I'm too tired.''

"Sure. Let's sleep, you need to rest." Andy said and turned off the lights.

*********...**********

Nicole entered Rusty's room before going to bed herself. "Can we talk?" she asked softly.

"Of course," he answered.

Nicole sat down next to him. "Rusty, I want to share something with you. I don't know how you, Dad or Sharon will react, but I need to share this with you."

Rusty looked at her confused. "Yes, of course. What's the problem?"

Nicole sighed. "Look, I'm already good, fully recovered and already want to go back home. But I know that Sharon and Dad will object, especially Sharon. According to you. What do I do? How do I tell them that I'm well and that I want to return to my home?"

Rusty thought for a moment. "I'd guess how much my mother will be upset as she would like you to be with us a little longer."

"I know that, but I feel pretty good and I think it's time to go home. Nothing will change. I'll visit them." Nicole reassured him.

Rusty nodded and sighed. "Sorry, but I have no idea how I can help you. Why not tell her everything? To Mom and Andy."

"I think you're right, thanks Rusty. ''

"Always Nicole."

*********...**********

The next morning, Andy as always was preparing for a new workday. He had made a special breakfast for Sharon, who was at the small table in their bedroom. She slowly opened her eyes against the sun. Andy looked at her and sat beside her with a smile. He gently pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. Sharon smiled softly, then immediately began to cough.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. She continued to cough loudly. Andy handed her a glass of water. She took a sip and sighed. "Sharon, what's happening?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Sharon's nose flowed; her head ached and was coughing heavily. She knew that these were symptoms of a cold.

Andy pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're so warm. I think you have a temperature."

Sharon took his hand. "No, Andy, I'm totally fine, I want to get ready for work."

"Sharon, I'll not let you go to work today. You have a temperature and you should be at home. ''

"Andy, please."

"No Sharon, I don't want to object, but you have a temperature and you can't work in your condition." Sharon sighed and frowned.

Hearing their voices, Rusty and Nicole went into their bedroom. "What's happening?" asked Nicole.

"Sharon has a temperature and still insists she wants to go to work." Andy said sternly.

"Mom, you can't work in this condition," Rusty said.

"Yes, Sharon, you have to be home," Nicole warned.

"Why doesn't anyone understand me? I'm fine, it's just a slight temperature.''

Andy reminded her, "Sharon, I told you that today we can handle things without you. Besides, you're pregnant and the doctor warned that you need to rest during this period."

Sharon sighed wearily. "Oh, well. I think it makes no sense to argue with you."

Andy smiled contentedly. "Well, I made you a special breakfast," he said, showing the food to her.

She looked at his cooking efforts. "Andy, it's very nice, but I don't have the strength to eat."

"No problem, you'll eat when you want."

"Dad, don't worry. Rusty and I will take care for her,'' Nicole said with smile.

Rusty added, "We'll call if there's anything."

"I'm grateful." Andy said then kissed Sharon on the forehead and left.

*********...*********

Several hours later, Andy was sitting at his desk when Provenza came to him. "What happened, Flynn? Where's the Captain?"

"It's nothing, just that today Sharon has a temperature and should be home." He told his partner.

"I understand."

"Besides, why should you send those emails to her too late? You know she's pregnant and needs to rest." Flynn questioned him.

Provenza sighed. "Look, she's my boss. I perform my duties and I warned you about it several times."

Andy rolled his eyes and suddenly saw Andrea come towards them. "Oh, Andrea what a good surprise," Andy said with a smile.

"Sharon's in the office?" The DDA asked.

"Oh, no, she's home. Sharon couldn't come to work today because she has a temperature and I'm worried about her, though Nicole and Rusty are with her."

"I see. Then I'll visit her." She suggested.

Andy agreed. "That would be fine. She needs a friend like you."

Andrea smiled. "Well, we'll talk later." Then she left.

********* ... **********

Sharon had already finished her breakfast when Nicole opened her bedroom door with a smile. "There is someone who wants to see you."

Andrea went inside and Sharon smiled broadly. "Oh, Andrea."

"I just wanted to see how's my sick friend was." Nicole left them alone. "How are you, Sharon?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She huffed as she said, "however, neither Andy nor Nicole or Rusty, would let me go to work today."

"Of course. That's good. You're sick and pregnant. You need to rest. Stop thinking about work."

Sharon sighed wearily. "I know that. Last night, everybody liked the baby clothes that you bought."

"I'm glad." Andrea smiled.

"But there is a problem." Sharon added.

"What?"

"Last night again Andy started to convince me to learn the baby's sex. I told them several times that this will not happen until the birth." She said sternly.

Andrea took her hand reassuringly. "Calm down Sharon. They are all just very excited. Like me."

"I know that, but I don't want to discuss it. In a few days later I have an appointment, it will be for the next ultrasound," Sharon said proudly, patting her belly.

"This is great. I hope that everything with the baby is fine and don't forget that you promised me that you will not worry about trifles." Her friend gave her a smile.

Sharon smiled back softly, "I'll keep my promise.

********...********

A few minutes later, Andrea left Sharon's room. "She's better, right?" asked Nicole concerned.

Andrea nodded, "Yes, don't worry. I hope you're well."

Nicole sighed, "Not really."

"Why, what happened?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Look, I already recovered and I feel very well. I want to go back to my home. I just don't know how to say this to Dad and Sharon, especially now when she's sick."

Andrea put her hand on her shoulder. "Relax. I'm convinced that they'll respond well, although they'll be disappointed. But I think, you must first talk with your father about it."

Nicole was relieved from the good advice she gave her. "You're right. That way we'll find a proper solution."

Andrea smiled and looked around. "Oh, where's Rusty?"

"He's in his room. Talking with some friends."

With a nod she said, "I see. I wish you luck. I have to go."

Nicole hugged her. "Thanks for the support."

"You're welcome." Andrea walked away with a smile. Nicole closed the door and walked into Sharon's bedroom. She was asleep and Nicole was grateful so grateful because Sharon needed to rest.

********...*********

When Andy arrived home, Sharon was still asleep and Nicole realized that this is the right moment in which to talk to her father. She sat beside him and cuddled. "Hey, what happened?" he asked with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Dad, while Sharon is still asleep, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening, dear."

Nicole cleared her throat ready to talk. "Dad, I feel much better. I recovered completely, and I want to go back to home."

Andy's eyes widened. "Nicole, are you sure? The incident wasn't small. You could have lost your life."

"Dad, I assure you. I really have to go back home. I don't know how to say this to Sharon in her condition. I know that she could be angry."

Andy sighed. "Don't worry, if it's what you want, I think Sharon would agree with this idea. We'll talk to her later." Nicole nodded with a smile. "Where's Rusty?" asked Andy.

"Oh, he wanted to spend some time with friends." She answered.

"I understand." Suddenly they saw Sharon, who came to them with a smile in the living room.

"Sharon, do you want a hand?" asked Andy.

"Stop Andy, I can handle it." She slowly sat down beside them.

"How are you Sharon?" asked Nicole.

She grinned, "pretty good, if we exclude the kicks."

"Hey, the little one kicked you again?" Andy asked in awe.

"Oh, it just doesn't stop moving.''

"It's a nice feeling Sharon." Nicole smiled.

"That's right," she said rubbing her belly.

Nicole seized the moment and stated, "Sharon, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh what?"

She dared to say, "I know that you can become irritate, but I feel pretty good and I recovered. I want to go home."

Sharon sighed and took her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I want to go home." She admitted again quickly before she could stop herself.

Sharon nodded with a slight smile. "Well, if you that's you want."

"Sharon? Really?" Nicole hugged her strongly, while Andy watched them with a smile.

********...********

That night, Sharon was in Andy's arms and his hand on her belly. "I'm delighted that you accepted so well that Nicole wants to return home."

Sharon smiled. "I respect her decision, although I'm not pleased, but as soon as she wants she can go. I have no right to tell her anything. She's an adult."

Andy kissed her gently on the forehead and stroked her belly. "The baby still kicking you?"

"No, I think it's pretty quiet. I hope that will be like that all night." She grinned hopefully.

"Well, let's sleep because you need to rest." Andy said feeling tired himself.

Sharon nodded with a smile. "Yes, you're right. Let's sleep before our nocturnal baby wake us up again." Andy laughed and hugged her. Sharon felt comfortable in his arms and fell asleep immediately.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	30. Unconscious

_**A/N: This is the thirty**_ _ **chapter!**_ ** _Please review for the next chapter!_** _ **I hope you like it!**_

A few days later, Nicole was back home. Sharon stood before the mirror, examined the new clothes she'd bought for motherhood. Andy breakfasted with Rusty in the kitchen and Rusty could already feel Nicole's lack. He sipped his juice and looked at the empty chair. Andy looked at him carefully.

"Hey, what happens Rusty?" he asked concerned. Rusty put his glass down on the table and sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just accustomed to Nicole and her absence is felt." Andy smiled softly.

"I understand, Rusty. Sharon also feels bad as me. But she was here about a month and she should come back. She's an adult and have privacy life and her own home. But that didn't mean that she'll not visit us." Rusty nodded with a slight smile.

"It's really good. Just like she lived with us for many years. As my older sister." Andy grinned, "Definitely. We're glad that you two get along so well."

"Well, it will always be so. And if I have to admit, now I can't wait for my new sibling." Andy chuckled and glanced at the clock.

"The time is almost eight. Where's your mother?" Andy asked, looking around.

"Mom yesterday had bought new clothes for herself, as she keeps saying" how huge" she is. Andy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sharon will not stop repeating it. She constantly frowning, so that she is " huge. "

"Well, this is her most popular word, maybe." Rusty grinned.

"It's best to check." Andy said and left his chair seeing that Sharon slowly came into the kitchen.

"Sharon, you should call me for help." said Andy sternly and help her.

"Andy, stop worrying. I just examined my clothes, I'm fine." She frowned, then kissed Rusty's cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Mom, we just talked for Nicole with Andy." Sharon smiled. "I miss her a lot." she admitted with a sigh.

"Yes, it is. I just told Andy that Nicole seemed like my older sister." Sharon looked at Andy.

"I know and I'm glad to hear it. '"

"In fact, you sometimes argue about trifles, but then again you laugh together." Andy said brazenly.

"Just like real brother and sister." Sharon said with a smile and squeezed her son's hand. For a moment, silence fell between them. Rusty cleared his throat. "Mom, I hope you're okay. '"

"Don't worry dear, I'm fine."

"Well, I mean ... when is the next ultrasound? You said it would be a few days. ''

"Oh, I talk with Dr. Nelson yesterday, the appointment is tomorrow."

"It's great. I mean you ...-" Sharon took a deep breath and looked at Rusty.

"I know what you tell me. Once again, but I'm really tired of this discussion. Now, when Nicole isn't here, you start again."

"Mom, I'm not guilty. Nicole told me that I got a chance to dissuade you to understand our sibling's sex, but I told her that this will not happen, because I know your stubbornness." Sharon and Andy laughed.

"Oh, my God! You will not stop?"

"Mom, I also want to say that Emily called me yesterday to ask me whether we understand the sex." Sharon sighed.

"I see. It's like a gang. '"

"You really never stop with these issues. Even if I ask, you know that Sharon doesn't want to understand the sex and this will be so." Andy said looking at Sharon. Rusty nodded dissatisfied.

"Well, I'll not insist." He looked at his watch and said, "Well, I have a meeting with friends, have to go. I'll see you tonight." He kissed his mother on the cheek and left. Sharon was playing with her food. Andy saw it and grabbed her hand.

"What happens Sharon? Why don't you eat anything?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Nothing, just thinking about some things. "

"Sharon, you have to stop to think about bad things. For baby's good and for yours." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. Sharon smiled softly.

"You're right. I think we're late for work. ''

"Yes, now Provenza will talk nonsense." Andy frowned". Sharon laughed and took her purse.

********** ... **********

While Andy was driving, he watched Sharon carefully. He suddenly stopped the car. Sharon looked at him with surprise.

"What are you doing? We're late." she said sternly.

"Sharon, look at me. Are you sure that you want to work? Maybe ...-"

"Andy, please. I'm fine, especially since I've been home for three days because of the temperature."

"Well, I just wanted to be sure." She took his hand. "It's all right. Let's not be late." Andy grinned and they continued on their way.

********...********

Ever since their arrival, they were greeted by a new case of murder. Provenza immediately give the information to Sharon, highlighting their delay.

"Where are the suspects?" asked Sharon.

"In the interview room, Mike and Julio questioning them now." said Amy.

"We suspect another person, but we try to find him." Provenza said, handing some clues to Sharon. Sharon examined the clues carefully.

"Well, we should immediately find him. We can't be sure that he's innocent." Sharon said firmly.

"Incidentally, - interrupted Andy," Who is the suspect? '"

"Unfortunately, the victim's father." Andy sighed, "The same problems. ''

"Well, Lieutenant, I'll be in my office if there is any development, let me know immediately."

"Of course, Captain." Sharon went into her office while Andy decided to take a cup of coffee. Provenza followed him.

"Hey, Flynn, you're late this morning. Is there a problem?" Andy sighed.

"No, just I wasn't sure that Sharon is well enough to work."

"Andy, you need to calm down. She's good. Besides, she's a strong woman and can deal with everything.

"You're right." said Andy, handing a cup of coffee to him, "Thank you."

********...*********

Several hours later, Sharon sat wearily in her office. She took of her glasses, leaned back and put her hand on her belly. She smiled when the baby kicked her again today. "Hey." she grinned and rubbed her belly gently. At this point, Andrea's visit made her happy.

"I decided to check my friend." Andrea said with a smile and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here." said Sharon. Andrea sat beside her and looked at her carefully.

"Oh, you already wear the clothes that you bought yesterday." Sharon sighed, "Yes, because the others clothes are small. Sometimes I feel that the baby's growing very quickly." Andrea chuckled.

"That's good. Are you all right?"

"I think so."

"Why did you say that? What's wrong?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Look, Andrea, tomorrow I have an appointment and tomorrow is the next ultrasound. ''

"Oh, yes, you told me this a few days ago. What's the problem?"

"Tomorrow I'll talk to the doctor of the possibilities for this pregnancy. You know very well that with each passing month, my fear grows. Andrea, if I have to admit, I'm very afraid. I'm afraid that never be able to see my baby." Andrea shushed softly and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Sharon, stop to think about it. You remember what you promised me, right? You have to be calm. You know all your emotions affect the baby." Sharon sighed. "I really try not to think. Sometimes I say that Andy will be a good father, even if I'm not with them. It calms me down."

"Sharon, you'll see your baby. You'll be with your children. Emily, Ricky and Rusty also need you. Everything will be fine, just think positively." Andrea tried to reassure her. Sharon nodded with a sad smile. "Thank you that I have you." Andrea hugged her. "Always Sharon. ''

********** ... **********

On the other hand Nicole had visited Rusty.

"I'm glad that you visit me." said Rusty.

"Why not? Sometimes I need a company or a brother. '"

"Yes, I too. By the way, Mom is categorical, she doesn't want to know the sex." Nicole sighed, "Oh, I don't know why Sharon is so stubborn. ''

"Me too. Yesterday I talk with Emily and she asked me if we know the sex. I told her that Mom insists she doesn't understand.

"I understand. But are they really not know?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rusty confused.

"I want to say that Dad and Sharon may know, but hide from us." Rusty laughed loudly.

"Enough Nicole, they know nothing. Andy was trying to convince mom, but she refused. They also don't know and will not know until the birth."

"I understand, but they just don't try to understand us." Nicole frowned. Rusty nodded.

***********...**********

In the evening, Sharon put her documents in the drawer. Andy suddenly came to her.

"Hey." Sharon grinned. "Andy, come here." Andy closed the door and sat down beside her. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Are you okay?"

"Pretty good, don't worry. '"

"Hmm ... The baby kicking you?" He put his hand on her belly.

"A lot. I think that today doesn't stop moving, but it makes me happy. This means that the baby's fine." Andy nodded with a smile and glanced at his watch.

"It's late. You want to go home?" Sharon sighed wearily. "Yes, I think I'm too tired." Andy smiled and kissed her gently. She took her coat and purse and they went home.

*********...**********

Rusty watched a movie in the living room when they arrived.

"Hey, you come early." Rusty smiled.

"Yes, your mother was quite tired and need to rest." said Andy sitting beside him.

"Oh yes. Today Nicole made a surprise visit to me. '"

"Oh, Nicole was here?" said Sharon.

"Yes Mom, again talked about your stubbornness." Andy laughed.

"Especially you two will not stop. '"

"They'll never stop." Sharon chuckled. "Do you want dinner?"

"Maybe." Rusty said.

"Yes, we'll do something for dinner, but you will rest in your room, I and Rusty will deal with this."

"Oh, Andy, I can't leave you." Sharon frowned. Andy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sharon, please. You know very well that I'm a specialist and Rusty too. You need to rest, today was a very busy day." Sharon nodded dissatisfied.

"Well, I'll not insist."

"Don't worry Mom, I and Andy are as a team." Sharon smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Andy gently led her into the bedroom. She lay on the bed and Andy put pillows behind her to let her be comfortable.

"So, okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready." Sharon nodded and Andy returned to the kitchen to Rusty.

"How's Mom?"

"She's good. Let's prepare our dinner kid." he grinned. Rusty chuckled and they started to make dinner. Sharon lay on her bed and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. Although Andrea had warned that she must be peaceful, Sharon couldn't. She tried, but those thoughts are constantly spinning in her head. She closed her eyes, put her hand on her belly and fell asleep.

*********...*********

About 1 hour later, Andy and Rusty looked at the dinner they'd prepared together.

"Well, I think it's pretty good." Andy smiled.

"Everything's fine." Rusty grinned.

"Okay, I'll call Sharon." Andy slowly entered the room and sat beside her. He kissed her gently on the lips and she opened her eyes.

"Dinner is ready, dear." Sharon rubbed her eyes slightly.

"Oh, so fast?" Andy grinned.

"Just I and Rusty are specialists." Sharon smiled softly.

"Hmm ... I see. Can you help me? '"

"Why are you asking me?" Andy took her hand gently and helped her to the kitchen.

"Well, I hope that you will like our dinner." Rusty said.

"I'm sure." Sharon smiled. She took a piece of their delicious dinner. Andy and Rusty looked at her expectantly. She looked at them with a smile.

"Well, how is it?"

"To be honest, your dinner is really delicious. Incidentally, I didn't know that Rusty can cook so well. ''

"Well, I also have abilities Mom." Sharon laughed and ruffled his hair.

********* ... *********

The next morning, Sharon and Andy were preparing for the appointment. Sharon's hands trembled and Andy felt it. He took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Sharon, calm down. Everything will be fine." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, I want so much. But I believe you. Thank you for your support." Andy hugged her comfortingly.

"Everything will be fine, I'm with you and will always be." Andy's words encouraged her. He gently held her hand and they walked toward the hospital.

********...********

Sharon's tension was higher when they were already with Dr. Nelson.

"Well, Mrs. Sharon, how are you? '"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Glad to hear it. You're now in the fifth month of pregnancy. Now there's no discomfort, right?"

"No, I'm thankful that now there is no discomfort." Andy was holding her hand and looked at her with a smile.

"Are you ready for the ultrasound?" asked Dr. Nelson with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly. After the examination, Sharon and Andy were waiting to hear the doctor's news.

"It's okay, don't worry. The baby is developing well. Nothing to worry about. And you and the baby are quite well." assured them Nelson. Sharon and Andy sighed with relief.

"That's great." said Andy.

"Yes. Andy, can you leave us alone with Dr. Nelson?" Sharon asked. Andy looked at her confused.

"Ok, of course." Andy came out into the waiting room.

"What happens Sharon? Why do you want Andy to be outside?" asked the doctor. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Dr. Nelson, I don't want Andy to hear what I'll share with you. Look, I'm really scared a lot. With each passing month, my fear grows even more. I'm afraid that never be able to see my baby, but when I say this to Andy, he immediately interrupted the conversation. I think he needs to understand that it can happen everything, even the worst." Dr. Nelson nodded slightly and took her hand.

"Sharon, the baby, and you're fine. Why do you think these things? If you continue to think that this will lead to a miscarriage. Please don't think so." Sharon sighed wearily.

"I try not to think, but I can't. All warn me, but I just can't stop."

"Sharon, if there was something wrong with the baby, I would tell you. But everything's fine and you shouldn't think negatively. There are many women at your age who now raise their children. Just calm down. I'll further prescribe some vitamins. You need to promise me that you'll think positively. For your own good and the baby's good. " Sharon nodded. Dr Nelson was right. Andy waited Sharon in the waiting room. He sighed when he saw her.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just talked to Dr. Nelson for some things." Andy nodded with a smile.

"All right. Are you tired?"

"Yes, I think I want to go home." Andy took her hand gently and they returned home.

********* ... *********

For several days, Sharon again felt the same discomfort, but didn't say anything to anyone. She was sitting in her office when a new wave of pain came to her belly. She tried to ignore. She got up from her chair and looked out the window from her office. She smiled when she saw that Andy and Provenza again arguing about trifles. Sharon lightly rubbed her belly, hoping that the discomfort will not appear anymore. But despite all, the discomfort appeared in several minutes and the pain grew greater. Sharon bit her lip and clenched her teeth, feeling another sharp pain.

"Oh my God, what's happening to me?" she muttered to herself. She held her belly. Suddenly came another sharp pain, and she fainted to the ground. When Andy went inside, his eyes widened. Sharon was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Sharon, what's wrong with you? Sharon, can you hear me? Sharon open your eyes!" Andy shouted nervously. The whole team have rallied to the office.

"My God, I'll call 911," Amy said.

"What happened Flynn?" Provenza asked anxiously.

"I don't know, I walked inside, she lay on the ground unconscious." "Sharon." he repeated several times her name, hoping she would open her eyes. He felt powerless. She was in his arms unconscious. Fear filled his heart.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	31. The Void

_**A/N: This is the thirty-first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_

Sharon opened her eyes slowly. She still saw foggy, but she immediately realized that she was lying in a hospital bed. She put her hand on her swollen belly.

"Sharon." she heard Andy's voice, though too weak. He gently took her hand and kissed her forehead. At Sharon's head, everything was mist. The only thing she remembered was that Andy screams her name and the sharp pain that cut her. She rubbed her eyes slightly, but with every move, she felt little pain. She looked into Andy's eyes with fear. She squeezed his hand hard.

"Andy? What happened? Please, tell me that the baby's fine." she said immediately as her voice sounded anxiety and fear. Andy smiled gently and stroked her belly.

"It's okay Sharon. Dr. Nelson told us that you and the baby are fine. Our baby is well, calm down." he told her soothingly. Sharon sighed with relief. She wouldn't have thought she could lose her baby. Now she was calm, but the pain in her belly continued. She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked back at Andy, who was smiling.

"Andy, what happened?" she asked, confused.

"Sharon, you had much pain and you fainted in your office. Dr. Nelson explained that the pains were caused by a lack of fluids. She also said that your blood pressure was high. The doctor assured that you and the baby will be fine. You will feel little discomfort, but will soon pass." he told her encouragingly. Sharon thought, remembering the pain she'd felt in her office.

"Yes, I remember, but foggy." Sharon groaned when Andy pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

"I'm with you Sharon. Everything will be fine. If I have to admit, I thought that you could go into labor prematurely." Sharon laughed and stroked his face.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant, you'll have to wait only another four months. That's not much time." Andy looked at her with love.

"Sharon, I'm not kidding. Really, I was afraid that may happen something to you or our baby. You can't imagine how I was worried. I'll be happy when our baby arrives, but not so early." Sharon's eyes glowed with happiness. Despite the pain that feels Sharon was happy with the fact that their baby is well and Andy was beside her. She rubbed gently her belly.

"I'm glad." Andy grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Sharon, I want to ask you something, but don't know how." he said, confused. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"Come on Andy, ask me!" Sharon said impatiently understand the question. Andy took a deep breath, "Sharon, when we talked about labor, actually ... Well, that's painful isn't it?" he asked, looking at Sharon's green eyes. She smiled softly.

"Well, you know, I'll not lie. It's pretty painful. When I was in labor with Emily and Ricky, I had terrible pain. But when you take your baby in your hands, you forget completely about the pain." she chuckled, Andy smiled and kissed her gently.

"It's a nice feeling. Although, I don't know what it's to grow another life inside you."

"It's pretty nice feeling Andy, the most beautiful feeling. ''

"I'm convinced of that. I'm sorry that I'll say this, but all who are in labor screaming to their husbands that they are guilty for everything." He shrugged. Sharon laughed loudly.

"I promise you, when I be in labor, I'll not yell at you." Andy hugged her. At this point the door opened and Sharon's eyes filled with tears when she saw her whole team. Provenza laid flowers inside.

"These are for you, Captain." he said politely with a smile.

"Lieutenant Provenza, thank you. But why all stand outside? '"

"A little while ago the doctor warned us that you need to rest, we'll visit you again." Sharon frowned and turned her attention to Andy.

"This means that I'll be here a few more days?" Andy sighed and took her hand.

"Calm down Sharon. Dr. Nelson wants you to be under observation for a few days." Sharon put her hands on her face. Provenza nodded and walked out. Andy sat close to Sharon.

"Sharon, to ensure fully that these pains are harmless, you have to be here. Only three days, it's not much." He tried to calm her.

"You know I hate hospitals!" she shouted.

"I know Sharon, but try to calm down, for the baby, please." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon took a deep breath and agreed dissatisfied.

"Well, where are Rusty and Nicole?"

"They're also outside. They were very worried about you. And they can't wait to see you, but after a while Dr. Nelson will be here. "He smiled softly. At this point Dr. Nelson entered the room with a slight smile.

"How are you, Sharon? You still have pain?" Sharon rubbed her belly, "No, not much."

"I'm happy. I guess Andy told you that you'll be here for a few days." Sharon sighed wearily, "Yes, he told me. '"

"And she again was angry." Andy brazenly interrupted. Dr. Nelson looked at Sharon strictly.

"Sharon, I told you that you shouldn't get angry. If you want your baby to be healthy, you have to be away from stress." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I know, but this is just difficult, especially at work." The doctor sighed.

"Andy, can you leave us alone with Sharon?" Andy nodded with a smile. "Of course. I'll be outside." he said, turning to Sharon and left. Dr. Nelson sat next to Sharon. Nicole and Rusty saw Andy.

"Andy, how's Mom?" asked Rusty immediately.

"She's good kid, don't worry. '"

"Dad, we saw that the doctor went inside. Everything's ok? "Nicole asked anxiously. Andy smiled.

"It's okay, simply Dr. Nelson wants to talk to Sharon in private."

"Oh, by the way, Andrea will be here in one hour." Rusty said. Andy nodded slightly.

"I'm glad. Andrea is the only one who can soothe Sharon." Nicole grinned.

"Dad, we'll go for coffee with Rusty. You want it?" Andy took his daughter's hand.

"Thank you, if you can." Nicole and Rusty looked at each other and left. Andy sat in the waiting room while Sharon and Dr. Nelson had a serious conversation.

"Sharon, we had an appointment a few days ago. I told you that you and the baby are fine. Then, why you keep worrying? Besides, you have a pretty high blood pressure and it's not good for your health. I understand from the results you not take the vitamins that I prescribed. " Sharon sighed and looked sadly at her.

"Just, I forget. My job ...- '"

"Sharon, for you what is more important? The work or the baby?"

"Of course the baby." she said firmly. Dr. Nelson squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, you have to be calm and forget about work. And please don't interrupt me. Sharon, the pregnancy at your age is quite risky. I know what threats hiding your job. I want to tell you that you should stop working after the sixth month. I don't want you to go into labor prematurely. To be honest, there is a risk of premature labor. You have to be careful. "The doctor warned sternly. Sharon took a deep breath. She didn't want to leave her job, but she wanted the baby to be healthy and would do anything. Andy stood in the waiting room when Andrea came to him.

"How is Sharon?"

"She's good, now Dr. Nelson talk to her." Andrea nodded and sat down beside him.

"The baby?"

"Sharon and the baby are fine, but Dr. Nelson said there may be a risk of premature labor, if she still works." Andrea sighed, "We all know how hard is Sharon. She will not leave her job just like that."

"Andrea, you can try to convince her. I also don't want Sharon to go to labor at work. Can you imagine?" Andy frowned.

"Well, I'll try, but not promise that will convince her." Andy rolled his eyes.

"Sharon is really stubborn. Today I felt the fear that she might go into labor prematurely." Andrea put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope that this will not happen." Andy nodded slightly when Dr. Nelson left Sharon's room.

"Dr. Nelson."

"Don't worry, I talked with Sharon, I'm sorry, but nevertheless she will work. She's stubborn." Nelson laughed.

"Oh, we know that." Andrea said.

"Well, if she went into labor prematurely?" Andy asked perceptively.

"I don't think this could happen, if she's in peace. Sharon will work, but will rest for long. There is still a risk of premature labor, but we'll try it will not happen. Fortunately, the pains were by lack of fluid. But it could be more serious." Andy nodded slightly.

"I hope that everything will be fine. ''

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on. You can seeher." Dr. Nelson smiled and went into her office.

"Andrea, talk to Sharon. I'm sure that she'll listen." Andy told her. Andrea nodded and entered Sharon's room. At this point, Nicole and Rusty returned with a cup of coffee. Rusty handed the cup to Andy. He smiled softly.

"Thanks kid."

"Andrea is here, Dad?" Nicole said with a smile.

"Yes dear, I hope that she'll convince Sharon to stay away from work." Rusty laughed.

"Well, this is not possible. Even if Andrea will not succeed. '"

"Rusty's right, this is impossible. Sharon is stubborn." Nicole added. Andy sighed wearily.

"Let's not talk hopeless. I hope that Andrea will succeed." On the other hand, Andrea tried to convince Sharon to stay away from work for baby's good.

"Andrea, I told you that I will work until the end of this pregnancy. I said it all and to Dr. Nelson too." Andrea frowned.

"Sharon, please. When Andy called me today and told me that you fainted from pain, I thought that you going into labor prematurely. You can't take that risk. Think about the baby." Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.

"Andrea, please. I'll try not to be in a stressful situation, but will not leave my job just like that." Andrea took her hand.

"Sharon, you're stubborn! What if you go into labor at work?" Sharon laughed.

"Andrea, why don't you be a film director? Nice scenario, really."

"Sharon, I'm serious." Andrea said firmly.

"Me too. Look, I promise that this will not happen. The baby will be born on time. "Andrea sighed.

"Well, I'll not argue anymore. I hope it will be so. But don't forget that I'm the baby's godmother." Sharon smiled and hugged her.

"That's why I'm calm." After a few minutes, Andrea left Sharon's room. Andy stood before her.

"Well, what's the result?" Andrea sighed.

"I told you she's stubborn. Nothing changes." Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"Thanks for your help Andrea." said Andy.

"Always." Andrea was gone and Andy, Nicole and Rusty entered Sharon's room.

"Sharon, you can't imagine how I was afraid." Nicole said and took her hand.

"Everything's fine." she replied with a smile.

"Hey, Mom, for a moment I thought that my sibling will be born today." Rusty laughed.

"Oh, I'm grateful that this didn't happen."

"But if you worry about in this way, you will go into labor prematurely, really." Nicole said sternly. Andy watched them. Sharon sighed and patted her belly.

"Everything's fine and will be." she assured them.

*********...**********

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were alone in the room. Andy took Sharon in his arms. She smiled and snuggled against him.

"You can't imagine how comfortable I feel in your arms." Sharon murmured softly. Andy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know I love you and will always be there for you and for our child." His hand find her belly. She put her hand on his.

"Andy, if I have to admit, I really was afraid that may happen something to the baby. However, these pains were very strong and I was scared." Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, nothing will happen to the baby. I'm with you. Nothing will happen. Absolutely nothing." He tried to calm her. Andy's words really gave her courage. She smiled and fell asleep in his arms. The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes. She was alone in the room. She thought that Andy is probably gone for coffee. Suddenly, her phone rang. She took the phone and saw that it was a personal number.

"Who could it be?" she murmured and decided to respond.

"Hello?" The other side was silent. "Hello? Hello?" Sharon repeated several times worried. She hung up thoughtfully.

"I've received such calls before, by Sharon Beck. But now she's in jail. Who can it be?" At this point, Andy came into the room with a cup of raspberry tea.

"I'm glad that you wake up." He kissed her gently and handed her the cup. Sharon smiled softly and completely forgot about the strange call.

"Where are Nicole and Rusty?"

"Oh, they also went for coffee." Sharon nodded slightly, but still thoughtful. Andy took her hand gently, feeling her anxiety.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon shook his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay, don't worry. '"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She assured him when she felt another kick from the baby. She put the cup down on the table and stroked her belly with a smile. Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon?"

"The baby kicked me." she explained. Andy put his hand on her belly and feeling the kicks of the baby, he grinned.

"This is ... It really kicking and it's wonderful." Sharon smiled because they had contact with their baby.

*********...**********

A few days later, Sharon was already home. She was happy, but the strange calls continued and she didn't know what to do. One morning, Andy and Rusty were eating breakfast in the kitchen while Sharon was preparing for work. She looked at herself in the mirror, thinking what to wear. Suddenly, her phone rang again. She looked at the phone with fear.

"Hello? Hello? Why are you silent?" she asked, with a high tone, angrily, but no one answered. She threw the phone on the ground.

"Why anyone wants to play the same games with me?" she muttered angrily to herself. Andy looked at his watch.

"Rusty, where's your mother?"

"Oh, she thinks what to wear. The pregnancy made her vulnerable." Andy laughed when he saw Sharon, who came into the kitchen. She kissed Rusty on the cheek and sat down beside him. Andy looked at Sharon carefully. He took her hand consolingly.

"Are you okay? "She smiled and decided to hide the truth again, although not needed.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." Andy sighed, "Well, if you say so. Don't forget that you promised me that you'll work less from now on." Sharon took a deep breath and rubbed her belly.

"I'll do it for the baby's good." Andy nodded with a smile. Rusty chuckled slightly. Sharon drank her orange juice, but her eyes told that something is wrong.

*********...**********

Several hours later, Andy was sitting at his desk lost in work. Provenza sat beside him.

"How's the captain, Flynn?" he asked anxiously.

"She's good. I'm glad that now rests more. She promised me that she would rest for the baby's good. A little while ago, she went home." Andy explained proudly. Provenza grinned.

"Well, if you're able, I'm glad." He returned to his desk.

*********...*********

In the evening, Rusty and Nicole talked in the living room. Nicole's visit was wonderful.

"Hey, I suggest you to visit us more often." Rusty laughed.

"Well, not a bad idea." she said brazenly. Suddenly the door opened. Andy threw his keys and join them.

"Oh, Nicole, I'm glad you're here." Nicole smiled softly.

"Yes, Dad and I'll visit you more often."

"This is good." He looked around and asked, "Where's Sharon?"

"Oh, she's not home." Rusty said. Andy panicked.

"But even a few hours ago he had to be home. '"

"Dad, calm down, maybe she's for coffee with friends." Nicole told reliably.

"No, I would know if it was true." he said nervously.

"I thought she was with you." said Rusty confused. Suddenly Andy's phone rang. Seeing Sharon's name on the screen, he sighed with relief.

"Sharon, where are you? I was so worried."

"Andy, I beg you, save me!" Sharon cried with anxious voice.

"Sharon, what's happening? Sharon?" Andy shouted angrily more worried than ever. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"Andy, please, I beg you, save me!" Suddenly the connection was broken, Andy dropped the phone on the ground and his heart was filled with fear and anxiety. "Where are you, Sharon? What's happening?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	32. Kidnapped

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I think I complicate the story a bit, but still, I hope you like it. Please leave a review! I'll try to update fast!**_

Andy stood frozen in place. He was looking for the phone, which was on the ground. His eyes were filled with tears and fear. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. Nicole put her hand on her father's shoulder while Rusty took the phone.

"Dad, what's wrong? What did say Sharon?" Nicole asked, worried by her father's silence.

"Andy, everything okay? Andy, please tell us." Rusty insisted. Andy immediately grabbed the phone and without a word he called Provenza. Provenza sat at his desk quietly, when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello, Flynn."

"Provenza, you must immediately help me find Sharon. ''

"Hey, calm down. What happened?"

"I have no time to explain, inform the rest of the team immediately. We need to find Sharon. ''

"Well, where's she?" Provenza asked confused. Andy took a deep breath.

"Provenza, Sharon called me and asked me to save her. I'm afraid for her and the baby, I beg you, hurry up and tell others. We need to find Sharon." Nicole and Rusty's eyes widened when they heard that Sharon's life is in danger. Andy hung up and took his jacket.

"Dad, what's happening? Where's Sharon?" Nicole asked anxiously.

"I don't know, now I don't know what to think. The only thing I know is that Sharon's life is in danger. She was crying and begging me to save her. I have to save Sharon." Andy explained breathlessly.

"Andy, you want to come with you?" Rusty asked.

"No, I'll call you if I find something. You stay here. Sharon can call you." Andy left. Nicole and Rusty sat on the couch upset.

"Nicole, I'm afraid for mom and the baby." Rusty said, and tears ran down his cheeks. Nicole squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Rusty, Dad and the team will find Sharon and save her. But what happens to her? What?" Nicole put her hands on her face. Rusty looked at his watch. Andy drove with all his strength. Pain gripped his heart at the thought that Sharon is kidnapped. He didn't know how to find her and how to save her. The only thing he knew Sharon is in danger and that he must save her necessarily. For her own good and the good of the baby. He couldn't think properly. Andy tried to connect with Sharon several times but without success. Provenza and the rest of the team continued to look for Sharon's location. Andy felt more helpless than ever. Now all he wanted was to find Sharon and save her. He was notifi that Sharon is kidnapped but didn't know by whom and why. He arrived at the place where were Provenza and the others.

"Did you find anything?" he asked breathlessly.

"No, Flynn still looking, we'll find her don't worry."

"I'm afraid Provenza. Her condition is delicate. She's pregnant. I'm afraid that something will happen to her or the baby." Provenza put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, everything will be fine. She'll be good, I assure you." Andy sighed wearily and looked at his watch. It had been one hour since Sharon had called. He repeatedly tried to call her, but no one answered and his fear grew. He leaned back in his car and tears ran down his cheeks. He had to find Sharon at any cost. "I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby. Please, God, I want to find her. Let her and the baby are fine." Andy could only pray. He was powerless. He just couldn't understand what was happening. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty were sitting in the living room, waiting for a call from Andy. Nicole sighed wearily and took the phone. Rusty looked at her carefully and questioningly.

"Where are you calling?" he asked finally.

"I must tell Andrea. She has a right to know." Rusty nodded and kept looking at his watch. Andrea was asleep in her bedroom when her phone rang and broke the silence. She slowly opened her eyes and took the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, Andrea, sorry that I bother you."

"Hey, Nicole, what's happening?" Andrea asked worriedly.

"Andrea, something terrible happened." Nicole's voice sounded worried.

"Nicole, calm down. What happened?" Nicole took a deep breath.

"Andrea, Sharon ...-"

"Sharon? What about her?"

"Andrea, she called Dad. She was crying loudly and begged for help. Dad and we are all desperate, the team is currently looking for her." Andrea's eyes widened.

"What? What happened? How?"

"Andrea, we think that someone kidnap her, but don't know who and why."

"Oh, no, where are you? '"

"Me and Rusty are at home and wait for a call from Dad. '"

"Well, now I come. I hope that they find Sharon." Andrea said and hung up. She immediately change her clothes, took her keys and went to Sharon's home. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and felt severe pain on her neck. She suddenly noticed that her hands and feet are tied. She looked around and saw that she was in a dark warehouse. She began to feel fear at the thought of her unborn child. She didn't remember how she came here. All she remembered was her last conversation with Andy. How she prayed for help. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked toward her with slow steps. She couldn't recognize him, but the figure gradually became clear. She immediately realized that this is Philip Stroh.

"My God!" Sharon's eyes widened as she saw him. Her eyes filled with tears because she knew very well how dangerous he is for her, especially now when she is pregnant. She was afraid that might happen something to her baby. Philip Stroh approached her. He crouched slightly beside her and looked into her eyes with a sly smile.

"Captain Sharon Raydor." Sharon looked at him with anger.

"I thought you were in jail." Philip Stroh laughed loudly.

"Captain, my time came for revenge. Today I'll avenge all. You and your sex addict son Rusty hindered my way."

"He's not a sex addict!" Sharon yelled loudly and clenched her teeth in anger, trying to calm herself because of the baby.

"He is!"

"No, he just was forced. It was all the fault of his mother. '"

"Really? Oh, Captain ..." Philip Stroh said sarcastically. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself. She had to think about the baby's good, but she was scared that this beast can do something bad. She always defended Rusty by him, but this time, she couldn't defend herself because of her delicate condition. She was filled with great fear that something could happen to the baby. She couldn't think about anything else. Andrea already was with Nicole and Rusty. Nevertheless, she tried to reassure them. Suddenly the phone Rusty's rang. He looked at the screen confused.

"What's up Rusty?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"I don't know, this is a personal number. ''

"Personal number?" Nicole repeated worried.

"Rusty, this can be Sharon. Maybe she's calling from another phone." Andrea suggested. Rusty sighed and picked up the phone with fear.

"Hello."

"Rusty Beck." Rusty suddenly froze. That voice - he immediately recognized him.

"You? Why are you calling?" he asked coldly, filled with fear. Philip Stroh laughed.

"Listen to me well. I'll ask only one question. Would you like your dear mother to be alive?" Rusty's eyes widened. Now everything was clear. Philip Stroh was kidnapped Sharon for revenge.

"My mother? You're kidnap my mother?" he yelled loudly. Nicole and Andrea came to him.

"Exactly."

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Rusty sobbed. Suddenly, the phone was closed.

"Rusty, what happens? Who has kidnapped Sharon? "Andrea asked immediately.

"Rusty, tell us. Who called?" Nicole asked anxiously. Rusty sighed.

"He ... Philip Stroh."

"What? Oh my God! This is a big threat to Sharon and the baby. I should call Andy. ''

"Rusty, what wants this man?" Nicole asked while Andrea called Andy. Provenza handed him the phone.

"Hello." He answered quietly.

"Hello, Andy. We just found out who kidnapped Sharon. ''

"Who? Andrea, please tell me. '"

"Philip Stroh." Andy's eyes widened.

"My God! He's a very dangerous criminal. He can do something bad to Sharon."

"Find her fast." Andrea said worried. Andy hung up and informed the team. When the team was looking for her location, Sharon was trying to find a way to get out of the warehouse. But Philip Stroh was pretty clever. He didn't missed time in which Sharon to be alone. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "My God! I have to get out of here. I don't want anything to happen to the baby." Sharon thought. Her hands ached. Philip Stroh sat in front of her and looked at her carefully.

"You know what Sharon Raydor? I've always had a desire to kill you, too, and Rusty. ''

"If I wasn't in this condition, I could handle it easily with a criminal like you. You're just a serial killer." Sharon spat.

"You're right. But you don't afraid that I can kill you right now, at this moment, not give you a chance, as I did with my other victims. Are not you afraid of me? Of Serial Killer like me?" Sharon took a deep breath and began to breathe heavily, feeling a slight pain in her belly. She closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip.

"No, I'm not afraid. Be calm. My team will find you easy and will return you to where you belong." Sharon shouted heatedly. Andy and the whole team had already discovered the location of the warehouse where it was Sharon. Andy just couldn't breathe, knowing that Sharon and his unborn child's lives are in danger.

"Provenza, I'm afraid. This man is a serial killer. I'm afraid that he might ... -'"

"Calm down Flynn, everything will be fine. We'll deal with that Philip Stroh. I'm convinced that the captain's fine. We'll find them at any moment." Provenza assured him. On the other hand, Rusty blaming himself for everything.

"I'm guilty, if I wasn't in Mom's life, this never would have happened." His eyes filled with tears. Andrea took his hand consolingly.

"Rusty, calm down. It's not your fault. Andy and the others is about to find Sharon. ''

"Yes, Dad said that they would find Sharon every moment. You're not guilty. Calm down." Nicole tried to give him courage.

"But if something happens to her or the baby, I would never forgive myself." Rusty crying helplessly. Andrea hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Calm down. Sharon and the baby will be fine. I assure you." The whole team arrived at the warehouse. Andy looked around, where was like a prison. Provenza informed Amy, Julio, Mike and Buzz to be cautious while entering the warehouse. Andy took a deep breath.

"Provenza, I want to go inside, but I'm afraid that ...0" Provenza put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine." Andy nodded slightly. All took their guns and went inside the warehouse. Philip Stroh immediately sensed this and pointed a gun against Sharon's head. She closed her eyes with fear.

"They are here. My team is here and you will not be able to run anywhere." Sharon yelled loudly.

"You're right, Captain. But you'll not be alive a minute more." Suddenly, the team rushed inside and turned their weapons against Philip Stroh. Andy's eyes widened when he saw the sight. Philip Stroh had pointed a gun at Sharon. His heart seemed to stop for a moment.

"Philip threw the gun!" Provenza cried loudly.

"You make a mistake!" shouted Sykes.

"You make a mistake! Not one step more or I'll kill Sharon Raydor!" Sharon wept loudly, thinking that was the end. She was afraid that she will not even be able to see her baby and will die right now.

"Drop the gun now! Sanchez said. While all cried against Philip Stroh, Andy just looked at Sharon as she at him. They look at each other as they all tried to save Sharon. Andy was already weak, he could do nothing . He was afraid that Sharon and his unborn child will die because of a serial killer. Tears streamed down from Sharon's cheeks. She felt that it was fatal end for her. Suddenly Buzz cautiously stood behind Philip Stroh and managed to take the gun from his hands. The whole team quickly ran to them and arrested Philip Stroh. Andy sighed with relief. He immediately untied Sharon's hands and feet. She hugged him hard. Andy rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. But if you weren't arrived on time, I would ...- "Andy hushed quietly. Sharon suddenly began to cough.

"Call 911!" Andy shouted and picked Sharon.

* * *

A few hours later, doctors were examining Sharon in the hospital. All tried to convince Rusty, he isn't to blame for the Sharon's condition. Andy sat next to him and took his hand.

"Rusty, look at me." Rusty looked at him sadly.

"I'm guilty Andy. I'm sorry." Andy hushed quietly.

"Rusty, don't talk like that. Sharon and the baby will be fine. If your mother hears this, she'll be angry. You're not guilty. Everything will be fine." Rusty nodded slightly and put his head on his shoulder. Andy's words encouraged him. Nicole and Andrea looked at them with a smile.

"They're like father and son." Andrea said.

"Yes, you're right. If you want to know something, actually, Dad wants Rusty to call him" Dad "but he still doesn't feel ready for this step." Andrea nodded slightly.

"I understand completely. Rusty has experienced many difficulties, but I believe that Andy's desire will come true soon." After a few minutes, Dr. Nelson left the room.

"How is she?" Andy immediately asked with fear.

"Don't worry, Sharon and the baby are fine. Although I was unnecessarily warned that these stressful situations can cause premature birth." Dr. Nelson said sternly. Andy sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry Dr. Nelson everything that happened today ...-"

"I understand just henceforth she should be relaxed. For her own good and the baby's good." Andy nodded slightly. "Now you can see her. ''

"Thank you." Andrea said kindly. All sighed with relief.

"Andy, you go, we'll wait here." Andrea suggested. He nodded slightly. He turned to Rusty and smiled.

"Come on, Rusty, come with me."

"Andy, I ...-"

"Come on." He insisted, both entered Sharon's room, while Andrea and Nicole went for coffee. Sharon smiled softly seeing them. Andy sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"And the baby?" Sharon smiled and squeezed his hand.

"The baby too." She looked at Rusty.

"Rusty, you will want to hug your mother?" Rusty walked slowly to the bed and hugged his mother strongly whispering, "Forgive me." Andy decides to leave them alone and went outside.

"Rusty, look at me. You're not guilty. Nobody could know that." she tried to calm him down.

"No, Mom, Philip Stroh..."

"Stop thinking about it. Everything is fine and will be." Rusty wiped his tears and smiled sadly. "

"If something had happened to you or the baby ...-" Sharon hushed quietly.

"I and the baby are fine. But promise me you will not think about it." Rusty nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I promise Mom."

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon spoke with Andrea and Nicole.

"I can't convince Rusty that everything is fine and that he isn't guilty." Sharon sighed and rubbed her belly.

"Yes, we try also, but no result." Nicole frowned.

"Maybe we should give him some time. He suffered many difficulties." Andrea said. Sharon nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes, you're right. That would be best." In the waiting room, Andy spoke with Provenza.

"How's the captain?" Andy sighed wearily.

"She's good. I'm grateful that she and the baby are fine." Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"She's a strong woman. You remember that she always kept Rusty from Philip Stroh. "Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes, but this time she couldn't protect herself. Her pregnancy is high risk. I'm glad that everything is fine."

"Don't worry, it will be."

* * *

Tonight, Sharon was in Andy's warm embrace. He comforted her very much. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I was so afraid that I'll never see you again and I would die without seeing our baby." she sighed. Andy rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't think about it. It's okay. You and our baby are fine." He put his hand on her belly. Sharon smiled and looked at his brown eyes.

"Thank you that you're with me. My great support." she said softly. Andy smiled.

"I'll always be there for you and our child. Whatever happens. I love you." he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." she whispered.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	33. Tranquility

_**A/N: Well, it's the chapter that I promised to publish more quickly. I hope you like it! Please review! I hope to publish the next chapter this week.**_

A few weeks later, everything was forgotten. Sharon's kidnapping was a big stress for everyone, but now, fortunately, everything was fine as before. Sharon slept in Andy's arms. Andy opened his eyes and kissed Sharon's forehead. He rubbed her back gently. He looked at the clock. He didn't want to wake Sharon, because she hadn't slept all night because of their baby's kicks. He felt happy, because Sharon was relaxed and had forgotten about the accident. He was grateful that she and the baby are fine. He slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Sharon was asleep and didn't hear that her phone ringing. Andy quickly ran to the room, picked up the phone and sighed when he saw that Sharon still asleep. He went into the living room to talk.

"My God! Provenza, how many times I warned that you shouldn't...-"

"I know Flynn, but last night the captain warned me that I must inform her for this case I also told you that I'm helpless." Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well, what's happening? '"

"I'm sorry I had to call. I just wanted to tell that we caught the suspects and they are currently in the interview room. '"

"Look, Provenza, Sharon's still asleep. She'll call you later. '"

"Well, but she should call me." Provenza warned. They closed the phone. Andy threw the phone on the table angrily. At this point, Rusty sleepily came into the living room. He looked at Andy carefully.

"Hey, Andy, you look angry. What happened?" Andy sighed and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, just Provnza called again. You know, I try to keep Sharon away from the work and the problems. She experienced many difficulties and it's not good for her and the baby." Rusty nodded and smiled.

"I understand completely. Especially after that incident with the kidnapping ... She really should be protected." Andy looked at the bedroom.

"I'll see how she is and then we'll prepare breakfast together. '"

"Fine." Rusty agreed and decided to wait Andy in the kitchen. Andy quietly entered the room and sat next to Sharon. He smiled and kissed her gently. Suddenly, Sharon opened her eyes and smiled, seeing Andy.

"Morning." he said quietly. Sharon lightly rubbed her eyes.

"Morning. What time is it? '"

"Almost eight." Sharon slowly sat up.

"We'll be late for work." she frowned. Andy sighed wearily and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, you don't have to think about working in your condition." Sharon shook his hand.

"Andy, I warned you several times. I'll work until the end of this pregnancy. I feel good." Andy nodded and kissed her.

"You're very stubborn."

"Just like you, Lieutenant." She grinned when she felt another kick in her belly.

"Hey, I'm not so stubborn." he protested. Sharon put his hand on her belly.

"Right now, the baby kicked me. This means that it also agrees with their mother. You're stubborn. The baby already knows how stubborn father has." Andy chuckled and continued to rub her belly absently.

"Well, little one, tell your mother that you kicked because you want to say that I'm right. She should rest." Sharon laughed.

"Oh, God ... Andy, you're so funny." Andy smiled, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

"Do you want breakfast?" She nodded slightly. "Well, I want you to stay here until I and Rusty, make breakfast." Sharon took a deep breath and frowned.

"Andy, why don't you want understand me? I'm fine and I can make breakfast." Andy took her hand gently.

"Sharon, please. You promised me that you will not overload. Now, you wait for me here." he said quietly and went into the kitchen, where Rusty was waiting for him. Sharon slowly got out of bed and started to get ready for the new day. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and stuck, then change her clothes after a long selection of clothes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror again and frowned. Her clothes were getting smaller and her baby bump was growing every day. She patted her belly and began to put the other clothes in the wardrobe. On the other hand, Andy and Rusty were ready with the breakfast. Andy squeezed Rusty's shoulder.

"Looks good." Rusty chuckled.

"Yes, you're right. I hope mom will like it. '"

"There is no way to not liking this wonderful breakfast. I'll call her." Rusty nodded and sat down in anticipation. Andy sensed their proximity with Rusty and already was eager to come the day that he would call him "Dad." He smiled, seeing Sharon, who was ready for a new day and still stood in front of the mirror. He slowly approached her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just thought of that terrible day." Andy hushed quietly and took her in his arms.

"Calm down, Sharon. It's over. It will never happen. I'm with you. '"

"Oh, you can't imagine how I was afraid that something will happen to the baby. '"

"Hey, Sharon, it's okay. You and the baby are fine. But now I want you to promise me that you'll not think about it." Sharon smiled softly and stroked his face.

"I promise. The breakfast?" she asked brazenly. Andy smiled and took her hand.

"Your breakfast waiting for you honey." He slowly brought her into the kitchen. Sharon kissed Rusty on the cheek and sat down beside him. She glanced at the breakfast.

"Hmm ... Looks pretty tasty guys."

"Mom, you just have to try." Rusty smiled. Andy handed a glass of orange juice to Sharon.

"But above all, we shouldn't forget about liquids. Dr. Nelson warned us about it." Sharon smiled and took the cup.

"Thank you, Andy." Andy nodded slightly. Sharon took a piece of their breakfast.

"It's so tasty. You two are specialists in cooking." she grinned. Andy and Rusty looked at each other.

"That's true. But I'm glad you liked it." said Andy. Rusty hugged his mother.

"You deserve it, Mom." Sharon looked at Rusty and stroked his face with a smile. Suddenly, she realized that she must talk with Provenza about the new case. She took the phone.

"Andy, Provenza called this morning?" She looked at him questioningly. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Yes, he called, but you was asleep and I told him that you'll call him later." Sharon frowned.

"Andy, you had to wake me up. '"

"Sharon, you have to rest. You're pregnant. '"

"But this case is very important." she said sternly.

"Not more important than your health." Rusty stressed.

"Rusty's right." Andy added. Sharon sighed and called Provenza.

"Hello, Lieutenant Provenza. ''

"Sorry to bother you, Captain." he said apologetically.

"No problem, please tell me the details of the case." While she talked to Provenza, Andy and Rusty sat down on the couch to talk.

"Well, how's everything?" asked Andy concerned. Rusty sighed.

"Very good. Everything's fine." Andy sat closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Rusty, I want you to know that I'll always be beside you and support you, whatever happens. I want you to know that you're like a son to me." Rusty nodded with a smile.

"I know Andy. You're a real father to me. A father that I never had. Thank you." Andy smiled and hugged him.

"I don't want you to thank me. I love you kid." He patted him gently on the back. Sharon slowly approached them.

"Well, Andy, I think we're late enough. All are waiting for us at the crime scene." Andy sighed.

"I know that. Sharon, don't think you think to take maternity leave?" Sharon chuckled.

"Andy, I think I can do it when the baby's born, not before." Rusty grinned.

"Well, stop arguing. I think Andy will take paternity leave." Andy laughed and took his hand.

"Good joke kid." Sharon looked at her watch. "

"Andy, hurry up." she warned. Sharon kissed Rusty on the cheek and pulled Andy out.

***********...***********

A few minutes later, Sharon and Andy arrived at the crime scene. Andy helped Sharon to the place, stressing how she's stubborn.

"Good morning, Captain." Provenza said.

"Lieutenant, explain to me in detail about the case." she commanded. Provenza nodded, took the folder from detective Sykes and handed it to Sharon.

"This case seems more difficult. We caught the suspects?"

"Yes, now Julio and Mike interrogate them." Amy replied. Sharon nodded slightly. "Very good." Andy looked around. He put a cloth on his mouth. She looked at him.

"Hey, Andy, are you okay?" Andy nodded slightly.

"This smell is terrible." Provenza laughed.

"Sharon is pregnant, not you. She should feel bad, not you." Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"Provenza, stop teasing me." Sharon and Amy laughed.

**********...**********

Several hours later, Sharon sat quietly and calmly in her office. Suddenly the door opened. She smiled, seeing Andrea.

"How is my friend?" Sharon hugged her.

"Pretty good." Andrea sat beside her.

"I hope that everything's fine." Sharon sighed and removed her glasses.

"Yes, everything's fine. I was able to recover after that case." Andrea squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad. You have to think about the baby." Sharon smiled and patted her belly.

"Oh, by the way, the baby didn't stop kicking me today." Andrea grinned.

"That's good. The baby wants to tell you it's pretty good." Andrea patted her belly gently. She looked at her watch.

"Sharon, let's go shopping. Let's buy more baby clothes and more maternal clothes." Sharon sighed.

"Andrea, I think we bought enough. '"

"Sharon don't want objection. I'll call Nicole and we'll go together. She'll be very happy." Sharon laughed.

"Nicole wants to buy baby clothes in color not unisex. I don't think she'll be very happy because of that." Andrea growled.

"Let's try." Nevertheless, Nicole agreed on shopping. The three went together while Andy talked to Provenza.

"Sharon experienced a shock a few weeks ago. I tried to reassure her, though I know that she isn't completely relaxed. She just trying for the baby." Andy sighed. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Don't worry Flynn, I'm sure that everything will be fine. Besides, I want to ask you something." Andy looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"When Sharon will take maternity leave?" Andy laughed.

"Provenza, you know Sharon. She's stubborn. She told me several times that she would take maternity leave when the baby's born."

"That would be dangerous." Provenza said thoughtfully. Andy took a deep breath.

"Yes, the doctor told us that she could go into labor prematurely. That's the last thing I want. But she's stubborn."

"Exactly." confirmed Provenza and sat on his desk. Sharon, Andrea and Nicole looked at the baby outfit. Despite Sharon's opposition, Andrea and Nicole bought baby clothes than necessary.

"Well, girls, I think we bought enough." Sharon interrupted sharply.

"It's not enough for my sibling Sharon." Nicole pouted.

"Yes, I'm the baby's godmother, and I want to buy these baby clothes." Andrea insisted. Sharon sighed and patted her belly. While Andrea and Nicole looked at the clothes Sharon felt a slight discomfort in her belly.

"Sharon, are you okay?" asked Nicole and immediately took her gently.

"Sharon, you want to go to the doctor?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Well, this is normal. The doctor warned me about those mild pain. It's not serious."

"Sharon." Nicole said sternly.

"I'm fine, just mild discomfort." she assured them.

"Let me take you home." Andrea said. Sharon was unable to refuse. She really needed a break.

**********...***********

In the evening, Sharon, Andy and Rusty couldn't take their eyes off the new baby clothes and were happy because Nicole had joined too.

"See these little clothes. Aren't they sweet?" asked Rusty smiling.

"You're right, kid. They're so small and so sweet. I can't take my eyes off them." Andy admitted looking at the clothes. Sharon took his hand. Nicole put her cup on the table and looked at her father.

"Actually, Dad, I gotta tell you something important." Andy immediately looked at her questioningly. Sharon sighed because she knew what it was about.

"Nicole, I think there is no need." Sharon interrupted. Andy and Rusty looked at each other.

"There is, Sharon." Nicole insisted. Andy put the baby clothes and sat closer to his daughter.

"Somebody will say what's going on?" he asked impatiently. Nicole sighed slightly.

"Dad, I just want to say that while we're shopping, Sharon felt slight discomfort, so we returned home early. That's the truth." Andy turned his attention to Sharon.

"Sharon, why don't you tell me this?" Sharon took a deep breath and frowned.

"Andy, it's not something serious. I and the baby are fine. Just all you worry a lot." Andy took Sharon's hand.

"Sharon, we all know that this pregnancy is difficult and just we're so worried. ''

"Yes, Mom, Andy's right. You have to be careful." Rusty said. Sharon took a deep breath and rubbed her belly.

"Well, I don't want to argue with you anymore." Nicole grinned.

"Sharon just want you to be more careful." Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Okay, okay. Just stop talking about it." Everyone laughed when Nicole looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. '"

"Oh, isn't it early?" asked Andy surprised.

"No, Dad, I need to see a friend."

"Oh, I see. I know him?" Andy asked sternly. Sharon chuckled.

"Andy, stop questioning her as a suspect."

"I think that this is a departure from the job. Andy just used to it." Rusty laughed. Nicole laughed.

"My father always was so." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied. When Nicole left, Rusty turned to his mother.

"Mom, uh, I want to tell you something." Sharon looked at her son carefully.

"Oh, something serious?"

"It's nothing serious. I just want to tell you that tonight I would see my friends." Sharon sighed wearily and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. It's your life. Just don't be late a lot." she warned. Rusty nodded, kissed his mother on the cheek and left. A few minutes later, Sharon smiled feeling Andy hugs her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. '"

"I'm glad. By the way, where did go Rusty?" Sharon sighed.

"He'll just see his friends. ''

"Well, I think that this day was quite tiring and you have to rest." Andy said quietly. Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"I think you're right." Andy nodded and led Sharon in their bedroom carefully. A few minutes later, Sharon was lying on the bed quietly. She took her glasses and began to read a book. Andy entered the room quietly and sat beside her smiling. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I thought that you were asleep." Sharon sighed wearily.

"No, just I'm thinking about Rusty and decided to read this book." Andy smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. Rusty is an adult and he knows what he's doing." Sharon nodded and smiled.

"I know that. I'm just a mother and worried about my children."

"I know that feeling. It's hard to be a parent." After a few minutes of silence, Andy asked, "Well, my little one kicking you much?" Sharon grinned.

"Constantly. I just have a feeling that never stops moving, especially today." Andy smiled and rubbed her belly. He grinned, feeling their baby moving inside her.

"It's really true." he agreed. Sharon smiled and continued reading her book. Andy stood thoughtfully, looking at Sharon with a smile. She felt it, took off her glasses and looked at him questioningly.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" Andy sat close to her.

"Because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Sharon bit her lip.

"No, I'm not beautiful, because I'm fat. I'm not like before." Andy sighed.

"Sharon, you're not fat, you're pregnant! Furthermore, the pregnancy makes you more beautiful." Sharon looked into his brown eyes with love.

"Do you really think that?" she asked brazenly.

"Come here." he said. Sharon dip into his warm embrace. He hugged and kissed her forehead.

"You can't imagine how much I love you." Andy whispered. Sharon smiled and snuggled against him.

"I love you Andy, so much." His warm embrace, soothe Sharon. She snuggled into him more and slept peacefully.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	34. Sleepless nights

_**A/N: This is the promised thirty-fourth chapter! I hope you like it.**_ ** _This story now contains 80,000 words and more than thirty chapters. This is my first story that lasts that long. Thanks for the support!_** _ **And don't forget to leave me a review.**_

Tonight, Sharon couldn't sleep. The baby was kicking so much. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Andy with a slight smile. She was grateful that he sleeps. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "Still 2am." she thought and grimaced. Sensing that her throat was dry, she slowly got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She came with slow steps to the kitchen. Sipping her water, she felt several kicks. She put the cup on the table and sighed wearily. She rubbed her belly and murmured, "I haven't had any problems with either Emily or with Ricky. Why did you kick me so much?" After a few minutes she grinned, feeling a little kicks. "Hmm ... This is your answer. You're our nocturnal baby, no doubt." She decided to check whether Rusty's home. She slowly walked to his room, but there was no one. She took a deep breath and pouted. "Oh, this kid. He never listens to me." she muttered. On the other hand, Andy felt that the bed is empty, he opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. He immediately got out of bed and saw Sharon in front of Rusty's room. He approached her.

"Sharon." She turned to him.

"Oh, Andy, you scared me."

"Sorry honey, I didn't want that. But, what are you doing here?" Sharon sighed looking at Rusty's room.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep, I went into the kitchen for a glass of water and decided to check Rusty, but he still isn't home." Andy nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry Sharon. He's an adult. I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Sharon, however, dropped his hand and sat on the couch in the living room. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied. He sat next to Sharon. He looked carefully at her.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon looked at him and sighed.

"I'm not well." she moaned. Andy sat close to her.

"Hey, honey, what's happening? '"

"Nothing worse than that tonight I can't sleep. The baby didn't stop kicking." Andy smiled and rubbed her belly gently.

"Our nocturnal baby never let you sleep."

"Oh, if I have to confess I didn't have such problems with Emily and Ricky. They were calm during the night. But now ..." she closed her eyes for a moment. Andy shushed softly, rubbing her belly.

"Well, Sharon, calm down. I promise you that you'll sleep." Sharon looked at him questioningly, wondering what makes Andy.

"Well, come on, little one, stop kicking. Your mother needs sleep." he whispered softly to her belly. Sharon laughed.

"God, Andy ... You're so funny. You know, it doesn't work. It'll not stop kicking me. It's just useless." Andy looked into Sharon's green eyes and kissed her gently.

"But also, you very well know that the baby likes my voice." Sharon stroked his face and pressed her lips against his.

"Definitely." At this point, the door opened. Seeing Rusty, Sharon immediately walked over to him.

"Rusty, are you okay? Where were you?" asked Sharon immediately.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm late." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"You know how much I worry about you, right?" Andy approached them.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Rusty said apologetically.

"I told you not to be late." Sharon continued.

"Sharon, calm down. It's okay. He just came later." Andy tried to reassure her.

"Mom, let's talk tomorrow. You have to sleep as I do." Sharon nodded slightly. Rusty kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room. Andy smiled and hugged Sharon comfortingly.

"Well, honey, I think Rusty was right. You need sleep. Let's go into the bedroom." Sharon smiled thoughtfully and patted her belly.

"I hope." Andy kissed her forehead and took her into their bedroom carefully.

**********...***********

The next morning, Sharon was fast asleep. Andy prepare for the workday. He sat next to Sharon, stroked her hair and kissed her gently. Hoping that she could sleep longer this morning, Andy went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The good part was that Nicole had also acceded. While Rusty talked to her, she looked closely at her father.

"Dad, are you okay? You look very pale, as if you haven't slept all night." Andy sighed wearily, put the breakfast on the table and sat down beside them.

"Actually, I haven't slept. That night, the baby kicked so much and Sharon also hasn't slept all night. At the moment she's sleeping and I hope that she'll be able to sleep well, at least now." Andy explained hastily.

"I understand. I was about to ask where's Sharon. As we all know, she wakes up early."

"Oh, she woke early, but is completely normal during the pregnancy." Rusty commented. Andy smiled and looked at his watch.

"Well, I have a few more minutes before I go to the crime scene." Nicole left her glass on the table.

"Dad, don't tell me that you'll not tell Sharon. You very well know how stubborn she is." Rusty chuckled.

"Definitely. If Mom understand that you haven't told her, she will pick up a big fight. And we all know that this isn't good for her and the baby." Rusty noted. Andy sighed.

"Well, you're right. But I don't want to worry Sharon for work in this condition." Nicole squeezed her father's hand.

"Dad, I understand completely. But you have to tell her. You know the consequences if you hide." Andy nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll try. I want to check." Andy walked to the bedroom.

"Hey, Nicole, do you think Andy would tell mom?" Rusty asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, I hope." Nicole shrugged. Andy went quietly in the bedroom. Seeing that Sharon still asleep, he smiled. He sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, Sharon opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Andy said guiltily. Sharon stroked his face.

"Andy, I just felt you to me and I wanted to open my eyes." Andy took her hand gently.

"I'm glad that you slept longer. The kicks continue?" Sharon smiled and took his hand.

"None. I'm thankful that the baby decided to give me a little time to sleep." Andy grinned.

"Okay. Sharon, breakfast is ready. Nicole is also here and also ... We have to go to the crime scene." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Well, give me a minute. I'll be ready and join you." Andy nodded slightly and returned to the kitchen. Nicole looked questioningly at her father.

"So?" Andy smiled and replied happily, "Everything's fine. Sharon will be here in a few minutes. And also, I told her about the crime scene." Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"Great." said Nicole.

"Yes, that's good." Rusty noted. Sharon dressed wide blue dress and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled gently and stroked her belly.

"Well, my little one, please don't kick me so much. Today I have a very important job and you have to understand your mommy." she whispered softly to the baby inside her. She took her phone and slowly went into the kitchen. She kissed Rusty on the cheek and hugged Nicole, then sat down beside them. Andy put the breakfast in front of her with a smile.

"How are you, Sharon?" Nicole asked with a smile. Sharon sighed.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep all night because the baby didn't stop kicking me." Nicole grinned.

"Yes, Dad told me that. Tell my sibling that you need to rest and sleep." Rusty chuckled.

"Oh, it's just impossible. '"

"Rusty's right. Andy tried to calm the baby, but without success." Sharon said, patting her belly.

"Hmm ... I immediately understand how stubborn sibling we'll have." joked Nicole.

"Yes, you're right." interjected Rusty.

"Just like their father." Sharon turned to Andy.

"Hey, I'm not stubborn. You're stubborn." Andy said brazenly. Nicole and Rusty laughed.

"Well, that was just a joke. Stop arguing." Nicole frowned. Sharon grinned.

"But there is a little truth." Suddenly Andy's phone rang. Seeing Provenza's name, he sighed.

"Hello."

"Flynn, you think you appear here?" Provenza said sternly.

"Hey, stop shouting. We haven't slept all night, we'll be there in a few minutes." Andy angrily said and hung up. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"Andy, why do you yell?"

"Sharon, he started first. He just still can't understand that our life is not like before." Sharon smiled and took his hand.

"OK, let's go. It's getting late, I wouldn't want to be late." Sharon took her purse and turned her attention to Rusty and Nicole.

"And you two, be careful." she warned.

"Don't worry, Mom." assured Rusty.

"Yes, Sharon. If there is any problem, call us." Nicole added. Sharon smiled and pulled Andy out.

**********...***********

Several hours later, the team had finished another rough murder case. Sharon sat calmly in her office, waiting for Andrea to arrive any moment. The door opened and she stepped inside, breathlessly.

"Sharon, I'm sorry I'm late. Just work keeps me busy." Sharon smiled and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Andrea sat beside her and looked at her carefully. She took her hand and said, "Sharon, are you okay? You look pale." Sharon sighed wearily and took off her glasses.

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep well. The baby didn't stop kicking me all night." Andrea chuckled.

"This baby never stops moving." Sharon rubbed her belly.

"Yes, I think that it can't wait to meet everyone." On the other hand, Andy talked to Provenza.

"Hey, Louie, I need your help. I want some advice." Andy said quietly. Provenza sat beside him.

"In what sense?" Andy sighed.

"Look, Sharon, and I want to get married after the birth, but I wasn't yet made a proposal of marriage. So, now, I want to ask you ... How can I do something romantic?" Provenza laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Andy moaned.

"Andy, I'm sorry, but why do you ask me? You're a romantic person, you can do something beautiful." Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"Provenza, stop grinning like an idiot. I just want to be something very special. And you have to help me." Andy insisted. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

**********...***********

In the evening, Sharon put her important documents in the drawer and saw Andy standing by the door. She smiled slightly.

"Well, come here." Andy closed the door and walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"Sharon, you ready?" Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"I don't understand." Andy sighed and took her hand.

"I mean, if you're ready to go to a restaurant for dinner?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, I feel so tired. Can we go another way? "She looked at him pleadingly. Andy nodded and stroked her face.

"Of course honey. If you don't feel good, let's go home." Sharon smiled, took her purse and together they left.

***********...************

After about 1 hour, Sharon and Andy went home. They went into the living room and saw Rusty and Nicole immersed in conversation about the baby.

"What are you arguing?" Sharon immediately asked, sitting beside them.

"Sharon, we don't argue. We just talked about the nursery." Nicole said with a frown.

"Same thing." Andy sighed.

"I have good news for you. Today I spoke with Emily and Ricky. They'll arrive in LA a month before the birth." Sharon said with a smile.

"That's good news." Rusty noted.

"Yes, but we'll not know the sex. It's going to be difficult." Nicole said thoughtfully. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Well, that's good. You'll prepare the nursery while we be in hospital." Andy added.

"They're right. It will not be that difficult." interjected Rusty looking at Nicole. Nicole sighed and smiled.

"Well, I hope. But I'm convinced of one thing: a boy or a girl, we'll love our sibling very much." Sharon and Andy filled with happiness, seeing how much everyone wants the baby in the family.

**********...**********

Several hours later, Sharon was in the kitchen and she ate cake. Andy saw it and took the plate. Sharon looked at him angrily.

"What are you doing?" she moaned.

"Sharon, isn't it late for cake?" Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I warn you. I'm pregnant and I can't refuse any food and you know it very well." Andy sighed, put the plate on the table and hugged her.

"Sharon, I know that, but it's too late. This can cause indigestion." Sharon sighed.

"Well, you're right. I just can't control my emotions." Andy grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I know it's because of the pregnancy. But now, you need to sleep." Sharon smiled.

"Yes, you're right. Before our nocturnal baby to wake us up." Andy snuggled in her silky hair. They went into the bedroom. This time, Andy couldn't sleep. Sharon felt his movements and turned to him sleepy.

"Hey, Andy, what's happening?" Andy sighed and took her hand.

"I'm sorry I woke you Sharon." he said apologetically. Sharon rubbed her eyes and sat close to him.

"Hey, Andy, you look thoughtful. What's wrong? '"

"Just think about the future." Sharon looked confusedly and questioningly.

"What about the future?"

"Just thinking about your words, on that we may be grandparents soon." Sharon smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"It bothers you?"

"No, actually, I don't know. We'll soon have a baby, and that we can be grandparents makes me feel old." Sharon kissed him softly and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, we shouldn't forget that we have grown children. Furthermore, if we're parents and grandparents at the same time, it's a double joy. This doesn't mean that we're old. Stop thinking about it." Sharon's words comforted him. He kissed her forehead.

"You're right." Sharon grinned and put his hand on her belly.

"Can you feel?" she asked. Andy nodded with radiant smile.

"Of course. It's really lovely. ''

"The baby wants to show their presence." said Sharon.

"I can't wait to hug our child." he admitted.

"Me too." she said softly. Andy pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	35. The accident

_**A/N: This is the thirty - fifth chapter! On the recommendation of an anonymous review I decided to put less tension in this chapter.**_ ** _I hope you like it! Please review. I would like to know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible._**

Nearly a month and a half later, Sharon was in the seventh month of her pregnancy. She opened her wardrobe and took her latest clothes. She put them on the bed and stood in front of the mirror. She smiled and patted her belly, feeling the kicks.

"I know, I can't wait for you to be with us. There remains very little my little one, very little." She took her blue dress that was quite wide and she was grateful for that. She could no longer fit into anything. She sighed wearily and looked at the mirror. She looked at her baby bump, which was already huge. At this point, Andy went into the bedroom to announce that breakfast is ready. He no longer let Sharon to do anything related to housework. He kissed her cheek gently. Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"Breakfast is ready honey. '"

"Very good. Where's Rusty? '"

"Don't worry, he's in the kitchen, but wait for your presence." Sharon smiled.

"You know I can't live without him." Andy hugged her.

"I know, dear. I do too. But there is something that worries me." Sharon looked confusedly and questioningly.

"What?" Andy sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, you know about my great desire. I love Rusty as my son and I really want him to tell me" Dad "at least once." Sharon squeezed his hand.

"Andy, you very well know that Rusty has experienced much difficulty. Believe me, he also loves you. But I think he doesn't feel ready for this step. Give him time. I'm sure he'll tell you" Dad "soon . " Sharon said consolingly. Andy sighed thoughtfully and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharon, you're right. But I repeatedly told him that I would be happy if he calls me" Dad. "I want to hear that word of him." Sharon nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, I assure you. Your wish will come true." Sharon's words calmed Andy somewhat, but he was still preoccupied

"Well, I believe you. Well, my little one kicking you again?" Sharon grinned.

"You can't imagine how much. Constantly." Andy smiled and rubbed her belly.

"I can't believe that we'll have a child. It's like a dream. Sharon I never would have thought that. But now that's true, I'm extremely happy. We'll be a real family." Sharon smiled and kissed him gently.

"I can't wait the baby to be with us." Andy looked at his watch.

"Uh, after half an hour I have to go to the crime scene. But your breakfast is waiting." he said sternly. Sharon frowned.

"I'm so sorry that I can't go to the crime scenes." Andy sighed.

"Hey, Sharon, it's only a few months. Remember that Dr. Nelson warned you to stay away from crime scenes. ''

"Yes, I know. I'm glad that I can be in the office, at least."

"Basically, you have to be at home on maternity leave." Andy added. Sharon pouted.

"Andy, we talked about it. I'll be working by the end of this pregnancy. "Andy nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'll not argue with you. Stubborn woman." Sharon smiled when suddenly felt slightly dizzy. Andy took her carefully and made her sit on the bed.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon took a deep breath and smiled.

"It was just a little dizzy. This is completely normal. I'm okay, calm down." Andy sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, if you want, stay home today. '"

"Andy, I told you that I'm well and today I'll be working as always." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and helped her to the kitchen, where Rusty was waiting for them. In strong recommendation of Dr. Nelson. Sharon didn't go to the crime scenes. She was resting more and working half a day. Although Sharon was a bit disappointed, she was ready to do anything for the baby's health. She had no patience for that day when she'll embrace her baby. Sharon kissed Rusty on the cheek and sat down. Andy put the breakfast in front of her and sat beside her.

"Why did you come so late?" Rusty asked immediately.

"There's nothing kid just your mother feel a slight dizziness, but not serious." Andy explained. Rusty grabbed his mother's hand.

"Mom, I think you have to be home. You're tired and it's not good for your health." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Rusty, please. I've already said that I'm fine and I'll work as always." she said sternly. Rusty sighed and looked at Andy, who shrugged.

"Well, let's talk about something else." Andy suggested.

"What for example?" asked Rusty.

"Yesterday I spoke with Nicole and she said that she'll visit you today. ''

"Oh, that's good. I'll have to talk about some important things." Rusty said with a smile. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"Wait a minute. What important things?" Rusty grinned and put his glass on the table.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but that's a surprise. ''

"For me too?" asked Andy brazenly.

"Yes, for you too. I finished my breakfast, excuse me." Rusty said, and went to his room. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"What a surprise?" Sharon murmured softly. Andy smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, let's wait and see. They know what they do." Sharon chuckled.

"I'm glad that they both get along so well."

"I also," Andy sighed, "But have you noticed? Rusty still calls me Andy." Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.

"Andy, we already talked about it. Give him time and everything will be fine." Andy kissed her forehead and smiled. At this point, the phone rang. Andy picked up the phone in his hand.

"Hello."

"Flynn, do you think to attend at the crime scene?" Provenza said sternly. Andy sighed.

"Stop yelling, I'll be there on time." Andy said angrily and hung up. Sharon laughed.

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's just funny. You and Provenza always arguing about trifles." Andy sighed and looked at his watch.

"Come on, I'll drive you." he said.

"Actually, Andy, I'll go later. You go." Andy immediately sat down beside her.

"And how are you going to go to work alone?" Sharon sighed.

"I'll drive." Andy's eyes widened.

"Sharon, this is impossible. You're seven months pregnant. You can't drive in this condition! '"

"Andy, stop! From the beginning of this pregnancy you act like an idiot. I'm fine and I can handle it." she insisted.

"Sharon, I just worry about you and the baby." Sharon squeezed his hand.

"Andy, I know that. But you have to be calm, because I and the baby are fine." Andy nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll not insist. But promise me that you'll be careful." Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"I promise you." Andy kissed her gently and left. Sharon went into her bedroom, feeling fatigue. She lay on the bed thoughtfully. Although Andy was smiling, she knew that he was sad. He had a great desire Rusty to call him "Dad." Sharon slowly got out of bed and decided to talk to Rusty.

"Can we talk?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, Mom." Sharon closed the door and carefully sat down beside him.

"Rusty, we need to talk. ''

"Something serious?"

"No, actually ... I don't know, but it's very important. ''

"Mom, you're scaring me. '"

"Well, we need to talk about Andy." Rusty looked at her confused.

"For Andy? What's wrong?" Sharon took a deep breath and cleared her throat ready to talk.

"Rusty, I think you know his greatest desire." Rusty understood immediately and sighed.

"Yes, I know. He told me several times. He wants me to call him "Dad." Sharon nodded slightly and took his hand.

"Rusty, I feel how sad he is. He can't wait for you to call him "Dad." You're like a real son to him."

"Mom, I know that. I really love Andy and he's like a father to me. But I don't feel ready for this step, understand me." He looked at her pleadingly." Sharon stroked his face.

"I fully understand honey. I hope that you'll find the courage and desire to do this difficult step." Sharon looked at her watch and said, "Well, I have to go to work. Beware. '"

"You too." Rusty warned. She kissed him on the forehead and left.

**********...**********

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office talking to Andrea and Nicole, who had come to visit her.

"I'm so sad. Andy has desire Rusty to call him "Dad."

"Sharon, he isn't ready, but Andy would have to be patient." Andrea noted.

"Dad never been patient, but now ... He has said several times to Rusty. I can't understand it. Rusty should feel ready. You live together for one year." Nicole said thoughtfully. Sharon sighed and removed her glasses.

"Nicole, he underwent many difficulties and I understand it. But I hope that he would call him "dad" soon." Nicole nodded slightly.

"Sharon, I'll talk to him. Don't worry. '"

"That's a good idea." Andrea commented.

"Oh, Nicole, that would be very good." Sharon smiled.

*********...***********

After about 1 hour, Andy was in Sharon.

"Well, how did you come?"

"As I told you this morning. I was driving. ''

"It's okay, right?" he asked concerned.

"Andy, calm down. All right, if we exclude the constant kicks. Today, the baby doesn't stop kicking me." Sharon sighed. Andy smiled and rubbed her belly absently. Sharon looked at him carefully.

"Andy, you're very distracted. Don't tell me that you still think about Rusty." Andy sighed and looked into her eyes sadly.

"No, actually, I don't know. I'm just confused." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Andy, everything will be fine. Don't tell me also that you forgot about my appointment today." she said brazenly. Andy grinned and kissed her.

"Of course not. Let's go and see how is our little one." Sharon smiled, took her purse and they left the hospital. On the other hand, Nicole talked to Rusty.

"Rusty, I know that you endured many difficulties, but I think it's time to start a new life and put the past behind." Rusty looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Nicole put her cup on the table and sat closer to him.

"Rusty, you live with Sharon and dad of one year. You call Sharon Mom, since you love her and she is your legal mother, but ... Rusty, my father loves you like a real son. He told me several times he wants you to call him "Dad. " Rusty sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Nicole, this is a difficult step for me. I really love Andy and he's a real father to me, but I just need time." Nicole nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. I hope you to do it before our sibling's the birth." Rusty grinned and both continued their conversation. At the hospital, the examination went well. Andy helped Sharon to sit in the chair to talk to Dr. Nelson.

"There is no problem, right?" Sharon asked nervously. Dr. Nelson smiled.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. And the baby and you're fine. Don't worry." Sharon and Andy sighed with relief.

"You no longer go to crime scenes, right?" the doctor asked sternly.

"Don't worry, I did not let." Andy said. Sharon looked at Andy.

"Well, I'm glad. You need to rest. Mrs. Sharon, remember that there is a risk of premature labor. I hope that this will not happen. So be careful." Sharon nodded and patted her belly.

"I'll be more careful, I promise you."

"Very well. I prescribe you some more vitamins. I'll see you in a few weeks again." said Dr. Nelson. Sharon and Andy went out of the hospital happy.

"I'm so glad that the baby's fine." Sharon said with a smile.

"I, too, honey. But there is a risk of premature labor. We must be careful." Andy warned. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Yes, I'm aware. Now let's go home. I feel so tired." Andy kissed her and helped her to the car.

*********...*********

When they got back, they saw Rusty in the living room that watched a movie. Sharon sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So how it was with Nicole?"

"Very good." Rusty replied with a smile. Andy sat down next to them and asked, "Well, kid, you've probably talked about your surprise?" Rusty grinned.

"Sure, but you wouldn't know it, at least for now."

"Oh, that's so important?" Sharon frowned.

"Yes." Andy looked at his watch.

"Well, let's prepare dinner."

"Oh, I'll help you." Rusty said. Andy nodded with a smile and they went into the kitchen. Sharon watched them with a smile.

**********...**********

After dinner, Provenza called Andy for a new case.

"You have to go to that "crime scene?" Sharon asked dissatisfied. Andy sighed.

"Sharon, I don't want to leave you, but I have to go and you know it. I'll be back quickly, I promise." He kissed her gently and left. Sharon took a deep breath and rubbed her belly thoughtfully.

"Well, I hope your father to return soon." A few hours later, Andrea also has joined her.

"Nicole couldn't convince Rusty, right? '"

"No, but he said he would try before the birth." Sharon replied with a smile. Andrea nodded slightly.

"It's a good idea. By the way, where's Andy?"

"Oh, he had to attend at the crime scene. But it's too late and I'm worried."

"Sharon, calm down. He'll probably be here any moment."

"Oh, I hope. He promised me. '"

"Sharon, stop worrying. This can cause premature labor." Sharon sighed and put her hand on her belly.

"I don't want to be worried, but I just can't stop. Maybe it's the hormones."

"Hey, Rusty, how are you?" asked Andrea seeing that he came into the living room.

"Very good." he replied with a smile. At this point, Sharon's phone rang. She picked up the phone in her hand.

"Hello."

"Hello, Captain." Provenza's voice sounded worried.

"Lieutenant Provenza, what can I do for you?" Provenza took a deep breath, "Captain, Andy ..."

"Andy? Where's he? What happened? '"

"Captain, calm down. Andy had an accident." Sharon's heart stopped for a moment.

"Accident? What accident?" Sharon asked a frightened while Andrea and Rusty looked at her with surprise.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	36. Father and son

_**A/N: This is the thirty - sixth chapter! Sorry for the delay. Life keeps me busy. I hope you like it! And please review! I'll try to update quickly.**_

"What incident? Lieutenant, tell me please." Sharon asked several times anxiously. Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Captain, calm down. You have to come immediately to the hospital. I called Nicole, she'll also be here." Provenza said hastily.

"Well, I'll come immediately." Sharon said and hung up. She immediately grabbed her jacket before Andrea and Rusty stop her.

"Sharon, where are you going? What did say Provenza?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Mom, you're scaring us." Rusty said, looking carefully at his mother. Sharon took a deep breath, her eyes filled with tears.

"Andy had an accident, he's currently in hospital. I have to go now."

"Well, Sharon, calm down. Don't worry, everything will be fine. We'll come with you. Everything will be fine." Andrea tried to comfort her friend, although it was not really possible right now. After about half an hour later, Sharon, Andrea and Rusty arrived at the hospital. Sharon, with quick steps approached Nicole and Provenza, who sat in the waiting room. Nicole weeping, embraced Sharon.

"My God, Nicole. What's going on? Why are you crying?" Sharon asked more worried than ever. Nicole couldn't answer. Sharon turned her attention to Provenza.

"Lieutenant, what's up? How's Andy?" Provenza took a deep breath and walked over to her. Andrea and Rusty immediately stood up to support Sharon.

"Captain, I don't want to worry you in this condition, but ... -'"

"Lieutenant, I'm fine. Just tell me what's happening." Sharon insisted. Provenza nodded and continued, "Captain, when we were on the crime scene one of the suspected criminals began firing. The bullet come into Andy's body, near his heart. Right now he's in surgery and ..." Provenza took a deep breath, "His state is critical. " Sharon felt slightly dizziness. Andrea and Nicole immediately caught her.

"Sharon, sit down. Calm down, you don't have to worry in this condition." Andrea warned her. Sharon sighed wearily. She couldn't believe what was happening. Nicole rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sharon, you're pregnant. Just calm down. Nevertheless, I'm convinced that Dad will be fine." Rusty sat next to his mother and took her hand.

"Mom, Andrea and Nicole are right. You have to be calm. I assure you that Andy will be fine." Although Rusty was saying those words, he was also very worried about Andy. He was like a father to him and he felt guilty because he hadn't fulfilled his greatest desire. But now that Andy was fighting for his life, he now felt that he was ready to call him Dad. Provenza looked at his watch. The surgery already went two hours and nobody said anything. He didn't want Sharon to worry. Suddenly his phone rang. He walked away to talk alone. Sharon put her head on Andrea's shoulder. Tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Oh, Andrea. At the moment, I worry a lot about Andy. The surgery continues more than two hours, but no one has told us anything. I'm afraid." Sharon admitted, wiping her tears. Andrea hushed quietly and patted her on the back.

"Sharon, everything will be fine. The surgery is complex. Andy will be good. But now you have to be calm for the baby. Andy wouldn't want you to worry so much." Andrea said encouragingly.

"Sharon, do you want a cup of tea?" Nicole asked softly.

"No, thank you dear." After a few minutes, Provenza come to them.

"Captain, I just talked to Amy and Julio. They told me that they caught the criminal." Sharon sighed with relief. Provenza looked around. "Is there news of Andy?"

"No, unfortunately, we're still waiting." Andrea replied.

"This waiting is killing me." Rusty muttered angrily. Nicole squeezed his shoulder. At this point, the doctor came out of the operating room. Sharon immediately stood before him with Andrea and Nicole's support.

"How's Andy?" she asked with fear.

"I don't want to lie to you. The bullet is very close to his heart. He's lost a lot of blood and we now need to do a blood transfusion." the doctor explained hastily.

"I would give, but my blood type doesn't match with my father." Nicole said sadly.

"We're looking O- blood type. Do you know someone who has the same blood type?" the doctor asked. Rusty's eyes widened. Now he was able to help Andy as a true son.

"This is my blood type. I can give blood." Rusty said immediately. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. Nicole squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, thank you. '"

"Nicole, he's my father. I want at least now to help him." The doctor smiled.

"Mr. Flynn is lucky. Come with me." Rusty went with the doctor. Now everyone was more relaxed. Sharon, Andrea and Nicole sat in the waiting room.

"He's a great kid." Provenza said proudly. Sharon smiled and put her hand on her belly.

"I'm proud that Rusty's my son."

"I can't believe that Rusty has the same blood type." Andrea said with a smile.

"Me too. But now I'll not be able to thank him." Nicole said happily.

"I hope that everything will be all right. Especially when Rusty gave blood." Sharon said.

"Captain, I'll inform the team. Tell me about the development." Provenza said quietly.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. We'll call you, as soon as we find something." Sharon assured him. Provenza nodded and walked away. Rusty had already gave blood. He looked at the nurse and asked, "My father will be good, right?" The nurse smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your father will be fine." Rusty sighed with relief. Now he had a second chance. Now he had a chance to call Andy "Dad." Sharon and Andrea sat in the waiting room. Nicole had gone for coffee. Sharon patted her belly slightly and sighed. Andrea put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sharon, you have pain?" she asked anxiously. Sharon smiled and replied, "No, nothing like that. Just the baby kicking furiously, perhaps it also felt it all." Andrea smiled and rubbed her belly gently.

"It's true. It kicks very hard. Come on sunshine, your dad will be fine." Sharon laughed.

"Andrea, you're like Andy, but the baby will not stop kicking me. You can't believe how many sleepless nights I have, but this feeling is wonderful. If I have to admit, I didn't have this problem neither Emily nor Ricky. They were pretty quiet, especially at night. But our baby doesn't stop moving. It calms me down because I feel that it lives inside me. "Andrea smiled and hugged her.

"Probably, this feeling is wonderful." Andrea said thoughtfully. Sharon looked at her carefully.

"Andrea, I want to ask you something, but ...-"

"Sharon, don't worry. Ask me." Sharon sighed.

"Andrea, you're so beautiful. You have a good career. But ... Don't you think to marry and have children? You'll be a wonderful mother." Andrea took a deep breath and said, "Sharon, of course I would like to have children. But I still haven't found the right person." Sharon nodded, seeing that Rusty is approaching them.

"Rusty, what's happening?" Sharon asked. Rusty sighed wearily and sat down beside them.

"Don't worry, Mom. The nurse assured me that he'll be fine." Sharon smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, you did something great. ''

"Mom, I just wanted to help him. He's a real father to me and I love him." Sharon hugged her son tightly.

**********...***********

On the other hand, the team continued to work hard. Provenza threw his folders and sat down at his desk thoughtfully.

"How's Lieutenant Flynn?" Amy asked.

"He'll be fine. He needed a blood transfusion and Rusty gave blood. I'm proud of this kid." Provenza said with a smile.

"This is wonderful. Andy always said that Rusty is like a son to him." Julio said.

"Yes, even a few days ago he mentioned that he wants Rusty to call him" Dad. "Mike added. Provenza sighed and looked at his watch.

"You're right, Mike. That's his greatest desire. Now that they'll become a real family, Andy wants Rusty to call him" Dad. "I've heard that Rusty isn't ready for this step, but I hope that he can do it. '"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll do it." Amy said with a smile. Provenza looked at his watch again and took his jacket.

"You go to the hospital, I guess?" Julio asked. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Yes, there's probably news from Andy. I'll call you when I learn something. Until then, look for information about the victim."

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." said Mike. Back at the hospital, Andy's doctor approached Sharon and the others with good news.

"Don't worry. Mr. Flynn's well. His condition is now stable and you can see him." Sharon sighed with relief.

"Thank you very much. This is the best news that I could get today."

"I'm glad that we found a suitable blood type on time." Andrea squeezed Rusty's shoulder.

"Now you can see him, but remember that he has to be careful. It was a major surgery." Sharon nodded slightly. The doctor went to his office.

"Mom, come in. We'll wait for Nicole." Rusty said with a smile. Sharon kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Andrea and Rusty sat in the waiting room to wait for Nicole. Andy smiled, seeing Sharon. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, looking into his brown eyes lovingly. Andy sighed and replied, "Very well, don't worry. Especially when you're with me." Sharon smiled softly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You can't imagine how scared I was of you." Sharon admitted. Andy squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. I'm fine. Everything's fine." Sharon nodded and sighed.

"Andrea and Rusty wanted to wait outside to report to Nicole that you're well."

"Oh, I'm convinced that Nicole and Rusty are very worried." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, Andy. I want to tell you something else. Your condition was critical and you had lost a lot of blood. You needed a blood transfusion and we had to find a person with the same blood type." Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, and who is this person? Who gave me blood?" Andy asked impatiently. Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "This person is very important for you. It's ... Rusty." Andy's eyes widened.

"Rusty? He gave blood?" Sharon nodded and smiled.

"He did something great. We had to find the right person with the appropriate blood type and when I realized that Rusty has the same blood type, I was surprised. I was glad and now I'm proud of my son." Andy's eyes filled with tears. He smiled.

"He ... he saved my life."

"Yes, you can't imagine how he was worried about you and how constantly repeating that you're like a father to him." Sharon said with a smile. Andy leaned back thoughtfully.

"Sharon, I'm grateful. Rusty is a true son to me." Sharon smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have no doubt about that." Rusty talked to Andrea in the waiting room.

"Andrea, I was very worried for him. You know how much I love him. He's like a father to me. I'm glad that everything's fine as before." Rusty admitted. Andrea nodded and took his hand.

"I know Rusty. You're like a real son to him. I hope that you'll now be able to fulfill his greatest wish." Rusty nodded slightly. At this point, Nicole and Provenza approached them.

"I met Lieutenant Provenza front of the hospital and we come together. How's Dad?" Nicole asked immediately.

"Don't worry. He's fine. Right now, Sharon is with him." Andrea replied with a smile. Nicole sighed.

"That's great news." Provenza said, happy for his friend.

"I can't believe that we experience all this." Sharon admitted thoughtfully. Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, it was an accident. It's okay. I don't want you to worry about in your condition. Dr. Nelson warned you." Sharon nodded slightly. She took his hand and put it on her belly.

"You feel?" she asked, grinning. Andy smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Sharon, it kicking very much." Sharon smiled.

"Yes. Especially when you were in the surgery. The baby kicked me furiously. Maybe it was also worried about their father." Andy smiled and continued to rub her belly.

"Little one, I'm fine. Don't worry. Now I can't wait to hug you." Andy said softly to her belly. Sharon smiled broadly. At this point, Provenza, Andrea, Nicole and Rusty went inside.

"Sorry to interrupt this special moment." Andrea grinned. Sharon and Andy laughed.

"My God, you're so funny!" Andy said.

"Well, Flynn, I see that you're very well. Even if you kidding us." Provenza said jokingly.

"Provenza, I feel good because you're with me."

"Yes, yes. I told the team. They also were glad for you. They want to visit as soon as they finish with the new case." Andy nodded slightly. Nicole immediately hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad, you're good, right?" Andy took her hand.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm fine. Everything's fine. ''

"Oh, I'm so happy. And all this thanks to Rusty. He gave blood in time." Nicole said with a smile. Andy looked at Rusty with a smile.

"I guess that Andy and Rusty need to talk in private." Sharon interrupted.

"I totally agree. We'll leave you alone. We'll be outside." Andrea said. Sharon kissed Andy on the cheek and went all out, leaving Andy and Rusty alone. Rusty stood by the door, staring at the floor. Andy sighed and said, "Rusty, come to me." Rusty nodded and sat down beside him. Andy took his hand with a smile.

"You give me blood in time. ''

"Yes, I wanted to do it. I could do it and I did it. I feel proud of myself because I wanted to do something for you. I owe you. You did a lot for me. All about with my biological mother and the other problems ... you were always with me. Now it was my turn. I'm very happy that I had this opportunity to help you. " Rusty said thoughtfully. Andy nodded slightly.

"Rusty, I'll always be there, whatever happens. As a father, because I love you as my son. You're my son." Rusty hugged Andy tightly.

"Thank you, Dad." Andy's eyes widened. He called him "Dad."

"Wait a minute. How do you call me? '"

"I told you dad and will continue to do. I love you, Dad. Thanks for everything." Andy hugged Rusty and kissed him on the cheek. He still couldn't believe it, but it was true. His wish had come true. Now they were a real family. Rusty called Andy "Dad." Andy was grateful that he has a son like him.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	37. Peace

_**A/N: This is the thirty - seventh chapter! I hope you like it. Please review!**_

In the evening, Sharon was alone with Andy while Rusty, Nicole and Andrea sat in the waiting room. Andy rubbed his eyes slightly and looked smiling at Sharon. She kissed him gently on the lips and handed him a glass of water. Andy took the cup and sighed thoughtfully. Sharon sat carefully beside him.

"Rusty told you Dad." she said. Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes. You can't imagine how happy I am. My dream came true. Rusty told me "Dad." I can't believe it. But I'm very happy." Sharon squeezed his hand.

"I guess. I'm also glad that Rusty was ready to make this difficult step. And the best thing is that he'll already says" dad ", not Andy." Andy chuckled and pulled her gently to himself. He looked into her green eyes and stroked her face.

"I love you so much." Sharon grinned and pulled back slightly.

"I know that, you don't need to say it every time. ''

"Hmm ... Well, then I'll say capricious captain every time you push me away." He frowned. Sharon smiled.

"As you wish lieutenant. But I remind you that you're stubborn. ''

"Oh, me? You're more stubborn than me. Admit it. Otherwise you wouldn't work in your condition. Dr. Nelson warned you several times. Sharon, you don't have to work. You're in the seventh month!" he said sternly. Sharon sighed and rubbed her belly.

"Andy, I also said several times that I'll work until the end of this pregnancy." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Well, you'll not believe this, but the baby kicked me right now. It also wants to say how stubborn you are." she said brazenly. Andy put his hand on her belly.

"Maybe, it wants to say how capricious you are." he teased. They laughed and Andy hugged her hard, kissing her forehead. Rusty and Nicole sat in the waiting room when Andrea was gone for coffee. Nicole looked at Rusty and smiled.

"Rusty, I'm very glad that you said "Dad", to my father." Rusty nodded slightly.

"Nicole, if I have to be honest, I wanted to tell him "Dad" but couldn't find courage in myself. Now I'm glad I found this courage and told him "dad" and I'll tell him always. After that I realized how important family is. " Nicole squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm glad I have a brother like you, then." Andrea approached them with quick steps, panting.

"Sorry, I'm late." she said apologetically and handed their glasses. She sat next to them and looked at her watch.

"Andrea, you don't need to apologize." Nicole said with a smile.

"Oh, yes. Nicole's right. Calm down." Rusty chuckled.

"Yes, sorry. Sharon is inside with Andy, right?"

"Obviously. They are so in love. Really, I'm glad that Sharon is in my father's life. If I had to compare Sharon with my mother, she's a real mother. They are happy, therefore I am." Nicole laughed.

"Yes, I'm happy for them too. They are an example to us all." Rusty said, sipping his coffee. Andrea laughed. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Nicole asked, confused.

"Yes, Rusty's right. Sharon and Andy are an example for all of us, but ...- '"

"But what?" Rusty repeated.

"Well, if we exclude their disputes. We all know how much they argue and before they fall in love. '"

"Oh, you're right. I really forgot about it." Nicole grinned. Rusty thought.

"Yes, Mom and Dad argue a lot and they continue. Now they argue about whether the baby is a boy or a girl." Andrea looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, wait a minute. They didn't want to know the sex until the birth. Now why do they argue about?"

"Oh, they are angry at us, but now they began to argue as us." Rusty frowned.

"Rusty's right. We repeatedly told them that we want to know the baby's sex. But they are so stubborn, both." Nicole said. Andrea sighed.

"Oh, I just can imagine how stubborn will be that baby with parents like Sharon and Andy." The three laughed loudly. Back in the room, Sharon handed the pills to Andy. He sighed, frowning.

"Sharon, I have to take them?" Sharon grimaced.

"Andy, you act like a child. Of course you have to take them. Besides, I talked to the doctor. He told me that you can go home after two days. This is good news, right?" she smiled. Andy sighed with relief.

"Definitely. I want to go home and back to work." Sharon looked at him sternly.

"Andy, I'll not let it. You're not going to work. Not in this state. You underwent a complicated surgery." Andy frowned.

"Sharon, please. I'm fine and I can work." She sat beside him.

"Andy, stop acting like a child. The doctor unnecessarily forbid you to go to work before you can fully healed."

"Oh, well. And how many days?" Sharon thought and replied, "I think at least one week." Andy's eyes widened.

"Sharon, you kidding? One week at home? '"

"I'm completely serious, Andy. You always want to be home with me. Here, this is an opportunity for you. But of course, if they don't call me for an emergency."

"Sharon, I can't believe you work in your condition. You very well know that there is a risk of premature labor. What would you do if you go to labor in the office?" Sharon laughed loudly.

"Andy, you're very funny. Of course it'll not happen. There are still two months to the birth and I'll work only if there is an emergency. I promise." she pressed her lips against his.

"Yes, but you know I worry about you and the baby." Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"I know that. You've been so since the beginning of this pregnancy. But as I said at the beginning, I and the baby are fine. And be sure that I'll not go into labor prematurely." Andy sighed and said, "I hope." Suddenly the door opened and Nicole and Rusty went inside.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I would like to see my father." Nicole grinned.

"Oh, definitely." Rusty said with a smile. Sharon and Andy laughed.

"Of course, you can see your father. By the way, where's Andrea?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, she's in the waiting room. Lieutenant Provenza called to ask about Dad." Nicole explained. Andy sighed wearily.

"This man. He always exaggerates." Sharon grinned.

"Andy, you must admit that you two are a very good team together and also very good friends." Andy nodded slightly. Sharon turned her attention to Nicole and Rusty, "Well, you're here. I'll be outside with Andrea."

"Don't worry Mom, we'll be here with Dad." Rusty said with a smile. Sharon smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Nicole and Rusty sat next to Andy. Sharon went into the waiting room. Andrea sat thoughtfully. Sharon sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Oh, Sharon. I'm sorry I didn't understand that you're here." Sharon smiled.

"Andrea, I understand. Is there a problem? '"

"Oh, no, Sharon, don't worry. Everything's fine. I talked to Provenza and told him that Andy is much better." Sharon nodded and leaned back, putting her hand on her belly. Andrea looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon smiled and sighed wearily.

"I am. I just feel tired and the baby kicks me furiously. Sometimes I feel that inside me there is football ball." Andrea laughed.

"I guess." Sharon looked at her questioningly.

"I don't understand exactly."

"Oh, I wanted to say that ... Actually, just now, Nicole, Rusty and I were discussing your relationship with Andy. And I told them how much stubborn will be your baby, keeping in mind you both. You're pretty stubborn." Sharon laughed.

"Maybe you're right. Okay, I confess. I'm stubborn, but also Andy. Maybe the baby kicks me so." Andrea chuckled.

"Sharon, you mentioned that Emily and Ricky will be in LA before the birth." Sharon sighed.

"Yes, I talked to them several times. They'll call me before they arrive. They are excited a lot for their new sibling, as Nicole and Rusty. I'm very happy about that. The baby is already loved by all." Andrea smiled.

"It's true. Honestly, I can't wait for the baby's arrival. And I want to know if it'll be a boy or a girl. As soon I know, I can buy baby clothes in a certain color." Sharon smiled sadly and thoughtfully. Andrea felt the anxiety in her eyes. She sat closer to her.

"Sharon, don't tell me that you think again about ...-"

"Andrea, I've never stopped thinking about it. We can't pretend that everything will be fine. But I ... I'm afraid that I'll not be able to see my baby." Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sharon, you just need to stop thinking about it. Let's not go back to the beginning, please. Soon Emily and Ricky will be here. Sharon, they need you. Nothing bad will happen, believe me . Relax." Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Andrea, I think I need some fresh air."

"You want to come with you?"

"No, I just want to be alone. I need this after all that happened. I'll be back shortly." Andrea nodded, looking at Sharon, who walked slowly and thoughtfully.

"How are you Dad?" Rusty asked anxiously.

"Much better, don't worry." Nicole smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're very strong and stubborn." Rusty laughed.

"Oh, by the way, a little while ago, Andrea told us that the baby will be very stubborn with parents like you." Andy chuckled.

"Well, maybe because Andrea is telling the truth. Sharon is stubborn, and I too. I confess." Rusty and Nicole laughed when Andrea went inside. Andy looked at her carefully.

"Hey, where's Sharon?" he asked, worried.

"She wanted to come out and she said she wants to be alone. '"

"Andrea, why you leave her alone? She's pregnant." Andy said. Andrea sighed.

"Andy, she's stubborn. I'm helpless and you know it. '"

"Okay, calm down. I and Rusty will check." said Nicole.

"Yes, we'll go to Mom, calm down." Rusty added. He and Nicole went out while Andrea sat next to Andy to talk.

"Andy, we really need to talk." Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Something serious?"

"Oh, I actually, don't know. But that's about Sharon."

"Andrea, you're really scaring me." Andy admitted. Andrea took a deep breath and continued, "Andy, I don't know whether we need to worry about that, but I think we're back in the beginning." Andy looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Andy, I want to say that Sharon thinks the same way and she never stopped to think so. She still thinks she can't see her baby." Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Andrea, I'm really helpless. I really can't get her to stop thinking like that. I'm afraid, because if she still thinks so, this will cause premature labor." Andrea nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. She told me that Emily and Ricky will arrive soon in LA. I hope that at least they'll be able to make her stop this." Andy sighed and shrugged, "I hope." Several hours later, Sharon went into Andy's room. She smiled, seeing that he was asleep. She felt a little kick in her belly and grinned.

"Let's not wake your father. He really needs a rest." She rubbed her belly gently and whispered, "you'll have a great father." Andy suddenly opened his eyes and took her hand.

"Why do you say that?"

"Andy, I thought that you were asleep."

"Sharon, answer me, please." he insisted. She sighed wearily and sat beside him.

"Andy, you know about the dangers of this pregnancy."

"Sharon, you also know that Dr. Nelson said nothing wrong. If there was danger, she would probably say. If you keep thinking this way, it will really lead to premature labor." He frowned. Sharon rolled her eyes wearily.

"Well, I know. Perhaps I exaggerate, but I'm very frightened. You can't understand." Sharon said with tears in her eyes. Andy shushed softly, kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. I understand very well. I beg you, let's think about nice things. You'll see our baby, believe me. Everything will be fine." Sharon smiled gently wiped her tears and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Perhaps these are symptoms of pregnancy. I distil my nerves." Andy grinned.

"A bit like Julio." Sharon smiled and snuggled into his warm embrace.

***********...***********

A few days later, Andy was already home. Nicole was also decided to stay with them until her father recover fully. One morning Rusty was out with friends while Sharon and Nicole were preparing breakfast. Andy, on the other hand, was talking on the phone with Provenza.

"Hey, Provenza, I told you I'm fine. I'm just boring and I miss work really." Provenza laughed.

"Flynn, you're a peculiar person. You always say that you want to be more time at home with Sharon. Now why do you say that?" Andy rolled his eyes dissatisfied.

"My God, Provenza! Of course I want to be more time with Sharon, but I also want to be at work and now I feel like ...- "

"Well, it's just one week, take it easy." Provenza tried to calm him down. Sharon and Nicole laughed, listening to their conversation.

"They both are always so. But they are inseparable friends." Sharon smiled.

"Yes, you're right. That's good. Those who argue much they love each other very much." Nicole grinned. Sharon nodded and put the dishes on the table. Andy hung up angrily. Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, what about it?"

"Nothing. Same thing. Provenza, as always, likes to tease me." Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Andy, please. Admit it. You two are very good friends. That's why you behave this way." Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Sharon, Dad, come on, come here." Nicole called from the kitchen. Sharon looked at her watch.

"Well, Andy Flynn, it's time for breakfast. And this time I don't want objection." Andy nodded and smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, as you wish Captain."

"Hmm ... Do you want help?" she asked.

"Oh, should I ask you, right?" Both they laughed loudly and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast happily.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	38. The visit

_**A/N: This is the thirty - eighth chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!**_

Despite everything that had happened so far, Andy felt pretty good to help Sharon to the kitchen. She slowly sat down and smiled softly. Nicole immediately handed her a glass of orange juice. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Nicole, you're not obliged to do that." Nicole frowned slightly and sitting down beside her, she said, "Sharon, you know what the doctor said. You should drink plenty of fluids." Andy chuckled slightly. He was proud of his daughter. Sharon sighed and stroked her hair.

"Nicole, you're just like your father. '"

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, then." Nicole said playfully and winked at her father. Andy grinned slightly when he said, "See? She's just like me. She takes care of you as I do." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Of course I'll take care of Sharon. She's pregnant dad. And if I have to admit, I haven't seen so stubborn people like you. You still don't want to learn the baby's sex. Or maybe you know and you don't want to tell us? "Nicole asked brazenly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"Nicole, you questioning us as suspects. Of course we don't know and don't hide anything from you." Sharon said with a slight smile.

"Sharon's right dear. If we knew, we wouldn't be able to hide from you. Especially from you, and Rusty." Andy added. Nicole sighed and smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry. It was just a guess." Turning to Sharon she said, "Sharon, come on. You don't eat anything. The pancakes await you. Besides, I've made them. I want you to try." Sharon laughed lightly and took a piece of NIcole's pancakes.

"Hmm ... They're really delicious. You're definitely like your father. '"

"I'm glad you like it." Nicole also began to have breakfast before looking at the empty chair. She put her glass down on the table and stared at the empty place at the table. Andy took her hand.

"Are you okay? Where are you looking at?"

"Actually, I'm really used to have breakfast with Rusty. Incidentally, when will he return home?" Sharon looked at the empty chair.

"I talked to him last night. He told me he'd be back today or tomorrow." Nicole nodded with a smile. Andy sighed thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes. Rusty's absence feels like always. When I remember the moment he told me dad, I get even more happy. And the good thing is that he always calls me" Dad. "Sharon and Nicole smiled .

"I'm grateful that I have so smart and good brother." Nicole said with a broad smile. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, Sharon, what about honey?" Andy asked anxiously.

"Oh, just get emotional. You very well know that pregnancy makes me very emotional." Andy smiled.

"I know. Oh, these hormones. You're really sometimes unbearable." Andy teased. Sharon looked at him with a stern look, but at the same time with a smile. She wiped her tears and looked at her watch.

"Good. I was warned Provenza to call me about the new case. He didn't tell you anything earlier?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, no. He just asked me about my health. Look, Sharon, that's fine. You're at the end of the seventh month and I wouldn't want you to work in this condition. And another thing: Dr Nelson had said that you have to stop working after the sixth month, but you're so stubborn and you still continue to work like a machine. " Andy said, scowling. Sharon sighed wearily. In fact, she was tired to argue about the same things with Andy. Nicole watched them with a smile.

"Andy, I told you. I know that Dr. Nelson said that I shouldn't work, but I feel good and I am still the head of Major Crimes and I'll work as long as I can." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied. Nicole cleared her throat and decided to change the subject to calm the situation.

"Okay, please stop arguing about trifles. Dad, she's fine and the baby's fine. Stop worrying so much. Moreover, Sharon, when Emily and Ricky will be in LA?" Sharon sighed slightly.

"Oh, they told me that they'll be here tomorrow. I'm really very happy. I miss them so much. I haven't seen them since I told them about their father's death." Nicole nodded slightly.

"This is good news. They really need to be here, as I and Rusty can't wait to discuss our sibling's nursery." Andy grinned slightly and sipped his tea. Nicole looked at him questioningly.

"What's Dad? Why do you laugh?" Andy put his glass down and looked at his daughter with a smile.

"No, I really understand your excitement about the baby. But what will you discuss about the nursery not even know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Nicole pouted slightly.

"Dad, why do you have to constantly repeat that? We all know that we'll learn the sex only at the birth. But we want to discuss some other decorations." Andy shook his head. Sharon smiled and took Nicole's hand and put it on her belly. Feeling few little kicks, Nicole smiled against Sharon and stroked her belly.

"Hey, you ... Your sister is here. Don't worry, we'll prepare everything you need for your nursery." she said playfully, looking at her father. After a few minutes of silence, Nicole remembered that she should go to a meeting. She looked at her watch and said, "Well, good appetite to you, but I really need to go." Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Hey, Nicole, where are you going?"

"Dad, I'll see a friend."

"Oh I know this guy?" Andy asked brazenly. Sharon hushed quietly.

"Andy, please. Stop questioning as a suspect." Nicole smiled.

"Well, see you later. And Sharon: Be careful. '"

"Oh, I will." Sharon said softly with a smile when Nicole took her purse and left. Andy frowned slightly. Sharon sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Andy. Why do you worry so much? All right. This is completely normal. Or are you just afraid to be a grandfather soon?" she teased gently with a smile. Andy looked at her sternly.

"Sharon, please. I don't want to talk about it. Soon we'll have a baby and I want to think only about those happy moments." Sharon nodded with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine, as you wish." Andy pulled her gently to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him when they deepened the kiss. The baby, however, kicked so hard that Sharon backed away. They both laughed.

"The baby wants to remind us of their presence." Andy grinned slightly and put his hand on her big baby bump. He felt furious kicks and stroked her belly gently.

"Well, little one. Stop kicking so fiercely. You're here and we know that." Andy said with a smile that made Sharon to laugh.

"Andy, you'll be really very great father. I'm convinced of that. I hope everything ..." Sharon stopped. She couldn't continue the sentence, wanting to stop the disputes between her and Andy on her thoughts.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? You look pale." Andy said worriedly and squeezed her hand. Sharon smiled slightly and stroked his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please, call Provenza to ask him about the new case." Andy sighed wearily and cleared his throat.

"Sharon, actually I wanted to tell you something." Sharon looked at him confusedly and questioningly.

"What's happening?"

"No, there is nothing wrong. Don't worry. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be working this afternoon and from now on." Sharon's eyes widened.

"My God, Andy! You underwent a major surgery soon. You need to rest at home. I can't let you go." she said firmly. Andy shushed softly, stroking her hair.

"Sharon has already passed one week. I'm fine, everything's fine and I'm able to work. Besides, you're the one who needs to rest at home." Sharon pouted and frowned.

"I even can't move normally. I have so huge belly. I look like one ...-" At this point Andy hushed and took her in his arms reassuringly.

"Sharon, you'll soon hold our baby in your arms. You'll see: when the baby is born, you'll forget everything. Trust me. We'll be very happy family with our little princess. "Sharon looked at him curiously.

"How do you know that the baby is a girl?" Andy smiled slightly and stroking her belly replied, "Look, Sharon, I'm a father. I feel. I'm convinced that our baby will be a girl. Our little Kate." Sharon smiled slightly and put her hand on his. She snuggled into his warm embrace. She really was hoping everything to be fine.

*********...*********

A few hours later the same day, Andrea had come to visit Sharon. Despite her warnings, Sharon had made coffee for her friend. She handed the cup to Andrea and carefully sat down beside her. Andrea looked at her carefully and strictly.

"Sharon, I told you that you don't have to do anything in your condition. You very well know that there is a risk of premature labor." Sharon sighed wearily and rubbed her belly.

"Andrea, please. You're like Andy. I feel good. The baby also. Why I should constantly be like a prisoner?" Andrea shook her head. She put the cup on the table and took her hand.

"Sharon, I just worry about you and the baby. This is normal. Incidentally, to the birth remains quite a bit. Andy is ready for the big change? "Andrea asked playfully. Sharon grinned.

"Definitely. This morning, we talked about the baby and he told me that he is sure that the baby is a girl. It makes me feel more relaxed. I know that Andy will be a very good father to our baby." Andrea looked at her confused.

"Wait a moment. Sharon, what do you mean?" Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Andrea remains very little. I'm really scared. I may not be able to see my baby." Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, we talked about it." she interrupted.

"Yes, and again we have to talk, because this moment is approaching. Andrea, you're the godmother of my child. If something happens, please don't interrupt me. If anything happens, take care of my child, please. I know you can and I have complete confidence in you." Andrea closed her eyes for a moment and hugged her friend.

"Sharon, you'll raise your child with Andy. Trust me. Everything will be all right. Let's not talk about it. Sharon when Emily and Ricky will arrive?"

"Oh, they'll be here tomorrow. I'm very happy. I haven't seen them for months." Andrea smiled slightly and looked at her watch.

"Where's Andy?" Sharon sighed.

"He went to work. He's so stubborn. ''

"Just like you. So we all afraid of your baby's stubbornness." Andrea said teasingly and stroked her belly.

***********...***********

In the evening, Sharon was home alone. She expected Rusty to come at any moment. However, she was very tired. She lay on the couch with her phone in her hand. She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. A few minutes later, her phone rang and startled her. Sharon sighed.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andy asked, concerned. Sharon rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Yes, everything's fine, don't worry."

"Sharon, your voice sounds quite strange. You're sure?" Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "Absolutely. I'm just dozing on the couch while waiting for Rusty. Calm down."

"I am. You just sounded weird. So how's my little one?" Sharon patted her belly.

"Pretty actively. At the moment it kicks me quite fiercely." she laughed.

"I can't wait to be home, but we have one important case we work from this morning." he sighed. Sharon stood up carefully.

"Hey, it's okay?"

"Don't worry. We'll solve the case. By the way, don't forget about your fluids." he warned sternly. Sharon sighed.

"Well, I promise. I love you. '"

"I love you very much." Andy said. They closed the phone. Sharon smiled contentedly. At this point, Rusty came home. He immediately went into the living room and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"How are you mom?"

"Very good honey, but I missed you." she admitted. Rusty sighed.

"Yes, I admit. I think I stayed too long with my friends. So where are Dad and Nicole?" Sharon put her hand on her belly.

"Well, Nicole called me and said she would come tomorrow. Your dad, has already returned to work. He's so stubborn." she muttered. Rusty laughed.

"Yes, you're right. But you're also stubborn Mom." Sharon smiled softly.

"Emily and Ricky will arrive tomorrow. You can now discuss the nursery." Rusty grinned.

"Definitely. I can't wait." Sharon looked at her watch.

"Well, you want dinner?" Rusty nodded slightly.

"Yes, but I'll make dinner. I don't want you to get tired in your condition." Rusty walked into the kitchen. Sharon sighed wearily and rubbed her belly to soothe the baby, that kicked pretty hard. Later Rusty was already in his room. Sharon was reading a magazine in the bedroom, waiting for Andy. Andy came home, threw the keys and immediately went into the bedroom to check Sharon.

"Hey." he said, opening the door. Sharon smiled and removed her glasses. He sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for being late." he said apologetically.

"Don't apologize lieutenant. ''

"Oh, Captain." he murmured softly and snuggled in her silky hair. Sharon smiled and snuggled in his arms. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

***********...***********

The next day, Sharon stood before the mirror, wondering what to wear. She was very excited because she would see her children for the first time in months. Andy came out of the bathroom and went to her with a smile. She frowned and threw her clothes on the bed angrily. Andy looked at her confused.

"Hey, Sharon, what's happening? Calm down."

"Andy, my belly is huge. I don't know what to wear. I look like a whale." she moaned. Andy laughed and hugged her.

"Sharon, you're pregnant and this is normal. Look at that." He showed her wide blue dress. Sharon smiled and kissed him gently.

"Thank you."

"Always honey." On the other hand, in the living room, Nicole and Rusty are also expected Emily and Ricky.

"We'll have to discuss everything for the nursery." Rusty said softly.

"Yes, but we can't choose a specific color until the birth." Nicole frowned.

"Hey, you said that this is not so important. We'll discuss other important details." Rusty insisted. Nicole nodded slightly. A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Sharon immediately hurried to open the door with Andy's help. Nicole and Rusty watched with a smile. Sharon's eyes filled with tears when she saw her children.

"Emily, Ricky! You're here!" she hugged them.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asked immediately.

"I'm fine honey, don't worry. '"

"Mom, we missed you." Ricky said and kissed his mother on the cheek. They went into the living room and sat down to talk.

"I haven't seen you for so long." Sharon said with a smile.

"Yes, Mom. It was a long time ago. How's your pregnancy?" Emily asked, stroking her belly.

"It's all right honey. I'm glad you're here before the birth. '"

"We promised Mom. We're here and we can't wait for our sibling." Ricky chuckled.

"How are you, guys?" Andy asked with a smile.

"It's all right Andy." Emily said with a smile.

"Hey, something to drink?" Rusty asked immediately.

"Rusty, you're the same. You want help?" Ricky asked.

"Oh, no, definitely. I'll handle it. ''

"I'm glad you're here. Because we need to talk about some details of the nursery." Nicole said with a grin.

"Oh, yes, you're right. I already can't wait to talk." Emily said.

"Nicole, I hope we'll be able to discuss everything before the birth." Ricky said teasingly. Nicole smiled. Rusty fetch drinks for everyone. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. They were satisfied with their children's company that already were eager for the baby's arrival.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	39. The proposal

_**A/N: This is the thirty - ninth chapter! Please review! I hope you like it!**_

Sharon felt happy in the company of her family this morning. Especially when Emily and Ricky were already with her after many months. Andy stood in the kitchen thoughtfully with a glass of water and watched them. He wanted to talk to them about his surprise for Sharon, but he had to be careful.

"Well, this morning, I'll prepare a special breakfast for you." Rusty said proudly. Sharon smiled softly. Emily and Ricky looked at each other with surprise.

"I hear you correctly?" Emily said, looking at Rusty. "

"Yes, I think we heard correctly. You'll really make breakfast?" Ricky asked, grinning. Rusty shook his head, and sighed.

"What do you think? Of course I can cook as my father Andy." Sharon took his hand.

"Emily, Ricky, he's right. Rusty cook great, especially in Andy's company."

"Oh, then I can't wait to try on your breakfast." Emily said with a smile.

"Ah, you just have to see his capabilities." Nicole said with a smile and winked at Rusty.

"It'll be really interesting." Ricky added irritating.

"Oh, you'll see soon." Rusty said firmly, and went to the kitchen. He saw Andy, who still stood thoughtfully looking at the living room. Rusty put his hand on his shoulder and Andy dropped the cup.

"Hey, Dad, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Andy smiled.

"Everything's fine." Rusty stared at him questioningly.

"Hey, I think that you're hiding something." Andy sighed wearily and pulled him aside.

"Actually, Rusty, I want to talk to you privately, but I don't want Sharon to hear us." Andy said quietly. Rusty looked at him confused.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Andy sighed, looking at the living room, he continued, "Look, I want to talk to you, Emily, Ricky and Nicole on one my surprise that I want to do to Sharon, but I need your help." Rusty no longer understand anything.

"Dad, stop talking like a crossword. ''

"Hey, quietly." Andy warned. Rusty sighed and looked at his watch.

"You know, Dad, I have to prepare breakfast. I promised this at all, so let's talk after breakfast." Rusty pulled away to start to prepare breakfast for the whole family. Andy nodded slightly.

"Okay, but I want you to do me one more favor."

"What favor?" Rusty asked.

"I want your advice. I don't want your mother to hear what I'll talk to you." Rusty took a deep breath and thought.

"Well, Dad, she's pregnant. You'll just tell her that she should rest in her room." Andy smiled and hugged Rusty.

"Thank you." Rusty laughed slightly. Andy went back into the living room and joined the others. Sharon looked at him carefully.

"What are you doing in the kitchen so long?" Andy sighed and took her hand.

"I just said some important things to Rusty on cooking. ''

"Oh, Andy, I really didn't know that you can cook." Emily said with a smile.

"My father is an expert in the kitchen." Nicole said proudly.

"I'm convinced of that." Ricky added.

"No, guys, it's not true. I probably don't cook as a specialist, but good." Sharon laughed.

"Andy, why do you have to hide? Nicole told the truth. You cook wonderful. In addition, I would like you to do something special for Emily and Ricky. ''

"Oh, yes, please, Andy." Emily asked and took his hand.

"Hey, Andy, Rusty prepares breakfast. Let's you make us a special dinner. I would like to see something made by you, really." Ricky said with a smile. Andy looked at Sharon.

"Okay, then. I promise. I'll prepare dinner for you." Nicole decided to check what makes Rusty and went into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, she laughed. Rusty looked at her sternly.

"What's wrong?"

"My God, Rusty! You're all in flour." Rusty looked at him and laughed.

"Yes, actually, you're right. But I cook Nicole. This is normal." Nicole nodded with a smile and looked at the pancakes.

"They look pretty tasty. Emily and Ricky will like them a lot, I'm sure." Rusty nodded slightly.

"Thank you. I hope that they'll like. Nicole, Dad wants to talk something with us. I understand he wants to make a special surprise to Mom. You also have to help us. He doesn't want this surprise to be spoiled. " Nicole looked at him confusedly and questioningly.

"Honestly, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Rusty looked at the living room and said quietly, "Look, you know that she's pregnant and she needs to rest. We have to take her to her room after breakfast so we can talk." Nicole turned around and replied, "Rusty, I don't think she'll agree. Emily and Ricky arrived today. She'll probably want to be with them. You know how stubborn is she when she's still working in her condition." Rusty sighed and shrugged.

"Of course I do. That's what I want help. So will you help us?" Nicole smiled and nodded slightly.

"Where's Nicole?" Emily asked, looking around.

"Oh, she wanted to check Rusty." Sharon responded with a smile and patted her belly.

"What if Nicole help Rusty? He said he wants to do everything himself." Ricky said curiously.

"No, she'll not help him. Be sure." Andy assured him. Ricky grinned.

"Hey, whats up?" Emily asked her brother.

"Nothing. Just I thought. Very soon we'll have a sibling. "

"Oh, yes, I'm really excited." Emily admitted after turning her attention to her mother, she said, "Mom, the baby kicking you?" Sharon smiled and rubbed her belly gently.

"Emily, it doesn't stop moving. I feel that the baby can't wait to meet you." Andy grinned, listening to their conversation. Emily immediately sat next to her mother.

"Well, I can feel it?" Sharon kissed Emily on the cheek and took her hand and pressed it to her skin. Emily's eyes widened, feeling the baby's furious kicks.

"My God! I feel those kicks." Ricky laughed.

"Of course you will feel. The baby is alive." Sharon grinned, listening the disputes of her two older children.

"Stop arguing. You behave like children." Sharon said sternly.

"Mom, he started first." Emily said brazenly, looking at Ricky.

"Well, somebody wants to have breakfast?" Rusty asked suddenly. Andy sighed with relief and squeezed his shoulder.

"Just in time, Rusty. There could occur big scandal." Andy said jokingly. Rusty was surprised.

"Well, never mind. Let's have breakfast now." Andy looked at his watch and took Sharon's hand.

"Come on, honey, I'll help you." Emily smiled, seeing Andy's great concern to her mother. Andy carefully helped Sharon to the kitchen. When Sharon sat down, she sighed wearily.

"I have a big belly. I can't even move." she moaned. Everyone laughed.

"Mom, you're pregnant. This is quite normal." Emily reassured her.

"Yes Mom, calm down." Ricky said and took her hand.

"Emily, Ricky, it doesn't make sense. We repeat the same from the beginning, but Sharon continues to behave like this." Nicole said and looked at Sharon.

"Oh, I can't believe it. Mom, really?" Emily asked with surprise. Andy sighed and squeezed Sharon's hand.

"Honey, you're eight months pregnant. Moreover, your belly is not "huge." Calm down, please." Sharon took a deep breath. In the end, they were right. Maybe she exaggerated everything. Fortunately, Rusty began to serve his special breakfast, which soften the situation with a few jokes.

"Hey, Rusty, it looks really great." Emily said, looking at the beautiful pancakes. Rusty smiled.

"I hope you like it, then." Ricky chuckled slightly.

"Hey, Ricky, what happens? Rusty asked annoyed by his behavior.

"Rusty, calm down. I'm your brother. I just like to joke. But if I have to be honest, they smell wonderful."

"Ricky has very cold jokes." Emily said brazenly. Ricky nudged her slightly.

"Please stop. Your mother is pregnant." Andy reminded them. Emily and Ricky nodded slightly. They began have breakfast with Rusty's pancakes.

"Hmm .. Rusty, you were a great chef." Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks Em."

"Hey, it's very tasty. I want the recipe." Ricky said jokingly. Everyone laughed. Sharon felt great happiness for the fact that she was with her family. At one point, she thought lightly while the others were talking. Andy looked at her carefully and gently took her hand.

"Are you okay?" Sharon nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I just suddenly felt slightly dizzy, but that's from exhaustion. ''

"Sharon, I warned you that you don't have to work. Dr. Nelson ...- '"

"Andy, stop please. I'm fine, the baby's fine. But I think I need some rest." Andy nodded slightly. They all looked at them confused.

"Dad, what's up?" Nicole asked anxiously.

"Sharon feels tired, I'll take her to the bedroom."

"This could be serious. Let's get in touch with the doctor." Emily suggested worried.

"Yes, Emily's right." Ricky said, looking at his mother. Sharon smiled softly and said, "I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to rest. ''

"Are you sure?" asked Rusty.

"Absolutely."

"OK, let's go to the bedroom. You need a break." said Andy and slowly led her into the bedroom.

"I worry about mom." Emily admitted.

"Me too." Ricky said with a sad look. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"Actually, this is a difficult pregnancy. Sharon and baby are at risk."

"What this means, Nicole?" Emily asked. Nicole took a deep breath.

"I don't want to think that, but Dr. Nelson said that may occur complications at the birth. But she said that at the moment Sharon and the baby are fine."

"What complications?" asked Ricky concerned.

"No, it's not definite. There's just such a possibility ... but we're confident that everything will be fine." Rusty assured them.

"Mom and the baby will be good, right?" Emily asked with fear. Nicole nodded with a smile.

"Em, we must think positively. I'm confident that everything will be okay, though ...- "

"Though what?" Ricky repeated. At this point, Andy returned to them.

"Andy, how's Mom?" Emily asked. Andy sighed wearily and sat down to answer them, "She's okay, don't worry."

"Andy, is it true that there is a risk for mom and the baby?" Ricky asked immediately. Andy looked at him with a sad smile. He squeezed his hand.

"Ricky, I wouldn't lie to you. There is such a possibility, unfortunately. But I'm convinced that she and the baby will be fine." he said hopefully.

"Hey, Dad, you wanted to talk to us about your surprise for Mom." Rusty reminded him. Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes, actually, I want to make a proposal of marriage to Sharon before the birth. I don't have much time, so you must help me. I don't want she to doubt something." Andy said quietly. Emily and Ricky smiled.

"Andy, you know, you're very different. I'm grateful that you're with Mom. Our father never was so concerned about her." Emily said sadly.

"Yeah, Andy, you're quite different. We've never seen mom so happy. I hope this will be so forever." Ricky said with a smile. Andy smiled and embraced them.

"You are like my children, remember. Besides, I really love Sharon and I'll be with her always. '"

"We know that." Emily said.

"Well, stop with these sad stories. Let's help dad make a big surprise to Sharon." Nicole suggested.

"Actually, I was asked Provenza, but he refused, saying to do it alone."

"Oh, this lieutenant ..." muttered Rusty.

"OK, Andy, you want to make this proposal?" Emily asked curiously.

"Tonight." Ricky's eyes widened.

"Tonight? But what will you do in such a short time?" Andy grinned slightly.

"I'm going to take Sharon to the restaurant where I'll make her a proposal of marriage. Later, we'll take a walk where there will be another surprise. ''

"Another surprise?" What? "Asked Rusty.

"In the sky will be painted a special inscription, I arranged everything." Nicole smiled and hugged her father.

"You're so romantic."

*********...*********

That evening, Sharon was reading a magazine in the bedroom when Andy quietly come to her. She smiled softly and took off "her glasses. Andy sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"You ok?" Sharon nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Andy smiled contentedly and rubbed her belly, feeling their baby's kicks.

"Hey, you ..." Sharon grinned and stroked his cheek.

"Andy, are you sure you'll not forget me when the baby is born?" Andy looked at her questioningly.

"My God, Sharon! Why would I forget you?" Sharon sighed and shrugged.

"When the baby is born, you'll forget about me. You'll do more attention to the baby than me." Andy smiled and took her in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sharon, you act like a child. This will be our child. You'll love the baby, how I do. Besides, I'll never forget you. I love you and thank you for this wonderful opportunity." Sharon smiled, thinking how happy she is with Andy. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Well, Sharon, get ready." Andy said with a smile. Sharon looked at him confused.

"But why?"

"It's a little surprise. We'll go to a restaurant." Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Andy, I think I can't move this huge belly. I'm not in a mood." Andy gently pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm here dear, I'll help you. Please." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Hmm ... I just felt a small kick, which tells me that I have to agree." Andy grinned and helped Sharon to prepare. On the other hand, Rusty, Nicole, Emily and Ricky decided to go to the movies together. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the restaurant. Andy's hands trembled and he didn't know how to make her marriage proposal. Sharon looked at him carefully. She gently took his hand.

"Andy, everything okay?"

"Yes, dear, everything. Don't worry." he said with a smile. While she was looking at the food, he pulled a small box from his pocket. He knelt before her and it surprised Sharon. She looked around and then looked at Andy.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused. He smiled and shushed softly. He opened the little red box in which there was a adorable ring. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Sharon, I love you very much and want to be with you forever. You brighten my life like the sun that rises every morning. When I wake up, I want you to always be with me. Will you marry me?" Sharon was left without words. She felt the happiest woman in the world. Andy looked at her with a smile. He wanted to make this proposal a long time ago, but had never found a suitable moment. Sharon kissed him gently.

"Yes. I accept. I want to be with you forever, Andy. I love you. I will marry you. Ten thousandth times YES! She said loudly. Andy hugged her and kissed her. He gently put the ring on her finger.

"Sharon, you can't imagine how happy I am." Sharon smiled softly and stroked his face. About 1 hour later, they were walking slowly. Sharon put her head on his shoulder. She felt tired, but happy at the same time. Suddenly they heard fireworks. Andy smiled, looking at Sharon, who was surprised. She looked at the sky and saw the inscription, _"Sharon, I love you."_ She looked at Andy.

"Andy, I can't believe it. You're so romantic. I've never felt so special and happy." Andy kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand.

"I would do anything for your smile Sharon. I love you." She hugged him tightly.

"I love you very much."

**********...*************

The next day, Sharon was firmly determined to work despite Andy and children's warnings. They went to Sharon's office. At this point, Provenza spoke with Andrea. They slowly approached Sharon and Andy.

"Oh, Captain! I can't believe you're here. You need to be on maternity leave." Provenza said sternly. Sharon laughed.

"I know Lieutenant. Today I came for the last time. I would like to tell you when I'm on maternity leave, you'll replace me here. So, I want to say that until I come back you'll be the captain here." Provenza smiled.

"Thank you for this honor." Andrea looked at her sternly.

"Sharon, you're so stubborn. You come here in this condition. My God! '"

"I tried to talk her, but ..." Andy muttered. Sharon grinned.

"Well, Flynn, we have to go to the crime scene immediately. The rest of the team are already there. Hurry." Provenza said immediately. Andy rolled his eyes and walked with him while Sharon and Andrea came into office.

"Andrea, you can't believe what happened last night."

"What?" Andrea asked curiously. Sharon showed the ring on her hand. Andrea's eyes widened.

"So beautiful ring."

"Last night, Andy propose me a marriage." Andrea smiled and hugged her.

"This is great news, Sharon. I'm so glad. ''

"Me too. I'm grateful that Andy is in my life." Andrea looked at Provenza's desk.

"Oh, I forgot my coffee. I come shortly." Sharon nodded with a smile. She glanced at the papers on her desk and sighed. Suddenly she felt a slight pain. She took a deep breath and rubbed her belly.

"Well, little one, everything's fine." she murmured softly when she felt a strong contraction. Sharon put her hands on her desk.

"Well, it's still quite early." She muttered to herself when the next contraction hit her body.

"Oh, my God!" In fact, Sharon had received several weak contractions this morning. But she still hoped that these contractions are false, as there were weeks until her term. A few minutes later, Andrea returned to the office. She immediately went to Sharon.

"What's happening? Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon took a few shallow breaths. Suddenly, her eyes widened, feeling the warm water running down her legs. She looked at Andrea with fear.

"Andrea, my water just broke." Andrea went into shock, looking at the small puddle of water on the ground.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	40. The Baby

_**A/N:**_ ** _This is the fortieth chapter! The baby is already here, but whether Sharon will be fine? I hope you like it! Please review!_**

"Oh my God, Sharon!" Andrea took her carefully and made her sit on a chair. Sharon held her belly, feeling strong contractions. Andrea knelt before her.

"Sharon, I told you, I warned you that you shouldn't come here." Sharon took a deep breath to calm down and said, "Andrea, it's very early. There are weeks ... oh, before the birth ..." She gritted her teeth.

"Well, dear, calm down, everything will be fine." Andrea tried to calm her and grabbed her phone. Sharon squeezed her hand hard.

"Andrea, I ... I'm afraid that ... arggg ... it'll happen something bad." Andrea shushed softly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sharon, stop to think about it. Moreover, we should immediately go to the hospital." Andrea didn't know what to do right now. She was alone with Sharon.

"Oh, it's not supposed to happen now!" Sharon said through the contractions.

"Sharon, you can't know exactly when your baby will appear. Besides, I'm not surprised. After all, you and Andy are the parents. You are all so stubborn! This is normal." Andrea said in a calm tone. Sharon rolled her eyes, taking shallow breaths.

"Argg ... Andrea, I don't listen to bullshit right now. I'm in labor nearly a month earlier!" Sharon yelled. Andrea's eyes widened. She'd never seen Sharon so angry.

"Well, Sharon, you want me to call Andy? He should know." Andrea quickly took her phone, but Sharon stopped her.

"Andrea, you ... Oh, my God! They're on crime scene right now. ''

"But Sharon, Andy will be angry with me." Andrea said thoughtfully. Sharon took a deep breath before answering, "Andrea, you'll call him when we get to the hospital." Andrea shrugged and helped Sharon to the car. On the other hand, the whole team were at the crime scene. Andy, however, as if sensed what was happening. He sighed and looked at his watch. Provenza approached him and looked at him closely.

"Flynn, what's wrong? You look worried."

"Actually, maybe I worry pointless. I know Andrea is currently with Sharon, but if I feel that something is happening." Provenza laughed.

"Okay, calm down. If was so, they would call. Moreover, Sharon probably already be home. '"

"Yeah, maybe. I'll call Nicole." Andy immediately picked up the phone and call Nicole. Nicole was in the kitchen when her phone rang. She immediately asked Emily to answer for her, knowing that this is her father probably.

"Hello."

"Emily?" Andy asked with surprise.

"Oh, Andy, Nicole is currently in the kitchen. So I replied. Is there a problem?" Andy sighed and asked hesitantly, "No, actually, Emily ... your mother's home?"

"No, but she was with you."

"Oh, yes, but later we had to go to a crime scene and she was with Andrea. I just thought that she was at home already. ''

"Oh, I understand. Call Mom, I began to worry." Emily said worriedly.

"No, Emily, don't worry. I'll call you later." Andy said and hung up the phone to call Sharon. He was more worried than ever. Andrea drove quickly and carefully on the way to hospital. Suddenly Sharon's phone rang. Andrea took her phone and saw Andy's name on the screen.

"Oh, Sharon, it's Andy." Sharon took a deep breath.

"Don't tell him, arhh .."

"Sharon, you're crazy. I'll tell him. I can't hide something important from him, sorry."

"Andy, I'm Andrea."

"Andrea Where's Sharon? Is everything okay?" he asked anxiously, as if his heart stopped for a moment at the thought that something bad has happened. ''

"No, Andy, calm down. Just Sharon went into labor at the moment we're on our way to the hospital." Andy's eyes widened.

"What? She's in labor? My God! Is she okay?" At this point, Sharon took the phone from Andrea's hand.

"Andy."

"Sharon, you okay?"

"I'm arhh .. I'm fine, just ... oh, the baby just decided to show up earlier than expected, that's all." Sharon explained hurriedly, breathing deeply through the contractions.

"Sharon, calm down honey, I'll immediately go to the hospital. Just breathe." Sharon took a deep breath and smiled.

"Your words, oh ... I'm really calm, but arhh .. .. I need you, please, hurry up. '"

"Honey, calm down. I promise I'll be there on time." He hung up.

"What's happening?" Provenza asked, seeing his anxiety.

"Provenza we should go to the hospital immediately. Sharon's in labor." Provenza's eyes widened.

"My God, let's go." They immediately got in the car and Andy immediately called the children.

"Hello, Dad, what's up?" Nicole asked immediately.

"Nicole, tell the others that now you have to come to the hospital."

"Wait, hospital? What happens Dad?" Nicole asked anxiously.

"Nicole, Sharon's in labor. I can't tell you more."

"My God, well, we'll be there as soon as possible." Emily, Ricky and Rusty looked at her questioningly.

"What happens Nicole?" asked Rusty immediately.

"Nicole, you look pale. " Said Emily.

"We have to go to the hospital right now. ''

"Hospital? What's happening?" asked Ricky.

"Sharon is in labor, dad told me just now."

"In labor? But it was a month ago." Emily said anxiously.

"Emily, we don't have time. Dad is on his way to the hospital. Let's leave immediately." Nicole quickly suggested and they left together. Andy's hands trembling. He again took the phone to call Andrea. Privenza made quickly and looked at his friend questioningly.

"Who are you calling?"

"Andrea. I want to know if everything's okay. " Provenza laughed sarcastically.

"Andy, stop worrying. Maybe they'd already taken her in the delivery room." Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"Provenza, you very well know there is risk for Sharon and the baby. Understand my fear." Provenza nodded slightly. Sharon was already in the hospital. She felt a little more relaxed, knowing that Andrea, her best friend and godmother of her baby at the same time is with her. Andrea held Sharon's hand to give her support and encouragement.

"Sharon, breathe, my dear." Sharon took deep breaths, but the contractions grew more and more.

"Andrea, arhh ... Andy?"

"Relax, Andy will be here any minute and Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole too. They'll all be here. Don't worry." Sharon nodded slightly. Dr. Nelson moved to Sharon with a smile.

"Well, how are you feeling Sharon?" Sharon took a deep breath and replied through the strong contractions "To be honest, I ... arhh ... I'm afraid that something will happen."

"Calm down, Sharon. I understand your fear. All that had to happen in a few weeks, but your baby has decided to delight you in advance. Relax and take shallow breaths. After a while we'll prepare you for the birth." Dr. Nelson reassure her. Andrea smiled encouragingly at Sharon. Sharon bit her lip and took Andrea's hand more strongly.

"Andrea, you ... arhh ... Do you remember the promise you gave me?" Andrea thought and shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andrea, if something happens to me ..."

"Sharon, please. Nothing will happen. Everything will be fine." Andrea interrupted sharply.

"Andrea, please ... oh, listen to me for the last time. Andrea, there is a opportunity, I ... .. arhh something to happen. I want you, as my child's godmother ... I want you to take care for my child if something happens to me. " Sharon looked at her pleadingly. Andrea sighed and nodded dissatisfied.

"Well, Sharon, I promise. But I'm convinced that everything will be okay. So please, don't think about nothing than your baby that you'll hold in your arms." Sharon smiled reliably. At this point in the room breathlessly entered Andy. He immediately grabbed Sharon's hand.

"Honey, I'm here, everything will be fine." he encourage her with a smile and kissed her tenderly. Sharon sighed with relief, knowing that Andy was with her.

"Andy, I ... arhh ... you're here just in time ... '"

"Always, my dear, I'll always be with you." Andrea smiled admiringly, watching them. Andy turned to her and said, "Provenza is outside, wait for the children." Andrea nodded slightly.

"Very well, I'll wait outside." said Andrea, turning to Sharon, she added, "Good luck, dear. I know yoo'll do it." Sharon smiled and suddenly screamed when she felt the next contraction. Andy couldn't stand to see Sharon, all in pain.

"Sharon, I'm sorry." he said apologetically. Sharon looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"I'm to blame for the pain that you feel now." Sharon smiled softly and stroked his face.

"Andy, this makes me happy. I feel pain, but I know that soon our baby will be with us. Forget about everything, you're not guilty. I am happy." Andy kissed her gently. Suddenly, Dr. Nelson came into the room and interrupted them.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time to get this baby here." Sharon looked at Andy.

"I don't know. I'm not sure that I can do this. '"

"You can do it, dear. Calm down." Andy encourage her.

"Sharon, I assure you, everything will be fine. This is not the first time." Dr. Nelson smiled.

"Yeah, arhh .. But I'm not so young." Dr. Nelson looked at Andy.

"You'll be here, right?" Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'll not miss this moment and I want to be with Sharon. ''

"Very good. I'm glad then. Well, Sharon, it's time to push." On the other hand, Andrea and Provenza sat in the waiting room, waiting for Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty. Andrea handed a glass of coffee to Provenza.

"I think it's good for such a stressful situation." she said with a smile. Provenza nodded and took the cup.

"Yes, you're right. In fact, Andy makes me nervous with his behavior." frowned Provenza. Andrea nodded with a smile.

"Yes, but he's just worried about Sharon and the baby. I really understand his fear. He is afraid that might happen something bad."

"Yes, it is. I understand his fear. It's a stressful situation." At this point, Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty arrived at the hospital and briskly approached Andrea and Provenza.

"What's up? How's Mom?" Emily asked breathlessly.

"It's okay, right?" asked Ricky with fear.

"Calm down, now Sharon is in the delivery room and Andy is with her."

"Oh, I hope my father not to faint." said Nicole.

"Hey, I think Dad will not pass out from that." Rusty said, grinning. All sat in the waiting room, eager to learn news of Sharon and the baby. Dr. Nelson and Andy tried to encourage Sharon.

"Well, Sharon, breathe deeply and push. Come on." Dr. Nelson instructed. Sharon closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, pushing hard. Andy held her hand for support.

"Great, Sharon. You're doing great." said Dr. Nelson.

"Come on, honey, push ... you can do it." Andy encourage her and kissed her forehead. Sharon took a deep breath and pushing hard, said, "Oh, my God! I forgot how much it hurts! Someone stop all this!"

"Sharon, calm down. It remains very little to hold your baby in your arms. Come on, push and not to think about anything else." said sternly, Dr. Nelson. Sharon gritted her teeth and pushed with all her strength.

"Very well the head's out. You're doing great." encourage her the doctor. Andy smiled gently and encouragingly and said, "Come on, honey, you can do it. After a while, you'll hold our baby." Sharon screamed as the shoulders of the baby came out.

"Oh, my God! That really hurts!" Sharon cried, clutching Andy's hand. All sat in the waiting room, but the waiting makes them nervous. Provenza stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Andrea.

"Oh, I'll just call Sykes and Sanchez to inform them that I'll be here." Andrea nodded slightly as Provenza walked away.

"I'm afraid for mom." Emily admitted. Ricky squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Calm down, Em, I'm convinced that she and our sibling will be well. '"

"Stop thinking about bad things. Today we'll find out whether the baby is a girl or a boy." Nicole said with a smile.

"Yes, now we can prepare the nursery with a certain color." Rusty added, excited. Andrea smiled gently, listening to their conversation. She looked at her watch just as excited as the others.

"No, I can't do that!" Sharon said tired and exhausted.

"Sharon, you should continue. You're doing great. Just a few more pushes." Dr. Nelson reassure her.

"Sharon, you can do it honey. I know you feel quite exhausted, but you can do that." Andy reassured her and kissed her forehead, giving her the courage to continue to push.

"Sharon, I know you're tired, but you you should continue, now." Dr. Nelson told her sternly. Although she sees how much blood lost Sharon. Sharon took deep breaths, took Andy's hand, closed her eyes and pushed hard.

"Great, Sharon. Push for the the last time to be able to have this baby here." Sharon took a deep breath and pushed with all her strength. Sensing that her baby leaves her body, she sighed with relief. Andy felt very happy. They could hear the cries of their baby, which filled the entire room.

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful daughter!" Dr. Nelson said with a smile and handed the baby to the nurses to clean it. Andy kissed Sharon.

"Our little princess is here Sharon." Sharon smiled.

"Daughter?"

"Yes, you made a great Sharon. You succeeded."

"Yes, I succeeded." Sharon said softly, before she falls unconscious. Andy began to worry. He shook her slightly.

"Sharon, do you hear me? Sharon open your eyes." He said reliable. Yes, he had a healthy daughter, but he couldn't lose Sharon, not right now, when they had a real family.

"Mr. Flynn, please go outside." asked Dr. Nelson.

"What happens to Sharon?" he asked, worried.

"Please, get out. Please." Andy nodded and walked out. All stood before him.

"Andy, how's Mom?" Emily asked immediately.

"Dad, she's okay, right? "Nicole asked.

"Andy, are you okay?" asked Ricky.

"Dad, you look pale. What happened? Mom is good, right?" asked Rusty. Andy shrugged, looking sadly at the floor.

"I don't know." he sat in the waiting room. Everyone looked at him confused. Andrea sat beside her.

"Andy, you're scaring us. What happened?" Andy sighed wearily.

"Sharon fell unconscious. I don't know what's happening." Everyone was worried. Andrea squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Andy felt more helpless than ever. He didn't want to lose Sharon. Not in this way. He couldn't lose her.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	41. Happy Family

_**A/N: This is the forty-first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!**_

Andy stood petrified, his thoughts in Sharon. His heart sank at the thought that he might lose her. He wiped his tears slightly. Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty looked at each other and their fear grew as they watched Andy. Andrea sighed wearily.

"Andy will not you say something? You sit here for half an hour and didn't say anything. What happened? How are Sharon and the baby?"

"Andy, you really scared us. How's Mom? And the baby?" Emily asked with fear. Nicole sat beside her father and looked at him closely. She could see the worry in his eyes. She hugged him comfortingly.

"Dad, please. The doctors are still inside. At least you tell us what's happening." Andy shrugged as if he would cry every moment. At this point Provenza came breathlessly to them, seeing that Andy sits petrified in the waiting room.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening? Is everything okay? Why do you stay here?" Andy closed his eyes for a moment and to avoid any questions, he replied quietly, "I don't know. I can't be happy. I have a healthy daughter, but ... I'm afraid for Sharon. Suddenly she fell unconsciousness. And now. ... " he swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling that he couldn't continue. Ricky's eyes filled with tears.

"Does this mean that Mom ..." Andrea quickly shushed.

"Don't say that. She'll be good. Sharon will be fine. Everything will be all right. Let Dr. Nelson to give us detailed information. They're still inside and we don't know anything. We can't say anything until the doctor say something. " Provenza nodded.

"Andrea's right. Everything will be fine. Andy, she's a strong woman." He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Andy looked at him with a sad smile.

"I don't want to lose her."

"Me too." Emily said sadly. Ricky hugged her hard.

"Stop this nonsense!" cuts sharply Rusty, who was listening to the whole conversation so far. "Stop! Mom will be good, and our sister. You just have to think positively and wait Dr. Nelson." Andrea smiled slightly.

"Rusty said very correctly. We have to wait for Dr. Nelson. I'm convinced that Sharon will be well. Andy, calm down. Emily, Ricky, Nicole, you have to think positive. Believe me, everything will be fine." Although Andrea was saying these words, she repeatedly recalled their conversations with Sharon. Sharon always said that if something happens to her, she can take care of her child. Despite this, however, Andrea was convinced that her friend will be fine. She was a strong woman and she would never refused to fight.

Suddenly, the door opened and Dr. Nelson approached them. Andy immediately stood before her. As if his heart stopped for a moment. He couldn't catch his breath. Fear was filled his heart with what he was about to hear. Dr. Nelson smiled slightly and all looked at her in surprise. Andy cleared his throat and finally managed to find the courage to ask how she is.

"How is Sharon?" he asked reliably.

"Calm down everyone. Sharon is very good. She fainted from blood loss, but at the moment Sharon and baby are very well. Don't worry." Hearing these words, all breathed a sigh of relief. Provenza immediately hugged his friend. Andy felt very happy and calm because Sharon and his daughter were healthy. Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty were very happy to hear the news of their little sister.

"We have a sister! Another girl on the team!" Nicole grinned.

"Hey, this doesn't mean that we'll be helpless against you." Rusty teased.

"Hey, Rusty, I think you just have to wait. We're more girls." Emily chuckled.

"Oh, Emily, you just need to stop." Ricky said quietly.

"Well, stop arguing. The important thing is that Sharon and the baby are fine." Andrea reminded them.

"Can we see Sharon?" asked Andy.

"Of course. She's already in her room. I'm very glad because although the baby is born early, she's in excellent health. Congratulations." said Dr. Nelson smiling, and walked to her office.

"Congratulations Andy. I'm really happy for you. I'll tell the team about the good news." Provenza said smiling and grabbed the phone.

"Andy, you go first. We'll wait here." Emily suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Emily's right. Come on, go inside. We'll join later." Andrea said. Andy nodded smiling and went to Sharon's room. Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty sat in the waiting room.

"I'll go for coffee." Andrea said.

"Hey, we know that we have a sister. Now we can decorate the nursery, while Sharon and the baby are in the hospital." Nicole said with a smile.

"Yes, that would be great. The whole room in pink." Emily said dreamily. Ricky and Rusty laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Nicole.

"No, nothing. We just think about the decorations." Rusty said innocently.

"Let's start the preparations today. We've waited too long for this moment." Ricky added. Emily and Nicole looked at each other.

"Yeah, not a bad idea. Let's start today. In addition, we'll be able to buy baby clothes in a certain color - pink." Nicole smiled broadly. As they continued to talk, and while Provenza informed the team Andy quietly entered Sharon's room. Seeing that she is sleeping calmly, he smiled and sat quietly beside her. He gently took her hand and kissed her forehead. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and gave him a slight smile. She put her hand on her belly. She immediately thought of the baby.

"The baby." she said, almost without force. Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"The baby's fine, Sharon. It's okay. Don't worry. Our little daughter is very healthy." he assured her. Sharon sighed with relief.

"We have a daughter. Andy, I'm very happy. I want to see her." she said impatiently. Andy smiled.

"The nurses will bring soon. Sharon, thank you. You can't imagine how afraid I was that something will happen." Sharon stroked his face, and said softly, "I also was afraid. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see my baby. Now, I feel grateful. I'm grateful that I have this chance. I'm happy." Andy pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

"Everyone is very happy. The kids don't stop to talk about the preparations for the nursery. They are very happy, as Provenza, currently inform the team and oh, yes, Andrea, who is very happy godmother." Sharon chuckled lightly, feeling that her throat was dry.

"Andy, can you give me a glass of water?"

"Of course, honey." He immediately handed her a glass of water and smiled, seeing how quickly she drank it. Suddenly the door opened and Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty went inside.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you." Emily joked.

"Hey, come here." Andy said with a smile.

"Mom, are you okay?" immediately asked Ricky. Sharon smiled and replied, "I'm fine dear. Don't worry. '"

"Mom, we are very happy. We have a sister and you're too well. It's a great joy for us." Rusty grinned.

"Sharon we'll begin the decorations for the nursery. We already know the baby's sex." Nicole interrupted jokingly. Sharon laughed.

"You all know and have peace of mind, right?"

"Of course Mom, you and Andy hid this from us nine months. But now we know." Emily smiled. Sharon sighed wearily.

"The only thing I want is to see my daughter. Andy, please tell them to bring my baby." Sharon said impatiently. Andy took her hand.

"Calm down Sharon. After a while you will hold our baby in your arms."

"To be honest, we also can't wait. I want to see my little sister." Nicole sighed with a smile. Emily put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, don't worry. We'll help you with the baby. I mean, if she woke up at 2am I can take care of her." Rusty said proudly with the feeling that he has become a big brother. Sharon and Andy laughed.

"I don't think you'll be able to cope with changing diapers." Andy grinned.

"You're right, Andy. Rusty, admit it. You'll not be able to change diapers." Ricky teased. Rusty looked at him sternly.

"Why not? I can take care of my sister." he insisted. Sharon smiled and said, "Rusty, I have no doubt that you'll be a good big brother. But, let, me and Andy to take care of changing the diapers." She looked at him brazenly. Andy looked at her confused.

"Hey, Sharon, look, it's been a long time. I changed diapers, when Nicole was a baby. I'm not sure I can do this." He shrugged. Nicole smirked.

"Don't worry, Dad. You can. I'm convinced." Everyone laughed when suddenly the door opened and Dr. Nelson came inside with a nurse who was holding the baby. Sharon's eyes widened.

"How are you, Sharon?" immediately asked Dr. Nelson with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, but I want to hold my daughter. '"

"Don't worry Sharon. You'll hold your baby. I'm glad that everything's fine, though the baby is born early. Don't forget also that the first nursing is very important. I hope that everything will be fine and henceforth, also." Sharon nodded smiling, seeing how her children watch on the baby.

"She is so beautiful!" Nicole said, smiling at the baby in the hands of the nurse.

"She's so small." Emily said softly. When the little baby yawned, everyone laughed.

"I hope she doesn't cry much, however." Ricky said jokingly.

"Oh, Ricky, she's a baby. Of course she'll cry." Rusty frowned slightly.

"Well, I think it's time to give the baby to her parents." said smiling Dr. Nelson. The nurse walked over to Sharon and carefully handed the baby. Sharon's eyes filled with tears of happiness, the feeling to hold her baby for the first time. Andy smiled and kissed his little daughter.

"Hello Kate Liz Flynn. I am your mother and I love you very much." Sharon said softly with a smile.

"She's my little princess. Sharon, look at her. She's so beautiful. I'm confident that she'll like you." Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty came to Sharon and Andy and smiled looking at their little sister.

"Oh, she's so small and beautiful. I can't believe it. I think we waited too long for this moment." Nicole said.

"Yes, Nicole. I counted the months until this day." Rusty admitted.

"But she is with us." Emily said.

"Yes, let's leave them alone." Ricky suggested quietly. Sharon and Andy couldn't hear anything. They couldn't take their eyes off their little daughter. Andy kissed Sharon's forehead.

"Thank you, Sharon. Thanks for this chance, for our little princess." Sharon smiled and looked into his brown eyes with love.

"You want to hold our daughter, Lieutenant?" Andy looked at her with surprise.

"Sharon, I'm not sure. I probably forgot." Sharon, however, carefully handed the baby to him.

"Hold her tight." she said. Andy didn't know how he feels. He held his daughter for the first time. Different emotions went through him at this time. Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty came in the waiting room. Andrea breathlessly approached them and handed them their cups of coffee.

"Well, did you see the baby?" she asked immediately.

"Oh, Andrea, she's a real beauty." said Nicole.

"Yes, Andrea, you need to see her. You'll love her." Rusty said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure of it. But I would like to leave Sharon and Andy alone with their daughter. '"

"Yes, Andrea, you're right." Emily agreed. Ricky looked at his watch and said, "Come on, let's start with the decorations for the nursery." Andrea smiled.

"Good luck!"

**********...**********

On the other hand, Provenza and the rest of the team were very happy with the news.

"I can't believe it. This is such good news. Now, when I remember the day that I bought these pregnancy tests for the captain ..." sighed Amy.

"Time flies. Like it was yesterday when we were invited to dinner to tell us that the captain is pregnant." Julio said.

"Yes it is, but already, the happiest moment comes. The baby is already here." Mike said with a smile.

"You're right. I can imagine how happy are the captain and lieutenant Flynn." Buzz said. Provenza grinned and sat on his desk.

"Tomorrow all will make a visit and see little Kate."

"Hey, her name is Kate? This is wonderful." said Amy. Provenza nodded.

Andy was still holding his little daughter. Sharon watched them with a smile.

"I was convinced that you'll be a very good father and now I see it with my eyes. You're a great dad Andy." Andy smiled softly and looking at Kate, he said, "I'll try to be a good father and not to allow the same mistakes of the past. "Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, you'll be a great father." At that moment, the door opened and Andrea went inside.

"Can I intrude, happy family?" she said with a smile.

"Andrea, I'm so glad that you're here." Sharon smiled. Andrea approached them.

"Oh, this is our little princess. Hey, Andy, I can't believe that you hold the baby so well." Andrea joked.

"Andrea, you want to keep her as her godmother?" Andy suggested with a smile. Andrea nodded slightly and took the baby in her arms.

"She's so beautiful. Sharon, she would be just like her mother. Brave woman who never gives up, no matter what." Sharon smiled and sighed wearily.

"I hope this Andrea, really." Andy took her hand.

"I have no doubt that Kate will be like her mother." Andrea, too, couldn't take her eyes off the little baby who seemed, smiled at her.

***********...***********

Tonight, Sharon was nursing her baby for the first time. For the first time, after so many years, she felt the same. With Emily and Ricky the feeling it was also beautiful, but with Kate was all different. She fed her little daughter and smiled. Sharon immediately began to sing a lullaby. Andy adored Sharon's voice. He felt lucky with Sharon and now, with their child. He sat closer to her and stroked her daughter. Sharon smiled, seeing how the baby falls asleep in her arms.

"Sharon, you tired?" Andy asked quietly. Sharon shook her head.

"No, I feel fine. Completely forgot about fatigue. My little princess made me forget everything." Andy nodded with a smile.

"Yes, you're right. She's so beautiful. Sharon, I never imagined that I would have such a beautiful family with you." Sharon smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll always have us. Now, when I remember the old days ... I can't believe I ever thought about abortion." Andy hushed quietly.

"Don't think about the past, Sharon. Our Kate is here with us and always will be." Sharon smiled as they looked at their little daughter, who was the most beautiful gift in their lives.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	42. Care and love

_**A/N: This is the forty - second chapter! I hope you like it! And please review and tell me what you think.**_

The night was quiet and peaceful. Sharon and the baby slept peacefully, while Andy watched them with a smile. He was grateful that Sharon and his daughter are fine. If he had to admit he was afraid it would happen something bad. He kissed Sharon's forehead and looked at his little daughter. She was like a little angel, little gift, for which he and Sharon were grateful. It was like a dream. He stroked the baby and whispered softly, "My little princess, you can't imagine how happy I am that you are already with us. Mom and Dad love you very much." His little daughter was born earlier, but she was strong like her mother. At that moment, the door opened slightly and Andrea went inside quietly.

"They are sleeping?" she asked softly. Andy nodded and slowly walked over to her.

"I'm glad that Sharon and the baby are sleeping so peacefully." Andy whispered. Andrea smiled and looked at the baby who suddenly do yawn.

"She looks like Sharon." she noted. Andy smiled, looking at them.

"You're right. I hope that Kate will have the same beautiful green eyes." Andrea smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, I told you that she has your character?" Andy looked at her confusedly and questioningly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Andrea chuckled slightly.

"Andy, she's your daughter. She's born a few weeks early but it didn't surprise me."

"Why?" Andy asked curiously. Andrea chuckled and replied, "Andy, you're so stubborn man. Yes, Sharon is also very stubborn. She worked the whole 9 months anyway. But you're more stubborn than her. I'm, convinced that Kate will also be very stubborn. So she decided to show up early. " she said jokingly. Andy grinned and glanced at his watch.

"Actually, I'd like to go back home and check on the children."

"Then why are you still here?" Andy sighed wearily and looked back at Sharon and the baby.

"Andrea, I don't want to leave them. I want to watch them so, forever." Andrea smiled and took his hand.

"Andy, don't worry. I'll be here with them. You go home. They now are sleeping, you'll return quickly if you go now." Andy nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Andrea."

"Why? I'm your friend. Come on." she said softly with a smile. Andy softly kissed Sharon and the baby and went on his way home. Andrea sighed contentedly and sat next to Sharon and the baby, trying to be quiet so as not to wake them. She looked at the little baby and stroked her little hand. On the other hand, Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty continued to prepare the nursery for their little sister. Suddenly Ricky threw a small toy against Emily. Emily grabbed the toy and threw it back at him. They began to throw the toys to each other when Nicole and Rusty stopped them.

"Stop! You act like children!" Nicole said sternly.

"Yes, Nicole's right. Stop. We need to prepare the nursery." Rusty said firmly.

"He started." Emily defend herself.

"Heh, just kidding." Ricky said calmly. After a few minutes, Andy came home and hearing their disputes, he quickly left the keys on the table and walked to the nursery.

"What's going on here?" he asked immediately, confused at the same time.

"Dad, just Emily and Ricky behave like small children." Nicole frowned.

"In what sense?"

"Actually, Emily and Ricky throw toys to each other, nothing more." Rusty said, grinning. Andy sighed and smiled, looking at the nursery that was all in pink.

"Hey, when did you manage to do all this?" he asked with surprise. Nicole walked over to her father and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Dad, do you like it?" Andy nodded and smiled happily.

"Yes, of course. I really like, but I'm just surprised at how quickly you've prepared the nursery."

"We're pretty quick Andy. You and Mom will be quite surprised." Emily added with a smile.

"Exactly." Ricky agreed. Andy felt quite happy, seeing how much their older children want the baby more quickly home. He saw their love for Kate, who was from the beginning. Back at the hospital, Andrea sat next to Sharon with a book in hand. A few minutes later, the baby suddenly began to cry. Knowing how exhausted is Sharon, Andrea quickly took the baby in her arms, wanting to reassure her before waking Sharon. But Sharon was the mother and she quickly woke up, hearing her daughter's small cries.

"What's happening?" Sharon asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Andrea smiled.

"Don't worry. She just started crying." she reassure her.

"Andrea, give her to me".

"Sharon, you're tired. I'm her godmother and I can handle it." Andrea insisted. Sharon sighed wearily and smiled, seeing how much Andrea loves and adores her daughter. She was convinced from the beginning that she would be a wonderful godmother for Kate. Andrea managed to calm Kate, then handed her to her mother. Sharon smiled and kissed her forehead.

"She's my little princess. I can't believe how my whole life changed in just one day. She's like an angel. I'm glad that she has a father like Andy. At the moment everything is different. Andy is up to me. I didn't have this chance when Emily and Ricky were born. But I'm grateful now. " Sharon admitted and sighed. Andrea squeezed her shoulder, looking down at the baby, who was sleeping sweetly.

"Sharon, forget about the past. Now you have Andy with you and this little princess. She's so beautiful, a real treasure." Sharon nodded with a smile and looked around.

"Oh, Andy?"

"Relax. He went home to check the children. Probably he'll be here soon." Sharon took a deep breath.

"Frankly, I miss him. If he wasn't with me, I'm not sure I'd be able to do this at my age. I'm glad he was with me at the birth." Sharon admitted quietly, looking at her little baby girl. Andrea smiled.

"Sharon, I'll go for coffee. I'll be back quickly."

"Andrea, you're not obliged to be here." Sharon reminded her in whisper. Andrea smiled.

"Sharon, I'll not leave my friend and her baby alone. I'll be here with Andy. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Andrea promised quietly and left the room. Sharon sighed with a grateful smile and kissed her little daughter.

"Your daddy will be back soon, right?" she whispered softly. She looked at the clock. She leaned back wearily and looking at Kate, she slept with her. After awhile, Andy returned to the hospital and quietly entered the room. He was surprised, seeing Sharon slept with Kate in her arms. He sat down beside her and gently took the baby into his embrace. He smiled softly.

"Let's not wake your mummy, because she's pretty tired. I was only a few hours without you, but it seemed an eternity." Andy said softly to the baby who slept contentedly. Suddenly Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked up with a smile to Andy, who was lost in his own world with Kate in his arms.

"Andy." she whispered softly. Andy kissed her gently on the lips and caressed her hair.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I just wanted to open my eyes, knowing that you're here with me and Kate. How are the kids?" she asked sleepily.

"As always. You'll not believe this, but almost the whole nursery is ready. I was quite surprised." he said quietly, trying not to wake the baby. Sharon smiled contentedly.

"They're our children and they just can't wait, Kate to be home." Andy nodded and looked at his little daughter.

"Sharon, she looks like you." he said, grinning. Sharon sighed wearily.

"No, Andy. She's just like her father. And you know why? She's so stubborn and that's why she decided to come earlier than expected." Andy grinned and sat closer to Sharon.

"Andrea said the same. But her mother is just as stubborn. No doubt." he teased. Sharon chuckled.

"I see you can't without your daughter, Lieutenant?" Andy sighed dreamily with a smile.

"Honestly, I'm very happy right now, here with you and Kate. I can't believe that she's with us."

"Me too. But she'll always be with us." Sharon stroked her daughter. Andy sighed, staring sadly at Sharon.

"Actually, I'm glad that we have Kate. She's like a little gift in our lives. At least you'll have a good memory for me." Sharon looked at him confusedly and questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Andy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sharon, everything is beautiful. I still can't believe that you and I have a child. But ...-"

"But what?" Sharon repeated impatiently. He cleared his throat and continued slightly, "Sharon, I'm much bigger than you. I mean, I'm almost sixty, and maybe I'll not be here to see how our daughter grows." Sharon hushed quietly.

"Andy, you can't talk so fatalistic. You always encouraged me to be strong throughout pregnancy. When I thought that I'll not see my daughter, you encouraged me that I would hug her. Now, why do you say that? You'll be here with us. " she said sternly. Andy smiled and gently kissed Sharon's forehead and once again looked at his little baby girl.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. But I'm not young. I'll not talk more about this, I promise." Sharon sighed with a slight smile. She couldn't think life without Andy. Namely his love and support had helped her through this difficult period.

**********...**********

The next morning, Andrea showed baby clothes for girls to Sharon. They were all in pink. Sharon smiled, looking at the little baby clothes. Andy was talking on the phone with Provenza, in the waiting room.

"Sharon, look at this dress. Isn't it beautiful?" Andrea asked with a smile, showing little pink dress.

"That's it. But Andrea, you buy a lot of things and everything it was not necessary." Andrea frowned and sat beside her.

"Sharon, I'm the baby's godmother. Moreover, everything we bought was unisex. Now that we know that the baby is a girl, of course I had to buy more baby clothes in a certain color." Sharon nodded and sighed.

"Well, if you want. I can only think of Nicole."

"Oh, Nicole? I saw her in the same store this morning." Sharon chuckled slightly.

"I knew it. She, from the very beginning was against she should buy baby clothes in unisex and I'm sure that she wouldn't miss this chance." Andrea nodded, still shows the other baby clothes. At this point, Andy came in with a smile.

"Well, ladies, what are you doing?"

"Just I show baby clothes to Sharon who I bought this morning." Andy smiled and sat down beside them.

"Andrea, you don't buy enough?"

"Andy, everything I bought is now in pink color. Don't talk about the other baby clothes that are unisex. It's quite different." Andy nodded and sighed, looking at the baby, which was pretty quiet this morning.

"Hey, my little princess, you're very quiet this morning." he whispered softly to the baby. Sharon and Andrea smiled.

"Yes, Andy. Kate is pretty quiet since Sharon fed her immediately." Andrea interjected jokingly. Andy smiled. At that moment, the door opened and Sharon was quite surprised to see her whole team.

"Good morning, Captain." Provenza greeted with a smile, leaving a bouquet of flowers to her bed.

"Congratulations Captain." Amy said immediately.

"We hope you're good captain." Julio said with a smile. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"I just have no words. I'm fine, Kate too. Thank you for being here."

"Of course we'll be here, Captain." Mike said.

"Of course, we don't have the patience to see the little princess." Buzz said.

"Well, I had no idea you would be here so soon. But I'm really grateful. As far as Kate, she just woke up." Andy said with a smile. They all looked at Kate with radiant faces.

"My God! She's so beautiful!" Amy exclaimed.

"She looks like you, Captain." Julio noted. Provenza grinned. "

"It's a miracle. I'm glad that she doesn't look like Andy." he joked immediately. Andy nudged him, until all were laughing.

"Those little eyes." said Mike.

"And these little hands." Buzz said. Everyone was captivated by Kate.

"Lieutenant Provenza, now you'll be in my place while I returned from maternity leave." Sharon cut in with a slight smile, turning her attention to Provenza.

"Don't worry, Captain. I'll do anything." Sharon nodded in response.

"Oh, sure Andy will be in paternity leave?" Andrea joked. Andy shook his head. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, really?"

"Provenza, when will you stop teasing me?" Provenza grinned when suddenly the baby began to cry.

"Oh, I think she just wants her mother." Amy said with a smile, gently handing the baby to Sharon. Provenza looked at his watch.

"Captain, we have to go."

"Of course, Lieutenant."

"Captain, we really didn't want to split from Kate so fast." Mike frowned who loved the little children.

"Calm down, Mike, I promise that I will bring Kate to you soon." Sharon said with a smile.

"That's great." Amy said with a smile.

"We'll expect Captain." Julio said.

"Be careful Captain, you also lieutenant." Buzz added before all leaving and while Andrea went to accompany them. Sharon knew very well how to calm the baby with her soft voice, her daughter still loved when she wasn't born. Andy sat beside her with a smile. Sharon looked with a smile at him and stroked his face.

"Why you look at me like that?"

"I just love to watch you and our daughter like this. I love you both very, very much." Andy said quietly and pressed his lips against hers, but their daughter's crying made him to remember that they are no longer alone. Sharon grinned softly.

"You very well know that our lives would be very different from now on." Sharon said softly. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I know. Our little princess is now with us and I think that she'll not leave us alone even for a second." he joked and kissed his daughter. Sharon smiled and sighed with relief when the baby finally calmed down and fell asleep in her arms.

"Sharon, actually, I spoke with Dr. Nelson. After two days will be able to go back home." Sharon's eyes widened.

"This is great news Andy! I can't wait to be home with Kate." Andy rubbed her back. He took his daughter in his arms.

"My little princess, your brothers and sisters wait for you. Oh, and your nursery is all in pink. You'll like it." he whispered softly. Sharon smiled and wiped her tears. She was happy to see this strong relationship and this strong love between father and daughter. She was grateful that someone like Andy is in her life and will be forever...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	43. First day home

**_A/N:_ _This is the forty-third chapter!_** ** _I hope you like it. Please review!_**

 _A few days later ..._

It was the baby's first day home. Everyone was very excited to welcome the little Kate. Andy carefully helped Sharon got out of the car with the baby in her arms. Sharon smiled softly, seeing their older children who stood outside to help them.

"Mom, let me help you." Emily said with a smile. Sharon nodded, watching everything. All together, entered the apartment, and Sharon and Andy were pleasantly surprised seeing the decorations inside.

"Oh, what is this?" asked Sharon, looking at Emily and Nicole, who were smiling.

"Just a few decorations to welcome our little sister." Nicole said and winked at her father.

"I see how much good work you've done, but it was not necessary." Andy said looking around. As he looked around carefully, he suddenly noticed the inscription on which was written "Welcome Kate Flynn." He put his hand on Sharon's shoulder and showed the beautiful inscription. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She smiled softly to the baby, then turned to her older children smiling.

"I have no words. Everything is prepared so quickly and so beautiful in just a few days. ''

"Mom, everything was Emily's and Nicole's idea." Ricky admitted.

"Yes, if they were not, we wouldn't be able to succeed, but the nursery you'll like it even more." Rusty said with a big smile. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. They were trying to be quiet as possible so as not to wake the baby who had finally fallen asleep after long crying. Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty led Sharon and Andy in their sister's nursery, to show them their decorations. Sharon and Andy were not surprised to see all the nursery in pink and with these beautiful decorations with which it was completed. Sharon looked at the cradle, which unlike the pink color was white. She smiled warmly and kissed the baby's head.

"So how is it?" Emily asked softly with a smile.

"Great job kids." Andy said with a smile.

"It's wonderful. Kate will love her nursery, definitely." Sharon said quietly and smiled.

"Sharon, we also want to hold the baby." Nicole said pleadingly.

"Yes, Mom, please. I want to hold my sister." Emily agreed.

"Same here." Ricky added.

"Hey, I want to hold her too. And besides, we're very excited." Rusty said with a smile. Sharon and Andy grinned, seeing how eager are their older children.

"Kids, the baby now sleeps. You know how hard she fell asleep. Furthermore, let's leave the baby to sleep before she woke up. I promise that all of you will hold your sister." Sharon said as quietly as possible. Andy nodded slightly.

"Your mother's right. Let's have breakfast together during this time. I also know how much you excited to hold your sister, but let's do what your mother says. This is the correct one." Andy said quietly, looking at the baby, which fortunately was still asleep in Sharon's arms.

"Well, good. Then I'll make breakfast." Rusty said firmly.

"Hey, I'll help you." Nicole protested quietly.

"All will help him, let's go Ricky." Emily looked at her brother, who couldn't take his eyes off his little sister. Emily quickly pulled him out of the nursery and they walked into the kitchen while Andy went to Sharon. He smiled gently and stroked his daughter. Sharon looked at Andy, who was already quite accustomed to their new life.

"I'll put her in her cradle." Sharon said quietly and gently put her newborn baby in the cradle. Andy snuggled in Sharon's silky hair and both continued to watch their little princess, who slept sweet.

"Sharon, you too, need a break and breakfast. Let's go in the kitchen." Andy said quietly and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon sighed wearily and looked at Andy.

"Actually, I don't want to leave her. She's like an angel, especially when she's sleeping." Andy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know, honey, I don't want too. But she now sleeps and she not needs us. Come on." Andy said quietly and led Sharon outside the nursery. On the other hand, in the kitchen it was like chaos. Rusty sighed wearily and looked at himself. He, again was all in flour. Emily, Nicole and Ricky laughed softly.

"Hey, Rusty, I admit that you really cook well, but you're always into flour." Ricky said with a grin.

"Yes, but I'm glad that we help you." Nicole added, cleaning him. Rusty shook his head.

"We don't expect you here so quickly." Emily said seeing her mother and Andy who came into the kitchen.

"Just the baby's sleeping and I convinced Sharon that we should have breakfast." Andy said with a smile, although Sharon was dour. She sat down and took her phone to check for missed calls. Andy shrugged, looking at Nicole, who looked to Sharon confused.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Rusty.

"Yes, everything's fine." Sharon said, looking at her phone.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Ricky decided to change the subject. Emily quickly prepare a special breakfast for her mother and put her in front of her. Sharon smiled softly.

"Thank you, Em." Emily smiled contentedly, seeing her mother's smile. Andy sat next to Sharon and looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, you tired?" Sharon shook her head and sighed.

"A little, but that's normal." she said calmly. Andy nodded slightly.

"Dad, don't worry so much. Throughout pregnancy you were worried enough. Sharon needs air. Don't push her so." Nicole reminded him. Rusty cleared his throat and handed a plate of fruit to his mother.

"What's all this now?" Sharon frowned slightly. Basically, she loved the fruit, but not so much.

"Mom, you have to eat healthy, don't forget." Emily said.

"Yes, Sharon, I told Rusty to prepare fruit for you." Andy said with smile. Sharon sighed wearily and took the plate.

"Well, I know, I need to eat healthy." Sharon agreed. All were breakfasting quiet and peaceful. Andy watched Sharon carefully, knowing that she has to listen to the recommendations of the Dr. Nelson for her meal.

"Hey, Emily, let's go to buy more baby clothes for our sister, today." Nicole suggested softly, with a smile.

"This is a great idea Nicole." Emily agreed. Sharon pouted, listening to their conversation.

"Emily, Nicole, you bought enough. Moreover, Andrea bought a lot of baby clothes too. '"

"Yes, the nursery is full of baby clothes and there is no need more, girls." Andy smiled.

"Dad, we've decided that we'll buy some more." Nicole protested.

"Yes, and this we do for our sister." Emily defend. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. Sharon took her tea when suddenly the baby began to cry.

"Oh, it begins." Andy chuckled. Sharon quickly put the cup down on the table and with quick steps went into the nursery. Nicole smiled softly and said, "Sharon will be very tired."

"Yes, it's true. I'll check." Andy said apologetically and went to the nursery.

"I don't want to say much, but Dad can't stand without Kate even for a second." Rusty grinned.

"Oh, definitely. Andy is a very good father." Ricky said sadly. Emily took his hand.

"Yes, our sister is lucky. We've never had this luck."

"Hey, enough with the drama. We should be happy." Nicole said with a smile and took her orange juice. Andy quietly sat next to Sharon. She'd discovered the joys of breastfeeding again after many years. Andy grinned, seeing how happy is his little daughter.

"We'll be very tired, but especially you." Sharon sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, but it's sweet fatigue. I'm not nursed baby for more than 20 years and now I remembered how good is the feeling. Andy smiled gently. After a few minutes, Sharon took the baby and gently patted her back, listening to her soft belch.

"That's my girl. I hope that now you're more relaxed." she whispered softly with a smile. Andy adored Sharon when she spoke in this way to their daughter. Everything still seemed like a dream. She looked at Andy questioningly.

"Hey, Andy, what do you think?" Andy sighed wearily.

"Well, Sharon, uh ... I mean ... Let's that night to take the baby in our bedroom. She's a newborn." Sharon laughed.

"Oh, Andy, you just need to admit that you can't without her." Andy shrugged.

"Yes, you're right. I don't want to leave my little princess." Sharon smiled softly and handed the baby to Andy.

"You look wonderful with the baby. '"

"Oh, I've always been full of surprises." He grinned slightly teasing her. Suddenly Andy's phone rang. Sharon picked up the phone and smiled, seeing Provenza's name on the screen.

"This is Provenza." she said. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied. "

"Hey Sharon, I'm busy with my daughter. '"

"Andy!" Sharon looked at him sternly. She took Kate in her arms and handed the phone to Andy.

"What happens Provenza?" Andy asked immediately.

"Take it easy, Andy. I just wanted to ask how is your new life?" Andy sighed wearily.

"Great, until you ruin everything. ''

"What?! Hey, Flynn, what have I done? '"

"You fail a special moment between me and my daughter." Andy said angrily.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. But I can't guess. Well, I'll leave you with your daughter alone. Don't worry." Provenza said, grinning and they closed the phone. Sharon patted gently the baby's back and looked at Andy with a smile.

"Why should you scream? He's just your friend and asks if everything's okay." Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Well, Sharon, let's not fail this moment. Give me Kate, come on." Sharon chuckled lightly and handed their newborn daughter to him. Andy loved to hold Kate in his arms. She'd grabbed his heart before she was born. Sharon sat wearily watching these cute little moments between father and daughter. After a few minutes, Andy chuckled.

"Hey, you, my minx."

"Oh, this time I'm convinced that she cries for ..." Sharon chuckled softly and took the diaper bag.

"Well, Lieutenant Flynn, you may want to change the diapers?" Andy looked at her confused.

"Well, Sharon, I ... uh ... I'm not sure." Sharon laughed and took the baby to change her diaper.

"Well, I understand. Your daddy probably can't handle." Sharon teased, speaking to the newborn.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Andy protested. Sharon smiled brazenly.

**********...**********

Tonight, Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty were constantly with Kate. Sharon and Andy watched them happily with a smile. Andy put his hand on Sharon's shoulder.

"They are so happy with Kate. ''

"Definitely. Kate brought a lot of happiness in our lives, don't you think?" Sharon said quietly, grinning.

"That's the truth. Sharon, thank you. I'm very happy. And Kate is our gift. I'm glad that I am with you and our daughter. Now our family is complete." Sharon smiled and kissed him gently.

"I love you."

"I love you more." he teased softly. They headed to their older children arguing to whom looks like their little sister.

"Hey, kids, what's going on here?" Andy asked, confused.

"Dad, I want to explain to my siblings, that our sister looks like her parents." Rusty said.

"Hey, it looks like mom." Ricky protested.

"That's not true, she looks like dad." Nicole said firmly.

"You're not right." Emily said.

"Enough! You behave like small children. Calm down. The baby looks like her parents. I don't want to argue anymore." Sharon said sternly.

"Yes, enough. You mustn't argue for these trifles." Andy said firmly. All shrugged apologetically. When the baby began to cry, Sharon shook her head and took the baby in her arms.

"Thank you for making this. "She said sternly, and went into the bedroom. Andy sighed wearily and followed her. Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty sat on the couch.

"It was not right." Nicole shrugged. Emily pouted.

"Yes you're right."

"We have to apologize." Ricky said.

"Hey, we'll apologize tomorrow. At the moment they are angry." Rusty suggested.

***********...***********

The night was quiet. Sharon and Andy slept peacefully with Kate between them. It was 2am when the baby began to cry. Sharon frowned slightly and slowly opened her eyes, seeing that Andy still sleeping peacefully. She nudged him slightly.

"Andy ... Please take care ... I'm pretty tired." she murmured sleepily. Andy opened his eyes sleepily.

"Sharon, what's happening? Why you wake me? '"

"Andy, I don't wake you. The baby cries, take care, I'm tired." She looked at him imploringly. Andy rubbed his eyes and sighed wearily. He took his daughter in his arms and gently patted her back.

"Well, my princess, mummy is tired. Oh well. I'll change your diapers." Sharon was fast asleep from fatigue. Andy smiled and kissed her forehead. He carefully put the baby on the bed and got out of bed to take the diaper bag. Andy smiled and quietly muttered to the baby, "Well, mummy doesn't want to do the hard stuff, huh?" Sharon heard this little conversation and smiled. She yawned and opened her eyes, looking at Andy and Kate. She stood up in the bed and sat closer to Andy. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You're a wonderful father, Lieutenant." Andy grinned slightly.

"As you're so good mother, Captain." he teased. Andy changed the baby's diapers and changed her clothes.

"And now, let's go to mummy." he chuckled and handed the baby to Sharon. Sharon kissed the baby's head and patted her back gently.

"She's peaceful and only you're doing so well." she noted. Andy sighed, looking at the newborn.

"I try not to make the same mistakes I made in the past with Nicole. I want to be a good father. '"

"You are." Sharon said quietly with a smile while they slept with their little daughter.

***********...************

The next morning, Andy was forced to go to a crime scene. Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty had gone to shopping. Sharon was grateful that he had visited Andrea. She took the little Kate in her arms.

"Sharon, I'm so happy for you to Andy and I'm grateful that you chose me for godmother." Sharon smiled.

"There is no anyone other than you. Do you want a cup of coffee?" Andrea nodded. After a few minutes, Sharon handed the coffee cup to Andrea and took the baby, which was more relaxed in her arms.

"So, how is Andy with the baby?" Andrea asked curiously. Sharon grinned, looking at the newborn.

"Oh, he's just in love with his daughter. He is a great dad and I'm grateful for that. This morning, he split with Kate with difficulty to go to a crime scene." Andrea smiled and sipped her coffee.

"I guess. I'm convinced that Andy is a great father."

"He is." Sharon agreed with a smile.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	44. Dinner

_**A/N: This is the fortieth-fourth chapter! I hope you like it!**_

Sharon and Andrea were talking calmly and watched the little baby who was sleeping at the moment.

"Sharon, you are considering baptism?" Sharon put the cup on the coffee table and looked at the baby.

"Actually, Andrea, we'll do it soon. I'll first talk to Andy and we must choose a suitable date for that. But the baby should have a godfather too." Andrea thought.

"Who, for example?"

"Oh, me and Andy think that Lieutenant Provenza is very appropriate." Sharon said softly with a smile. Andrea chuckled.

"Oh, Provenza ... It's ... Yeah, you're right. It'll be quite interesting, especially with him." Sharon turned her head and stroked Kate, trying to be quiet so as not to wake her.

"You know, Andrea. I feel quite strange. Kate is with us, here. For months, I and Andy and everyone else waited for her and finally she's here. I'm so happy and I can't describe this feeling with words . Like in my life dawned sun. " Andrea smiled and squeezed her hand, looking at the little baby.

"You're lucky, Sharon. This little treasure is a great gift. Especially for you, and Andy. I guess how you feel. She's so beautiful and I'm sure that she'll be like her mother." Sharon smiled and looked at Andrea, who looked dreamily at the baby.

"Andrea, I know I asked you but I want to ask again, I think you know what." Andrea nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I know. You ask me why I don't want children. ''

"Andrea, look my question ...-"

"Sharon, you're really lucky. Andy is a pretty good. Yes, he has made many mistakes in the past but now he is trying to fix that. I would like to be lucky like you. Now you have Andy and this little princess . You deserve it, believe me. After what you experienced with Jack, you deserve it and I'm really happy for my friend. " Andrea said with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly. She was convinced more and more how good a friend she has.

"Andrea, I always told what a good friend I have. You are a true friend, and that will not change, never. But you also deserve happiness, even more than what I have now. I hope and I'mconfident that you'll be very happy and with children. " Sharon hugged her friend. At that moment, the door opened slightly and Andy arrived home. He was not surprised that Andrea had visited Sharon, but their eyes were watery.

"Oh, ladies, what's happening?" he asked quietly, seeing that his daughter sleeps. Sharon and Andrea smiled.

"Nothing, Andy. Just talking about our little Kate." Andrea said immediately. Andy smiled and sat next to Sharon.

"You come earlier." Sharon noted. Andy sighed and looked at his watch.

"In fact, Sharon, we solved the case and I decided to come back because, well, I miss you and my daughter." he admitted. Sharon smiled and squeezed his hand. Andrea cleared her throat.

"Well, I also have very important work today, so I have to go. '"

"So early?" Sharon asked with surprise.

"Sharon, really if it was not important I would have stayed a little longer. But I promise next time." Sharon hugged her.

"Thank you. See you soon." Andrea smiled, turning to Andy, she added, "Hey, take care of them." Andy nodded slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Sharon closed the door tightly, took the cups and went into the kitchen, while Andy watched his little daughter, who was sleeping sweet. He kissed her gently, then, curiously, he went into the kitchen to check Sharon. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was quite curious and decided to check what you're doing here."

"Hmm, well. Look, I don't want Kate to wake up, you know very well that she slept hard." Andy sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, yes. I know. She never wants to sleep."

"Oh, I think it sounds like Andy Flynn." she teased and returned to the living room. Andy shook his head and followed her.

"Hey, by the way, where is everyone? '"

"On shopping." Sharon grinned.

"I guess for another baby clothes." Sharon nodded and took a deep breath.

"I told them that there was no need for more baby clothes. The whole nursery is full of baby clothes." she moaned.

"Sharon, calm down. They want to buy more baby clothes at a certain color, not unisex and indeed, there is a huge difference between unisex and certain color." Sharon smiled and leaned back wearily.

"So, how's without me?" she asked brazenly. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"Pretty hard. Why should Provenza replace you? He constantly annoys me." Sharon laughed softly.

"Andy, this is your problem, not mine. Furthermore, he always annoys you, not just now. ''

"Well, you're right. But now I want to be with you and my daughter and forget about everything." He sat next to Sharon and they looked at Kate, grateful that she was still asleep.

"She sleeps like an angel." he whispered.

"She's the best thing that could happen after all those difficult years and these problems. She makes me forget about everything and I'm grateful for that." Sharon said quietly. She looked at Andy.

"Andy, you still want Provenza to be godfather, isn't you?" Andy nodded with a smile.

"Of course, Sharon. Provenza is ideal for the godfather of our child. He and Andrea will be good godparents, believe me."

"I know - the best." Andy snuggled in her silky hair.

"I really miss you." Sharon grinned and pulled away.

"I know, but we are no longer alone. Now that Kate is with us and ...-" Sharon couldn't finish the thought, seeing that their older children arrive home. They quietly went into the living room.

"The baby sleeps?" Emily asked quietly. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Mom, we'll put the bags in the nursery." Ricky notify and both with Rusty went to the nursery while Emily and Nicole went into the kitchen to prepare something for lunch. They knew how tired is Sharon. Suddenly the baby woke up, and Sharon again had to take care.

"Well, my little princess, why are you crying so loudly? Don't cry, your mommy is with you." Sharon patted gently the baby's back. Andy, however, couldn't stand his daughter's crying.

"Sharon, why she cries so much?" he asked, rubbing the baby's back soothingly.

"Honestly, Andy, I don't know. I fed her and changed her diapers. I don't know what the problem is, right now." Sharon said desperately. She hadn't seen baby for 20 years and now she really didn't know what to do to calm the newborn. Emily and Nicole joined them, hearing their sister's loud cry.

"Mom, what's happening?" Emily asked and looked at Kate.

"Sharon, she's crying so loudly." Nicole said worriedly.

"I don't know what the problem is. I'm trying to calm her down. Maybe I'm too old to raise a baby."

"Sharon, don't talk like that. If you want, I'll call Dr. Nelson." Andy suggested, feeling that his patience ends. He didn't want his daughter to break from crying.

"No, Andy. I think she'll calm down any moment." Sharon said firmly. After a few minutes, she rubbed the newborn's back, and hearing her soft belch she sighed with relief. The baby had stopped crying.

"This is my princess." Sharon kissed her little daughter. All sighed with relief. Andy was glad now.

"Well, I'll put the baby in her cradle." Sharon said with a smile and walked to the nursery. At this point, Emily and Nicole sat down to Andy. He looked at them with a smile and asked, "Well, girls. What's happening? '"

"Dad, Emily wants to share something with you before talking to her mother. '" NIcole said.

"What's the problem Emily?" Andy asked, confused. Emily sighed.

"Andy, me and Ricky are in LA nearly 2 months. But we really need to go back to New York. Regarding our work and ...- '"

"I know, Em, but what's the problem?"

"Actually, I think mom will not be pleased with this news. She was very happy when we arrived here, but now ..." Andy squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Emily, she's your mother. Yes, she'll not be particularly pleased, but she knows that you have to go back." Emily nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Andy. I hope." On the other hand, Sharon put her baby in the cradle. Rusty and Ricky smiled, seeing the baby yawning.

"She's like mom." Rusty said with a smile.

"Yes, just like her." Ricky agreed. Sharon chuckled lightly, listening to their conversation.

"Well, boys, let's leave Kate to sleep." Sharon said quietly and they returned a day.

"Well, what about?" Sharon said, sitting next to Andy. Andy cleared his throat.

"In fact, Sharon, Emily wants to tell you something." Sharon looked questioningly at her daughter.

"Is there a problem? '"

"No, Mom, nothing like that, just .. Well, me and Ricky are in LA almost two months and ..." Emily didn't know how to tell her. Sharon, however, was understood immediately. She nodded with a smile.

"I know you and your brother need to return to New York." Ricky's eyes widened.

"How do you know Mom?"

"The mothers know everything it comes to their children. I know you're very busy. Well, this meeting was brief, but there will be many more meetings." Sharon said, her eyes filled with tears. Emily and Ricky hugged their mother, promising that they'll visit her again soon. Andy, Nicole and Rusty, watched themcontentedly with smiles.

************...*************

The days passed quickly and imperceptibly. Sharon was almost 1 month on maternity leave. Kate grew quickly and Sharon was happy to see this as everyone else. For Andy, however, things were not very good. He felt quite lonely and abandoned. Sharon turned her full attention to their daughter as should be, but he felt abandoned by her side. One morning, Andy, again getting ready for work. Rusty was still asleep in his room and Sharon had prepared breakfast in the kitchen. She sat down with her little baby girl seemed to be smiling contentedly. Andy sighed wearily picked up the phone and join Sharon in the kitchen. He kissed her gently on the lips, then kissed his daughter and sat down. Suddenly, somehow, he noticed that Sharon not wear his ring.

"Sharon, why didn't you wearing your ring?" Sharon looked at her hand and sighed.

"Oh, sorry, Andy. You know how busy I am with Kate all day and ... I forgot, sorry." She looked at him apologetically. Andy nodded slightly.

"I understand, but ... Sharon, we should talk about something else again." Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"For our wedding." Sharon's eyes widened. Yes, she wanted to marry Andy, but had gone only 1 month since Kate was born and she was not ready to make this important step so early.

"Andy, don't get me wrong. But I would like to wait until Kate grows a little more. She was born just one month ago and I ... I'm not ready for this important step." Andy sighed and shook his head. He looked at his watch.

"Well, well. We'll talk later." Sharon took his hand.

"Are you angry?" Andy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Never." he kissed his baby girl and left. At this point, Rusty came sleepily into the kitchen.

"Well, ready for breakfast?" Sharon asked, grinning. Rusty rubbed his eyes, sat at the table said, "Definitely.

***********...************

Several hours later, Andy was sitting at his desk thinking. Provenza looked at him carefully and approached him.

"Hey, what's going on Flynn?" Andy sighed.

"Nothing special, just feel alone." Provenza looked at him confused and sat beside him.

"Come on, I'm your friend. I know that you're hiding something." Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Maybe. Look, I really feel happy with Sharon and Kate, but ...- '"

"But what?" repeated Provenza.

"At the same time, I feel quite lonely and abandoned by Sharon. ''

"In what sense?" Provenza asked curiously.

"Well, well. Sharon turned her full attention to Kate, and she should do it, but ... she avoids me. I don't know, maybe I think so. But I think that she really doesn't love me." Provenza laughed loudly.

"How can you think that?"

"Look, this morning I asked her for our wedding, and she said that she needed more time. And besides, she was not wearing the ring I gave her." Provenza nodded slightly.

"The fault is yours. You have to take care of her. I suggest you and Sharon go out to dinner, maybe? '"

"Dinner? The last time we went when she was pregnant in the ninth month."

"Well, it has gone almost two months. It is time." Provenza said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Provenza, has a baby between us. ''

"Calm down, I'll take care of the baby along with Rusty." he assured him.

"Are you sure? You don't even watch your children and grandchildren. ''

"Hey, Kate is a different baby. Come on, stop making trouble. Tonight, you and Sharon - dinner."

************...************

In the evening, Sharon was reading a magazine in her bedroom while Kate was asleep. Andy quietly went to her, sat beside her kissed her. She took off her glasses and smiled.

"I guess you're tired. ''

"Not much. Sharon, I want to offer you something. Let that night to go out to dinner." Sharon's eyes widened.

"Oh, Andy, what about Kate? '"

"Don't worry about Kate. Rusty and Provenza will take care of her. Come on, Sharon, let tonight be just ours." he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. Sharon pulled back slightly.

"I don't know, I'm not sure. I have no doubts about Rusty and Provenza, but I'm not as beautiful as before." Andy hushed quietly.

"Hey, Sharon, come on. You're the most beautiful woman for me." Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"Well, good. Then I'll tell Rusty and will be ready. ''

"Hey, I already told him. And Provenza will be here any minute." Sharon grinned. A few minutes later, Provenza already come and Sharon and Andy were ready. This was the first time they would be alone after Kate was born.

"Lieutenant Provenza, I think you have enough experience, but ...- '"

"Captain, don't worry. Me and Rusty will take care for the little princess." Rusty chuckled slightly.

"You look gorgeous." Andy said with a smile and took her hand.

"Well, have fun." Rusty said with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly. They kissed their daughter and went on their way to the restaurant. Provenza looked at the tiny baby in his arms.

"You're so different Kate and you love your uncle Provenza. When mommy and daddy are unbearable, I'll always be here, believe me."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	45. Daddy's Princess

_**A/N: This is the fortieth-fifth chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

Andy slowly drove to the restaurant, but he couldn't take his eyes of Sharon, constantly looking at her watch and phone, worried. He stopped the car and took her hand.

"Sharon, is there a problem?" Sharon sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Actually, I don't know, Andy. For the first time I left my daughter alone." Andy laughed slightly.

"Hey, Sharon. She's not alone. Rusty and Provenza are with her. In addition, you must be calm because Provenza ...- '"

"I have complete confidence in Provenza, but I feel strange. Since she's in my life, everything is quite different. I feel that I can't be without Kate even a second." she interrupted sharply. Andy chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Do you see what I feel every morning when I left you both home?" Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"You're right. Being a parent is hard. Oh well. At least let tonight be just ours. Maybe without the baby crying." she joked and Andy continue on their way. On the other hand, Rusty couldn't help laughing, seeing Lieutenant Provenza, who was trying to change the baby's diapers. Rusty sat across from him, watching his movements closely. Provenza raised his eyebrows and looked at him sternly.

"Hey, kid, why are you looking at me that way? Haven't seen your mother when she changed diapers?" Rusty grinned and replied calmly, "Hey, Lieutenant, calm down. Of course I've seen my mom in this way, and this is very normal, but you ... You look a little odd with these diapers." Provenza turned his head and looked with a smile at the little baby.

"Kate, don't listen to your brother. He talks nonsense. Well, tonight you have to endure your uncle Provenza. It'll not be easy, but we'll manage." Rusty smiled, seeing Provenza's good contact with the baby.

"Lieutenant, I never imagined that you love the kids so much, really." Rusty admitted. Provenza smiled.

"You know, Rusty, the truth is that I really love the kids. I love my children and grandchildren, but I don't see them very often. Kate, however, is quite different. I feel that she loves me somehow. Let's keep this between us, but Andy has a very good heart, possibly his daughter to be like him and she loves me so much. " Provenza grinned softly. Rusty smiled and replied, "Definitely." In the restaurant, Andy continued to watch Sharon that this time was playing with her phone. He took her phone and took her hand.

"Sharon, what's happening? Don't tell me that you ... -'"

"No, nothing like that. I'm not worried. But just checking for missed calls." she said firmly. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"Well, if you say so. What do you want to order?" Sharon thought for a moment.

"Let's take a look at the menu and you in this time tell me what you do without me." she teased lightly and took the menu. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Well, nothing special. The only thing I can say is that it is pretty difficult without you." Sharon chuckled.

"I hope that I can come back soon to work." Andy pouted slightly.

"Sharon, you're on maternity leave! We can't be without you several months. Our daughter is much more important than the damn job."

"My God, Andy! How can you say that? Of course my daughter is more important." Sharon said angrily.

"Sharon, calm down. I just wanted to remind you that you don't have to worry about work." Sharon nodded and continued to stare at the menu in front of her. When Kate started to cry, Provenza was helpless. He tried to reassure her, but maybe he wasn't the right person for this.

"Hey, lieutenant, she didn't stop crying." Rusty said solicitously, patting gently the baby's back.

"Maybe she wants her mother." Provenza said.

"Or maybe she's hungry. Mom left bottle with milk knowing that this would be necessary. I'll get and I'll be back." Rusty said confused and walked toward the kitchen. Provenza rubbed the baby's back.

"Come on Kate, stop crying." Back at the restaurant, Sharon sat rather uneasily. She picked up her phone and decided to call Provenza. Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, who are you calling?"

"Andy, don't get me wrong, but I need to call Lieutenant Provenza. I want to know how is Kate." Andy smiled and shrugged, as he really missed his daughter. The baby is still crying and in that moment, Provenza's phone rang. He sighed wearily and carefully picked up the phone. Seeing that Sharon is calling, he took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, Captain."

"Lieutenant, I ..." Sharon paused, hearing her daughter's cries. She was crying so hard that even Andy could hear.

"Lieutenant, what's happening? Why Kate crying so hard?" Sharon asked worried.

"Calm down Captain. It's nothing important." Provenza tried to reassure her.

"Oh, I left a bottle of milk, ask Rusty." Sharon said quickly.

"Yes, I know Rusty brought me milk. She's now more calm, don't worry. "Sharon sighed with relief. The baby is no longer crying.

"Well, if there is anything let me know." Sharon hung up. Andy looked at her confused.

"How's Kate?" he asked, worried about his daughter. Sharon sighed and leaned back.

"She just cried. Andy, she can't do without me. I feel terrible in each her crying." Andy took her hand.

"I know, me too. But I think that Proenza and Rusty can handle. In fact, if Nicole was with them would be good. '"

"Hey, where's Nicole?" Sharon asked.

"She had to see a friend of hers." Sharon nodded slightly. Back in the apartment, Kate was asleep in Provenza's arms and he was glad about it. Rusty sat wearily on the couch, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. In order not to wake the baby, Rusty immediately ran to open the door quickly. He was not surprised to see Andrea. She quietly entered the room and was surprised seeing Provenza with Kate. He motioned her to be quiet, showing that the baby sleeps. Andrea nodded and carefully sat down and couch, smiling at the little baby.

"Where are Sharon and Andy?" she asked softly.

"They decided to go out tonight. And Lieutenant Provenza take care for Kate." Rusty explained quietly. Andrea grinned slightly.

"You're doing well." Provenza nodded and quietly handed the baby to her.

"You know, I have a problem with changing diapers. Maybe you can help us." He teased. Andrea laughed quietly and kissed the baby.

"Definitely. I am her godmother."

***********...***********

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy arrived at the apartment. Sharon took the keys and handed them to Andy as she was quite exhausted even to open the door. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Come on, open the door."

"It was a wonderful night. But nevertheless, I miss Kate." Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"Me too." When they went inside, their eyes widened. Provenza, Andrea and Rusty were sleeping with Kate. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Andy, they are very sweet, right?" Sharon asked softly with a smile. Andy grinned.

"Definitely." They approached them. Sharon carefully took the baby in her arms. Suddenly, Provenza, Andrea and Rusty woke up.

"Hey, you're here?" Provenza said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, we're here, old man. And everyone sleep with Kate, bravo." Andy said sarcastically.

"Andy, stop, please." Sharon said sternly.

"Hey, Dad, I'm sorry. But Kate just kill us a lot." Rusty shrugged apologetically. Andy grinned.

"I know, kid. Hey, Andrea, when you come?" Andrea made a yawn and replied sleepily, "Oh, Andy. I decided to visit you, but I'm glad because I helped for changing diapers." Sharon chuckled softly and kissed the baby's head.

"I'll put her in the cradle." Sharon said softly and walked to the nursery. Andy quickly threw the keys on the table and went into the kitchen to prepare some coffee for everyone, despite the late hour. After a few minutes, all in the living room were drinking coffee. Sharon joined them with a smile.

"Thank you for taking care of Kate."

"Captain, we love Kate. She's an angel. Yes, maybe I have trouble when I change diapers, but this is normal for my age." Provenza said. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, definitely. Wel, that Andrea arrived on time." Rusty teased. Provenza shook his head.

"Okay, stop now. The important thing is that Sharon and Andy were alone." Andrea smiled looking at Sharon and Andy. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, Andrea. You can't imagine what I experienced. For the first time I left Kate alone and I felt weird." she admitted. Andrea nodded slightly.

"I understand perfectly. Even I don't want to be separated from her. It's hard to be a parent. ''

"Yes it is." Sharon agreed and looked at Andy, who squeezed her hand instantly.

********** ... ************

Several hours later, the guests left and Rusty was in his room. Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom, along with Kate. Andy stroked the baby while Sharon kissed her gently.

"Andy, today I realized something very important." Sharon admitted quietly. Andy looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Sharon sighed and continued, "Being a parent is really hard. I don't want to part with my daughter, never." Andy hushed quietly.

"Hey, you never part with her. She's here with you and me." Sharon smiled softly. The night was quiet. Sharon and Andy slept peacefully, with Kate between them. The time was 2:00 at night when the baby suddenly began to cry. Andy frowned slightly and turned away. Sharon rubbed her eyes taking the baby in her arms. She patted the baby's back gently.

"Andy, honey, wake up, please." Sharon said almost without force.

"Sharon, give me two minutes. The time is 2:00 at night." Sharon sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. The baby wouldn't stop crying.

"Andy, I beg you. I have to change her diapers." Andy slowly opened his eyes. Sharon carefully handed the baby to him and went to the nursery for diapers.

"Hey, my little princess, why are you crying?" Andy said quietly, rubbing the baby's back soothingly. On the other hand, Rusty couldn't sleep. His mother had warned about it, but he now realized how difficult being a big brother. He sleepily opened his eyes and sat up. Sharon returned to the bedroom with diapers.

"Well, let's change your diapers." Sharon said softly. Andy cleared his throat and took her hand.

"Sharon, you're tired. I can handle it." Sharon looked into Andy's brown eyes with love. She knew that Andy will be a very good father, from the beginning.

"Fine, as you wish." She handed him the diapers, watching those quiet moments between him and Kate.

"She's Daddy's princess." Andy said with a smile and changed the baby's clothes, too. Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"You're a great dad Andy. I'll check Rusty." Sharon quietly entered the room.

"I guessed you're awake." Rusty shrugged.

"Kate likes to wake me up." Sharon grinned and kissed her son on the cheek.

"It's hard being a parent, but it is difficult to be and big brother, right?" Rusty nodded.

"Definitely Mom." Andy was pleased. Kate slept peacefully in his arms.

"My dear princess. I hope that I can be with you for a long time. Your dad is not so young. I really hope I can be there, at least on your first day of school. But even if I'm not with you you'll always feel me beside you. Now is the time when I can spend my time and my happiest moments with you. You can't imagine how much I love you. Me and your mom. " At this point, Sharon went quietly in the bedroom. Fortunately, she hadn't heard his words. She sat next to Andy and put her head on his shoulder, looking at their daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms.

"I'm so happy right now, here with you and our daughter." Sharon admitted. Andy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Me too. I love you and my daughter very much."

************...************

The next morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast. Nicole had also joined them. She held her sister in her arms.

"Dad, she's so calm when"she's in my arms." Andy smiled.

"Yes, because you're her sister." Rusty sat down sleepily.

"Oh, why did you wake up so late?" Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Look, Nicole, Kate didn't stop crying all night. Do you think I can sleep in that situation?" Nicole laughed.

"I understand. This little princess is quite mischievous." Sharon put their breakfasts before them.

"Nicole, give me Kate, you should have breakfast. ''

"Hey, Sharon, do you really need? '"

"No, Sharon has to feed the baby." Andy said with a smile. Nicole nodded and handed Kate to her mother.

"Hey, Nicole, you know, yesterday there was a great action." Rusty said, grinning. Nicole looked at him questioningly.

"Action?"

"Rusty, maybe you exaggerate?" said Sharon.

"Sharon, he tells the truth." Andy interrupted.

"Hey, somebody can tell me what's going on here?" Nicole asked eagerly.

"Yesterday, Mom and Dad decided to go to a restaurant. Because you had an important meeting, Lieutenant Provenza and Andrea came to take care for Kate and then we all fell asleep. When Mom and Dad saw us that we sleep with Kate ..."

"Hey, that's very funny. Lieutenant Provenza?" Nicole laughed.

"Don't say that. He loves Kate." Sharon smiled.

"Yes, it is. He always says that Kate is different for him." Andy added. Nicole nodded slightly.

"I'm convinced of that. But just seems strange." Nicole said with a grin when suddenly her phone rang.

"Oh, it's an unknown number. ''

"Nicole answers, please. Maybe it's something serious." Sharon said. Nicole nodded, determined to respond. Andy rolled his eyes. Suddenly Nicole's face paled.

"What? What happened?" Sharon, Andy and Rusty looked to Nicole worriedly. Andy took his daughter's hand.

"Nicole, what's happening?" Nicole dropped her phone on the floor.

"Dad ... My mother ... She ... She'd suffered an accident."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	46. Thoughts

_**A/N: This is the fortieth-sixth chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

Andy quickly embraced his daughter, while Sharon and Rusty watched them confusedly. Nicole hugged her father hard.

"Calm down, dear, what's happening?" Andy asked worried. Nicole looked at him sadly.

"Dad, called me from the hospital. My mother had an accident."

"My God. I hope your mother is well." Sharon said, holding the baby in her arms.

"I don't know, Sharon. Dad, I need to go to New York right now. ''

"I'll come with you." Andy said firmly.

"But, Dad ...-"

"I don't want objections Nicole. I will not leave my daughter alone." he insisted. Nicole nodded slightly. Andy turned to Sharon and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon ... '"

"You're her father. You have to be with Nicole at this difficult time." Sharon said softly. Andy kissed her forehead.

"I'll try to get back as soon as possible. ''

"Don't worry, Andy. You have to be with Nicole." Rusty squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Dad, everything will be fine." At this point Nicole took her phone from the floor.

"Actually, I really feel bad. Yes, she was never a good mother, but I love her." Nicole said with tears in her eyes. Sharon carefully handed the baby to Rusty and approached Nicole.

"Nicole, she's your mother, whatever happens. Don't worry, everything will be fine, trust me." Sharon tried to reassure her. Nicole hugged her.

"Thank you Sharon." Andy immediately looked at his watch.

"Nicole, let's go now. We need to understand what's happening." Nicole nodded slightly and took her coat. Andy kissed Kate and they left. Sharon sighed wearily and looked at Rusty that looked sadly at the baby. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's happening?" Rusty shrugged.

"Nothing, just felt bad for Nicole." he admitted. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Whatever happens, I'm convinced that her mother would be better." Rusty nodded slightly. When the baby began to cry, Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Even Kate wants to tell us that everything will be fine." She took her daughter in her arms, patting her back gently. Rusty decided to help his mother with the dishes. Sharon was grateful to have such a son. But her thoughts were still in Nicole and Andy. She slowly sat down on the couch, trying to calm the baby who was crying loudly. Rusty washed the dishes and when he returned to the living room, he saw his mother and his sister asleep. He smiled and to not wake them up, he quietly sneaked into his room. It was quiet when suddenly Sharon's phone rang. She quickly grabbed the phone to not wake the baby.

"Hello." she said softly.

"Sharon, I wake you? I'm sorry, dear." Andrea said apologetically. Sharon yawned and replied quietly, "No, don't worry. I'm just asleep on the couch with Kate."

"Sharon, your voice sounds strange. What happened?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon sighed.

"Oh, Andrea. I don't know where to begin to tell you. '"

"Sharon, you're scaring me." Andrea admitted.

"Andrea, come home, I'll wait. Let's talk here." Andrea agreed, and they closed the phone. Sharon looked at her little daughter who finally slept. She stroked the baby, smiling gently.

"I hope that everything will be fine." At this point, Rusty came into the living room surprised to see his mother awake.

"Mom, I wake you?" he asked guiltily. Sharon shook her head.

"No, honey, just Andrea called. She'll be here any minute." At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Rusty said, hurrying as not to wake his sister. Andrea came into the living room and hugged Sharon. She smiled at the little baby and sat beside her worried.

"Sharon, what's happening?" Sharon made a sign to wait. She took Kate in her arms and took her to the nursery to be able to talk more calmly. When she returned, Andrea looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, why you take Kate to the nursery?" Sharon took a deep breath before answering.

"I didn't want to wake Kate. Andrea, Andy and Nicole are in New York." Andrea's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute ... New York? Why?"

"This morning they received a call from the hospital and said that Nicole's mother had an accident."

"Andy's ex-wife?" Sharon nodded.

"Oh, I guess how it feels Nicole." Andrea said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is. Andy is with her to support her. As it should be, as her father. Although Nicole, has no contact with her mother, but she really wanted to cry. I felt it in her eyes and understand her completely. Whatever happens, she's her mother. " Andrea agreed.

"You're right. Well, how is Kate? You look pale." Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Me and Andy haven't slept all night. Kate was crying constantly. I think we're already old to raise children." she moaned. Andrea took her hand.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. All babies cry." Sharon smiled.

"Yes, but when Emily and Ricky were babies I was younger."

"Sharon, you're still young. You and Andy will raise this little princess together. This is a great gift for you." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm glad that Kate is our gift. And Andy is a very good father." When her phone rang again, Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

"I hope that Kate will not wake up. This phone will not stop. Hello?"

"Captain, I'm trying to connect with Flynn, but his phone is off. He's at home, right? Can you talk to him?" Provenza asked quickly.

"Oh, Lieutenant Provenza, he isn't home. He's in New York along with Nicole." Provenza was surprised.

"In New York? With Nicole?"

"Yes. Nicole's mother suffered an accident. I also expect news from Andy at any moment. "Sharon explained immediately."

"I understand, Captain. Thank you." Provenza wanted to close, but Sharon stopped him.

"I know that I'm on maternity leave, but how is the work, Lieutenant?"

"Pretty good Captain, don't worry. We miss you, but we could do a few more months." Sharon grinned.

"I hope lieutenant. I can't describe in words how much I miss my job. '"

"I understand Captain, but you need to take care of Kate."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." they closed the phone and Sharon sat beside Andrea.

"Hey, I didn't know that you love your work so much." Andrea teased with a smile.

"I just love my job. That's all. But I promised to bring Kate to the team, so I'll take her as soon as possible." Sharon added. Andrea nodded and looked at her watch.

"Sharon, I have to go. I forgot that I have a very important job. But I'll see you later." Sharon nodded slightly. When Andrea left, she closed the door tightly, going to the nursery. She looked at her daughter, who was sleeping sweet. When her phone rang again, she sighed wearily and went into the living room with quick steps. She sighed with relief, seeing Andy's name on the screen.

"Andy, what's happening?" she asked immediately.

"It's all right, Sharon. Jennifer had surgery, but now she's much better. Nicole is with her."

"This is very good news, Andy. I hope that Nicole is more relaxed. ''

"Yes, definitely. Nicole is fine, but I worry about you. I miss you." he admitted. Sharon chuckled softly.

"Me too."

"Hey, how's my little princess?"

"She's sleeping well now, but she wants her father."

"Sharon I and Nicole will be back tonight. ''

"Oh, so fast? I guessed that Nicole would like to stay to take care of her mother." Andy sighed.

"No, Sharon. There is someone who will take care of her."

"Who?" Sharon asked eagerly.

"Her new husband." Sharon's eyes widened.

"New husband? Oh, big surprise. ''

"Yes, it is. Sharon, I love you. "

"I love you too." they closed the phone. Sharon smiled dreamily. Rusty put his hand on her shoulder and startled her.

"Oh, Rusty."

"Mom, what did say Dad? '"

"It's okay, don't worry. Jennifer is good and your father and Nicole will be back tonight." Rusty nodded with a smile.

"I am glad." Sharon looked at the clock.

"Hey, let's have lunch while Kate sleeps." she suggested. Rusty agreed and they walked into the kitchen.

********** ... ***********

Tonight, Sharon slept with Kate alone for the first time without Andy. It was hard, but finally the baby was able to sleep. Sharon slept from fatigue, putting her head on the pillow. Her hand was wrapped around Kate. Andy had left Nicole in her home and had returned home. He tried to be quiet, knowing that his daughter and Sharon sleep. The time was 2:00 at night. He quietly left the keys on the table and slowly walked toward the bedroom. He quietly walked in and smiled gently, seeing Sharon and the baby who slept sweet. He quietly sat next to them. He kissed the baby's head and stroked her. Then he kissed Sharon gently on the lips. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked quietly.

"No, I just felt that you're here."

"I wanted to be quiet, knowing that our daughter sleeps." He chuckled softly, looking at Kate. Sharon stroked his face.

"How is Nicole?"

"She's fine. Don't worry. Sharon, let's talk tomorrow. We're all tired." Sharon nodded slightly.

************...************

The next morning, Andy was getting ready for work. He looked at Sharon and the baby who were still asleep. He kissed them and walked to the kitchen where Rusty and Nicole were eating breakfast. He sat down beside them.

"Dad, where's Sharon?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, she sleeps with Kate. We had a tough night." Nicole nodded slightly.

"I suppose so. ''

"Kate cried all night again." Rusty said, sipping his juice.

"Hey, babies always cry, but I hope it is not a serious thing." Nicole turned to her father.

"Don't worry, Kate is fine. If was so, we would understand." Suddenly, Sharon went into the kitchen, along with Kate, who was crying.

"Andy must go to the hospital, surely. ''

"Sharon, calm down, what happened?" Andy asked worried.

"Sharon, what happened?" Nicole asked immediately.

"Mom, you're scaring us." Rusty admitted. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Kate has a temperature. We have to go to the hospital now." she explained hastily.

"Oh my God. Give her to me." Andy took the baby in his arms.

"Dad, she cries loudly. Sharon's right." Nicole said, looking at her sister.

"Yes, Dad. Her face is almost red." Rusty said concerned.

"Sharon, take the keys." Andy said. Sharon took the keys and they went to the hospital. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"I hope it's all going to be okay." Nicole said thoughtfully.

"Me too." Rusty said and shrugged.

************ ... *************

Sharon and Andy were in the hospital, worried. Dr. Nelson was examined the little baby.

"She has a temperature. I'm worried." Sharon admitted with fear.

"Sharon, calm down. This is completely normal. The baby is healthy, just a slight temperature." Sharon and Andy sighed with relief.

"In fact, the baby was crying a lot and when we found that she has temperature. "Andy said, confused.

"I understand you perfectly. But the little baby girl is completely fine. I'll prescribe a syrup." said Dr. Nelson calmly. Sharon gently took her daughter in her arms.

**********...************

When Sharon and Andy returned home, Nicole and Rusty immediately started asking questions.

"Calm down, Kate's fine. Just a slight temperature." Andy assured them.

"Oh, that's very good." Rusty said.

"I'll take the baby in the nursery." Sharon said softly and slowly walked toward the nursery. Andy sighed.

"Well, Dad, it's okay." Nicole smiled. Andy nodded slightly.

"You know, Dad, Kate will also be pretty strong, just like you." Nicole added.

"Exactly." Rusty said.

"Actually, me and Sharon are very worried. But now that we know that Kate is well, we're more relaxed." Andy admitted. Rusty squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll check." Andy said with a smile and walked to the nursery. Nicole looked at the table.

"Well, you'll help me with the dishes, right?" Rusty sighed.

"Definitely." Sharon was nursing her baby. Andy sat down beside her smiling and looked at Kate.

"Take it easy Sharon. She's already well." Sharon sighed wearily and looked into his brown eyes with love.

"I'm relaxed. Every time I discover the joys of breastfeeding." Andy nodded and kissed her forehead. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Oh, Provenza." he muttered.

"Andy, answer please." Andy rolled his eyes.

"What happens Provenza? '"

"Hey, Andy, where are you? We have an important case." Proenza said sternly.

"You don't know anything. Kate had a temperature. Me and Sharon were in the hospital." he said angrily.

"In the hospital? How's my little Kate?" Provenza asked concerned.

"She's fine. Everything's fine." Provenza sighed with relief.

"I'm glad. You will come soon? '"

"Yes, I'll come after 15 minutes, okay?" Andy said and hung up. Sharon smiled.

"Enough Andy. He's your friend and he loves Kate as his granddaughter." Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes, I know. But I don't want to leave my daughter and you. '"

"Andy, please. The case is important. You'll be back soon." Sharon reassure him. Andy kissed her gently, then kissed his little daughter.

***********...************

Several hours later, the team had solved the case. Andy threw the folder on his desk and leaned back. Provenza sat beside him.

"Hey, Andy, are you okay?"

"Absolutely. I just feel tired." Provenza nodded slightly.

"I understand. How is my Kate? '"

"Oh, I spoke with Sharon, just now. Kate's good. '"

"I'm glad. But the little children are often sick." Provenza said. Andy sighed and continued, "You know, Proenza since Kate is in our life everything is quite different. It was as if she came into our lives like a sun. I don't want to part with her." he said sadly. Provenza looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, you're not going to part with her. She's with you, Andy."

"For now." he interrupted sharply.

"I don't understand you." Provenza admitted. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Louie, I'm almost sixty. I'm afraid that I'll not be able to see my daughter how grows. I'm afraid that I'll not be with her and Sharon." Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, you can't talk so fatalistic. You always encouraged Sharon, you must now ask the same question to yourself." Provnza said firmly. Andy shrugged. But he really didn't want to split with his daughter and Sharon. But whether he could get away from this thoughts?

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	47. Heart attack

_**A/N: This is the fortieth seventh-chapter! Sorry for the delay, but life sometimes keeps us busy. This chapter is inspired by the episode White Lies, Pt.3.**_ ** _I just I needed to write something about Andy after that episode and decided to change some things. I hope you like it! And please review!_**

While Andy wanted to complete his work as quickly as possible, Andrea was visited Sharon, once she'd learned about Kate. Kate slept in the nursery and Nicole and Rusty were with her while Sharon talked with Andrea in the living room.

"Sharon, I was scared a lot when you told me that you were in the hospital with Kate. Is everything okay?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon sighed and leaned back.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. Just Kate had a temperature and I and Andy were very afraid. But now everything's fine." Andrea nodded and sighed with relief.

"I'm glad. I hope that Kate will no longer have a temperature."

"Me too. Do you want a cup of coffee?" Sharon asked.

"No, but maybe a cup of tea. You did great." Andrea grinned. Sharon smiled slightly and went into the kitchen. Nicole and Rusty were watching their little sister, who was asleep.

"She's so small and already sick." Rusty sighed quietly. Nicole squeezed his shoulder with a slight smile, looking at the baby.

"I know Rusty. I don't want Kate to be sick, but the little children are often sick. This shouldn't surprise us." Rusty nodded and grinned, causing Nicole to look at him questioningly.

"You know, when I think that Mom and Dad are stubborn and that Kate is their child ... Yes, it really shouldn't surprise us. Kate is just as stubborn as Mom and Dad." Nicole chuckled slightly.

"Yes, you're right. I'm convinced that Kate will be much more stubborn, even from them. We just have to wait." she said quietly, wanting not to wake the baby. Sharon handed the cup to Andrea and sat beside her.

"Thanks Sharon. ''

"Why? We're friends. You can't imagine how much support you are for me right now." Sharon admitted thoughtfully. Andrea sipped her tea and looked at her confusedly.

"Sharon, incidentally, how Andy reacts when he saw that his daughter has a temperature?" she asked with a smile, curiously. Sharon smiled slightly and replied, "Oh, he just didn't know what to do. Even when we were in the hospital, he was constantly asking questions to the doctor. Honestly, Andy is a wonderful father. He's worried about his daughter as any parent would supposed to do. And every time I see how meaningless life I had with Jack. And now, I'm really glad that Andy is in my life. " Andrea smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I see how happy life you have with Andy. I'm glad that you managed to find happiness. And with the little princess, you're a real family in my eyes." Sharon smiled and looked at the clock.

"Andy was on the crime scene along with the team. Even though I'm on maternity leave, I really want to know about any development in our work. I want to call Lieutenant Provenza, but I know that Andy will criticize me." she pouted.

"And he is right, Sharon. You don't have to think about work in this period. Kate needs her mother's love and care. Besides, where's she?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"She sleeps in the nursery and Nicole and Rusty are with her. I'm glad that Kate has such caring brothers and sisters. Emily and Ricky didn't want to leave, but couldn't stay for a long time. Although I miss the time when Emily and Ricky were little children. " Andrea nodded slightly.

"I'm convinced that you miss a lot. But now you have another chance. You will raise Kate with Andy. This time you'll have support. It'll be quite different, believe me." Sharon smiled softly. Andrea was right.

"I know Andrea. My life is like a puzzle and the pieces are arranged just now. ''

"Sharon, how is Nicole's mother?"

"Oh, she's good. She underwent surgery, but fortunately everything was fine and Nicole is happy with that." Andrea nodded with a smile, continuing to drink her tea.

On the other hand, Andy was able to concentrate on the folders in front of him. Provenza looked at him carefully and sitting on his desk, he said, "Flynn, I'm glad that finally you're able to concentrate on your work. This is good sign. " Andy threw the folder on his desk and shook his head dissatisfied.

"Provenza, that I'm able to concentrate on my work doesn't mean that I feel good. Doesn't mean I don't think about the same thing that doesn't go out of my head even for a moment." Provenza grimaced and walked to him. It was lunchtime and he was grateful that the team is not currently there.

"Andy, I told you before, I tell you now. You just think so fatalistic ... If Sharon understand ...- '"

"Sharon will never know. She should never know about my thoughts. If she knows about it ...-" Andy couldn't finish his thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed. Provenza rolled his eyes and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, are you sure about that? Sharon's captain, she's a smart woman and she immediately can understand what you think, even with a glance. Did you still not understand her?" Andy took a deep breath and looked at his watch.

"I don't know, maybe I exaggerate. But, you know, Louie, I really feel fear. A huge fear. I don't want to part with Sharon and Kate, neither Nicole or Rusty. But if I feel that will happen something bad with me." he confessed, his eyes filled with tears.

"My God, Andy! You keep thinking that way ?!" Provenza gritted his teeth in anger.

"Look, I'm not so young." Suddenly, Provenza laughed.

"You're not young? I'm older than you, reminding you that, if you've forgotten. Despite all, I don't think that way. Because I know that if I think that way, soon I can go crazy." he said sarcastically. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you, old man." Andy said angrily and sat down at his desk, taking his phone to call Sharon. He was worried about his daughter. Sharon and Andrea were still talking when at that moment, the phone rang. Sharon quickly grabbed the phone to not wake the baby.

"Hello."

"Sharon, how is Kate?" Andy asked immediately.

"She's well and sleep. Nicole and Rusty are with her. Do not worry." Andy sighed with relief.

"I'm glad. You okay?"

"I'm fine, everything's fine. How's work?" Andy sighed wearily.

"Quite difficult without you, but it's okay."

"I guess. You will come earlier, right?"

"Yes, I want to come early and really, I'll try."

"Andy, are you okay? Your voice sounds weird. Is everything okay?" Sharon felt anxiety in his voice, and it bothered her. Andy once again convinced how smart was Sharon. She understood everything, or at least almost everything. He cleared his throat slightly.

"Don't worry, Sharon. It's all right. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." she said softly, and they closed the phone. Andrea looked at Sharon with a smile, but seeing her cold gaze, she sat closer to her.

"Hey, Sharon, what's happening? Is everything okay?" Sharon put the phone on the table and sighed wearily.

"I don't know, Andrea. In fact, I felt anxiety in Andy's voice. His voice sounded strange and I feel that he is hiding something important from me." Andrea laughed softly.

"Sharon, this is the impact of your work. You suspect someone constantly. But calmly, Andy isn't a criminal." Although Andrea wanted to reassure her, Sharon was convinced that Andy was hiding something from her and she didn't like. She took a deep breath and leaned back thoughtfully.

*********** ... ************

In the evening, Sharon was nursing Kate while Nicole and Rusty were watching a movie. Sharon looked at the clock again. Andy had said he would come home earlier, but it was too late and she began to worry. Seeing that Nicole and Rusty laugh watching their movie, she decided not to worry them unnecessarily. She gently patted the baby's back and smiled when she made yawn. She cautiously went into the nursery with Kate to be able to call Provenza. Nicole and Rusty continued to watch the movie without noticing that Sharon is worried. Sharon carefully put the baby in the cradle and took her phone. Right now, Provenza walked to the elevators, and suddenly stopped, seeing that Sharon is calling. He sighed, knowing for what. But he had no choice, he had to answer.

"Captain, how are you? '"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where's Andy? He told me that he'll come home earlier." Provenza sighed and looked at Andy's desk, where he sat still thoughtful.

"Well, Captain, in fact we had an important case that we just solved it. He's with me." Sharon sighed with relief.

"I see. Can I talk to him?" Provenza didn't know what to say. His friend was not able to talk just to her. Yet he went to Andy and handed him the phone. Andy looked at the phone and sighed.

"Sharon." he said quietly.

"Andy, Lieutenant Provenza explained to me about the last case. When will you come home? All wait you for dinner." Andy sighed wearily.

"After 15 minutes, my dear." they closed the phone and he noticed Provenza, who looked at him angrily.

"What? Why you looking at me like that? '"

"You lie Sharon and you make me to do the same!"

"Provenza, I don't want to hear these things. Now I go home. And besides, I don't want you to say that to Sharon." he warned and left. Provenza shook his head, dissatisfied.

************...************

After about 1 hour, Andy and Rusty were in the kitchen, as Rusty had decided to make dinner and Andy wanted to be with him while Sharon and Nicole were in the living room. Andy took his little daughter in his arms, convenient and kissed her. He was grateful that despite everything Kate is sleeping peacefully. Perhaps she felt that her father was with her. Rusty looked at them and smiled.

"You're doing a great dad." Andy smiled.

"Not as much as you. Already smells wonderful. What are you cooking? '"

"Hey, I said it would be a surprise." Andy nodded slightly and looking at the baby, he said, "You know, you ought to be a chef. You're expert, Rusty." Rusty grinned.

"Maybe, but my dream is not just one." Andy shook his head and stroked Kate, who yawned again. Sharon continued to worry about Andy and she was ready to talk to him about his strange movements.

After dinner, Nicole had gone, Rusty was in his room and Sharon washed the dishes while Andy took care of Kate. She watched them with a smile, when suddenly she felt his sad look. She left the dishes and sat beside him in the living room. Andy looked at her and sighed. Sharon looked at Kate, who was sleeping sweet in the her father's arms.

"She's never as relaxed as with you." she admitted. Andy kissed the baby.

"She's my princess. I can't think of life without you, and Kate." Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, what's wrong with you?" Andy looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Sharon sighed.

"Andy, you act weird. I know that you're hiding something from me. Tell me what the problem is." she insisted. Andy smiled slightly, kissed her on the forehead and replied softly, "It's okay Sharon. While I am with you and Kate, is all right." Sharon didn't know what is hiding behind his words. She was more confused than ever. The only way to understand the truth was talking to Provenza. He was his friend and she was convinced that he knows the truth.

************* ... ************* *

The next day, Sharon decided to call Provenza, while Andy took a shower. Nicole and Rusty took care of Kate in the living room when Sharon cautiously went into her bedroom to talk.

"Captain, what a surprise. How can I help you?" Provenza asked immediately.

"Lieutenant Provenza, you must tell me the truth." Provenza suddenly froze.

"Truth? What truth?"

"Lieutenant, I know, you know. I beg you tell me. What happens to Andy why he behaves this way?" Provenza took a deep breath.

"I know Captain. I told Andy that he shouldn't hide from you, but ... -'"

"Lieutenant, I want the truth." Sharon interrupted sharply and angrily.

"I'll tell you everything." Provenza said calmly.

On the other hand, Nicole was holding Kate in her arms and Rusty was frowning.

"Hey, Nicole, I also want to hold her." Rusty insisted. Nicole smiled.

"Rusty, now it's my turn. Wait a minute." Rusty sighed and shook his head, dissatisfied. At this point, Andy joined them and listening to their dispute, he grinned.

"Hey, kids, what's happening?" he asked.

"Dad, she doesn't allow me to hold my sister." Rusty protested.

"Dad, he's just jealous." Nicole said brazenly. Andy chuckled and took Kate in his arms.

"Enough with these arguments. You know that Sharon doesn't like it." Nicole and Rusty looked at each other and shrugged. At this point, Sharon joined them thoughtfully and lost in her thoughts. Andy looked at her questioningly, seeing that she keeps her phone in her hand.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon looked at him coldly, then smiled slightly, looking at Kate. Provenza had explained all, she knew the truth and Andy's thoughts. For the first she'd thought that Andy will not be there to see how his daughter grows. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to hide her sadness. Nicole and Rusty were also surprised.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay?" Nicole asked anxiously.

"Yes, Mom, you look pale." Rusty noted. Sharon sighed wearily and smiled.

"It's all right. Don't worry." then turning to Andy, she asked, "You will go to a crime scene, right? '"

"Yes, Provenza called me. Well, I hope that this case will not be very heavy." He grinned and handed Kate to Sharon. He kissed his little daughter and went to the place. Sharon looked sadly to Kate and sighed. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other. Rusty cleared his throat and said, "Mom, I and Nicole will go outside but we'll back quickly, I promise." Sharon nodded with a smile. She was glad that they get along well.

*************...*************

Several hours later, Sharon was called Andrea, knowing that she was the only person who can calm her down.

"Sharon, are you sure? '"

"Absolutely. Lieutenant Provenza told me that. He's his friend and he knows the truth. But for the first time I even thought about his thoughts. Andrea, I feel fear that I might lose Andy." Andrea shushed softly and hugged her.

"Sharon, this will not happen. Believe me. Andy also has to understand that he shouldn't think so." Sharon took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Andrea. I don't know what to think. I love Andy and don't want to lose him, ever."

On the other hand, Andy talked with Provenza.

"Louie, you're my best friend. I want you to promise me that if something happens to me ...- '"

"Look, Andy, nothing will happen to you. Stop thinking about this nonsense." Provenza interrupted abruptly and angrily. Andy sighed wearily and squeezed his shoulder.

"Just listen to me. Do you remember the letter that I wrote to Sharon?" Provenza nodded slightly.

"Of course. But why you ask?" He frowned. Andy rolled his eyes dissatisfied.

"Don't interrupt me. Look, I want you to promise me that you will give this letter to her if something bad happens." Provenza turned his head, but agreed, knowing that his friend was stubborn.

"I promise, but I know that will not happen."

*************...*************

Talking with Andrea was good. Sharon was already more relaxed. Kate slept in the nursery when Andy came back and joined Sharon in the living room. She kissed him gently on the cheek and took his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. Andy nodded with a slight smile and hugged her.

"Sharon never forget that I love you. I love you, and I love Kate."

"Andy, don't talk like that. I know what you mean, but everything will be fine. Trust me. Together we'll raise our daughter." Andy shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharon, we can't pretend forever. I'm older than you and ...-" Sharon hushed quietly.

"No, Andy. I don't want you to think and talk about it. I don't want." she insisted and looked at him imploringly. Andy kissed her gently.

"Well, I think I need a cup of cold water." He slowly walked to the kitchen when he felt pain and discomfort in his left side. Sharon felt his strange movements and approached him.

"Andy, are you okay?" she asked anxiously. He nodded slightly.

"Yes, everything's fine, don't worry." He took a deep breath, hoping that the discomfort will disappear. Sharon looked at him carefully. Suddenly he put his hand on his heart, causing Sharon to be afraid.

"Andy!" she gently took him and made him sit on the couch. Andy clenched his teeth in pain. Sharon quickly gave him medications.

"Take this." Andy took the medication and his eyes widened.

"I think it's a heart attack." he said with fear. Sharon lapsed into shock and she didn't know what to do. At this point, Nicole and Rusty returned home and were shocked seeing Andy in this state.

"Sharon, what happens to Dad?" Nicole asked anxiously.

"Nicole, Rusty, call 911. I think Andy has a heart attack." Sharon said with fear, looking into his brown eyes. Rusty quickly grabbed the phone and called 911.

"Andy, can you hear me? Don't worry. Everything will be fine, even if it's a heart attack. Please don't leave me. Andy, please, can you hear me?" Sharon said quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Andy looked into her green eyes with fear. He felt fear he would lose her. He will never see her face. That he will never see his children.

"Andy, I'm here with you and always will be. Please stay with me, don't leave me." Sharon begged. Andy couldn't took his eyes off her, thinking that it was actually his end.

"Andy! Andy!" Sharon yelled his name, touching his face. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment at the thought that she might lose him forever.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	48. Recovery

_**A/N:**_ ** _After almost a month, I'm here with another chapter. I'm not sure if anyone still has an interest in this story, but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Who knows, maybe it's time for a good end?_**

It didn't take long for help to get there and the ride to the hospital was a blur. Sharon was sitting by Andy's bedside with Kate in her arms. She just couldn't leave him alone. She squeezed his hand and looked sadly at him. She really was very afraid. She was afraid that she would lose him forever. She was grateful that everything was fine now.

On the other hand the whole team, Nicole and Rusty were in the waiting room. They were quite worried about Andy. They were thankful that it was a slight heart attack. Andrea had arrived once had known about it. She, with quick steps approached Nicole, who hugged her hard. Andrea shushed softly, rubbing her back.

"Nicole, calm down. What happened. How is Andy?" she asked anxiously, looking at Nicole carefully. Nicole took a deep breath and replied softly, "Dad got a slight heart attack, but fortunately now,he's good." Andrea sighed with relief and looked at Rusty.

"Are you okay?" Rusty sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just scared for my dad. '"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Andrea said encouragingly and sat beside Provenza, who sat thoughtfully with an envelope in his hand.

"Hey, you okay? You look pale." she noted. Provenza took a deep breath and shrugged.

"You're right, Andrea. You can't imagine what I experienced at the thought that I could lose my friend but fortunately he is fine and I'm fine, really." he admitted. Andrea squeezed his shoulder and looked at the envelope in his hand.

"What is this envelope?" she asked quietly.

"It's a letter. Andy's letter. He wrote to Sharon when he thought he couldn't get out of surgery, you know. This is Andy. He is always thinking negatively about it." Andrea nodded and said "Yes, I remember it very well. But then he recovered and refused to give it to Sharon. What happens now? Why this letter is in you?" Provenza looked around and sat closer to her.

"Look, a few days ago, Andy told me that he's afraid that he might die and never again see Sharon and his children. It's really not coming out of his mind for a minute. I told him several times that he should stop to think that way, but he insisted. Then he gave me this letter and told me to give it to Sharon if something happens to him. " Andrea's eyes widened.

"Oh my God. He was thinking so negatively. And what will you do now? Andy's fine. You're going to give this letter to Sharon?" Provenza shook his head and shrugged uncertain.

"I have no idea. But I think it would be better to give this letter." Andrea looked around again.

"Incidentally, how's Sharon?"

"Mom is better, but she was also very scared. She's in the room with Kate." Rusty explained immediately.

"I'm going to take a cup of coffee. Somebody else wants it?" Amy asked, approaching them.

"Oh, Amy, actually let's go together. I think that I also need fresh air." Andrea said with a slight smile and they walked. Provenza went to Julio and Mike.

"Hey guys, we'll be here. You go back to work." he said firmly.

"But if there is something, please call us." Julio said. Provenza nodded and sat back. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other. Provenza was still holding the envelope in his hand.

Sharon continued to stare at Andy. She rubbed the baby's back and kissed her forehead, whispering softly, "Your daddy will be fine. I promise you." At this point, Andy slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and knew immediately that he lies in a hospital bed. He saw Sharon, who smiled gently. He couldn't remember anything, the only thing he felt was pain in the heart.

"Sharon ..." he said quietly. Sharon hushed quietly and stroked his face. "What happened? Why am I here?" he asked with fear. Sharon sighed wearily.

"You had a heart attack, a blood clot again." she explained. Andy immediately remembered, though rather dull. He sighed and saw his little baby girl who stared at him.

"Hey, Kate. Sharon, why my little princess is here?" Sharon looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I just thought that you have need of your daughter. She's here with us." Andy nodded with a smile.

"I was scared. I was scared that I'll not see you again." he admitted. Sharon hushed and squeezed his hand.

"Andy, don't talk like that. We were all scared, but it's over. You're well and that is important. The whole team was here, but I'm sure that Lieutenant Provenza and Andrea are still here. Moreover, Nicole and Rusty also want to see you. You can't imagine how scared they were. " Andy nodded slightly.

"I'm sure. Uh... Sharon, I would like to hold my daughter, but I'm not sure that I could." he grinned. Sharon smiled and stood up.

"Let's try. Maybe Kate will help you recover faster." Sharon moved Kate carefully on his chest, but seeing that Andy closed his eyes in pain, she immediately moved her up to him.

"Thanks Sharon. I still feel a little pain, but it's good." He stroked the baby. Sharon simply adored watching father and daughter together. She sighed with relief. Definitely, Andy felt well enough to make jokes.

"Andy while you're with Kate, I'll be in the waiting room. I want to check Nicole and Rusty." Andy nodded with a smile. Sharon kissed him on the forehead and left the room. She wasn't very surprised to see Lieutenant Provenza with Nicole and Rusty. She approached them with a slight smile.

"Sharon, how is Dad?" Nicole asked immediately.

"Calm down. He's good and now he's with Kate. You can see him. '"

"Well, good. Let's see Dad now. I want to make sure that he's okay." Rusty said firmly, looking at Nicole. Nicole agreed, and they went into the room. Sharon sighed wearily and sat down to Provenza. She saw the envelope in his hand. On the envelope was written her name. She squeezed his shoulder and asked quietly, "Are you okay?" Provenza nodded without saying a word. He still wasn't sure whether he should give the letter to her.

"Lieutenant, Andy's fine, but now you look bad. What's the problem?" Provenza shook his head.

"Uh .. Captain, actually ... I don't know whether it would be correct, but I really feel obliged to give you this. I think the time has come. I think that I should give you this right now." He handed her the envelope without thinking a minute more. Sharon took the envelope in her hands and looked at him confused.

"But ... What's that? '"

On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty were happy to see that their father is fine.

"Dad, we were very scared. We are so glad you're okay." Nicole said with a smile.

"Yes, Dad. But fortunately, now everything's fine. And from now on will always be, I'm sure." Rusty said. Andy smiled and said softly, "Okay, guys. Everything's fine. I'm glad it was a slight heart attack, nothing more. Unfortunately I have to be away from my work." Nicole frowned.

"Dad! I can't believe that you think to work in this state. Besides, I'm convinced that Sharon will not let you go before you recover completely."

"Nicole's right. You need to rest." Rusty said firmly. Andy sighed and looked at Kate, who had begun to cry.

"Hey, my dear, why are you crying? It's okay. '"

"Dad, I think she wants her mother. I'll call Sharon." Nicole said. Sharon was still waiting for a response from Provenza. Provenza, however, did not know what to say and refused to tell her.

"Captain, you just have to read this letter." he said firmly. Sharon nodded slightly. Nicole left the room with Kate in her arms.

"Sharon, she just started crying." Sharon smiled and carefully took the baby in her arms.

"Don't worry, Nicole. She's just hungry." At this point, Andrea and Amy returned with a cup of coffee.

"You've been here?" Sharon asked with a smile.

"Yes, we just need a cup of coffee and fresh air. So, how is Andy?" Andrea asked immediately.

"He's fine. Rusty is with him in the room. He must be away from work until he is fully recovered. In addition, after several months, my maternity leave ends. I'm happy to be working as before." Sharon said, looking at her daughter.

"Captain, please don't rush a lot. Besides, when you're at work who will take care of the little princess?" Amy said with a smile.

"There is still a long time for this. Captain, also you shouldn't forget your promise." Provenza slightly teased. Sharon and the others looked at him questioningly.

"I had in mind that you promised to come with Kate. The whole team want to see this little princess." Provenza said, and took Kate in his arms. Sharon smirked.

"Definitely, lieutenant. I haven't forgotten about it. We'll come in soon. ''

"Sharon, I'll go home to change my clothes. I'll see you later." Nicole said with a smile and left. Sharon turned her attention back to Provenza.

"You want to see Andy?" Provenza was quite busy with Kate in his arms to answer. Andrea grinned and sat beside her.

"Sharon, Provenza is quite busy with Kate. Let's leave them alone a little bit." she suggested. Sharon looked at them with a smile and agreed. They went to the hospital cafeteria. Andrea immediately saw the same envelope in Sharon's hands. She immediately realized that Lieutenant Provenza had already given her the letter.

"Sharon, this letter ..."

"Yes, Lieutenant Provenza gave me this, this morning. He also told me that this is Andy's letter. I don't know, but I'm a little confused. Why Andy would like to write me a letter?" Andrea sighed wearily and took her hand.

"You will read, right?" Sharon shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm afraid to read this letter. Look, Andrea, a few days since Andy thought he might die. I don't want to read stuff like that. I'm afraid that he wrote such things in this letter . " she admitted looking at the envelope. Andrea nodded slightly.

"Sharon, whatever happens you have to read this letter, but if Andy wants. I think you first have to ask him." Sharon agreed.

"You're right. I actually think to talk to him about it tonight."

The night was quiet. Lieutenant Provenza had decided to stay in the hospital while Nicole and Rusty were at home with Kate. Sharon sat next to Andy, looking at him with a smile. The envelope was still in her hands, but Andy still hadn't noticed it. She cleared her throat and showing the envelope, said quietly," Andy, I want to talk about it. This morning, Lieutenant Provenza gave me this envelope. What is this letter? "Andy's eyes widened. Whether it was the moment in which she has to read this letter?

"Sharon, I just ..." he tried to explain, but couldn't find the right words. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andy, look, I'll read this letter if you want. I'm not ready and don't want to read this, but if you want ... I will do that." Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, listen to me. I wrote this letter for a long time. Then I wrote this letter, thinking that I'll not come out of surgery and I'll not see you again. But then, when I started to think the same things, I said to Provenza to give you this letter. I don't know if it matters, but I'll not oblige you to read it. "He said quietly. Sharon smiled and bit her lip. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you and I'm glad that you're here with me. '"

"I'll always be with you, believe me." he assured her, looking into her bright green eyes with love.

**************...***************

The next morning, while Sharon was in the waiting room, Provenza was decided to talk to his friend.

"Well, Sharon read the letter?" Andy shook his head.

"No, I didn't let her. I think this isn't the time Louie. I think that we have many more moments together. Who knows, maybe she'll never read this letter." He sighed wearily. Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"I am glad that you think positively, Andy. And don't forget: You'll be with Sharon and with your children for many years and I'll tease you many more." he joked. Andy laughed. At this point, Sharon went inside.

"Well, Andy, ready to come home?" Andy nodded with a smile.

"More than ever." Provenza looked at them with a smile. He'd never seen such a nice family.

Nearly a month later, Andy was feeling completely well. One morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast in the kitchen while Andy was playing with his daughter and Rusty was in his room.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sharon yelled from the kitchen and sighed wearily. Andy took Kate in his arms and sat down. Sharon smiled contentedly and sat next to him, looking at Kate.

"I love seeing you along with our daughter." Andy smiled and kissed his little daughter on the cheek.

"She's my whole life. I can't live even a minute without you, and Kate." he admitted. Sharon kissed him gently.

"We'll always be together, Andy, whatever happens. You're already completely well and my maternity leave will end soon. Now both can go back to work." she smirked. Andy sighed.

"No, before that there is something more important thing to do." Sharon looked at him curiously and questioningly at the same time.

"What?"

"Our wedding. I want you to be Mrs. Flynn." Sharon grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hmm ... It's really a good idea. Our wedding. You can't imagine how much I want to be your wife." He kissed her gently on the lips. They looked at their little daughter. They were happy and they were ready to forget all the problems and put the past behind them. They had suffered many difficulties, but they knew that their true happiness began only now...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	49. Christmas

_**A/N:**_ ** _Well, it passed almost three months from my last update, but life sometimes can be quite busy and difficult. This is a special chapter to wish you a Merry Christmas with our Shandy. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think and whether I should continue with this story. I welcome your opinions. Merry Christmas to all!_**

* * *

Christmas was approaching and Sharon and Andy were very excited as this was the first Christmas for their little daughter Kate Flynn. Nicole and Rusty were ready to help with the decorations along with Emily and Ricky, who had arrived for the holidays in LA. Sharon stood by the window with Kate in her arms, watching the snow that was falling. Andy put his jacket and his tie and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Although he felt a little old, Sharon and Kate breathed new life in him, to be able to move forward.

He sighed wearily, remembering all the moments experienced with Sharon so far. Another year went with all the bad and good memories. He was really grateful that Sharon is in his life and their daughter Kate was a real gift, a gift that was not expected but was filled their lives with joy. He went into the bedroom and looked at Sharon and their daughter with admiration. He slowly approached them and kissed Sharon gently on the cheek. She smiled softly and looked into his brown eyes lovingly.

"How long have you looking at us in silence?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake Kate, who was sleeping like an angel. Andy smiled softly, answering, "I was just blinded by you. You two look great together. You have no idea how much I love you." he kissed Kate's little hand gently. Sharon chuckled slightly. She looked at Kate and whispered, "You're lucky my dear. Your dad is great." Andy hugged Sharon and their daughter tightly. On the other hand Nicole and Rusty unpacked the boxes with decorations for the the tree, while Emily and Ricky were in the kitchen, preparing cakes to surprise their parents.

"Mom and Dad are very excited as this is the first Christmas for our sister Kate." Emily said with a smile, putting chocolate cream on the cake. Ricky put some glasses on the table, saying, "You're right. Kate is a real lucky and you know why? Because she's surrounded by the love of her parents. At least she has the chance. Andy is a great father. " Emily sighed and walked over to her brother, clutching his shoulder.

"I know what you mean. Our father never was with us when we needed. But let's not talk about it. Tomorrow is Christmas and let's not be sad before mom and Andy. Look, they're very happy with our sister. Let's also be happy. " she said with a smile. Ricky kissed his sister's cheek, saying softly, "You're right, Em. Let's get on with other preparations. Oh, and don't forget to check out Nicole and Rusty." Emily grinned and they continued with their cakes. Rusty unpacked the last box and throw the packages on the ground. Nicole looked at him sternly and approached him.

"Hey, Rusty, what are you doing? Why you throw the packages on the ground? They should be thrown in the basket." she said sternly. Rusty rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and said, "Nicole, I know that. Of course I'd throw them in the basket, but now I want to hurry to put the decorations to surprise mom and dad. And I'll be happy if you help me. " Nicole pouted slightly and took the packages from the ground, then throw them in the basket. Rusty chuckled slightly and went into the living room with the last box in his hand. Emily and Ricky looked at him grinning. Rusty looked at them confused.

"What? What's funny?" he asked unhappily. Emily laughed, answering, "Hey, Rusty, calm down. Just look over your shirt." Rusty looked at his shirt and saw garlands that are stuck with some tape. He laughed and waved the garlands of his shirt.

"Well, I admit. It was a little funny. Will you help me to decorate the tree, please?" he asked insolently. Ricky gave him a toy, saying, "Certainly Rusty. Mom and Andy will be quite surprised. Let's prepare everything." he nudged Emily slightly. Emily patted his back gently, then Nicole also joined them and together began to decorate the tree, having fun at the same time. Sharon put Kate on her bed carefully, then went to the nursery to take her pacifier. She was surprised seeing Andy there. He looked around and saw Sharon, who looked at him questioningly.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused. Andy sighed and put his hands in his pockets, answering, "I don't know, just fell into some kind of nostalgia. I remembered the day I realized that I'll become a father again after so many years and just thought that time passes very quickly. Now Kate's with us and this is her first Christmas. Time really passes very quickly. " Sharon smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. Because I also feel this way. Even I still can't believe that we're together and we have a daughter. Kate is a true gift that really gave us indescribable happiness. Nevertheless, we managed to be happy as it should be. It's true, we had to go through a lot of things, but the important thing is that now we are together and happy. " she said softly. Andy smiled and hugged her tightly and snuggled in her silky hair while Sharon wrapped her arms around him, smiling.

"I love you Sharon and really can't wait for the our wedding. I want you to be my wife officially." he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips. She grinned slightly, saying softly, "Me too. I can't wait to be Mrs. Flynn." Suddenly they heard their daughter, who began to cry. They laughed and Sharon grabbed Kate's pacifier, then went into the bedroom. Andy quickly followed her. Sharon carefully took the baby in her arms and patted her back gently, and then feed her quickly. Andy was looking at them with a smile. He just could sit here and watch them in this way for hours. Sharon kissed her daughter tenderly on the forehead and looked at Andy.

"Well, my dear, can you bring me the bag of diapers?" she asked, grinning. Andy smiled and nodded, and after a few minutes he returned to the bedroom with the bag and sat beside her, asking tentatively, "Um ... Sharon, can I do that?" Sharon looked at him confused.

"Are you sure? When I asked you refused me. Now you want to change her diaper?" she asked hesitantly. Andy sighed, saying firmly, "Yes, I'm sure. Sharon, Kate is my daughter and I as her father I think I can handle it. Will you let me?" Sharon grinned and handed Kate gently to her father and started watching them curiously. She was delighted by Andy who really was doing quite well with their daughter. When Andy was ready, he patted Kate's back and kissed her gently on the cheek, whispering, "It's easy with Dad, Princess?" Sharon smiled and sat down beside them.

"Andy, I don't know that you're doing so well with Kate. I see you that way for the first time." she said with admiration. Andy smiled and said softly, "You have to get used honey, as you'll see me in this way always. I love spending my time with Kate, that's all." Sharon kissed Andy's cheek gently, then checked her watch, saying, "Oh, I hope that the children can cope with the decorations. " Andy hushed quietly.

"Calm down, Sharon they want to surprise us and I am confident that the four can handle." he said encouragingly. Sharon nodded with a smile and put her head on his shoulder, looking at Kate, who was smiling at her parents. Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty were almost ready with everything. Tomorrow was the big day and they had to deal with it as quickly as possible. Emily and Nicole prepared cakes while Ricky and Rusty decorated the tree. On the other hand, the whole team was excited as their captain had promised to visit them on Christmas Day with Kate. But Provenza wanted to make sure about everything, so called Andy. Sharon smiled slightly seeing Provenza's name and handed the phone to Andy. He handed Kate to Sharon, then answers.

"Well, Provenza, what happens?" he asked indifferently. Provenza sighed, saying, "Nothing Flynn just wanted to ask whether you and the captain will come to the department tomorrow?" Andy grinned, answering, "Of course we'll come. Sharon will now back to work and her maternity leave ends in a few days. Don't worry, tomorrow you'll all see Kate." He hung up and looked at Sharon.

"I can guess from your conversation. The team is excited to see Kate." Sharon said, grinning. Andy nodded, sitting next to her and said, "Absolutely. I'm glad that all love Kate as much as we do." Sharon smiled and the two decided to went to their children to see how far they've come with decorations. Fortunately, they were ready and Sharon and Andy were really surprised by their quick preparation.

"You're pretty fast guys." Andy remarked with a smile. Nicole grinned, saying, "Sure Dad. What do you think? That we can't handle?" Rusty nudged her slightly and added, "Actually, we did a good job together." Sharon smiled, holding Kate in her arms and looked at the tree.

"The tree looks great. Tomorrow, all guests will be enchanted by the party here." she said with a grin. Ricky sighed, saying, "Yes Mom. If I and Rusty, weren't there, the girls wouldn't be able to succeed." Emily looked at him slyly, saying, "Stop talking nonsense. You're nothing without us." Sharon and Andy looked at each other and laughed, listening to their jokes. At night, Andy lay on the bed tired and sat back, waiting for Sharon, who was in the nursery. A few minutes later she returned to the bedroom, along with Kate in her arms. He smiled softly, still was surprised that she returned with Kate. She sat beside him carefully as he asked her, "Sharon, what's going on" Why you come back with Kate? "Sharon sighed.

"She didn't stop crying and I thought that if she sleep with us tonight, will be pretty good." she answered quickly and put Kate between them. Andy grinned and kissed his daughter on the forehead, saying quietly, "You know how to spoil our peace princess, but you have no idea how happy I am right now that you're with us." Sharon chuckled slightly and all three slept together. The next morning, Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Rusty undertook to prepare everything for the the Christmas party that night, while Sharon and Andy went to the department with Kate. The whole team were happy with the fact, but especially Provenza and Andrea couldn't describe their joy, seeing the little Kate. Throughout, Provenza was holding Kate in his arms, and Andy was beside him while Sharon and Andrea were in Sharon's office.

"Hey Sharon, I see that the maternity was good on you." Andrea said, grinning. Sharon smiled, saying, "You're right. Kate loves to take the stress out of me and pleases me so much that I forget for the all the problems. I'll soon get back to work and must be prepared." Andrea took her hand and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, you're an excellent cop." Andy laughed, looking at Provenza who was like a child when he was with Kate. Provenza looked at him sternly.

"Well, what's happening?" he asked angrily. Andy approached him, saying, "I'm just amazed that you love Kate so much. You never loved your children and grandchildren as much as Kate." Provenza sighed, looking at Kate, he said with a smile, "Just Kate's different child. I don't know, but she has something that makes me be calm." Andy squeezed his shoulder with a smile. A few minutes later, Sharon and Andy were alone in the office. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him gently on the lips. He looked at her bright green eyes, saying, "Are you ready to go back to work? I can't wait you to be back here." Sharon grinned, answering, "Of course Lieutenant Flynn. I'm ready to annoy you again." Andy pouted slightly and kissed her passionately on the lips.

In the evening the Christmas party had begun and all the guests had come. All have fun, especially Sharon and Andy who were with their daughter, Kate. This was the first Christmas for Kate and they were very happy that they have such a special and beautiful time together. Buzz had made a lot of photos of the night, but the best photo, without a doubt was Sharon, Andy and Kate's. However, they had to have a beautiful memory of this moment. All guests danced and entertained. Sharon and Andy looked at Provenza and Andrea, who stayed with Kate. They decided to move away from the crowd at least for a while. They came out on the balcony and looked at the stars in the sky. Andy smiled and said, "The stars are just like you. Have a glamorous beauty." Sharon grinned and looked into his brown eyes lovingly. Andy touched her face gently.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now, right here, with you. I love you. Merry Christmas." Sharon said with a smile. Andy kissed her gently on the lips, saying, "I am grateful that you and Kate are in my life. You're the meaning of my life. I love you, very much. Merry Christmas." they embraced each other, then continued to overlook the glamorous stars, and honoring every moment experienced together...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


End file.
